


Third Time's the Charm

by SchneiderVerseAfterDark



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 113,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneiderVerseAfterDark/pseuds/SchneiderVerseAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Canon. Tori Vega is celebrating the release of her debut album from Neutronium Record with her frenemy Jade West, but not all is happy for the singer when she should be on top of the world. Can an unexpected encounter with the guy that slipped through her fingers twice bring her some true happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third Time’s the Charm  
> By SchneiderVerseAfterDark 
> 
> Copyright/Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters nor does this story reflect the owners. They are owned by their respective owners of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. 
> 
> Relationships: Tori Vega/Freddie Benson/Jade West and all combinations of the three.  
> Rating: Explicit for Sexual Content  
> Story Codes: FF, MF, MFF, Cons, Oral, & Rom  
> 

Chapter 1

Jade West, the lovely and talented former mean girl and alpha female of Hollywood Arts, stood among the gathered celebrities and people of the music industry on the dance floor of the Grand Ballroom of The Schneider Hotel in Las Vegas while they looked upon the stage to see the CEO of Neutronium Records, Mason Thornesmith and the Tori Vega.  
  
He wore a plastered grin and motioned towards Tori, wearing a fitted, mid-thigh length, strapless black cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, standing next to a poster of the cover art to her album resting on an easel. He held up his champagne glass and shouted with good cheer, “Give our girl, Tori Vega a cheer on her debut album!”  
  
The crowd gave her a round of applause with a few whistles and yells of support, especially from the eligible handsome young men eyeing the now legal teen.  
  
Tori was giving them a bright, sweetheart smile, but Jade wasn’t fooled for an instant. She could see from Tori’s eyes about how empty the lovely Latino of mixed ethnicity felt inside. She had always dismissed Tori’s acting ability as overrated, but the way she was fooling everyone in the room, she had to seriously reevaluate that opinion.  
  
Tori laughed out in disbelief, “Thank you! Thank you! I can’t tell you how excited I am to release my first album and for all of you to be here with me tonight. I want to thank Mason, my co-writers and producers and you for helping me get here. Thank you! Thank you! Now enjoy the party!”

She politely waved, shook hands, and gave cheek kisses and all the expected gestures of an excited and grateful breakout musician while making her way through the crowd. She may have greeted everyone on the dance floor before she made it to the raised platform in the center of the forty thousand square foot ballroom, which the dance floor took up relative little space as the surrounding area was open space set aside for random tables and guests to mingle.

The hotel had moved in a small circular table to the end of the platform so Tori could have some privacy with her guest and look out on the dance floor to remain visible instead of the lounge couches. Tori’s bodyguard, a well dressed muscular African-American gentleman that accompanied her on her short radio tour earlier in the summer discretely stood to the side to make sure no one approached them and to watch their table. Jade caught up with the outwardly cheerful brunette and took the only other seat at the table to Tori’s right at about sixty degrees.  
  
A waiter and waitress quickly walked over to bring the pair their drinks and small appetizers. Tori politely thanked them, but Jade saw she was having difficulty in keeping up the happy front.

Tori wore a tired smile while watching the other attendees to the launch party enjoy themselves: dancing, talking, just having an all around good time. She blocked her sight with a sip of champagne from her slender glass. She may have only been eighteen, but everyone else was looking the other way since it was her album release party.

Jade sipped from the rim of her champagne glass then apologetically commented, “I’m sorry that you’re just stuck with me for the party. I know you wish your parents were here or Cat or André… maybe even Trina.”

The brunette finally let a genuine smile appear on her face while turning to face her one time frenemy. She whispered, “I’m happy that you’re here. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

Jade mocking smiled. “Of course you wouldn’t… I would have been the one to perform at the Platinum Music Awards and you’d be here with me celebrating my debut album.”

The comment drew out a genuine laugh from the brunette and slightly relieved the worry that had been building in Jade’s chest.

“I’d get an invitation?”  
  
Jade smirked before taking a sip from her champagne glass, but her eyes told Tori that she’d be here with her if the roles had been reversed. The darker haired teen placed her glass down on the table to try one of the appetizers. “I understand your funk, but—” She took a second to finish her chewing then finished, “—why don’t we find you some nice male company for the rest night? That might pick up your spirits. I know you have to be sick of seeing only my gorgeous face.”

Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and nearly hissed, “I’m not interesting in a hookup and I definitely don’t want to just bring up some random guy back up to our hotel room. And I am not sick of you. I mean it Jade: I’m happy you’re here with me tonight and can’t thank you enough.”

Jade bit her tongue in pointing out that she hadn’t suggested it go that far. She had no interest in having someone stay with them overnight. “Well, I’m just returning the favor for… you know, but I’m still right that you need a distraction since this party isn’t enough.”

She answered in a way to let Jade know she didn’t believe her for a New York minute, “Right.”

Jade continued to stare at her with the occasional eye movement to the dance floor. Tori blew out a breath past her red painted lips and stated in a defeated tone, “Fine, I’ll play, but we’re not taking him back to the room. We’ll just have some company for the rest of the party.”

The blue dressed gothic girl smiled in triumph and looked out to the dance floor. She nodded her glass towards a spiky haired dirty blonde that looked as if he towered over the other guests. “How about that one?”

Tori nibble on her appetizer while gazing at what she guessed was an early twenty-something. “Too tall, but he has a handsome face.”

The paler girl made a sour face as if her drink suddenly went bad on her when she gave it much thought on her first choice. “On second thought, he reminds me too much of Moose.”

“How did that night turn out for you?”

She closed her eyes before taking a sip from her drink. “Disappointing. He was more concerned about hamburgers than having some fun with me.”

“I’m sorry; he’s just gay after turning all of us down. None of us had a chance with him. He seemed more interested in hanging out with…” Tori trailed off from not wanting to bring Beck’s name up.

Jade raised her glass, signaling she wanted to toast to the idea.

Tori quickly raised her glass to tap the rim against Jade’s glass at the opportunity to dodge any awkwardness.

They quickly shared the toast then started back on their game of man hunting.

Jade motioned her head to a couple slowly swaying to the music: a muscular guy in his early twenties with dark brown hair and tapered hair cut and a small chested platinum blonde who’s dress looked like it was about to fall off with the spaghetti straps falling off her shoulders. “How about that one?”

Tori shook her after taking barely another sip from her champagne. “Reminds me too much of Ryder.”

Jade deadpanned, “I was talking about the girl.”

Tori lolled her head against her bare shoulder and gave her a look signaling that Jade had gone too far.

The blue dress wearing young woman rolled her eyes. “I thought I’d change it up.” She sipped on her drink while smirking.

The musician held her glare just a second or two before countering, “I prefer darker haired and pale girls with a wicked, morbid sense of humor.”

Jade turned a corner of her eye to Tori and off handily commented, “I’ll keep an eye out for someone like that.”

She ran her tongue cross her bottom lip as she caught the backside of another handsome guy that looked around their ages, but looked out of place with the other guests with his more casual wear. She guessed he was about her height without her heels and she could clearly see that he had a nice muscular built from the button up shirt he wore with rolled up sleeves and blue jeans. She silently cursed as she couldn’t get a good look at him with the passing people and the dark conditions of the party.

A few frustrating seconds later, he turned his face towards her just enough for her to get a momentary look of his face. Jade quickly patted Tori on the shoulder and pointed to the guy to confirm her first impression. “Tori, Tori, is that—is that Freddie?”

The musician turned her attention back to the dance floor. “Freddie?”

She raised her studded eyebrow. “Freddie Benson? The guy from iCarly? The guy that stayed with you last year when he came down to see your sabotaged play.”

The musical brunette squinted her eyes to get a good look at the guy Jade was pointing, but most of his head was turned away from them and the darkness over the dance floor. She quickly dismissed the idea, “He can’t be here; he’s in Seattle.”

The teen in the girls’ sights turned from a dark profile to a full view of his face with the overhead light shining on his face to give them a clear view of him.

Tori smiled at seeing that he was the former member of the famous web-show.

Jade’s partially lit up and softly laughed, “Now that’s a smile. Happy to see him?”

Tori cocked her head to the side for the briefest of moments then embarrassingly answered, “If it’s really him, yes. I—I got a little crush on when we met at Kenan’s party. I mean look at him. He’s gotten even better looking since last time I saw him.”

Jade squinted her eyes and quickly asked, “He spent the weekend at your house; why didn’t you make a move on him then?”

Tori frowned and looked down at her drink. “He had just got out of a relationship with Sam and I didn’t want to be a rebound girl and then there’s the fact that he lived in Seattle. Outside of Steven turning out to be what he was, I didn’t think I could handle another long distance relationship again, but we’ve kept in contact over TwitFlash. We’ve just got busy around graduation, so we’ve haven’t talked in the last few month.”  
  
Jade wickedly smiled to her darkly dressed friend as a devious idea started to form in her head. “Why don’t we go over there and say hi?”

The longer haired musician eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from the shocked expression on her face. “What?”  
  
Jade downed the rest of her champagne then grabbed Tori’s half drank glass and quickly finished. She sat the glasses down then looped an arm around Tori’s arm to pull her out of the seat and lead her into the throng of partiers. “We’re going to say hello to him.”  
  
Freddie softly cursed himself. All he was trying to do was take a quick shortcut out of the hotel after treating himself to a nice meal at one of the built in restaurants and now he was in the middle of a party. He was waiting for security to find him and unceremoniously toss him out as that is how luck worked for him. However, he was quickly surprised when a waitress handed him a drink (which he quickly sat on a random table) and the other guests eagerly welcomed as if he was meant to be attending. Some of the very hot early twenty somethings gave him seductive glances that he admitted was a nice change of pace from his usual reactions.

A pleasant voice shouted out to him from behind, “Freddie?”

Freddie turned to see who called to him as no one should have known him unless someone recognized him from the former web-show, which he doubted with the slightly older crowd surrounding him and darkness of the ballroom. He was proven quite wrong when he faced the very beautiful teenagers arm in arm and instantly recognizing the lovely pair. His mouth refused to speak while drinking in the pair’s appearance. He felt a rush of warmth around his neck and creeping up his cheeks at seeing Tori in such a formfitting little black dress that hugged her in all the right places with her shoulders and upper chest bare from the sweetheart neckline and Jade wearing a dark blue mid-thigh V neck dress that teased the eyes with faint cleavage.  
  
He looked Tori in the eyes and willed his mouth to speak after several failed attempts, “Tori? Jade?”

Tori’s face became almost pale from unexpectedly feeling a nervous knot form in her stomach with the way he looked at her. She tried to speak, but the words refused to come forth which began to frustrate her and wanted to slap Jade for bring her over to the handsome fellow and downing the rest of her drink. She figured she could have used some of the liquid courage in randomly speaking to him in such an unexpected setting.

Jade saw the hesitation in Tori’s face, so she continued the introduction for her, “Hey Freddie,” then slightly shoved Tori towards the handsome young man.

Tori wasn’t expecting the slight shove and almost stumbled from her heels, but Freddie was so close that he caught her. The brunette had sense enough to try to recover by turning it into a welcoming hug. Freddie slipped his arms around her lower back and returned the hug. The musician had to softly press her top teeth against her lips from the warm and tenderness of his strong arms.

They held each other slightly longer than necessary, but neither complained when they pulled apart. He finally felt some relief when finding some familiar faces. He laughed out his tension, “Hey, do you know what’s going on? One minute I’m trying to cut through to get out of the hotel, the next moment someone hands me a drink and I’m crashing a party.”

Tori patted her upper chest. “It’s okay, it’s my party.”

Freddie’s brow rose. “Your party?”

She broke into a warm smile as she felt the pride of releasing an album flooded her. “This is my launch party for my album. I’m a real musician now.”

He laughed out, “Your album? Congratulations.” He pulled her into another hug, which she eagerly returned as she wasn’t going to pass up the chance to feel his arms around her. He released her just enough to meet her eyes. “I’ve been wondering when you’d release one after the PMAs.”

“Well I finally did it.”

“Any chance I can get an autographed copy?”

She coyly smiled and teased, “I think I can make that happen.”

He finally released her and looked around at the other guests dancing then looked to her with an apologetic expression and tone, “I’m sorry I crashed the party.”

The facial jewelry wearing actress directed a seductive smile at the bewildered teenager. “Don’t apologize. We’re glad you’re here. Aren’t we Tori?”

Tori paused before nervously laughing out, “Of course we are, yes, absolutely. I’m thrilled that you’re here.”  
  
He returned with another relieved smile.

Jade motioned her head to the VIP section of the ballroom. “Come on, we have a table.”

Jade possessively retook Tori’s arm to lead them back to the VIP area, but ever so gently pushed her friend to stand closer to Freddie. She was successful enough in that Tori’s shoulder was pressing just to the inside of the handsome teen’s shoulder where he could easily wrap is arm around the brunette’s bare shoulders if he chose to do so.

They reached the platform and Jade glanced to the bodyguard that it was alright with their guest then motioned for one of the hostesses to bring another chair for their table for Freddie. She quickly came back with one from one of the other tables in the massive ballroom.

Freddie in a gentleman like manner pulled the chairs out for each of the ladies then took his seat between them so the three could look out at the dance floor. He looked to the patient waitress. “Something non-alcoholic please, I’m driving tonight. Soda?”

Jade raised a finger and interrupted, “Water for us.”

“Yes sir, ma’am,” she answered and quickly turned to fulfill his order.

Freddie wandered his gaze around the other attendees and casually asked, “So where’s everyone else? André, Beck, Cat?”

Jade muttered in disgust before glanced back to the dance floor, “Beck’s probably janking someone right now in trying to get a part in a movie or TV show.”

Their guest’s face fell in surprise at her reaction, but more so in forgetting her breakup with the teen heartthrob. He quickly apologized, “I’m sorry Jade. It slipped my mind that you had broken up with him.”

Her tone was surprisingly lighthearted, “It’s alright. I realized I was better off without him after… his chizzy attempt to try to get back with me.”

He briefly remained silent in order not to push for details to a story she wasn’t eager to share especially when he noticed Tori bowing her head in a somewhat shameful manner. He tried to continue with an upbeat tone, “I always thought it was his lost.”

She wickedly smiled. “You don’t know how right you are.”

“And the rest?”

“André is with another record company and Cat’s back in L.A. She’s kind of busy before school starts.”

Freddie noticed that she didn’t mention where Tori’s sister and parents were when they should have been here to support her. He thought it was best to remain silent on that point.  
  
The waitress returned with their drinks and some more appetizers and the three started on the tray.

Jade couldn’t help but notice the nervousness on Tori’s face and hesitation in striking up a conversation with the out-of-place teen. The usually animated teen not able to converse sent a worry through Jade and she saw that she would need to give Tori the opportunity to jump into a conversation, “So Freddie, why are you out here? Why aren’t you up in Seattle?”

The waitress returned with a soda and he nodded his thanks then answered, “I don’t have any real reason to stay up there, so I hit the road for a while to clear my head.” 

Tori jumped back into the conversation, “You don’t have a reason?”

He casually sipped his soda. “Carly left for Italy just before graduation and Sam… I don’t have a janking clue where she’s at. After Carly left, she hopped on her motorcycle and I haven’t heard a word from her since.”

The girls glance to one another, seeking the other’s opinion on whether or not to tell him that Sam was in L.A. rooming with their mutual redheaded friend.  
  
The point became moot for the moment as he continued in a resigning voice, “I don’t have anything left for me in Seattle—except my mom, who I desperately need some time apart from her—so I’m going to L.A. for college to start my life over.”

Tori’s face lit up with excitement that filtered into her voice, “You’re going to college in L.A.?”

He directed a charming smile to her. “Yes, I’m going to UCLA this fall, computer science.”

Jade directed a sly look of her eyes to Tori while innocently commented, “UCLA? What a coincidence? We’re going to UCLA this fall too.”  
  
He leaned back in his chair to divide his attention between “You’re going to school? I would think such talented girls like you wouldn’t need college and would be too busy working to go to school.”

“I won’t start doing any serious touring until the spring and Jade—“

“I’m going part time and balance my career. I’m going to become a better actress, singer and writer and get any edge I can over my competition.”  
  
He sipped his soda and eyed over the rim before asking in quite a cautious tone, “So I’ll see you two around? I’ll—I’ll have some friends when I get there?”  
  
Jade heard the worry in his voice that they would make some excuse and tell him no. She felt the odd need to reassure him that wasn’t the case, but Tori wrapped as arm over his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him to happily answer, “Absolutely.” She had pulled the muscular teenager so close that just a little movement by either would have them lip locking.

Jade discreetly eyed over to Tori and casually commented, “When we meet up at school, I’m sure we’re all going to become better friends, no long distance separating us.”

The pair pulled away to straighten back up in their seats with Freddie finishing his soda and Tori quickly agreeing, “Jade’s right and we have plenty of catching up to do.”

Freddie softly smiled to the black dressed brunette and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He licked his lips and decided to take a risk. He motioned to the dance floor and asked, “Well since they have a dance floor, could we share a dance before we start catching up? But I have to warn you, the best I can usually manage is slow dancing.”

Jade raised her glass. “The perfect kind of dancing.”

Tori didn’t need any encouragement and offered her hand for him to take.

The pair was out on the dance floor in less than a minute, much to the pleasure of Jade. 

Tori rested her hands on his shoulders while he tenderly rested his hands on her hips. She relaxed into his touch and brightly smiled.

He looked around to the other attendees in their designer threads and dresses then nervously laughed, “I feel so underdressed with such a beautiful girl in my arms. I hope I’m not embarrassing you.”

“You’re not embarrassing me. I’m happy that we ran into each other. I’m glad to have a familiar face with me tonight.” She leaned to whispered, “I don’t know a lot of people here.”

“I’m glad I took that wrong turn to get here—and the chance to make up for being out of contact over the last few months.”

“It’s okay. Graduation was a busy time and you were on your road trip and I was working on my album.”

He asked fearfully, “You sure?”

She reassuringly smiled to him. “I’m sure.”

They shared a laugh and continued to sway together. He finally absentmindedly commented, “The last time I danced like this was prom—when I got to dance with someone.”

“When you got to dance with someone? You date didn’t want to dance?”

“I didn’t have a date. No one really wanted to go with me.”

“You didn’t have a date? Are all the girls at your high school nuts?”

He tried to laugh it off, “You’d have to ask them.”

She dismissively reacted, “I don’t have to. Any girl that didn’t want to go with you prom had to be nuts—“ She playfully rolled her eyes. “—and didn’t have a boyfriend. I’ll give them that, but not by much.”

“Thanks, I’m flattered.”

She giggled and leaned a little closer to him. “I should have flown up. I would have been your date.”

He teasingly questioned, “You would have?”

“Yeah, I would have gotten into my prom dress and you would have treated me to a fantastic time.”  
  
“I would have done my best not to disappoint you, but if you had flown up to be my prom date, I wouldn’t have gotten one dance with you.”

She made a confused face and quickly asked, “Why do you say that?”

He leaned closer to the point that their noses almost touched. “All the guys would be asking you to dance and I’d have to fight them off.” He broke eye contact to look around them. “Just like several guys—and girls—are jealous that you’re in my arms right now instead of theirs.”

She pulled herself tighter to him and replied in a hushed voice, “Then I’m glad you’re here to protect me and I would have made it up to you.”

He leaned his head back and teasingly challenged, “Made it up to me?”

“This way.” She moved her chin forward and quickly placed a peck on his lips.

He blinked then after a few seconds of recovery, he directed a smile at her that caused her heart to flutter. “I would have accepted that as a way to make it up to me.”

She giggled and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

They continued to sway to the music despite being more upbeat tones. She added, “It’s nice for you to say that about how I would keep the guys’ attention. I didn’t have a prom date during the first one and the second one I was busy working to get some extra cash for jeans and my special cheese—the second one wasn’t really a prom. It was a themed dance that we doubled it as one.”

“Oh? What was the theme?”

“It was a mixed Western/Hawaiian themed dance, mixing cowboy hats with grass skirts. We called it ‘The Cow Wow’.”

He chuckled, the reverberation of his chest sending a pleasurable sensation into her bosom. “Oh, I know what you’re talking about. I saw it on your Slap page. You were a beautiful cowgirl.”

She bowed her head from the flattery. “Thanks.”

“I would have flown down and been your date if you wanted. I think I would have made a fine cowboy. All you had to do was sending me a tweet.”

She let out a giggle, trying to ignore the stiffness of her peaks against the fabric of her dress and let him know how turned on he was making her. “I’m sure you would have.”  
  
They danced for several more songs and sharing a few laughs after he would whisper something in her ear or she would do the same to him while Jade watched on wearing a pleased expression. The thought that one time she couldn’t stand to see Tori happy wasn’t lost on her even if she was softly smiling at the scene between sips of her water and bits of her appetizers.

Tori finally led Freddie back to the table by the hand, making some excuse that she didn’t want Jade to be lonely when she reached the table. The pair retook their seats and Tori decided that she needed something to eat. Jade agreed that she was getting hungry and the appetizers weren’t cutting it for her anymore.

Tori motioned to the shadowing waitress to approach and the girls quickly ordered a small meal. Freddie declined having already eaten, but decided to get a dessert as he had skipped out on it during his diner.

While they waited for their meals to arrive, they casually traded stories of the last few months of school and what they did over the summer. Freddie tried to keep a pleasant expression on his face to hide most of his feelings about how his school year ended without his friends. He didn’t have to keep up the act for long as his expressions took ones of concern at hearing how vague the girls became around Beck’s part in stories and the avoidance of talking about Tori’s parents, especially as to why they weren’t here celebrating with her.  
  
Thankfully any awkwardness that could come about telling clearly edited stories was swept away with the waitress returning with their meals and desert. The girls immediately went to eating their meals with a particular grace.  
  
Freddie looked down on his overly decorated piece of chocolate with whipped toping and a cherry. It looked almost too good to eat as it was a piece of art. His hesitation quickly disappeared when Tori sweetly asked, “Can I try?”

He turned his attention away from the desert to meet her chocolate eyes. She had barely gotten into her meal, but looked as if she didn’t car that she could be ruining her diner. The bashful expression directed at him easily overcame any kind of hesitation in sharing, as if he had any with the lovely girl asking him. He stuck the fork into the cake and pulled a piece out, trailing behind a string of warm fudge back to the center of the dessert. He held the piece of cake up to her lips with her hand cupping underneath the fork and eagerly parted them to slide the delicious desert into her mouth. She quickly chewed the mouthful of cake and fudge while looking him straight in the eyes and dabbing her bottom lip to make sure none of the fudge dripped on her.

He had a sudden need to clear his throat several times while he held the stare at the sight then the unexpectedly holding his hand to hold the fork in place as she finished licking the fork clean of fudge with her tongue.  
  
She wrinkled her nose while she finished swallowing. “That was absolutely delicious, thank you.”

He cleared his throat one more time then answered with still a near choking voice, “You’re welcome.”

She leaned closer to him and beamed a smile to him then hesitantly asked, “Can I have the cherry if you don’t want it?”

He reached to the desert and pulled off the cherry with a bit of cream left on the bottom. He held it to her and without a second thought, she licked the cream off the cheery then bit it off from the stem. She had kept her eyes on Freddie the entire time while chewing.

Jade smirked at seeing Tori’s forwardness, but whether due to the musician sipping on the champagne with her meal or freely being in such proximity to handsome teenager, she didn’t care since she could count the times she had seen Tori this happy since graduation on one hand.

The pale dark headed teenager took a breath and realized it was time for the big push. She sipped on her second full glass of champagne, the first one and a half drinks having metabolized in her system over the last hour or so, then asked with forced innocence, “So Freddie, what are your plans for the rest of the night—the weekend?”

Freddie brought his tea away from his lips and answered in an offhanded tone, “Find a cheap hotel for the night then probably set off in the morning to wherever the road takes me until I get back to L.A. for school.”

Tori put on a disappointed expression at hearing his plans, but quickly hid it from taking a literal gulp of her champagne. However, Jade quickly came to her rescue with a suggestion, “Why don’t you grab your stuff and come up to our room for the night? Or maybe the rest of the weekend? They gave Tori a two bedroom penthouse suite for us to stay the weekend and you could have one of the beds.”

He didn’t think he heard the gothic girl correctly, but the look in her eyes told him she was serious in her suggestion. He frantically shook his head and turning an eye to Tori while answering, “No, I couldn’t impose myself on you.”  
  
Tori quickly agreed with her sweetheart smile and innocent laugh, “No, no, you wouldn’t be imposing. Jade’s right, I have an extra bed and you shouldn’t have to sleep in some probably rat infested room. We have king sized beds and we can get anything you want from room service. I know it has to be better than anything else you’ve had on your road trip.”  
  
He darted his eyes back and forth between the gorgeous young ladies, not believing his luck for a second.

Jade’s sweet voice was the tipping point in convincing him that it was a genuine offer, “It’s not the first time you’ve stayed with Tori. You stayed for the weekend last year.”  
  
He looked to Tori. “Okay, thank you. I just hope I won’t be a bothered.”

Tori tightly wrapped her arm back around his arm, rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered, “You won’t be a bother at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Safe For Work

Chapter 2

The private elevator dinged from the arrival of the elevator to the twenty-sixth floor. The door parted for the trio to exit to the short hallway with the second elevator in front of them. Tori led Freddie by the arm out of the elevator and towards one of the doors of the private suites on the floor while Jade walked a step behind them and graciously carrying his duffle bag while he pulled along his rolling luggage and his high school book bag on his back. 

They had decided to skip the after-party, much to the surprised relief of Mason. He didn’t want anything unseemly appear in the tabloids about Tori being some kind wild party girl.

Tori swiped her keycard into the lock then opened it for them. She led him inside and he rolled the luggage to a table to his immediate right then dropped his bag and jacket on top of it just inside the door to his right and looked on in wonder and muttered, “Wow.”

The penthouse was an expansive room with a large area serving as a living room area with an L-shaped couch across from a wall mounted flat screen television, a small coffee table sitting in front of it, a smaller loveseat to its right and a desk and chair to the left of the television. On the right of it to his point of view, there was a dining room for a table seated for four. Past the dining room, lay one of the bedrooms and he assumed that the bathroom would have to be to its right. On his left was a mini-kitchen with a counter top doubling as a bar for people to eat from the other side and further past that was the door to the second bedroom. Sitting on it was a fruit gift and some champagne on ice.

Tori leaned closer to him while still holding tightly to Freddie’s arm and grinned and wrinkled her nose. “That was my same reaction.” She pulled him further into the room towards the couch as Jade shut and locked the double doors behind them. She dropped the duffel bag next to the rest of the luggage as she followed them.

Freddie had a seat in the middle of the couch and Tori quickly had a seat fairly close to his left, taking off her black high heels and sliding them under the perpendicular part of the couch that made it the L-shape. She pulled the hem of her dress up enough so she could cross her legs.

The handsome fellow’s eyes were immediately drawn to her crossed legs and further up her thigh before he could help himself. Tori concealed a smile at seeing him take a quick notice before his eyes were drawn to Jade walking in front of them.  
Jade took a seat to Freddie’s right, separated by a small divider between the seats to allow the placement of drinks or small plates. She took off her heels then pulled the small coffee table from the center of the couch towards the end in front of her then placed one of the couch pillows on it to prop her feet up.

Tori and Freddie each eyed her with odd expressions which she quickly answered with a short tone, “What? My feet are tired.”

The brunette shook her head and finished with a soft laugh.

Freddie looked around again and commented, “This is really nice. I guess this is what you’re going to be getting used to.”  
  
“Yeah, I just hope it doesn’t go to my head and I end up like some self-absorbed divas.”

Jade laughed with a lace of wickedness, “Don’t worry, I’ll popped that big head of yours when you need it.”

Tori sweetly smiled to Jade. “It’s nice to have friends you can count on.”

Freddie rested a hand on top of Tori’s hand. “I’m sure you’re going to be fine.”  
  
"Thanks." She looked away for a distraction to keep him from seeing her blush. She noticed the TV remote and quickly turned on the hanging television. A repeat of Celebrities Underwater appeared on the screen. “Oh Celebrities Underwater!”

Jade rolled her eyes and groaned out, “Change the channel.”

Freddie disagreed with an eager expression, “I love this show. Please Jade, can’t we watch?”

A smile instantly formed on Tori’s face and she laughed, “You love it too?”

The small smile on his face was all the answer she needed and wrapped her arm around his again to snuggle up to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

Jade hated this show, but if the pair shared the love of it and could use it to bond over, she would refrain from complaining. However, she could dull the pain a bit. She got up from her seat to pass in front of them and comment, “If I’m going to have to watch this with you, I’m going to need to kill at least a bit of irritation in watching.”

She stopped in front of the kitchen bar and pulled out the bottle of champagne then walked around to get a few glasses.

Tori looked past Freddie and asked in concern, “Don’t you think you’ve had enough tonight?”

Jade rolled her eyes with a soft groan while opening the bottle. “Tori, I’ve only had two glasses in the last few hours and been drinking plenty of water with it. I’m fine.”

Freddie laughed, “She’s already metabolized it from the time and the fatty foods you had for dinner that absorbed some of the alcohol. The same for you too.”

The girls turned curious gazes towards him.

He felt a momentary bit of embarrassment. “My mother’s a nurse and I’ve… picked up a lot of medical knowledge over the years.”

The darker haired young lady laughed, “Good looking and smart. We definitely have to hold on to him in college.”

Freddie looked away from the compliment from such a lovely lady.

Jade looked at him somewhat hesitantly in realizing he wasn’t used to such compliments. She found it odd, but didn’t think on it too much due to turning her attention to opening the bottle with a pop and the cork went flying across the room, drawing laughter from the girls. She quickly put a glass on the end of the bottle to prevent too much of the contents on the floor. She fortunately missed her feet and high heels.  
  
Freddie was about to get up to help, but she motioned for him to remain seated.  
  
Jade took sip from the glass and let the bubbly slid down her throat. She sat the glass down and quickly poured two more glasses. She left hers behind to bring the glasses to the pair.

Jade offered Freddie a drink, but looked hesitant. She gently reminded him, “You’re not driving tonight… or tomorrow night.”

He gave her a near panicked look, but after a moment of thinking, he took the glass from her, “I ah, usually don’t drink at all, but I think I can have one drink for a toast.”

Jade offered a toast with Tori’s glass in hand, “To Tori and her amazing start in being a star. Let us toast to it shining for a long time.”

Tori responded with equal cheer, “And to my friend Jade; May soon the world see her shine like I do.”

The blue dressed young woman was taken aback for the briefest of moments then smiled and took a sip from the glass.

“I will definitely toast to both of those.” Freddie took a cautious sip then chuckled and rubbed a finger under his nose. “Eh, bubbly.”

“It is. Has that good mouth feel to it, like Bibble,” Jade answered after swallowing her sip.

She handed the glass to Tori and the lighter brunette took a few sips and giggled as the bubbles tickled her then the liquid relaxing her further. She leaned to her right and rested her head on his shoulder. Freddie and Jade smiled at such an action for very similar reasons, but the pale girl turned to quickly retrieve the fruit basket and her drink before either saw her expression.

She did a careful balancing act to retake her seat and place the basket on the divider in the couch. She picked out a grape and popped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweetness of the purple grape.

Tori reached over past Freddie, rubbing her right breast against his chest, and picked out a stick with a bit of kiwi. Freddie picked out a strawberry and started munching on it between sips of his drink.

The three relaxed and tried several fruits while watching Celebrities Underwater. Tori snuggled against Freddie and the former web-producer didn’t seem to mind at all. The champagne, the fruit and the company was enough to hold Jade’s intolerance to the program at bay. During the course of munching on the fruit, Jade got up and retrieved the champagne bottle to refill her glass.

Freddie finished his glass and Jade promptly reached over and refilled it. He gave a playfully questioning expression.

She compromised with a sexy smile. “Okay, I’ll cut you off at two.”

He took a breath as he really couldn’t resist her smile. He nodded his thanks and sipped on the second drink. He turned back to the fruit basket to pick out a purple grape. He held up a grape and about to eat it, but Tori leaned forward and slipped the piece of fruit past her lips and held her stare on him like she had with the cherry in the ballroom. He attempted to suppress any blush that could appear on his face at the sheer sexiness of accepting the fruit and the warmth of her breath against his cheek.

Her expression was sorrowful and playful at the same time and he briefly wondered if she had learned that from her acting classes. His thought processes were cut off when she teasingly apologized, “Sorry for stealing it, but it just looked so good.”

“Do you want another one?”

She nodded to him with a teasing smile as she finished her glass then turned to set the glass out of the way near her shoes.

He sat his half drank drink on the couch divider then pulled off another grape off the bunch and brought it to her lips.

She held her stare on him and slipped her lips over the piece of fruit a second time, but catching his pointer finger and thumb. She sucked it out from between his fingers and on his digits for a moment or so. The pair stared at each other while she chewed the juicy fruit. They continued to stare at one another once she finished. They could have stared into each others eyes all night long if it wasn’t for Tori interrupting it by resting her hand on his right cheek and leaned over to press her lips to his lips. She wrapped her arm behind his neck and pulled him close to smash her lips against his lips. She wasn’t interested in any hesitant exploration with him; she wanted to quench the burning desire for him that had been stoked for the last several hours with his returned presence in her life. She licked her tongue over his bottom lip, still tasting a little bit of the fruit he had just eaten and asking permission to let her inside.  
  
Freddie eagerly returned the kiss, opening his mouth wider and deepened the kiss to taste a similar taste from her. He slid the arm around her back then slid down to cupped her tight ass through her dress to pull her closer then started kneading the soft flesh.  
  
She mewed into his mouth and responded by tightening her arms to pull him closer as she wanted no separation from him. The contrast of softness and strength massaging her ass cheek was satisfying and tormenting at the same time in that she wanted him to be touching her flesh.

Jade grinned like a Cheshire cat while her eyes gazed at that couple starting what was going to turn into a seriously heavy make out session that could easily lead to something further. She got up from her seat and turned to head for the Tori’s room to give the pair the obvious privacy they needed, but she was stop just in front of them when she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her to a stop. She turned her attention to see that Tori had broken off from her make out session to give her a pleading expression.

Tori stood up and wrapped her arms around Jade’s slender waist to pull her close and into a kiss. The longer haired brunette wasted no time in teasing Jade’s mouth as she parted her own mouth and ran her tongue against the pale girl before the Latino softly sucked on the Gothic girl’s lower lip. Jade’s hands slid up Tori’s back until she reached her head and slid her fingers through the dark locks, pushing back with her mouth to fight for dominance.

Freddie sat back catching his breath with shock not being an adequate word to describe his reaction of Tori pulling off of him to start making out with Jade. In normal circumstances, being interrupted in such a moment with such a beautiful and eager girl would be cause for complaint, but when the alternative was watching a goddess and angel start making out, one kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the show.

Tori finally pulled back to catch her breath, her lovely chest heaving as the girls seemed to forget they needed to breath from time to time. Jade’s lust filled kissing frenzy subsided after only a few seconds then looked back with surprise and glanced to Freddie in a somewhat fearful expression of him witnessing such a thing between them. She hesitantly asked, “Tori?”  
  
Tori breathed out a hot breath over Jade’s pink lips. “If this is my night to feel better then I want the man I’ve missed out having twice and the girl that’s been by my side since my life went to Hell.” She moved her head around to bring her lips beside Jade’s right ear and pleaded, “Please let me be greedy tonight. Please Jade? Please?”

Jade pulled back and cupped her cheeks to meet Tori’s eyes. Her lips softly brushed over the lithe girl’s lips then relented in a seductive tone, “Okay… but now you really owe me baby girl.”

Tori laughed, knowing how she easily sweet talked the gothic girl with her innocent act then turned back to the confused Seattle native and rested her head on Jade’s shoulder. She idly let her pointer finger play around Jade’s abdomen and put on her best puppy dog expression. “Do you mind if Jade joins us?”  
  
That question convinced Freddie that he was suddenly in a dream or he was dead. One of the two had to be happening because things like this didn’t happen to Freddie Benson. Most girls would barely give him the time of day in Seattle or anywhere unless they were a fans of iCarly, then they wanted to mob him and see how many articles of clothing they could rip off of his body.

At most he was expecting a little more of a make out session with the breakout musician along with the invite of him up to her hotel room to spend some more time together before crashing for the night, but now the sweet girl that looked nearly identical to his former crush Shelby Marx was now asking him if the equally gorgeous girl in her arms could share in their intimate company.

Since this had to be a dream, he decided he thought he could be absolutely honest in his words. He figured the worst that could happen was that he would wake up. “Only if you give me enough recovery time to make sure I can thoroughly satisfy both of you… depending on how far you were planning to take our make out session.”

Jade seductively laughed out, “Don’t you mean enjoy?”

He cocked his head to the side with a plastered grin. “No.”

The girls looked to each other and shared a wicked smile. Tori looked over her bare shoulder and teasingly answered, “I think we can make that accommodation.”

She pulled away and slowly walked back towards the fit teenager, but Jade caught her by the wrist.

It was Tori’s turned to look surprised, but her expression clearly disappeared when Jade slipped her fingers past Tori’s cheeks and into chocolate locks above her ears and tilted her head smash her lips against the lithe girl’s lips. Tori locked her hands around Jade and rested them on pump ass and let the lighter skin toned girl take the lead in their kissing.

Jade did just that and parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue over Tori’s painted lips, further smudging the lipstick that Freddie had began to wear away during his kissing of the musical artist. Once satisfied with Tori and what she assumed was Freddie’s taste, she pushed her tongue hard against Tori’s lips to demand entrance. She parted her lips, unwilling to deny her friend and Jade straight away started swiping the tip of her tongue across Tori’s pearly whites until tongue met tongue.

The girls pulled each other closer together and intensified their kissing with the expected moans of pleasure. Freddie looked on, somewhat lost at completely misreading the girls’ antagonistic relationship during his last two encounters with them in not realizing it was simply unresolved sexual tension instead of true animosity, but didn’t care as he was getting turned on from watching the pair devour each other’s mouths and slowly swayed together as if music was playing in the background.

The girls finally pulled their mouths apart, a little string of saliva hanging between their bottom lips, and started desperately catching their breaths with Jade’s face having become flushed. She leaned forward to swipe her tongue off Tori’s bottom lip then pulled her hands away from the back of her head and out of her hair to rest on the tanner girl’s bare shoulders. She wickedly looked to Tori for a moment before turning her to face Freddie and slip around behind her.

She crossed her arm right forearm over Tori’s upper chest and pinched the edge of the sweetheart neckline over the brunette’s left breast between her pointer finger and thumb while her left hand reached behind and clasped the zipper.

Jade whispered in her right ear, “You sure? You want him to see you?”

Tori let out a shallow breath. “Yes.”

The pale actress pulled the zipper down in a slowly, almost tormenting manner for Tori and Freddie until she reached the thin waist belt. She just held the dress in place for a few seconds, teasing both the fine specimen on the couch and lovely girl in her arms then the resident mean girl wickedly smiled and released the neckline. Tori slightly wiggled her hips to let the dress slide down her slender frame. The dress dropped to her ankles, revealing her lightly tanned skin only broken by her black boyshort panties.  
  
Freddie’s eyes drank in the vision of the near naked goddess. He started with her eyes that he had been stealing glances from all night, soft chocolate eyes that held tenderness, honesty and genuineness to them that he had long missed. He continued his gaze to her cute little nose and delicate soft lips that were delicious to kiss.

His eyes continued to travel down to her smooth slender neck and bare shoulders, almost crying out to be feathery touched and kissed.

His eyes reached focus on her bare chest. Her breasts were perky and didn’t look as if they needed any support, hence the lack of a bra while wearing her little black dress. They looked as if they were a nice handful to gently message and guessed from his experiences with Build-A-Bra trips with the girls that her bust was in the low thirties and a solid B cup. Her nipples surrounded by slightly brown quarter sized areolas were just starting to harden from the combination of the chilly air conditioned room and being heated up from her twin make out sessions.

His gaze continued down over her taunt, flat stomach with an adorable bellybutton that he had an overwhelming urge to kiss, including some French kissing. His eyes traveled further down to her panty covered crotch where the lace of the panties were snug enough to see a partial outline of her sex and noticed a slightly darker shade of black in the center.

He didn’t linger too much longer as he glanced down her smooth, nimble legs that called out for him to run his hands up and down.

He looked back up and found his voice and muttered, “You’re beautiful Tori.”

A blush almost instantly formed on her cheeks from the compliment while she bowed her head to look at the floor.

Jade playfully agreed as her lips brushed against Tori’s right cheek, “Isn’t she?” She followed up with a kiss on the sexy Latino’s temple. She teased, “From certain angles.”  
  
A ghost of a frown passed over her face until she turned her head to meet the crisp blue eyes and teasingly retort.

“And you can be pretty… and demented.”

The pair broke into short stitch of laughter then traded a few soft kisses, obviously sharing an inside joke that was a mystery to the former web-celebrity. He didn’t care at the moment as he wanted to burn this image into his mind as he knew he’d never see such a sight again.

Jade rested her hands on Tori’s abdomen for a few seconds then slowly crept her right hand up Tori’s abdomen until her hand reached to cup the lithe girl’s right breast and started massaging it, her thumb gently swiping over the bud in the process to tease it to further stiffness. The songstress closed her eyes and let her head loll back to rest on Jade’s left shoulder.

Jade took that as a sign to her teasing and join her manual manipulation with adding gentle kissing on Tori’s neck, particularly around her pulse point and fighting the temptation to bite her.

Tori reached her right arm up and gently took Jade by the back of her head to turn it enough so she could capture the pale girl’s lips. The longer hair brunette moaned into her companion’s mouth from the gentle ministration to her breast and nipple as the other hand toyed with her bellybutton.

Freddie was already becoming quite uncomfortable in his jeans and the sight just urged him further, but he dare not moved in fear that he would wake up from this dream.  
  
Despite how much Jade was enjoying the kiss, she had a plan she had to stick to, and so she pulled her lips away to reposition them to Tori’s ear. “Look at him Tori. His face is flushed, he’s near the point of panting and most of all… he’s already hard for you. _For you._ He wants this too.”

Tori looked down at Freddie’s crotch and saw the obvious bulge in his jeans and slightly squirming in his seat.

The distraction was enough for Jade to slide her hand from playing with the Latino’s bellybutton and past the elastic band of her panties to let her middle finger slide over her immaculate trimmed pubic hair and down her slit.

Tori closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip when her hips reflexively humped up to the pleasurable contact. She lolled her head back on Jade’s shoulder again when the dark locked girl almost torturously slow ran her finger up and down the slit, coaxing some more essence from her friend that Freddie had started earlier and maybe have her clit come out of hiding.

While the musical star was getting lost to the touches to her breast and sex, Jade looked to the handsome teen and seductively whispered, “Freddie, she’s already getting wet for you.”

Freddie visibly gulped that nearly brought a crackling laugh from Jade’s lips.  
  
 _“This is far too easy…”_ Jade was tempted, oh so tempted to slide her middle finger into the relaxing brunette and treat her former frenemy to a quick release, but she thought better of it. She thought Freddie should be the one to bring Tori off for the first time tonight; this was what it was all about: getting these two together for the night and maybe longer. She caught Tori’s earlobe gently between her teeth then released it in order to whisper, “Go get your man.”

Tori stepped out of her dress that had pooled at her ankles and was straddling him almost as soon as the words left Jade’s mouth. She cupped his cheeks and plunged her tongue into Freddie’s mouth, sharing her and Jade’s taste with her crush. He slipped one hand up to cup a face cheek and one down to cup her opposite ass cheek as he fiercely returned the kiss.

They alternated angles of tilting their faces while trading the kisses for several seconds until Tori pulled away to catch her breath. She couldn’t get over how well he could kiss and briefly wondered if he learned all those skills while being with Sam. She pushed the ping of jealous out of her heart and concentrated back on the fine young man holding her.

Tori leaned back slightly and flung her hair back over her shoulder in her trademark flirtatious manner to give him an unobstructed view of her perky chest. She slowly unbuttoned one button at a time of his plaid shirt, leaving a kiss on his skin under his neck then on the grey athletic undershirt once one was undone until his plaid shirt was completely unbuttoned. She opened it up to completely reveal his grey shirt hugging tightly against his muscular chest, far better she would mentally admit than Beck when he would wear identical shirts.

She rubbed her hands up and down his chest to get a feel of the taunt muscles as he gazed back on her supple chest. He didn’t give her much time to enjoy the feeling by sliding his hand resting her ass up to between her shoulder blades to pull her back to him so he could take right nipple between his lips and suckled on it just a few seconds. Her hands slid up to rest on his shoulders while he quickly pulled away to start running his tongue round and over it, lathering it with his saliva. Once he coated it enough to his liking, he’d pull back and gently blew on her nipple and areola to accelerate the evaporation and take the building heat away. She shuddered and threw her head back, her brown locks tickling her back, from the coolness as goose bumps started forming across her whole breast and her nipple stiffened to the point that it nearly hurt.   
  
He wouldn’t let her suffer as he repeated the process of lathering her nipple then started broadly licking around her whole breast to warm her back up. While he distracted her with his mouth and tongue, he slid his right hand from her cheek down to her left breast and softly kneaded it, his thumb brushing over her hardened nipple. She felt amazing in his hand as she was so soft and supple with his fingers wrapped around the pert orb.

The attention on her breasts were starting to drive her into a frenzy and instinctually grinded herself against his jeans (already starting to leave a small wet spot behind), the combination of coarse material of her lace panties and his jeans were further building the wave that would wash over her quite soon. She was softly mewing by this point and her breath was becoming labored as she tried to fill her lungs with oxygen, but he kept stealing with a new touch and sensation across her skin.

Her actions weren’t without consequence as Freddie erection in his jeans was to the point of being painful and demanded to be released, especially as his manhood seemed to know it was so close to somewhere it could be sheathed and find relief. He was use to pain and he didn’t care. He didn’t care what his body wanted, (which was to release his erection from its confines, drive into her the hilt then release his seed into her to claim her as his own) but only what his mind and heart wanted: to bring absolute ecstasy to the young woman in his arms.  

He looked up to her and caught her warm eyes. He huffed out between licks of her nipple, “You like that Tori? Do you like my form of worship to you my beautiful goddess? Do you want me to keep worshiping you this way?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and gently nodded her head. If this was one of the ways he was going to worship her then it could be Sunday every day of the week as far as she was concerned. She could barely huff out, “Yes, yes please Freddie.” She felt him smile against her skin and that gesture alone filled her with warmth as he wanted her to feel good and for the moment without any reciprocation.

Tori sensed Jade’s closer presence behind her while the he switched to her other breast to worship it, so going on autopilot, she slid off Freddie’s lap to kneel on the cushion beside him while remaining in his arms. Freddie didn’t understand the reason behind her slight change in position, but didn’t care as he firmly had his hand caressing between the panties and her bare right ass cheek and right hand playing with her breast. The only thing that changed was that Tori took her hands off his shoulders and cupped his cheeks so they could start battling for dominance in their kisses.

Jade knelt in front of him on both of her knees, resting her plump rear on the back of her heels and hands on his knees. She looked up to meet his eyes with a smile, but he was far too distracted with tongue battling with the girl in his arms.

_“Perfect.”_

The gothic girl reached for his belt buckle and undid it as quietly as possible even if he was focusing all his attention on Tori. She popped the button then slowly pulled the zipper down, the noise of the teeth being drowned out by the couple’s heavy breathing as they rarely broke away from each other’s lips to catch their breaths.

She pulled open his jeans and was met with the sight of his blue boxers clearly outlining his painfully hard member and a visible wet spot at his head. She lifted her right hand to rest on his cotton covered member. She let the palm of her hand gently rubbing him up and down gave him some relief. A low grumble emanated from his throat into Tori’s mouth in appreciation from the combination of the material and the pressure of her hand against him.

A wicked smile played on her lips from drawing such a reaction out of him. She pulled her hand away and slipped her index fingers inside the waistband of his boxers on each side of his hips and catching the boxers and his jeans between her palms and tugged down. She had a little trouble, but she was able to slip the boxers and jeans just past his hips, but quickly ran into trouble pulling them down as the head of his manhood was caught just below the elastic waistband.

Freddie grunted into Tori’s mouth from the uncomfortable pressure on his head and instinctively raised his hips to relieve the pressure.

The raven haired girl smirked and took the opportunity to finish pulling his boxers over his member, the boxers and jeans from under his butt, down his thighs, over his knees to gather at his ankles. Relieved from the constriction of his boxers and jeans, he naturally spread his legs out into a V-shape and ankles pressed nearly together.

She licked her lips to see that he was already fully hard and larger than she had remembered Beck. In fairness to her ex (which in her mind he didn’t deserve), he had just turned sixteen at the time and she was now kneeling in front of an eighteen and a half year old. She had every intention of enjoying what to her eyes was a fine specimen. She had missed out on her opportunity to enjoyed Moose, but he was so interested in getting hamburgers, she quit just around second base in her car. She could perhaps understand turning her down as if she just wasn’t his type—as crazy as such a thought was—but turning down Vega, Cat and as annoying as Trina could be, her too, sent a red flag up for her in retrospect.

She brushed all those thoughts aside when she saw a droplet of precum bubbled from his slit to join the smear of previous droplets and she gently pressed her thumb over it and started to smear his essence over his head then under his glands. Freddie closed his eyes and gently groaned from the sensation into the current kiss he was giving Tori, bringing a smile to Jade’s lips. She literally had him in the palm of her hand and she was going to have her fun while Tori was currently occupied trying to devour Freddie’s mouth.  
  
The near raven haired teenager started gently and slowly running her hand up and down his member with a slight twist. Her motions were lazy as she had very little if any lubrication from his few drops of pre-essence; however her movements for the moment were giving him enough pleasure as his breathing increased and not just from Tori stealing his breath. Her gentle ministration coaxed a little more pre-cum from his rod and dribbled out from him. She lifted herself up slightly to look down at his head and her breasts even with his manhood.

Another groan escaped Freddie’s throat and through his closed mouth from the pleasantly coarse surface of the tip of Jade’s tongue over his slit and catching the droplet. She closed her mouth and ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth to properly taste him. His taste was the perfect complement to Tori’s sweetness as he was a little salty.

She looked up and slightly smirked when her eyes met a quick glance from the pair as Tori was curious what the paler girl was doing to the former web-producer.   
  
Jade wickedly smiled to the lithe brunette and whispered, “You get to have your fun Tori, I get to have mine and besides… you look like you’re a little busy to help him out.”

Tori threw her an approving glance and mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her as she did want Jade to have some enjoyment then quickly turned her attention back to trading kisses with Freddie.

Freddie wanted to say his thanks to Jade for relieving the pressure on him, but Tori prevented him from saying anything with his tongue currently occupied dancing with the brunette’s tongue.  
  
Jade stuck her tongue out again and slowly swiped at the spot just below his head to smear more of his pre-essence and add her warm saliva for some additional lubrication.

Her actions drew another growl from the young man from Seattle and a little more pressure on Tori’s breast, but not near enough to hurt her, but catch her attention. Freddie’s left hand pawed at Tori’s peach ass and drawing her closer to him. He started pulling her against him and dropping her back down, causing her to start rubbing her core through her panties against his left hipbone.

The contact against her had the desired effect as she slightly shuddered from the sensation traveling up her spine. The brunette clenched her eyes shut and cupped his right cheek, deepening their kiss, trying to put as much of her tongue in his mouth as possible.

Jade smiled from drawing that reaction from him and in turn into Tori and continued to swipe her tongue on that area, sending additional sensations through him. She felt a slight throbbing in his member as she continued to gently stroke him.

She pushed against his member to stand it up and rest against his lower abdomen. She rested her left hand on his upper right thigh then leaned forward to touch her nose to the underside of his base and his sack. She took deep breath of his manly, musky scent giving her an odd sense of security then gave him a soft kiss on that in between spot. She looked up to meet his eyes again and gave him a wicked smirk before sticking out her tongue and licking him down the middle of him from his base to his tip then wrapping her red, lightly painted lips around the crown of his head.

Freddie pulled his lips away from Tori, clenched his teeth and looked at the angel on her knees between his legs.

She took in a small breath, forming a light suction on his head and the tip of her tongue playing against his slit. Her hand gently twisted around his base while slightly picking up her pace in bobbing her head to take him just past his head, letting her saliva run down the rest of his member for lubrication for her hand.

_“Oh my janking God, she’s good with her mouth and tongue!”_ Freddie’s mind shouted. He made it a point that he was going to return the favor to her at some point with treating her to the ‘Benson tongue’.  
  
Freddie seriously reconsidered for a moment that he was dead and he was in Heaven or some higher plane of existence as he had an angel on her knees enveloping him while he made out with a goddess in his arms. He couldn’t stop to think about that at the moment as he had teased Tori enough and it was time for her climax.

He rallied all his willpower to ignore the tingling sensations and warmth Jade was providing him member to look into Tori in the eyes and pulled his lips away from Tori then started dodging them when she wanted to continue. He pulled his hand away from her perky breast and lifted his pointer and middle finger to Tori’s lips and the beautiful brunette looked at him in confusion as to why he stopped kissing her and held up his fingers.

He gently toyed with her lips with his fingertips, hoping she’d get the message.

She took a few moments to understand what he wanted even if she didn’t understand why, but went on a matter of trust as all he had done so far was bring her pleasure. Tori licked his pointer and middle finger with several swipes before taking them in her mouth and sucking on them. She closed her eyes and hummed against his digits. The sight was enough to cause his manhood to flex to the slight surprise of Jade while he was in her mouth.

Once coated to his liking, he pulled his fingers out of her mouth, moved his hand down her abdomen and slipped his fingers past the band of her panties to rest on her slit. He just looked at her waiting for a response.

She understood now what he wanted to do while staring back at his warm brown eyes and she gave the faintest of nods.

He surprised her with a chaste kiss then slid his pointer finger past her folds and into her as slowly as possible, worrying about hurting her as her inner muscles started clenching his fingers in an effort to push him out. Forcing his fingers deeper would hurt her instead of bringing her the pleasure he desired, so he would tease his way inside. He pulled out a fraction of an inch then gently pushed back inside her, gently massaging her inside wall to relax her muscles to invite him inside.

Tori grabbed his shoulders, squirming against his hand and hip bone and mewed out, “Fre—Freddie.” She desperately started kissing him again, sending her pleasurable vocalizations into his mouth.

Jade had mostly been toying with Freddie’s head and gently stroking his base, just trying to keep an even level of pleasure to him, not wanting him to cum too soon and end her fun or Tori’s fun. However, the corners of Jade’s mouth lifted as an idea struck her and decided to give Freddie a little treat since he was giving Tori so much attention and particular care. After making sure he was lubricated enough with her saliva, she pulled her mouth off of him and scooted further just a little closer to her.

A low growl sounded from Freddie’s throat as the new sensation of warm enveloped him and gently messaged him, his hips bucked up and out of reflex, his fingers reflexively curled from the sudden spike in feeling with Tori reacting with a near scream into his mouth as he had brushed against her internal nub of nerves.

He pulled his lips away from Tori to look down to see that Jade had slipped her dress off to at least her waist, pulled her bra straps off her shoulders and pushed the nearly matching skin tone bra cups under her breasts so she could hold her lovely orbs and wrapped them around his rod of flesh.

Jade suppressed a laugh at seeing that her one act had been successful in not just getting a reaction out of Freddie but giving one to Tori. She knew there were plenty of guys back at Hollywood Arts that would kill for her to do to them what she was doing at the moment to Freddie.

He responded by slightly lifting his hips to meet her downward movement at about the same rate as he pushed his fingers into Tori, driving himself further up her valley. His length allowed her to swipe the tip of her tongue across his slit to have a taste of him as he was leaking pre-cum like a sieve onto her upper chest and the valley of her breasts, fortunately adding to the lubrication as she massaged him up and down with her heavenly flesh pillows. For an act meant to exclusively give him pleasure, she was surprised how turned on it was making her from the odd combination of his soft skin sliding against the sides of her breasts supported by a stiffness akin to a steel rod. She increased her speed to add to her pleasure, partially disregarding that it could make him cum sooner than she desired.

She looked up and the pair’s eyes met, each realizing what would happen within minutes if she kept up this pace, one which she was in no hurry to stop, so they silent accepted the other’s challenge: could Freddie get Tori off before Jade could get him off.

Freddie turned his head back to resume kissing the lithe brunette and added his thumb to brush over her clit after it finally emerged from its hood. His hand palming over her ass started increasingly kneed the cheek. He slipped the hand further down to wet the end of his left middle finger with her leaking moisture. He brought the damped finger and started massaging her sphincter.

Her eyes shot open with a slight look of panic and pulled away from their kissing to whisper, “Freddie, I—ah—“

He quickly reassured her, “I’m not going to, just teasing you a little.” He accentuated his point by slightly speeding up his thumb brushing over her clit and drawing a low moan past her lips. Seeing her reaction gave him the push to sprint to the finish line, especially since Jade’s soft pillows around him couldn’t being ignored, and slightly sped up his thrusting of his fingers and teasing of her asshole.

The three points of stimulation inside her, across her clit and tickling sensation on her sphincter were pushing her past breaking point of pleasure and she looked into Freddie’s eyes with a near desperate expression. Her jaw nearly started chattering when she tried to form words to express the touches and feelings threatening to overwhelm her. “Fre—Freddie, I’m… I’m going to… I’m going…”

He stole a kiss then urged her on in bated breath, “Let go Tori, just let go for me Tori. Don’t hold back from fear or embarrassed, I have you… you’re safe with us.”

She bowed her, resting her forehead on his forehead, and started desperately trying to catch her breath and the feelings started overwhelming her, so much so that her watering eyes let a tear or two slip and run down her cheeks. “Fre—Fred—Freddie! Holy Jank!”  
  
Tori tightened around his fingers and desperately and rapidly humped against his fingers to drive them as deep as possible to reach her peak then coated his fingers and a little of his upper thigh with her essence. He latched onto her right nipple and sucked on it to draw out her orgasm while she tired to ride out the rest of the wave of pleasure. She cried out with few tears of happiness escaping down her cheeks, “Jank me Freddie! Jank me! OH JANK!”  
  
His fingers and mouth could only draw out her pleasure but so much until the crest started falling and with it her energy. Tori slumped against him, her head resting on his left shoulder and desperately heaving for breath, her taunt nipples scraping across his chest with every breath and sending additional shivers of pleasure through her. He peppered her lightly sweat damped forehead with kisses and whispered out his reassurances that she was safe. A part of him wished he could tell her he loved her, but it was too soon for those words.

He delicately pulled his fingers out of her to prevent her from being over stimulated then raised them to his lips. He met her eyes to make sure she watched his actions and slicked his fingers clean of nectar. “You taste heavenly.”

Her cheeks were already flushed from her orgasm, but they actually turned a hint more crimson from his compliment. However, he couldn’t take the moment to enjoy the brunette’s afterglow as his own need was demanding to be met. He looked down at the blue eye girl had pulled away her beauties and slowly bobbing her head up and down with his slightly red painted manhood from her smeared lipstick passing between her lips, resting both her hands on his thighs to give her leverage and support.

His eyes rolled up to the top of his head and dropped his head on the top of the backrest of the couch while his hips thrust upward to meet her. She was just so damn warm and gentle around his throbbing manhood and then there was her teasing tongue that she’d use to play with his eye, glands and protruding veins. He hadn’t understood how he hadn’t came already from her ministrations, but that was quickly about to change since he didn’t have Tori as a distraction anymore.

“Jade, Jade… you can pull of—I’m going to—“

She heard him, but chose to ignore his warning and continued to enjoy her activity, adding a little twist each time she raised her head, her dark curls bouncing and tickling his thighs, leaving only his head in her mouth.

He reached out and rested his right hand on top of her left hand, not trusting himself to place his hand anywhere near her head in fear of what his instincts might demand. He slipped his fingers over her hand and between her palm and his thigh.

She instinctively curled her fingers around his fingers on her palm to complete the gesture of holding hands then he caught her further off guard when he gently started reassuringly rubbing his thumb over her pointer finger knuckle. Suddenly in her mind, what started out as having a little safe fun while Tori was enjoying the guy that had slipped through her fingers twice had now became much more intimate between them.

He gritted his teeth and growled, clenching his inner thigh and groin muscles to hold back the inevitable for even a little longer to give Jade a chance to change her mind. “Jaaadddee! I mean it—I’m going to—“

She gently squeezed his hand and met his eyes, signaling her permission and wanting him to let go.

The look in her eyes drew his last bit of willpower out of him and threw his head back on the top of the backrest and growled one last time before the dam finally broke. “Grrragh! Arrghh! Jank! JANK! Jank Jaaaade!”

He squeezed Jade’s hand to the point of it hurting her since it was his stronger hand from rehabilitation, but that turned on the pale angel more as it was the good kind of pain. He pulled Tori tighter to him as a sort of a life preserver from the being overcome with the waves of pleasure that could figuratively drown him while his body jerked and muscles randomly twitched from neurons erratically firing off from the pleasure. He bucked his hips off the cushion and up to drive himself as far as he could go into Jade’s mouth, all conscious thought ceasing and instinct taking over in wanting to deposit his seed into the vessel around his manhood, regardless of what it was or harm that could have occurred from such an action.

Fortunately Jade was prepared and backed off enough to keep his head in her mouth instead of possibly choking on him. Her eyes remained closed as she felt several warm, large globs rapidly spitting out on her tongue, coating the roof of her mouth and simply filling her mouth.

Freddie shuddered from aftershocks, but Tori was there to gently rub her palm over his lower rock hard abs, just inches from Jade’s bobbing head to urge him on to empty completely into her friend’s mouth and placed butterfly kisses on his left cheek to give him the same verbal reassures that he had given her. He shuddered one more time then completely collapsed into the cushion of the couch, feeling completely spent with his heaving chest chasing his breath.

After Jade was sure he was finished, she slowly pulled her mouth off of the still mostly stiff member and her lips passing over his oversensitive head (causing him to shudder again) with an almost comical popping sound as she released him.

A corner of her opened mouth lifted along with a raise out of her pierced brow while looking him dead in the eyes and showing that she had collected most of his seed on her tongue and mouth. She closed her lips and visibly swallowed several times to Freddie and Tori’s rapt attention. She licked her lips and ran her tongue over her teeth to make sure she didn’t miss anything. She thumbed over her bottom lip to double check she hadn’t missed a drop.

His softening member held itself semi-stiff and twitched at the sight.

She stood up wearing a wicked smile, holding her dress up to her waist with her left arm and finally giving him a clear and magnificent view of her fleshy orbs, easily in the D cup range, probably far more likely double-D, and slightly pushed up by the flesh colored bra cups bunched under them. They looked succulent and demanded to be worshiped just like Tori’s bosoms by whatever means it would take to bring pleasure to her and were topped off with semi-hard nibbles surrounded by areolas about the size of a nickel and only slightly darker than her pale skin with a healthy hint of pinkness to them. As wonderful a sight it was to stare at such perfect creation, he was drawn to her equally perfect eyes.

Freddie’s mouth gaped open then he began to stutter, “Jade, I’m sorry—I didn’t mean—I didn’t hurt you did—“

She cut him off by leaning forward, gently placing a finger over his lips, a little touched by his concern, and whisper while looking directly into his eyes, “It’s alright. I didn’t want to take the chance of you making a mess on my dress and…” She glanced to Tori sighing in relief and snuggling up against the side of the muscular teenager to enjoy the cuddling as she recovered from her peak. “…let’s call it my little treat to you for being so good and satisfying to Tori.”

He could only answer with a slight nod of his head.

She straightened up and playfully smiled. “If you two’ll excuse me, I’d like to take this dress off before I wrinkle it anymore or get any mess on it.” She reached down to pick up her glass of champagne to finish it thenturned to her right and walked around the couch and to the dinning room behind them to cut through it to reach the bedroom and the neighboring bathroom.

Freddie inhaled several times to try to calm himself from the neuron frying orgasm brought on by the goddess in his arms and the angel on her knees. He looked to Tori still cuddling against him and pulled her tighter against him. He brushed over her cheek and pulled some of her hair behind her ear to get a good look at her face.

“Are you okay?”

Tori looked at him with fluttering eyes, “I’m fantastic. I should have come on to you last year when you stayed for the weekend.”

He licked his lips and smirked. “Your dad probably would have killed me if we did anything like this.”

She giggled and innocently smiled. “Trina would have been furious with me for snatching you. If she wasn’t recovering from her fall, I know she would have jumped you.”

He rubbed up and down her arm and quickly reassured her, “It’s okay. I’ve learned that you can’t beat yourself up on past mistakes and missed opportunities.” 

She returned the smile and cupped his cheek again and whispered, “Well I don’t intend to waste a third one,” then started devouring his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why I'm not using expected curse words, I assumed for the story that Schneider's TVG words of Jank, Chizz and Gank exist in place of such words in the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade pushed her hair behind her right shoulder and ear while she leaned over to spit out her mouthwash into one of the sinks in the double sunk in sinks in the expansive bathroom adjacent to the bedroom the girls were sharing. She straightened up and turned to see Freddie nervously standing at the doorway from the bedroom to the bathroom. She gave him an admiring look in that his muscular frame filled out his grey athletic shirt that he was still wearing along with his pulled up boxers, but minus the rest of his clothes.  
  
He looked back at her admiring her attire: she had put away her dress and wore a black and two shades of grey plaid patterned shirt with the sleaves rolled up to her elbows and a hem ending just past her hips, which drew Freddie’s eyes to her ivory thong that matched her discarded bra and closely matched her skin tone. She had button the shirt halfway up to allow her to show a considerable amount of her cleavage that slightly stiffened his still recovering rod in his boxers.

She smirked and lulled her head to the side. “You’re not here to tell me you have anything?”

He was caught off guard from the question for the briefest of seconds then reassured her with a shake of his head, “No, the only person I’ve ever been that way with was Carly about two and a half years ago and we were obvious both… and Sam and I never went past making out and she was very picky with who she dated beforehand. She didn’t want to end up like her mother.”

She nodded in understanding and supportively answered, “It’s no secret Carly was your first love. I didn’t watch the show regularly and I knew that. Good person to give it to.”

He returned the smile. “I would think so, too bad it didn’t seem meant to be… I think you can relate.”

She looked down to the floor with a slightly hurt expression. “Yes.”

“It wasn’t meant to open old wounds, just… I can say I know how it feels and appreciate your meaning.”  
  
Jade glanced back up and answered with a flat tone, “Thanks, so… why aren’t you in there janking Tori’s brains out?”

“She’s still recovering and she wanted me to check on you—and I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

“I ah… thanks for…” He thumbed over his shoulder back towards the living room. “That was—I wasn’t expecting that—any of that.”

She put on a self-assured smile and teased him, “I told you: I didn’t want to mess up my dress, you deserved a little treat for how you were treating Tori and… you do taste pretty good.”

He wanted to ask her about why she seemed so concerned about Tori when the last he understood the relationship, it as a pretty antagonistic relationship. It was just one more thing about that night that wasn’t making any sense to him, but he figured just leave it alone and just accepted what was going on at face value for the time being.

“Ah—thanks?”

The pair snorted out laughs.

“Well, you’re welcome and… you can go back to Tori. I pushed for you to be here with her tonight, so don’t disappoint her.”

“And Tori asked you to stay and we agreed you’d give me time to recover to satisfy both of you.”

She eyed him appreciatively and smugly replied, “I’ve been satisfied; you fulfilled your end of the deal unless you were lying when I asked about enjoying us both.”

Her mocking smile started fading when she saw that his friendly appearance slowly became one of anger and responded with a clipped voice, “I wasn’t lying Jade. I wouldn’t dare impose myself on you or make you think you were obligated to do anything. I…” His voice dropped to a sympathetic tone, “…I can see the same loneness in your eyes that Tori can see, that’s why she asked you to stay and I wanted to see if I could help with that loneliness after being—very—intimate with me and because I know how much that can hurt.” Freddie carefully asked in sympathy, “Beck really broke your heart?”

She bit her tongue hard as a distraction and her happy expression vanished. “My heart isn’t bro—“

He cut her off with by crossing the distance and gently pressing of his lips against her lips and slipped his hands under her shirt and on the small of her back. She breathed in deeply through the nose of taking the moment. She wanted to argue with him, but he held her so delicately and with such restrained strength that she melted into his arms. Her arms slipped behind his neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss.  
  
He slowly walked forward until her rear bumped into the edge of the bathroom counter. He slipped his hands down and gripped her cheeks and lifted her up in a seated position between the dual sinks. He broke away from the kiss and started trailing his lips down her neck, her body shivering from the gentle and sporadic contact of his lips on her skin.

He kissed to her sternum then looked up to her eyes. “You’re very beautiful Jade and your heart should never be broken.”

She parted her lips to speak, but he bowed his head to kiss her sternum again and brush his hands down her sides to loop his thumbs under the waistband of her thong. He looked up for one last bit of permission and she nodded her head. He lifted her bottom slightly off the surface to slowly pull the thong down her sexy and shapely legs. He pulled them from her ankles and took a second to look at the sexy garment and saw a faint wet spot, confirming that she had gotten excited in making love with her mouth to him. He delicately rested it on the far end of bathroom counter then knelt between her legs.

She closed her eyes and her breath started shortening as soon as she started feeling his faint kisses starting from her right knee then up to her inner thigh while his hands gently massaged her leg. She growled frustratingly when he stopped just short of her core with only his soft breath tickling her, but she was pacified for the moment as he started on her other leg with feathery kisses in the direction of her center.

He marveled at her near porcelain and smooth skin as if she had been handcrafted by God. He was in no hurry to take his lips away from them even as her slit called to him.

However, Jade seemed to be in a hurry, but begging was the last thing she ever wanted to do. On the other hand, she could settle for gently requesting through gritted teeth and palming over the crown of his head, “Freddie—would you… please not tease me?”

He looked up to her crisp blue eyes. “I’m not trying to tease you Jade. I’m just warming you up—let you know there’s no rush. This is for you, not just to get it out of the way for something to happen afterwards.”

She shivered as she was reminded of the one time Beck went down on her and rushed was exactly how she felt his efforts were towards her: just get her wet enough so he could enter her without too much trouble.

He kissed back up her inner left thigh and pulled up her shirt a little to get a clear, unobstructed view of her delicate flower. He took a few moments to look over her. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed to a short V pointing towards her hood. Her lips were just starting to part and lightly pink and delicate with a slight glistening with her nectar.

“You’re beautiful Jade.”

She slightly blushed from his assertion and was about to respond when he tenderly started kissing her lower lips as if he was softly exploring her mouth with light touches of his tongue until he was at the point of basically French kissing her mound. He started alternating with gently capturing her lips between his lips and ran his tongue across them then letting them go to start it up again on her other one. His hands started rubbing up and down her thighs and hummed into her.

Jade pushed her chest out and rolled the back of her head against the wall with her eyes focusing towards the ceiling. “Holy chizz!” She panted several sharp breaths then hissed, “If I had known you were this good, I would have dragged you to the janitor’s closet before Tori’s play last year.”

He looked up to meet her eyes and pulled his tongue away from her to answer, “I wouldn’t have had enough time to do this properly.” He bowed his head and started back to licking her out lips, avoiding a direct taste of her sweet nectar to draw out her pleasure. His tongue brought a strange sense of heating her up and setting her at ease all at the same time until a spike of pleasure shot through her core, up her spine to the base of her skull. She palmed the back of his head and squealed, “Jank!”

He had purposely lulled her into a relaxed position then swiped directly along her clit with the flat of his tongue all the way to his tip. He quickly pulled back his tongue and concentrated on the area around it to start licking up her honey. His mind couldn’t help but start making the comparisons between how she and Tori tasted from when he licked his fingers clean of the brunette. They were both sweet, just differently so and both just as enjoyable.

His hand glided across her smooth lower abdomen, sending little tickling sensations through her, until he was palming her and resting his thumb over her clit. While he distracted her with the gentle massaging of her love button that started clouding her brain in pleasure, he probed her opening with his left middle finger, smearing her nectar around her opening with the occasional swipe of his tongue, then gently pressed into her opening. He easily slid right in without much resistance and gently started exploring for her internal bundle of nerves.

Her breathing became heavier with his gentle exploration and she bit her bottom lip while her eyes started rolling to the back of her head. Her legs started to try to close around him with her muscles tensing up from her building peak and started whispering, “Freddie—Freddie, please… I want to—”

He was easily able to keep her legs apart with his shoulders without hurting her and quickly looked up to her to reassure her, “You don’t have to ask.”  
  
He broke eye contact with her and set about his task of giving this angel a Heavenly experience right here on Earth. His thumb increased its circular motion on her bundle of nerves, his tongue gently lapping at her lips (and collecting more of her honey on his tongue) while his middle finger slowly pumped into her, pausing ever other stroke to curl his finger against her inside knot of nerves.

Her hips started thrusting to his face and her breathing shortened and her lungs felt like they were burning from the lack of getting enough oxygen from the triple assault of pleasure on her. She gripped his short hair to keep him in place despite knowing in her heart that he wouldn’t stop until she was satisfied while her left hand slipped under the right flap of her shirt and started groping her fleshy pillow and tweaking her peak to add a fourth point of nerves set ablaze with stimulation. She rolled her head back along with closing her eyes as she just let the pleasure wash over her as it build into a bigger and bigger wave to crash down on her.   

The building pleasure started overwhelming her conscious thought and her tough girl shield she held up to protect herself from the world started to crumble as she couldn’t maintain it and handle the pleasure coursing through her at the same time. She started mumbling through ever shortening breaths with no filter, just instinct, “J-j-jank, ple—please—please Beck. I—I need… please—please tell—me—me you love me.”

He clearly heard her call for her ex’s name and his heart broke a little for her loss and it just drove him harder to give her an experience she’d never forget. He sped up his ministrations and paused only for a fraction of a second from his licking to draw out from a piece of his heart he locked away a long time ago and whisper out trying to mimic what he remembered of Beck’s voice, “I love you Jade.”

Her mind was far too mush to tell who had spoken, whether it was Beck or really Freddie, but she could tell the truthfulness behind the words it sent her over the edge. She whaled out a cry, “Holy jank!”

She gripped his head tightly, threatening to draw blood from her fingernails digging into his scalp. She did nearly the same to her own breast with her other hand, leaving light red marks against her ivory skin. Her hips bucked several times to press her mound in his face, driving his finger to his finale knuckle and letting her juices freely flow over his nose, lips and tongue. The rest of her body jittered and her sight was blinded into a white haze and the only sound she heard was her own rapid heartbeat threatening to burst out of her chest.

The tension through her body snapped after torturous seconds and she went completely limp against the back wall and bathroom counter, but he continued to lick away at her lips to get every bit of her released essence from every crevice, but avoiding her clit while gently pulling his finger out and stopped rubbing her clit. Pleasure continued to reach her brain from his tender licking, but she was too mentally numb to register it until the gentle lapping of her oversensitivity opening started to turn into pain and not the good kind.

She gathered what energy she had and pressed the palm of her hand still resting on his head forward to try to push him away and uttered, “Bec… st—sto…”

He didn’t need her to finish the word for him to pull his lips away from her in an instant and took a moment to look at her pink flower. He could feel her radiating heat on his cheeks while looking at her swollen lips timidly convulse in step with her heaving breathing. He smiled to himself in seeing he was successful in cleaning her before she could take no more of his tongue.

He stood up and without her thinking, she held out her arms to him. He slid between her legs and wrapped him arms around her. Her forehead fell in the left crook of his neck, still desperately trying to catch her breath. He affectionately ran a hand up and down her back and beside the obvious sexual pleasure that still coursed through her, she felt the overwhelming sense of safety and security in his arms that she had only rarely felt over the last several months by being in Tori’s arms.

Her mind started rebooting into functionality and smiled at the forming memory of sensations brought to her by Beck—Freddie. She opened her eyes like a shot and lifted her head off his shoulder and her face became flush with embarrassment. “Freddie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

“Shhh.” He brushed some of her nearly black hair behind her left ear. His understanding smile directed at her was nearly as overwhelming as the physical pleasure she had just received from him. “It’s okay. It took me a long time to come to peace with what I lost. You needed that, I understand.”

She looked down at his muscular chest, still embarrassed by her slip up.

He broke the silence with a whisper barely above the sound of her breathing. “Can I kiss you?”

The corners of her lips turned up from the distraction. She had to take several more breaths before huffing out, “You don’t ask a girl if you should kiss her. If the moment’s right, you just do it and this is the moment.”

“I know, but… I didn’t know if you wanted to… taste yourself. I wanted to be considerate.”  
  
She snorted out and she slipped her hand behind his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, opening her mouth immediately to taste herself on his lips and in his mouth. He didn’t hesitate into returning the kiss and moved his hands further down to take hold of her peach ass and pull her core against his boxers covered recovered manhood.

She growled into the kiss when they both started grinding against one another, the sensation tittering on the line between pleasure and pain from the contact on her now hypersensitive sex, but still revving her up for another go. She pushed him back slightly to relieve the sensation and pulled a hand from behind him and slithered around, across his cotton covered abs then slipped into his boxers.

He pulled away from their kiss and sighed out when her fingers wrapped around his rod and gave him a tender stroke. He dropped his forehead against her forehead and their eyes met, her dropping any pretense and tenderly looking in his brown eyes with an equal amount of care she was giving him in her hand.

Tori called out behind Freddie, “Enjoyed yourselves?”

Freddie turned to see the brunette stand at the large threshold between the bedroom and the extensive bathroom wearing his plaid shirt buttoned halfway up that fell past her hips and over her sex to obscure whether or not she was still wearing her underwear.

Jade answered in disbelief when catching sight of her former frenemy, “My God, I think he’s better than you at it.”

He was stunned in silence from Jade’s revelation about how far the girls had been with one another.

Tori crossed her arms over her abdomen and returned with a challenging stare. “I guess I’ll have to see if he’s better than you.”

Jade looked to Freddie and wiped her bottom lip with her thumb and laughed, “He just might.”

Tori walked to the pair and slipped a hand each behind Jade and Freddie’s head. She pulled Jade into a kiss, tasting the bit of Jade’s love nectar that had been transferred from Freddie’s kisses, and slid her tongue into her mouth. Just as Jade was getting into the kiss, Tori pulled away (leaving a sting of saliva between their lips) and opened her mouth to kiss Freddie. He opened his mouth for her while he wrapped his right arm around to grab Tori’s right ass cheek.

She pulled away and started kissing back to Jade just to return the next moment to kiss Freddie. She turned to them back and forth while Freddie started kneading Jade and Tori’s asses in each of his hands and Jade reached up to massage Tori’s left breast through the shirt and continued to slowly stroke his rod.

The three started groaning, mewing and revving up their breaths. Tori broke a kiss from Freddie and looked him straight in the eyes. “Let’s take this to the bed and make love.”

He whispered in mild shock, “Tori?”

“I want you and I trust you. I want this special night to finish properly. Please?”

He was still hesitant and spoke, “I’m not carrying any protection, this isn’t something I’d ever expect, but I’ve only been with Carly and we were each others firsts at fifteen.”

The brunette pulled away from the pair and took them by the hand to lead the three of them to the bed directly behind her. She reassured him, “It’s okay. I’m on the pill.”

Tori reached the left edge of the bed and laid across the left side of the king sized bed and pulled Freddie down with her while Jade walked around to sit on the right side. The pale inspiring singer wasn’t exactly sure what her place would be in this encounter, but she knew she’d slip in at the right moment.

He hovered over the lithe brunette and dipped his head down for their lips to rejoin in loving, slow kisses. The brunette smiled at tasting the familiar sweet taste of Jade on his lips. He pulled away and glided his lips across her lightly tanned neck down until he reached her cleavage and the first button of his shirt she was wearing so well.

He reached for the top button of the shirt and undid it then kissed the revealed skin. He continued to unbutton the shirt then opened the shirt completely to reveal her. He had seen her minutes ago, but his eyes marveled at her beauty and twin peaks hardened again, eager for them to continue in their lovemaking. He took a brief moment to place a kiss on each then skipped down to her toned abs and bellybutton. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton and twirled it, drawing a giggle passed Tori’s lips from the wet, tickling contact. He smiled against the toned skin and placed a few more delicate kisses before he reached her delicate flower.

He placed his thumbs on her outer lips and slightly pulled them apart to reveal her clit. He passed his tongue around her clit, but avoided touching it while stimulating the rest of her opening with his dexterous tongue and starting to draw out her slickness. He had told Jade that he didn’t like to rush, but he was hoping that he could bring off Tori soon as his tongue was becoming tired after back to back simulation to the lovely girls. He thought he’d have to invoke the condition of recovery time if he had to go any further.

The muscular teenager looked like he was about to get his break when Tori rolled her head on the pillow and giggled to Jade, “He just might be better than you.”

Jade squinted her eyes in mild annoyance to her friend.

The brunette looked down at her partner and affectionately started rubbing the top of his head. “As much as I love you doing this to me Freddie, I need you now.”

He pulled his mouth away from her heated mound and sat back at the foot of the bed, grateful for the relief. He saw the need in her eyes and decided not to have her wait one moment longer than necessary. He looped his thumbs in his waistband then pulled his boxers under his rear and down to reveal his stiff manhood. He tossed the boxers to the side on the floor after pulling them off of his feet.

Jade pushed off the headboard and crawled to Freddie, catching the former web-celebrity off guard by wrapping a hand around him and taking several broad licks over his head.

He twitched against her tongue and looked down in mild surprise from her unexpected action.

She looked to him with a wily smile and asked in a starkly innocent tone, “Just to make sure you’re ready?” She slipped his head past her lips to take his head and glands into her mouth, softly sucking on him.

Her scalp tickled when she felt his fingertips slip through her dark locks and onto the back of her head. His hand moved with her, not forced her, when she gently started bobbing her head down several times until she reached about the halfway point to thoroughly coat him with her saliva. She smiled around him as she could feel him stiffening just a tad bit more and mildly throbbing around her lips. She imagined for a moment would it would feel like for him to slide into her folds. She slightly shivered at the thought and felt her core start to warm back up.

She pulled off and looked up at him with a devious smile while stroking him to maintain his steel hardness. “I think you’re ready.”

His crotch and inner thigh muscles tightened from the look she threw his way and his hard-on slightly bounced in her hand. She lifted her upper body to rest on her knees and he took the moment to pull her head to him with his hand still wrapped in her hair to share a brief, sloppy kiss.

They pulled apart and Jade licked any extra saliva off his lips then quickly whispered, “Please be good to her.”

“I will,” he answered as if he was pledging a solemn vow to her.

Jade pulled away to take her place by Tori’s right side and behind as the brunette sat up and the pair scooted towards one another while Jade helped her partially sit up for what was going to be missionary style for the pair to start their lovemaking.

Freddie firmly, but delicately gripped Tori’s hips to slightly lift her up with one hand while guiding his shaft with his other hand to slowly press his head past her folds. The sound of slick skin brushing against each other filled the trio’s ears when he successfully pushed his head past her warm folds.

Tori rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and hissed out in pleasure, “Oh my God Freddie…”

“Oh jank, Tori, you’r—“ He clenched his teeth and hissed out a breath. He took another labored, but calming breath. “You’re so tight.” He briefly wondered if she was a virgin by how tight she wrapped around him. The thought hadn’t occurred to him to ask before they started as she was the initiator to this little rendezvous. He flashed back to two and a half years ago or so to just after his literal run in with a taco truck.  
  
 _Carly had just helped him out of the shower after slipping and falling and to his bed. His right wrist and left leg were broken and had limited mobility while resting in his bed, especially just being in his bathrobe. He had thought he was dreaming as he had earlier in the night (he still wasn’t entirely sure this all wasn’t some sort of dream) when she leaned over and kissed him._

_He had lost track of how long they kissed when the lower part of his robe had been opened and Carly’s delicate hand had wrapped itself around his soft man-boyhood at that point of being fifteen. The teenagers continued to kiss as he relaxed to the touch of at the time was the love of his life, not questioning what was happening at that point. Before he knew it, he was looking at Carly’s pale skin and soft buds of her still developing breasts and she was straddling over his erect member. She lowered herself onto him and he felt he was in Heaven, but it was over as soon as it began as Carly’s handjob was too effective in making sure he was hard enough to properly enter her before climbing on top of him. She was so tight and he had zero experience in trying to put off his orgasm, he released in her as soon as he bottomed out on her._

_He had been mortified that his experience with his first (and at the time thought was his true) love had ended in such an embarrassing manner, but she had just smiled and reassured him that everything was alright with additional making out. She had been able to get him hard again and their experience lasted long enough for them to both enjoy it before she cleaned him up and started their afterglow making out before his mother returned from his painkiller run to the pharmacists._

Freddie had no intention of repeating such a mishap with this goddess withering in pleasure lying in front of him. Fortunately, he was still partially recovering from Jade’s talented mouth and had a good few minutes even under these wonderful conditions before he would release again.

He stopped halfway into her and didn’t push any further as he was afraid he’d start to hurt her. She was already clenching her jaw and eyes tightly and trembling. Jade was whispering something in her ear while gently rubbing her hand up and down Tori’s taut sexy abdomen and perk right breast, trying to get the brunette to relax.

The seconds ticked past and finally Tori started relaxing in Jade’s arms, her breath steadying. She nodded to let him know that he could start within her.

He slowly pulled back until only his head was in her then just as slowly pushed back inside her. He repeated this cycle several times and on each upstroke, sinking just a little deeper in her.

Jade licked the brunette’s earlobe then whispered, “Does he feel good Tori? Is this what you wanted?”  
  
Tori bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. “Yes—jamn Freddie, keep going.”  
  
His stroking sent waves of pleasure out from her core to every corner and tip of her body.  
  
Jade seductively whispered, “Is this what you wanted to do with him after your play? Take him back to your room during his stay and jank him until he forgot about Carly and Sam… make you forget about Steven? Make him yours.”  
  
“Yesss—OH JANK!”  
  
She was cut off from answering Jade’s question when Freddie finally bottomed out and filled her. Her muscles instantly contracted around his manhood, unable to decide if they wanted to push the intruder out or pull more of him inside.

He lifted his head to stare at the ceiling and growled from the pressure from the heavenly pressure on all sides of his manhood. His finger tightened around her hips, making slight indentations with accompanying white then red discoloration on her skin.

She whined out, “Fred—Freddie?”

“Yes Tori? Are you okay? Do I need to—”

Tori’s eyes remained clench shut while she whispered, “Just stay, please just stay. Let me just feel this please? Let me enjoy being…”  
  
He slipped his right hand around to her back and with Jade’s help from behind, he pulled Tori in a further sitting position where she was straddling him.

She threw her head back on Jade’s left shoulder and shouted, “JANK!” The change in position slid Freddie a fraction of an inch further into her.

Tori wrapped her right arm behind Jade’s neck while her other arm wrapped around Freddie’s neck.  
  
He lifted her hips to pull out about three quarters of the way out then slowly dropped her back down to push fully back inside. He easily lifted her light framed to pump her against him, each time he slid into her just a little faster than the previous as she loosened and became accustom to the wanted intrusion. The sound of his upper thighs slapping her ass with each bounce on his lap started reverberating around the room and rivaled the sounds of the couple’s breaths.

 Jade helped keep the brunette in a sitting position with a hand on her back and palmed over her right breast as Freddie gripped the girl’s hip and ass.

Tori started mumbling as her breath became shorter and shorter, “Freddie, Freddie—give it to me. Make me forget about Danny and Ryder and Steven.”

Freddie wasn’t familiar with Danny, but he was well aware in his mind of those two assholes that had threw away their chances to be with this goddess. If she wanted to forget about them, he be jamned sure to make it happen. He picked her up then dropped her back down to meet his upward thrust. After only a few stokes, she was literally bouncing off his laps, her perky breasts bouncing in a lovely fashion.

_“God he’s so strong.”_

He’d scrap her inside bundle of nerves on ever stroke, sending building the wave of pleasure she knew was coming. The stimulation was quickly built on with Jade removing her hand from Tori’s breast and sliding down her abdomen to start gently massaging her clit.

“Jank!” Tori hissed out when she closed her eyes.

Jade put on a self satisfying smirk and increased the rubbing and kissed the side of Tori’s face. The pale girl hissed out in a demanding, but caring filled voice, “Cum for us Tori. Cum on my fingers rubbing you off and on his fat rod pounding you. Come on baby, give into the feeling.” The paler girl softly squeezed the brunette’s love button and it was enough for Tori.

He was half into her while bringing her down on his lap when she clenched down on him and made it too tight to go any further into her, but he was already bringing her full weight down and thrusting upward to stop himself, so there was no other option but to push through her tightening channel.

She gritted her teeth from the sensation from the tripe concept of being felt as if he was splitting her in half. The tiny bit of pain that shot through her of forcing her contracting muscles apart actually magnified her orgasm and shouted in rapture, “Jank, jank, jank!” Her words turned into primal grunts and shouts with a few tears falling from her eyes and her love juices drained down over his crotch and balls.

The pressure on the head of Freddie’s rod was overwhelming from pushing through to bottom out and almost he cut loose inside her. “God jamn it! Grrrggh!”

The pair instinctively pulled each other together and pushed their pelvises as close as possible to ride out the odd combination of pleasure and pain that they had brought to one another while her vaginal muscles spasmed around him.

Jade pulled her sticky hand away from Tori’s and Freddie’s joined crotches and rubbed up and down Tori’s back. She whispered with fearfully laced voice, “Tori?”

She turned her face to look at her worried friend and after several labored breaths, “I’m okay. I’m—okay.” She looked up to Freddie and breathed out, “You caught me on the down stroke, but I’m okay—more than okay, that was incredible.”

He kissed her forehead and wiped the few tears off her cheek with his thumbs then commented with a relieved breath, “I’m glad. I was afraid that I had hurt you for a second.” 

She pulled her hand from behind Jade’s neck and started gently rubbing her the pad of her pointer finger across his left peck over his heart on his athletic shirt. She teased with a playful smile, “Are you always that considerate?”

He chuckled, the soft reverberations through her relaxing her further, “I try to be.”  
  
Jade teased in her ear, “Looks like you found a real gentleman here Tori.”

Tori rolled her head on Jade’s shoulder and answered just loud enough for her to hear, “I just may have.”

He stated in a strained voice after another clenching around him of her still contracting and relaxing muscles, “I need to pull out.”

“Okay.”

The pair laid the exhausted brunette down with Jade laying down with her to hold her close and Freddie slowly pulled out, dragging his shaft across her internal bundle of nerves and sending a ripple of pleasure through her already wrecked body. He finally pulled the rest of himself out with a slick sound, her lips contracting and relaxing trying to grip something that was no longer present.

He sat up straight and rested his butt on his heels and hands on his knees while taking a few quick breaths to regain his breath and retreat back from the need to cum as he felt the least little bit of stimulation would set him off. He started thinking of the geekiest and nerdy things that would bring down his arousal as his member jetted out in an obscene manner, coated with Tori’s juices with some dripping onto the sheet.

Tori in the meantime tried to steady her breathing, her elegantly proportioned chest beautifully heaving through the effort and somehow force her core muscles from randomly contracting as she felt her folds were on fire, but in a quite pleasurable way as her heat radiated off of her lips.

Jade was keeping herself busy randomly kissing Tori’s cheek and neck, trying to distract herself from the temptation of sitting back up and sucking her friend’s juices off of him and finishing him off at the same time just so she could try both tastes as once: sweet and salty, as doing so would spoil the pair’s fun in how they wanted to end the night. She hoped that she would be able to get her wish at some point before the end of the weekend.

The muscular teenager from Seattle asked in a steady voice, “Are you ready Tori or do you just want to stop now?”

She lifted her head off the pillow and whispered, “Please?”

He reached out and gently massaged her lower abdomen for several seconds, drawing a bigger smile from the lightly tanned musician then took a hold of Tori’s hips and scooted up to line himself back into her. He breathed several more deep breaths then cautiously pushed himself into her.

Tori’s head fell back onto the pillow as he parted her tunnel again and let a soft breath pass through her lips. His first few strokes were shallow, as if testing to see if he really could start again without letting loose inside of her. The steady rhythm became more confident and he was able to start filling her back up and started winding up her tension again.

Jade saw that the pair was getting back to their cycle of pleasure in only a few seconds and decided to take advantage of it. She sat up and turned her direction to Freddie, brought her leg up and over Tori’s head then straddled a few inches about the brunette’s face. She whispered in a near childlike voice, “Please Tori?”  
  
Tori snapped her hands to rest on Jade’s upper thighs and slightly pulled to bring her ivory skinned friend down. Jade braced herself by resting her hands on Tori’s breasts just as the tip of the lying brunette’s tongue swiped across her outer lips. Jade closed her eyes and softly bit her lip while shuddering from the initial contact. She hadn’t recovered from the first swipe when Tori dove right in with her tongue to practically jank her hole with it with the probably intent to prove to the gothic actress that she was better at cunnilingus than Freddie. She grunted in appreciation from the effort and wouldn’t complain about Tori’s sudden competitive nature, but wouldn’t be a passive participant and decided to see how well Tori could concentrate at her task.

Tori was being pulled into too many directions of pleasure and all her senses were being overwhelmed: Freddie driving himself into her, filling her and brushing against the bundle of nerves of her inner walls with each stroke; Jade massaging her breasts just the way she enjoyed; Freddie delicately brushing his thumb over her clit; countered by Jade tweaking her nipples all the while she was being overwhelmed by the womanly aroma and nectar from Jade’s sex as her tongue tried to lap up as much as possible while trying to swipe at her semi-exposed clit between jutting her tongue inside the mean girl.

The other two were apparently unaware of the pleasure overload they were giving the lightly tanned skin singer as they consciously turned to one another. They both leaned forward to lip lock, Jade’s hand caressing the left side of his face while she balanced herself on her knees and hand on Tori’s breast for support.

Jade battled for dominance with her tongue as it instantly bullied its way past his lips or so she thought when Freddie would not yield one bit and kissed her just as hard with a dueling tongue. Apparently a fencing foil was not the only thing he was good at using to fence.

The gothic girl moaned into his mouth from their tongue battle and Tori’s lapping against her opening, teasing more and more of her juices out. Freddie continued to counter by taking his right hand off of Tori’s hip and fumbled for a moment to undo two buttons on Jade’s shirt to slip between the made opening of the plaid shirt and gently take hold of Jade’s left breast to have his first touch on her exquisite orb. He started testing the weight of the pale orb in his palm then once satisfied, started tenderly kneading and massaging her breast, making sure to occasionally brush his thumb over her erect nub.

The raven colored girl slightly shivered into their deep kiss from the new contact. She was expecting him to madly grope her as plenty of guys would love to try, including the one time she allowed Beck to touch her bare breasts, but the strong teenager was being gentle and caressing as Tori during their few occasions. The contradiction of his actions in compared to his strength mentally (and emotionally) threw her off and he was quickly rewriting her expectations from what she should expect of guys literally with the palm of his hand on her.

The pair pulled their lips away at the same time though held on to each other for support from an unexpected wave of pressure simultaneously passing through both of them.

“Grraggh!” he shouted through clenched teeth just in time before biting Jade’s lip then he looked down at the goddess bucking underneath him while Jade squeezed her eyes shut and letting out a high pitched, “JANK!”

The orgasm that had been building since Freddie had reentered her and the three started making love had finally ripped through Tori, causing her to spasm under them, scream into Jade’s sweet folds and vaginal muscles clench as hard as they were capable around Freddie’s meat, demanding to finally have some of him spill into her.

The Seattle based teenager gritted his teeth and stopped thrusting for a moment to battle against releasing into the brunette other than plenty of his precum that had mixed with her juices. Seconds later, Tori stopped her awkward jerking and arms collapsed away from Jade’s upper thighs and stopped her ministrations and her hips stopped meeting Freddie’s thrusts. She fell limp further into the bed as if she were a puppet and her stings had been cut, the only thing she could do was desperately try to catch her breath. Her perk and supple chest heaved at such a rate that Freddie was concerned she’d hyperventilate.

Jade lifted her left leg up and rotated away to completely clear her friend’s airway and revealed the deeply red flush across Tori’s face and neck. She hadn’t quite reached her peak, but she couldn’t expect Tori to finish after what she saw (and felt) was an orgasm that nearly shorted out her brain. Jade slid down beside the exhausted brunette and slipped beside her. She brought her lips up to kiss along Tori’s jaw line until she reached the panting girl’s mouth, stealing more breath from her while plunging her tongue inside Tori’s mouth.  
  
The Latino was in no position to resist, even if she had the inclination to, as reaching her sexual peak a second time in such a short time had completely sapped the rest her of energy that had been left over from her first orgasm and struggle to relax when taking him inside her. She was now a passive participant in letting Jade completely set the pace of the kissing and allowing her and Freddie to do whatever they wanted to her other than managing just enough strength to lazily slipping her right arm around Jade’s left side and palmed just above her ass to pull the pale angel close to her.  
  
Jade pulled away from kissing her to trail back down to rub her nose in the crook of Tori’s neck and slipped her left hand down between her legs to finish what Tori was too exhausted to accomplish. She placed her index finger over her love button and started stroking. She bit her bottom lip from the tension rebuilding in her lower abdomen while her right hand started softly pawing the lighter brunette’s left breast, occasionally tweaking her soft nub and drawing a soft mewing sound from the songstress. The lithe brunette in her arms probably wouldn’t reach another crest before Freddie finished, but that wouldn’t prevent Jade from giving her one time rival some additional pleasure before Freddie was finished.

Freddie looked on several more seconds to see Tori relaxing enough before starting up his slow pace despite his instincts screaming for him to go faster while his conscious mind actually thought about stopping all together and pulling out. He wasn’t blind to his strength that he had acquired from his years of working out since his rehabilitation from being hit by the truck and didn’t want to hurt the lithe girl by manhandling her; she was already tight enough and barely conscious at this point and that was another factor to consider as he drove into her.

He pulled out until only his head remained in the singer and was about to completely exit her when Tori found the strength to bring her left hand up to rest on his right hand on her hip and whispered with a short breath, “You don’t have to stop.”

He bent forward and supported himself with a hand next to Tori’s arm to whisper in her left ear, “Are you sure? You look like you’re about to pass out. I can stop.”

She reached up to palm the back of his head and whispered into his ear, “Not until you’re done.”  
  
He smiled and kissed her cheek then sat back up and slowly started his pumping up to set an easy pace for himself to reach his release. After he got his steady rhythm going of deep strokes, he glanced over to see Jade continuing to give pleasure to the withering brunette still coming off of her high and noticed the soft bucking of the pale girl’s hips against the bed. His right hand rested on Tori’s hip as soon as Jade had pulled away from Tori, so he let that thumb pick up where his left thumb was helping to ease Tori down in pleasure while he reached over with his left hand and slipped between Jade’s peach ass cheeks then between her legs to reach the prize. Jade was so wet that when Freddie turned his hand for his palm to be parallel to the bed, he easily slipped his index and middle finger past her folds.

Jade growled from the gentle intrusion then melted into it as he gently started pistoning at about the same pace as his member went into Tori. He found Jade’s internal bundle of nerves and softly pressed down against it towards her front and tenderly stroke over them.

The gothic girl’s eyes clenched shut and shuddered from the added sensation and sending her to her peak like a rocket.

He called out through his increasingly heavy breath while maintaining his gentle massage inside of her, “Cum Jade—cum for me one more time—cum for _us_. Let us know—let us know we’re making you feel as good as you’ve made us feel tonight. Please Jade.”

His pleading to know about her pleasure was enough to push her that last bit. Jade pulled her lips away from Tori and screamed into the crook of the exhausted brunette’s neck, muffling the sounds and curses as her second orgasm of the night struck her like a truck. She jerked her ass towards him, sinking his fingers slightly deeper in her and brushed her nerve one more times. Her vaginal muscles clenched hard on his fingers, mistaking it for his rod and trying to force them to give up his cum. The rest of her body started to tremble and felt as if the ending to every nerve was tingling just like the moment when a body part was just waking up from falling asleep. She latched onto Tori to ride out her trembling and fight back the feeling that she was falling after reaching her peak.

Seeing Jade withering in pleasure and painting most of his hans with her juices broke his last bit of resolve in making his pleasure last as long as possible. “Jank!” he cursed as he quickly pulled out of Tori, the feeling the need to release nearly overwhelming him.

Tori’s breath caught in her throat from the sudden loss and was about to complain, but was cut off with an unexpected warmth forming on her lower abdomen in several spots. She looked down to see that Freddie grunting through clenched teeth, holding himself in his right hand and stroked himself while his hips jerked forward, sending several shots of his seed softly spurting onto her lower abdomen between her bellybutton and hood over her clit. He gritted his teeth through the throbbing pleasure as he pumped the last bit of his spunk out and onto the beautiful brunette.

He gently pulled his fingers out of Jade and sat up and rested his rear on the sheet and let his chest heaved while attempting to catch is breath, but a satisfying smirk playing on his face. One could say he had just marked Tori as his own in a pretty dignifying manner, as dignifying as such an act was possible with his cream had made a mess of her lower abdomen.

He took several more breaths then leaned forward and whispered to the pair, “I’ll be right back.” In a physical gesture to reassure them, he chastely kissed Tori on the lips then Jade’s upper right cheek.

His gesture was appreciated as it pulled bigger smiles from the girls then they turned back to one another to exchanged slow, tender kisses, ignoring the rest of the world while enjoying the afterglow with one another. Tori was the first to be brought out of it with an unexpected warmth over her lower abdomen. She pulled away from the kisses for a moment to look down to see that Freddie dressed back in his boxers and gently cleaning off her abdomen with a damped washcloth. The warm cloth was a pleasant sensation and further relaxed the singer. He folded the washcloth then started softly cleaning her lower lips, delicately avoiding her clit as to not jolt her.

Once he was finished cleaning her and drying her with another washcloth, he bent down to playfully kiss her bellybutton. He climbed off the bed and disappeared into the extensive bathroom to her left. She didn’t think much on it as Jade’s fingertips touched her chin and pulled her back to continue their lazy kissing.

Uncounted moments passed before Jade was pulled away from her kissing Tori’s cheek as Freddie had walked around to the left side of the bed and slid his left hand between the bed and Jade’s abdomen. He delicately pulled her up slightly off the bed to raise her hips then slid his washcloth covered right hand between Jade’s legs then deftly pulled up to slide the warm cloth over her lips to clean her of her spent essence.

Jade closed her eyes and softly bit her bottom lip as the warmth from the cloth and his touch sent a shiver through her. She pleasurably hissed out, “Jank Freddie.” He somehow balanced discarding the cloth and using another dry one to dry her.

He easily laid her back down and disappeared from the pair’s sight as they turned back to one another.

Jade pulled Tori just a little tighter to her then quietly uttered into the other girl’s ear, “Tori, we’re keeping him when we get back to L.A.”

Tori smirk and nodded her head then continued with their easy kisses.

Freddie surprised them a second time when he returned to climb on the bed and slide a pair of old Hollywood Arts gym shorts up Tori’s sexy legs and over her hips then close the front of Tori’s shirt the best he could with Jade’s hand in the way on her chest. He proceeded to do the same for Jade with a pair of silky boxers with the foresight to make sure he turned them the opposite way as she was still lying on her stomach while cuddling with Tori.  
  
Tori called out when she saw the muscular teenager turn to head to the living area, “Where are you going?”

He thumbed over to his left shoulder back towards the dinning room and the L-shape couch. An unexpected awkwardness filled his voice as he answered, “I was going to take the other bed. I didn’t want to intrude on you two.”

Tori waved him over. “Freddie?”

Jade looked over her shoulder and was a little more forceful but underlining sweetness in her voice, “Get over here and cuddle with us.”

He softly smiled and bowed his head, not believing his fortune of these two gorgeous young women was inviting him to lay with them. His hesitation ended with Tori curling her pointer finger to beckon him over, so he walked to the Tori’s left and climbed into the bed then slipped up beside the lovely Latino. He rested his chin on her left shoulder and rested his hand over her abdomen. Jade rested the side of her right elbow on top of his hand while she palmed over Tori’s left breast underneath the unbuttoned shirt.

Tori might have been only wearing a pair of her old gym sorts and unbuttoned shirt, but she completely comfortable being in the warm embrace of Jade to her right and Freddie to her left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a story, practice safe sex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to have this posted earlier this week, but I needed some additional time in editing and being happy with the level of quality to it. I'd rather put off a posting than to post a poor chapter.

Chapter 4

Jade quickly dozed off in the comforting embrace of the brunette and used Tori as a comforting teddy bear, physically and emotionally satisfied for the evening.  
  
Tori and Freddie were still awake however, both still processing how their night had ended up with making love to a person they each only had been in the presence of the other for a handful of days. Each knew the other was awake, but they remained silent, unsure how to break the ice for the awkward after sex conversation.  
  
He softly cleared his throat and awkwardly started with something random, “I’m sorry I made a mess on you, but I didn’t think you wanted me to… you know, finish inside even if you were on the pill.”

“It’s okay…” A soft laugh escaped past her lips, “…you did clean up after yourself.”

Her laugh was like music to Freddie’s ears as it seemed so genuine. He kissed her on the cheek and gently rubbed her belly.  
  
Her eyes lit up and she turned her head to rub her nose against the side of his nose. “Are you always this sweet and considerate?”

He slightly frowned as his mind flashed back to over the last year to the times he should have be sweet and considerate, but failed miserably. A hint of shame laced his voice, “No… but I want to be… I want to be that person again. I guess that’s why I hit the road after graduation. Maybe if I get away from it all, I can find that person again.”  
  
Her left hand lifted and palmed his left cheek so he could kiss the butt of her hand if he wished. She attempted to reassure him, “What I’ve seen tonight, I think you’ve already found him.”

The burden of shame and self-doubt he head carried for the last few months seemed to lighten on his shoulders. “Thank you… but are you okay Tori? I mean emotionally and physically. I didn’t hurt you too much? I’m sorry for hurting you at all.”

She placed her fingertip over his lips. “Yeah, you’re… _gifted_ and our timing was just a little off, but I’m fine. I’m actually more than fine—far better than my first time with a guy.”

He bowed his head and kissed her shoulder through his shirt she was still wearing. “Now you’re just trying to stroke my ego—not that I don’t appreciate it.”

She removed her hand from his cheek and placed her left palm over his crotch. She commented with a surprisingly sultry voice, the two glasses of champagne still in her system and the events of the last hour giving her the courage to make the lame joke, “I could stroke something else.”

After everything, he blushed. “I think I made enough of a mess on you for one night.”

She suppressed her laugh to avoid waking Jade up since the girl could become somewhat violent from being startled wake. She turned her head back to Jade and pressed her lips to her forehead to keep the girl at ease.

Freddie looked past Tori’s face to see Jade’s peaceful face while she relaxed completely in Tori’s embrace. He licked his lips and took a shallow breath then timidly started, “I didn’t realize you two were together. I thought her being with Beck and you wanting me meant that you were—“

“We’re not…” She continued to look at the surprisingly peaceful expression on Jade’s face snuggled up just under the crook of her neck. She spared Jade another soft kiss on the forehead. The darker haired girl seemed to realize the gesture despite her peaceful sleep and a ghostly smile formed from her lips.

“I mean, we’re… we’re together, but not like that way, like in a strict romantic relationship. We’re friends that have needed each other over the last several months and sometimes—like tonight—we’ve needed a little more comfort, but I still very much into guys. I like guys, we’re… we’re only into each other and we’re keeping it a secret. No one else knows—”  
  
“And they won’t hear it from me.”  
  
She smiled in relief and turned her head back to him. “Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me, but can you tell me what happened? What led to it? If you can?”

She turned her attention back to the sleeping nearly raven haired teen. “She could be so antagonistic to me, but one day…

_…several months ago at_ _Hollywood_ _Arts High School…_

Jade had just walked off stage after her amazing performance that brought the student body to their feet… and her very public rejection of Beck trying to reconcile with her to restart their relationship. She was fuming at his bullchizz excuse about missing her when over the last several weeks he had been quite alright in trying to get with other girls—including Tori at least twice and talking chizz about her to convince her rival to give him a chance. She had to leave before she tore someone’s head off, so she was on her way to cut through the school to get to her car parked on the other side of the school.

She was several yards away from the exit when she heard Tori called out behind her, “Jade! Wait!”

She stopped in her tracks despite Tori was the last person she wanted to speak to after her attempt to go out with another guy by paying him. She turned and turned all her anger and pain from the realization that she wouldn’t genuinely get her relationship back with Beck, “What do you want you stupid gank?!”

The brunette came to an abrupt halt and blinked from such a direct and blatant insult. She took a deep breath and pushed aside whatever feelings that were drawn up from the remark and responded, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh shove it. You don’t give one jamn about me.”

Tori blew out a breath and let her own anger start to appear on her face. She wasn’t going to let Jade get away with telling her how she truly felt. They had already passed the janitor’s closet, the obvious place to have a private conversation. The obvious choice was the empty bathroom on the other side of the school which they were near. No one would use this restroom and interrupt them as the other ladies restroom was on the other side of the school and they would use it during the Jam for its convenient place. So Tori grabbed Jade by the wrist and pulled her along to the restroom and shoved her inside. Tori turned and locked the door behind them.

Jade walked further into the restroom in disgust and started pacing in front of the counter sinks.

Tori continued from what she tried to begin in the hallway, “I’m sorry for what happened!”

Jade shouted back, “You tried to help Beck! Not me! You bought into his nonsense that I was the unreasonable one in him dating someone else, so I don’t believe you! He just wanted to get with someone he didn’t have the balls to dump me for in the first place!”

“I was only helping Beck because I knew you’d be alright! You’re Jade West! You’re not afraid or bothered by anything. He was the one obviously too scared to face you and try with someone else. If you wanted my help to get with a guy, I would be right there for you.”

Jade sarcastically snapped, “Why? Because you care about me?”

“Yes I do! I turned Beck down—a couple of times! You know why I did?”

Jade was about to answer, but Tori continued her shouting, “I did it for you! You’re my friend and I couldn’t do that to you no matter what little feelings I had for him and may have wanted to try! I put your feelings and our friendship before a chance at being happy with him. I did it for you!”

The singer clenched her teeth and gave Tori the harshest glare she had ever managed to direct at her or any other person. “Well I hate you! I hate that I always lose to you. I hate that everyone always favors you!” As she yelled, Tori looked on in confusion as she saw her anger give way to sorrow. “I hate that I had to give up my chance to be a star at the Platinum Music Awards because it was the right thing to do! I hate that you cared about me so much that you turned Beck down. I hate that—I hate that I’m so mean to you!”

Tori’s face fell at seeing such a strong girl start to breakdown.  
  
The curvy girl brought her hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, trying in vain to stop the first tears from falling. She chocked out a cry and nearly begged, “Why won’t you be mean back to me?! You’re supposed to be mean to me when I’m mean back! You’re not supposed to be nice! You’re not supposed to care about me. Just be mean back.”  
  
Tori crossed the distance in a blink of an eye and pulled her into a hug despite knowing how much Jade hated such contact. She whispered, “Maybe not, but I do anyway. I care about you.”

Jade bowed her head and hid her face in the crook of Tori’s neck and let out a heave and desperately clung to the girl. She started soaking her neck with tears, but Tori didn’t seem to care as she tried to comfort her over her loss. The pair didn’t know how much time had passed, but Jade apparently finally ran out of tears and lifted her head and met the welcoming eyes of her fellow singer. The caring and welcoming expression she saw in them was nearly overwhelming as she hadn’t seen that since the early days of her relationship with Beck.

She found herself drawn to her eyes and leaned forward to cover the space between their faces until she pressed her lips to the brunette. She turned the pressing of her lips against Tori’s sweet lips into a kiss with a gentle turn of her head. 

Tori found herself returning the soft and strangely innocent kiss for several seconds until her rational part of her mind realized that she was kissing Jade. She pulled back in surprise from Jade’s action and her reaction to the kiss. 

The girl with purple highlights stopped and tearfully looked into her rival’s eyes, aching that she was about to be rejected—a second time even if she was the one that refused Beck, but Tori surprised her (and herself) by gently lifting her chin with the side of her pointer finger and softly pressed her lips against the tearful teen’s lips. 

Jade returned the kiss, unsure how to kiss Tori back as she only had experience in kissing guys and sensed that there should have been a different way she didn’t understand at the moment. They gently explored kissing one another, keeping them closed in trying to gage what they were comfortable doing and working their way into what the other one enjoyed.

Tori pulled her as close as humanly possible and started planting kisses on her neck. As she distracted the girl with kisses, she slowly walked them back until Jade’s ass hit the edge of the counter. 

Tori softly commanded the singer, “Up.” 

Jade surprisingly complied and hopped her rear onto the counter then the pair started back up kissing. Their tongues started battling for dominance the moment they parted their lips. They’re rivalry continued to play out with their tongues as neither wanted to give ground.

As the tongues battled, Jade reached for and pulled down the zipper of her corset to reveal more of her blue spaghetti strapped tank top then brushed the few laces on her shoulders to help hold the cups up. The corset fell to the counter and Tori quickly dipped her head to place a kiss on the side of Jade’s neck and she closed her eyes to the tender act. 

Tori could feel Jade’s lingering tension and she was afraid too as she could never imagine she’d be in a position to do this with another girl, but her own apprehension and fear was suppressed by her desire to comfort her friend that steadfastly refused to admit they were friends. Jade had finally let the walls down—or more honestly crumbled—in shielding her feelings and Tori was going to reassure her that it was alright to do that. 

Jade pushed her back slightly to break away from the kissing. She pulled the blue spaghetti straps of her tanktop and the black bra straps down to reveal her supple pale flesh topped with her delicious looking and healthy pink nipples and areolas. 

Tori swallowed in being a little envious of Jade’s size. She would never admit this, but she had stolen a few glances at Jade’s chest since she arrived at Hollywood Arts, but she, like so many others never thought she’d get to see them in all their glory.

Jade cocked an eyebrow and deviously teased in partially covering her own apprehension despite her cheeks still wet from her previous tears, “Jealous?”

She cut Tori off from answering as she reached up and palmed over the longer haired girl’s chest, slightly twisting her wrist to feel the Latino’s hardening nipples through the shirt and press against her palms. “Don’t be. You feel fantastic and I know you have to look beautiful.”

Tori smiled and lend forward to kiss along the Jade’s neck until she reached under her left earlobe. “I thought I was only pretty from certain angles?”  
  
“I’m betting that’s one of the angles,” Jade laughed against her hair.

Tori laughed against the darker hair colored singer then started kissing on Jade’s pulse point and reaching to take the left nipple delicately between her thumb and pointer finger. She playfully teased it to hardness, so unlike Beck that had manhandled her even unintentionally. She pushed the butt of her hand under the orb and raised it and lowered it in time with tweaking her nipple, enjoying the solid, but soft weight in her hand.

Jade let her head fall back when Tori started circling in a spiral with kisses on her right breast towards reaching her nipple at her lips’ planned destination.

“Fuck Tori—don’t tease me.”

Tori’s lips curled and wickedly eyed purple highlighted girl, “Beg me.”

Jade was furious and turned on more at hearing her own words thrown back in her face from before last Christmas. She devilishly smirk in possibly finding Tori’s darker side under her sweet girl-next-door image she showed the world. She was willing to play. “Please Tori, don’t tease me. I need it—I need you…”

Tori looked up in a teasing manner to Jade’s eyes, surprising herself in how easy it was to slip into the dominate one between them. “What do you need me to do? What do you need from me Jade? Just tell me.”

Jade whispered out in such a small and fearful voice that it sent a worrying chill through Tori, “I need—I need you to make me cum. Please Tori?”

The brunette wanted nothing more to banish Jade’s fear despite other parts of her demanding she stop and run as far away from the situation as her feet could take her. “I will… just give me a little time.” Tori wrapped her lips around Jade’s taunt nipple to flick her tongue up and down it.

Jade softly bit her bottom lip and lulled her head backwards.

The leaner girl smiled against the supple flesh then really began to suckle on the nub while her other hand became more forceful on the other breast in order to send mixed singles to Jade’s brain: one breast getting the attention of soft and tender attention while the other said that the hand was in control and enjoy the pleasure of the flesh pillow. Tori kissed across the pale girl’s cleavage to reach the other nub and switch tactics between the lovely orbs. However, underlining both Jade was feeling an overwhelming sense of care.

Jade breath became further ragged and her skin felt like it was fire. If she could look herself in one of the mirrors, she wouldn’t be surprised if she was becoming red from her flushed skin. Her thighs started trying to close as her core was starting to ache with the heat and she was starting to feel so wet a part of her mind worried that she had peed on herself.

Tori finally ceased her oral assault on the pale beauties and sank down to her knees. She lifted up Jade’s skirt and wasted no time slipping her fingers to slide down her stockings over her gorgeous ass (with Jade lifting herself up enough off the counter) and down her legs to her boots to reveal her black thong. There was already a visible dark spot from her wetness and it brought a playful smile to Tori’s lips as it boosted her ego (and giving her the courage to continue in what she was raised to believe was quite taboo) in seeing that she had been so effecting in turning the mean girl on.

She used that boast of confidence to press her nose to the material, smelling the sweet juice and had the overwhelming urge to taste the girl that she cared about so much but was such a thorn in her side since she arrived at Hollywood Arts.

The lithe brunette supported herself by resting her hands on Jade’s spread thighs and took a long lick across the damp material. She instantly felt the pale girl’s shiver through her thighs and a moan escape past her lips. The reaction urged her on by pulling aside the soft material and revealing Jade’s nether lips that were starting to part and glistened with her juices.

Jade’s thighs started clamping shut against Tori’s upper left arm and under her right armpit, perhaps in an instinctual manner to protect herself. Tori looked up to see if Jade as having second thoughts despite having just begged her to do this. She could see that the singer was starting to become unhinged at allowing herself to be so vulnerable and exposed to her ‘not-friend’. Breaking down and crying for her to see was enough, but she was taking a gamble in trusting Tori, especially after being hurt so badly by Beck.

Tori gently rubbed her hand up and down Jade’s upper thigh to calm her, sending another tingling shiver up her leg and to her core. “It’s okay Jade. We can stop.”

Jade gritted her teeth and snapped with a burning look in her eyes, “Vega, if you stop I will…” She paused in her threat at seeing Tori’s eyes and knew the Latino was seeing right through her. She slumped her shoulders and her thighs loosened, finally willing to give up control and trust the girl she had fought with for so long. “Please Tori?”

In her gentle plea, Tori could hear Jade asking her not to disappoint her in putting her trust in her hands, not to fail her as she believed so many others had in the past.

Tori reassuringly smiled to her then turned her attention to the delicate flower. She had no idea what she was doing, so she fell back on what she assumed she would enjoy. Jade might not have the same preferences, but the girl would have to settle for Tori’s genuine attempt. She started with gentle kisses on her outer lips and moved up and down. She finally started adding the tip of her tongue to her kisses.

Jade slid her fingers into the longer hair girl’s lovely brunette locks and called in a husky breath, “Tooorriii…”

Tori started directing her tongue with purpose in spelling out letters. She started with spelling Jade’s name then the letter ‘I’ then finished with spelling out ‘love’ and ‘you’. Jade may not have understood the message and thought they were just random movements of Tori’s tongue, but she got the message as her hips started jerking in several directions, but all returning to push up Tori’s mouth for more contact with her tongue.

“Just like that—just like that. Don’t rush, please don’t rush.”

The girl on her knees started directing her tongue higher to tease her hood and wanting her clit to come out and play. She wasn’t sure how sensitive Jade’s love button was, but when Tori allowed herself moments of privacy to pleasure herself, she always had to be careful in that her pleasure could turn to pain real quickly with over simulation. She exposed her bundle of nerves with a little help from her thumbs and delicately touched the tip of her tongue to it.

Jade’s breath hitched and Tori wished she could see the look on the girl’s face, but the skirt fell back down on the crown of her head, shielding her from seeing Jade’s reaction and what she was doing to the curvy girl. She gently lapped at and around her opening, only occasionally making a swipe at her clit. Jade wanted it to be dragged out, so she would honor that request. In the back of her mind she wondered if Jade had a bad oral experience in her past.

Her musings were interrupted with a husky plea, “F-f-fuck me with your tongue Tori. I… I want you—I need you inside.”

Tori complied with the request as she pushed her mouth hard against Jade’s mound to shove her tongue as far inside as she could reach. Her nose bumped the dark hair girl’s clit, sending a sharp sensation up her spine that was quickly followed the relaxing licks of Tori’s tongue wiggling inside her. The lithe girl smiled as she enjoyed the curvy teen’s direct taste.

Jade started squirming more and more from the contact of Tori’s tongue and lips and causing Tori a little problem in holding the material to the side to keep her having access to Jade’s most intimate parts. The brunette continued to gently rub Jade’s thigh in order to calm her, not realizing the gentle massage was actually adding to her sexual pleasure.

The performer felt her mound get warmer and warmer, only being occasionally cooled by Tori’s only slightly cooler saliva from her tongue swipes. Her inner muscles tightened and tightened as Tori continued her oral assault. Jade started mewing, her vision started clouding and her breath was becoming more and more ragged even more so than when she poured her soul into her performance minutes ago and told the world how she really felt about Beck. “T-Tori… I’m—please, please Tori—I’m almost there.”

Tori pulled her tongue away and wrapped her lips around Jade’s button sucked hard on it. The action was finally enough to push Jade over the edge.

Jade’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and threw her head back as she felt like she was struck by lightning. She started convulsing and shouting, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuccckkk!”

Tori ignored the fact that anyone nearby could probably hear Jade screams due to Jade surging her hips forward as high as she could lift them off the restroom counter and pressed into Tori’s mouth while tightly gripping the lithe girl’s head to keep her in place. Tori’s tongue bumped Jade’s clit between her lips, sending an additional shiver up Jade’s core to her spine to reach her brain. She was able to keep her ass off the counter for several seconds with her other hand on the counter before dropping down on it and loosened her grip on Tori’s hair.

Her honey freely flowed into Tori’s mouth and the longer haired brunette eagerly lapped it up. She thought she’d be disgusted at tasting another girl—her parents would kill her for doing such a thing to another girl—but Jade was so sweet, the same sweetness that she knew the pale girl hid under her tough exterior. She licked up as much as her tongue could reach and clean her friend then quickly poked her tongue inside her hole to give her a bit more pleasure. She wanted to see if she could bring the gothic girl to another peak, but her tongue and mouth were getting tired and she didn’t think she had the stamina for another build up.

Jade’s breath labored as she drifted down from her high. She appreciated her chest for various reasons, but this was one of the times it was a downside as it was additional weight for her lungs to push against to get desperately needed oxygen into her system. Coming off her high had another downside as the built up heat from their activity suddenly dropped off and the cool temperature of restroom from the school’s very effective air conditioner that ran throughout the night to help battle against tomorrow's heat—even when the temperature was dropping to the high sixties—hit her naked flesh and responded by forming goose bumps across her skin to hold in her heat. Her eyes fluttered as she muttered, “Tor—Tori, I’m… I’m cold…”

Tori took that as an excuse to stop and stand up. She pulled off her short brown jacket and wrapped it over Jade’s shoulders and pulled the now shivering girl to her. Jade latched on to her like a life preserver. Her ample and exposed chest heaved against the slimmer girl while desperately trying to capture her breath. She felt warm and safe in Tori’s arms then what happened earlier in the evening and their earlier conversation hit her.

She started blinking and more tears started forming in her eyes, but they a mixture of sadness and happiness. “I’m so sorry Tori, I’m—“

Tori brushed her hair and cheek. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay Jade. I forgive you. I’ve always forgave you… you’re my friend. You’ve always been my friend. I’m here for you. I’m here.” She peppered her forehead with kisses to continue to reassure her.

Jade pulled her tighter to her at hearing the words, so grateful that those words had passed Tori’s lips.

_Present_

“…and that was our first time together. I saw the look in her eyes. She hurt so much… she lost the love of her life and she wasn’t getting him back and in that we finally made peace.”

Freddie nodded and rubbed his chin against her shoulder. “I did too, so I can understand. I think I got her to understand that I really do understand.”

Tori slightly frowned then whispered, “I’m sorry.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “It happens, but she had someone there to comfort her, so that is a good thing.”

“Yes, then she was there for me. The second time… the second time was when she comforted me when… my parents separated just after graduation… my mom was having an affair with my dad’s partner. That’s why they’re not here with me tonight. I invited them both despite how awkward it could be for them. I just wanted them to set everything aside for one night, but they both made up some excuse so they wouldn’t have to see one another. I guess they really didn’t want to see each other after my mom’s betrayal.”

Freddie’s eyes drooped and he slightly frowned with sorrow at hearing the news. “I’m sorry Tori. I’m so sorry.”

She gave a slight nod of her head and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He kissed it away and scooted fractions of an inch closer to her to hold her as to not pull her away from Jade. “I wish I could say more, but I don’t know what else I could say. My parents divorced right after I was born, so I don’t know what it is like to suddenly having my family torn apart.” He tried to make up for his lack of words with a giving her a gentle squeeze in his arms.

She let her cheek rest against his cheek and surrendered to the comforting embrace by him and Jade.

“What about Trina?”

She glanced down towards her feet and wearily answered, “Trina is still as upset with what happened. She’s trying to deal with it in her own way. She’s in New York trying to be a Broadway star. She just couldn’t get back here in time.”

“So you two are good?”

“We’re good—a united front even if we’re separated for right now. We’re not going to have what my mom did disrupt our careers.”

“I guess that’s something to be grateful for.”

She nodded then turned her head to rest back on his cheek. “I’m so happy you’re here tonight—that we just ran into each other, to have another familiar and friendly face to celebrate tonight.”

“I am too and I don’t mean because I got to make love with a beautiful girl—two beautiful girls… may I ask you why you didn’t? Why didn’t you make your move the last time we saw each other?”

She slightly bowed her head and muttered, “I didn’t want to take advantage of you after Sam and you’d be going back to Seattle at the end of the weekend. I didn’t want you to rebound with me and would you have wanted to try a long distance relationship? So soon after Sam?”

He faintly frowned at the mentioning of the blonde’s name. “You’re probably right. I wasn’t in any shape to get into another relationship, especially if it was going straight into a physical relationship—was this comfort sex?” he finished with a sudden dread filling him. He couldn’t handle just being in a physical relationship after how disastrous it was with Sam.

She softly blushed. “In a tiny way… to ease the regret and make up for not making my move on you at Kenen’s party or after your visit for the weekend to see my play, but I want _more_ than just what we did tonight.”

His mouth fell open, unable to process the revelation for several seconds until he found his voice, “So you’ve harbored a little something for me for more than a year?”

“A tiny bit and buried it because I didn’t see I ever had a chance to act on it. I don’t want this to be just a one night stand with us—or a weekend. I want us…”

“You want to have a relationship?”

Tori swallowed down the growing fear that had been bubbling up since he asked whether this had been comfort sex. “I’d really like to try, a real honest try that I missed having twice already. Do you want to try with me?”

He let a soft breath pass his lips and tickle her nose then answered honestly despite a gnawing feeling, “Finding myself in the prospect of getting into a relationship was not something I saw happening during my trip, but… why should I pass up the opportunity to be with such a nice and sweet girl, especially when she’s my friend? This couldn’t have just been some wild accident of us finding each other again, could it?”

The brunette beamed him a smile. “I don’t think it was either. Jade’s told me before—it was related to almost killing Rex—but I think it fits: maybe this happened for a reason?”

He didn’t really understand what she meant about ‘killing’ a puppet, but he quickly disregarded it and asked, “To give us a third chance?”

She softly laughed and rubbed the tip of her nose against his nose as she wasn’t quite at the right angle to kiss him.

Freddie asked while enjoying the tickling sensation, “Do I get a chance to romance you? I would really like the chance to do that. My past attempts didn’t let me do that—or she tried to take advantage of me.”

She felt for a moment the happiness swell in her chest despite how too good to be true this situation was at the moment. “Absolutely. You can sweep me off my feet and romance me.”

He kissed her shoulder then looked up to her eyes. “Then I guess I’m the famous Tori Vega’s boyfriend? Are we going to use that terminology or just say we’re mutually seeing each other exclusively until you’re ready for us to use those words?”

“I’d like boyfriend/girlfriend, but exclusively…” She turned her head to look to Jade and subconsciously pulled the curvy girl just a little tighter to her.

Freddie would have to have been blind to where the brunette was going in her conversation, but before he could reassure her, she continued, “She means so much to me Freddie… I don’t know how I wouldn’t have made it through the last several months without her, but then just abandon—”

He quickly comforted her with a whisper into her ear, “We’ll figure it out. We don’t have to have it all figured out right now. That’s the thing about dating: to figure stuff out. I will not get in between you two. If I did that, I’d be just as bad as Steven and Ryder playing with your—no, I’d be worst because I’d be playing with both your hearts and be some relationship wrecker. I may have… _fallen_ for a while, but I didn’t fall that far.”

She quickly kissed him. “Thank you.”

He returned the kiss. “You’re welcome.”

She made sure Jade was held close to her with her head snuggled into her neck then snuggled into Freddie so she could have one of the rare peaceful sleeps she had in months. “Goodnight Freddie.”

He kissed her forehead and returned, “Goodnight Tori.”

 ***

Jade clenched her eyes shut as she stirred from her sleep and the sunlight shined through her eyelids. She felt the soft pressure on her forehead on several places and realized that they were kisses. She took a breath and inhaled the sweet scent and she smiled before she could stop herself.

“Morning,” Tori whispered while the gothic girl opened her eyes.

She glanced to Tori sitting back up with a pillow between her back and headboard looking at the raised flat screen television at the foot of the bed, mechanically raised from its hiding place in the cabinet. The longer haired brunette was in a small white athletic shirt that hugged her nice handful of bosoms and an old pair of really short Hollywood Arts gym shorts that were barely long enough to cover her little peach ass. She rolled to her back and looked down to see that her shirt had been button up back halfway sometime during the night. She looked around and noticed the blatant absence of the third member of their threesome from last night. She tried to speak in a dismissive tone, but Tori heard the underlining disappointment in her voice, “So he ditched out on us?”

Tori faintly frowned at the question while looking at her rousing bedmate.

Freddie snorted out a laugh as he walked back into the bedroom carrying a large tray of breakfast food including sliced fruits, “Hardly.” He was still wearing a grey athletic wifebeater shirt (the same one from last night or a new one, she couldn’t tell) and a new set of blue boxers as he approached the left side of the bed.

The raven haired girl slightly frowned in embarrassment while sitting up. He placed the tray in front of the girls then had a seat next to Tori. “I’ve just been up for a shower and to fix breakfast for us. Fortunately when you and I were… _occupied_ , Tori put away the fruit basket from last night so we have fresh fruit with our breakfast this morning.”

He picked up the coffee from the tray and leaned past in front of Tori to hand the cup to Jade. “Black with two sugars?”

Jade greedily took the cup and stole a quick sip from the rim. She closed her eyes and let the warm and sweet liquid pass over her tongue and down her throat, warming her body. She opened her eyes to look past Tori to the handsome teen and complimented, “Perfect. How did you know?”

“Tori told me.”

She glanced to her brown eyed friend. “Thanks."

“You’re welcome.”

Jade continued to look at the pair and saw that Freddie had wrapped his arm around Tori’s waist and held her close as they started on their breakfast and turned their attention towards the television. She idly asked, “So you’re sticking around?”

Tori beamed a smile to her friend. “Yes he is. We’re a couple now.”

Jade was elated and stung by the softest of pricks on her heart. She stated in a self satisfying manner to crush any other feelings besides happiness for Tori, “Well I see my planned worked far better than I thought. You’ll stay busy when we get back for school."

Tori slipped her arm around the ivory skin girl’s waist and pulled her close, barely managing not to spill Jade’s coffee in the curvy girl’s hand. She tenderly whispered, “I’m still here Jade.”  
  
Jade turned her attention to Freddie and looked to him with a shielded expression.

He raised his free hand and quickly reassured her, “I am not interfering with what you two have, however you define it. That’s yours two’s business.”

She pursed her lips and slowly asked, “And what do you think we have?”  
  
He continued with a surprisingly calm voice, “Tori filled me in a little about your relationship—I had to know. Tori and I are going to be together, but I wasn’t willing to break you two up if you were a couple and I’m not going to breakup what you two have now, whatever you define it.”

She looked somewhat astonished and back and forth. “Oh… that’s ah—considerate of you. I don’t know many guys that would be cool with their girl having a friend that sometimes isn’t entirely platonic—unless they get to watch, so in that—“

“I’m not one of those guys. What you two have is your _private_ business and Tori and I are going to figure stuff out while we’re dating—which you’re obviously going to be a part of in discussions with her."

Jade raised a disbelieving eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. She teasingly smiled at him while sitting down her coffee. “So if I told you that I wanted to take the tray and leave because for breakfast I want to eat Tori’s sweet honey out of her, you’ll leave and give us that privacy?”

A flash of heat went up Tori’s neck from the suggestion and glanced back and forth between the eyeing pair.

Freddie leaned a little passed in front of Tori to answer in an equally devilish remark, “Only if I make the request first, you’d do the same. I’ll respect what you two have, but I’m not giving you priority over my girlfriend, but I’m not taking it over you either.”  
  
“So we’re equaling sharing Tori for the time being?”

“I think that’s a far better deal than what you had in mind in clearly wanting us to get together last night.”

Tori laughed, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

The darker haired teen teased, “You already had your say: you’re going to be Freddie’s girlfriend and you’re still here for me.”

The musician’s eyes lit up in realization. “Oh, yeah, that’s right. Never mind.” She let out a soft giggle that the other two enjoyed.

Jade looked back to the muscular teen and stated, “I guess we have an arrangement.”

“I guess we do.”

Jade reached over to shake his hand, but didn’t quite reach his hand when her bicep rubbed against the side of her right breast. She bared her teeth and hissed out then looked down to the right side of her chest, wondering why the soft material of her shirt would hurt her.

Tori immediately called out in concern at seeing the painful expression on Jade’s face, “Jade?

Jade gently touched the side of her breast though her shirt and let out another mild hiss. “Ow.”

Tori pulled her arm away from around Freddie’s waist and started unbuttoning a few buttons of Jade’s shirt to see the problem. Freddie turned his back to the girls to look towards the bathroom. Jade rolled her eyes at seeing his modesty while the lithe girl finished opening the shirt and saw that Jade had had three faint pink marks on the side of her breast.

Jade quickly realized that they were the spots where her fingernails had dug into her flesh last night when Freddie was giving her a mind blowing orgasm with his mouth and fingers.

Tori saw the marks as well and worriedly asked, “Are you okay?”

She spat out in disgust, “I scratched myself last night when Freddie and I were…”

Freddie turned his head to try to catch the conversation when he heard his name

“…I grabbed myself at the end.”

The lighter brunette chuckled, “I heard.”

Jade frowned in annoyance.

Tori smirk and looked over her shoulder to ask, “Freddie, your mom’s a nurse right?”

“Yes,” he answered giving a profile of his face.

“I’m sure that she’s taught you how to doctor a wound?”

“Yes.”

“Well could you tend to Jade? I have to get ready and go.”

Jade quickly asked in confusion, “Go? Where?”

“Mason called me a few minutes ago and he wants to meet and maybe a few photos to take and see a few people. I didn’t want to go until you woke up and I wanted us to share breakfast together, at least for a little bit. I shouldn’t be gone for more than an hour then we have the rest of the day to ourselves.”

Freddie kept his attention towards the bathroom while he asked, “Did you two have any plans for the weekend before we met up?”

“Nothing definite, but after I get back I have an idea. I’ll check on it while I’m gone. It’ll be sometime around lunch.”

Jade casually remarked, “I guess we can just hang out here until you get back. I still need to finish breakfast.”

“Okay,” Tori happily replied then quickly ate a little bit of her breakfast. “I’m going to go get ready, so Freddie can doctor you.” She grabbed her plate off the tray and took it with her as she slid past Freddie to the bathroom with the intention of eating on it while she dressed.

Freddie looked to Jade and remarked, “Let me go ahead and doctor your ah… marks. Just let me get something out of my bag.”

“Okay.”

He slid out of the bed and headed out of the bedroom to go wherever his bag had been moved while she was sleeping. She sipped her coffee and munched a little more on her breakfast as she waited for him to return. He held a small tube of topical antibiotic.

She gave him a questioning look. “You have a first aid kit?”

He chuckled. “Overly prepared habits from my mother.” He motioned his head over his shoulder to the dinning room. “I think sitting would be the best position to ah… take care of you—and away from the food.”  
  
She took another sip from her coffee then hopped off the bed to follow him into the dinning room. They each took a seat facing one another at the side of the dinning room table towards the couch. “Let me see where you hurt yourself.”

She rolled her eyes and reached for the top button of her shirt. “Usually when someone says they want to play doctor, they don’t mean actually playing doctor.”

He smirked and lightly teased in return, “My mother is a nurse, so I guess it’s in the blood.”

Jade teasingly smirked as she unbuttoned a few of her buttons then pulled away the right side of the shirt, exposing her exquisite pale globe with her healthily pinkish nipple lovingly topping it off and drawing his eyes. Its very presence teased and demanded it to be licked and gently suckled.  
  
He felt a slight stiffing in his boxers from the lovely sight until he saw three faint red marks in a curved line where her nails had pressed into her flesh during her orally induced orgasm. He dispelled any sexual thoughts with the tiniest bit of guilt that he could have been responsible for her injury and went about his task. He took her left hand and placed her hand over her nipple and most of the front of her breast then opened the end of the tube and squirted a little on the tip of his middle finger.

Jade licked her bottom lip and deviously smiled to him. She was finding his modesty infectiously cute. 

He apologetically warned, “I’m sorry, but this might be cold.”

She deviously countered, “You could kiss them and make them better.”

He smirked and gently laughed. “I could, but I’d like to take a more practical approach.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, “Fine, ignore the invitation.”

He chuckled while putting a bit of medical cream on his fingertip then lightly dabbed on the pinkish fingernail imprints, sending a bit of a shiver through her as the medication was cold.

She rolled her head back and let a soft sigh pass her lips from his delicate touch on each of the spots.

He looked up from tending the last light red mark. “Are you okay?”

She breathed through slightly puckered lips, “I’m fine. You have a delicate touch.”

“Thanks.” He finished his doctoring of her skin and suggested, “Just let that soak in your skin for a little bit and I think they’ll be gone by the end of the weekend. Just try not to rub anything against them or scratch them.

Her words casually rolled off her tongue, “I guess I’ll have to go the rest of the day without a bra.” She bit the tip of her tongue seeing that his semi-stiff member twitched as soon as the words passed her lips. His lower head apparently appreciated her idea.

He wiped off his finger tips with the rag then pulled her hand away and started buttoning up her shirt for her.

She felt touched at the tenderness and attention he was lovingly giving her, but it was quickly replaced with a sense of shame and regret. He was to the halfway point when she regretfully whispered out, “I’m sorry I called out Beck’s name last night while you were…”

He lifted his chin so he could meet her eyes. “You don’t have to apolo…” The regretful look in her eyes told him it would be pointless to argue with her. “I forgive you.”  
  
“Thank you. I…”

He dropped his hands away from her shirt after buttoning the last button she had buttoned. He could see her struggling with trying to be honest while maintaining her tough girl front.

“I got caught up in wishing for it to have been the way I wanted my first time with him—to be that appreciative and caring about my needs and making me feel that… wonderful. He failed to live up to my expectations. I’m sorry if I emotionally used you like that.”

“You just want what everybody wants—whether they admit it to themselves or not.”

“What’s that?”

“To be loved and you wanted that in that moment… that’s why I said I loved you when you asked. I hope it was enough.”

A faint blush formed on her cheeks. “Thanks for saying it—even if it wasn’t true.”

“It may not be true in that manner, but I respect you and I want the chance to care about you more than just me naturally wanting to care about people in general. I’m going to get that chance when we get back L.A. and school right?”

She felt a genuine smile form on her face and she felt the same sense of warm she felt inside from Tori. “Yes… we’re going to be great friends when we get back just like I told you last night at dinner.”

“Thanks…” Freddie leaned back in the chair. “My first time wasn’t exactly how I imagined it. It was with the first… only girl I’ve ever been in love with, so I don’t regret that, but… You might find it odd since the guys that just want an easy lay, but I pictured it all romantic with Carly—maybe even our wedding night, but it didn’t play out like that, not at all.”

“Was it bad?”

“No. We made out a little and it was quite enjoyable what she was doing to me. She had just helped me out of the shower after I fell. This was just after I was nearly killed by a truck. My leg was broken and in a cast, wrapped in plastic so I could shower. After we reached my bed… I wasn’t prepared for where it was going to lead. She kissed me, I didn’t believe it, so she kissed me again until we started making out, but I was thinking it was going to go that far until suddenly I was in her hand then she was naked… she got on top of me and I-I came in her as soon as I finished entering her. Not how I pictured our first time.”

He took a deep breath and continued his story, “I realized now that she did it as a way of thanking me. She got with Steven about a year after me. It kind of spoiled it for me and… I don’t ever want a girl to think she owes me anything—I guess that’s why I got a little upset with you last night for suggesting such a thing—that agreeing to be with Tori last night obligated you to me.”

Jade understood later how hurt Steven betraying Tori had hurt her friend, but buried it. “I’m sorry.” 

He took one of her hands and smiled while replying, “You don’t have to apologize. You couldn’t have possibly known.”

“Thanks and I’m sorry that it wasn’t like how you imagined it. I don’t mean to sound rude or offensive, but it seems to me that Carly might have taken advantage of you in that position—you couldn’t really enjoy yourself or her.”

“It was physically enjoyable, I’m not questioning that and I felt safe in her hands when I was laid up, just… I guess it hurt in hindsight in knowing it didn’t mean the same to her as it meant to me.”

“What about last night with us? It couldn’t have meant the same to you as it did for me.” She shamefully finished, “I thought you were Beck in the end.”

“I think it did at the start. We were having some safe fun in celebration then… I wanted to comfort your broken heart. I hope I did that—at least a little last night?”

She paused in studying his face as she contemplated in how to answer the question. “Yes you did.”

He offered her a relieved smile that she quickly shared with him. “Then it did mean the same.”

Tori stepped into the dinning room in a simple, lose fitting shirt with some nondescript message on it, a pair of skinny jeans and recurled her hair. Her outfit was simple, but she was definitely turn people’s heads. She looked to Jade and asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah, Freddie doctored me up and I’ll be fine. He’s real good with his hands.”

The girls shared a teasing laugh while Freddie blushed a little at being the butt of the double entendre.

“You two enjoy the rest of your breakfast and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She turned and headed for the door, but just as she was about to reach the door, Jade got up from her seat and caught up and stopped her. “Ah Tori…” Jade suddenly trailed off as her nerve started to falter.

Tori laughed, “What?”

“Last night when I was with Freddie in the bathroom, I called out Beck’s name, just before you showed up.”

The lithe girl gave her more than a friend a sympathetic look as she could see that it was really embarrassing her. She asked sympathetically in a hushed tone, hurting a little bit herself that Jade was still hurting from losing Beck, “How did he react?”

“He reassured me that it was alright, but we didn’t get to discuss it further.”

“Okay, while I’m doing my meet and greet, you can talk to him about it. He’s a really understanding guy.”

“We have while you were getting ready and he’s still alright with it, but while you’re gone can I…” She looked away in a surprising appearance of embarrassment. She suddenly felt like a silly girl.

Tori was taking mild pleasure in seeing her friend somewhat flabbergasted. “Just spit it out Jade.”

“Can I go all the way with Freddie? I want to make sure he knows I appreciate _him_ not Beck for last night or was last night just a one time thing of including me—or being with me? Really?”

Tori’s lips formed an ‘O’ shape. She cupped the side of Jade’s neck and brushed her thumb on her jaw line to quickly reassure her, “I told Freddie that I wasn’t abandoning you and I meant it. What we just talked about in bed was true. I don’t know how I would have gotten through these last few months without you—and honestly I know it’s been the same for you too. Whether he wants to is up to him, but I have no problem with it.”

Jade swallowed and tried to shield how much Tori’s words touched since she had to keep up her appearance.

Tori looked past Jade’s shoulder to her boyfriend and called out, “Freddie?”

He turned his attention away from the wall mounted television. “Yes?”

“You two have all the fun you want while I’m gone, okay?”

He squinted his eyes and looked to her not believing what he heard. “Tori?”

“I’m not cheating on you with Jade and you’re not cheating on me with Jade, so have fun.” She wore a beaming smile and turned and exited the hotel room before he could speak.

Jade grinned while Freddie looked on in disbelief, still wondering when he was going to truly wake up. He shook off the disbelief then looked to Jade and tried to suggest in the most casual manner he thought possible, “Do you want to finish breakfast?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, it is just a story so continue to practice safe sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After Tori left, the pair decided to move finishing breakfast to the living room and continue watching some television. Jade had to admit that she was really enjoying the breakfast and some of the fruit from their basket from last night. The eye candy of the handsome fellow sitting beside her wasn’t too bad either.

The pair soon finished their breakfast and once they put away their plates, they returned to the couch to continue watching television with Jade slipping up to his left and his arm naturally wrapping over her shoulders. She stole the remote from him and quickly flipped through the channels until she found the horror themed channel. She was tempted to start looking at the available adult channels to find an erotic horror movie, but that would lose all the subtlety she was looking for in the situation.

Freddie didn’t mind her stealing the remote or turning the television to a horror movie. He was a mild horror film fan as he enjoyed watching them with Carly and Sam. He just hoped that he wouldn’t spoil the mood by laughing at any inappropriate places as he was known to do when watching. He softly joked, “You really like to cuddle?”  
  
She cocked her pierce eyebrow. “Yeah, do you have a problem with it?”

He returned with a smug expression. “No I don’t. I made the baseless assumption that you didn’t care for it with your tough girl attitude. I’m sorry. I would love to cuddle with you.”

Jade, surprising herself, relaxed in his arms and watch the movie just starting. She had only been able to drop her guard to do this with Beck and Tori and wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that.

They watched a few minutes until Freddie broke the silence with the need to be honest with the pale girl he had an arm wrapped around, “This is what I enjoy, just the peacefulness in cuddling. It’s almost as intimate as… the other stuff.”

She smirked and eyed up at him. “Tori will cuddle with you. She enjoys it.”

He teased, “You seem to be enjoying it too.”

A playful smirk played across her face while she eyed him in a false sense of boredom. “It would be hard to find complaint from any girl being held by such strong and comforting arms. You do possess a certain… physical attractiveness.”

He chuckled while she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck with a smile on her face. He softly continued, taking on a more serious tone to his voice, “You were really hoping something would happen between me and Tori last night? Why?”

Her smile slightly faded then whispered, “I… I wanted Tori to be happy. She hasn’t been happy in a while…”

“She told me about her parents separating and… how you’ve been there for her in helping her deal with everything. Nice doesn’t seem enough to cover being there for her as a friend.”

She snorted out in disgust, but for herself. “I’ve been a lousy friend to her for years. I’ve always rejected her friendship and made her miserable at times and it took me really losing Beck to realize how much she cared about me. I just… wanted to do something to make it up to her about how I treated her for so long. Nudging you two together for her to have some happiness was the least I could do. I just didn’t think I would be this successful.”

She took several calming breaths as she felt a ball of anger start to form in her chest. In hindsight, it was really started to piss her off at all the people that had pitted her and Tori against one another when it wasn’t necessary. Beck would hint that he liked Tori more or remained silent or disappear when they were competing or Sikowitz would constantly favor Tori and causing her to get angry with her instead of those that she should have really been directing her anger.

Freddie easily sensed her anger and gave her a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the side of her forehead. Her anger started evaporating just as it did when Tori would pull her into her arms to comfort her in private or if they were in a more public setting, a quick gentle squeeze of her hand. She relaxed back into him and shot him a grateful smile, somehow feeling comfort doing such a thing towards him.

The anger faded and soon was replaced with an unaccustomed sense of nervousness for the pale inspiring singer while they turned back to the movie. She decided to let her left hand do the talking. She softly rubbed over his stomach in wider and wider circles until the first joints of her fingers started slipping into the waistband of his loose fitted boxers. Her circular motion became a little slower as she rubbed under his boxers and on his lower abdomen.

Her hand finally stopped and rested on him as the pair focused on the horror movie. Her hand slipped further down without even her realizing it until she slid over his private parts and gently took hold of his flaccid penis between her fingers and balls in her palm. She tried to hold him affectionately as he had held her breast last night and minutes ago doctoring her. She tenderly started moving her hand up and down by fractions of inches and turned her head to place a kiss on his jugular with closed eyes.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his head back on the backrest from the gentle ministrations on his stiffing rod. “Jade?”

She kissed his jaw line and whispered, “Just enjoy while you enjoy the movie. Tori said it was okay.”

He relaxed further into the cushion and slightly slid down in the seat and tried to focus all his attention on the movie while her hand started a slow upward motion to coax him into hardness which wasn’t too hard from the softness of her hand, her pressing against him and her intoxicating sweet smell.

Within a minute of her charming his manhood, he was fully hard and making an obscene tent in his boxers with the first hints of a wet spot.

“Jade please…”

“Yes?”

“I’m getting a little uncomfortable…”

She used her free hand to lift his waistband up and over his hard shaft to free himself from the uncomfortable tightening confines of the material. He sighed out in relief and focused back on the pleasure Jade’s delicate soft hand was doing to him. She stopped just under his glands and gently squeezed him, drawing out another bead of pre-cum and use it to further lubricate his rod.

Her breath began to shorten at witnessing what she was doing to him and felt her chest heat up along with the first tightening inside her abdomen. She decided to try to relieve some of that tension by slipping her right hand past the waistband of her shorts and started teasing her own lips to open them then slid two of her fingers inside.

She closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip and let out small grunt out in forcing her fingers inside her still tight opening from not teasing herself enough. She ignored her impatience and started sliding her fingers in and out, quickly building a gentle rhythm and climbing to her peak. As she turned more and more of her attention to herself, her stroking of him slowed.

Her stroking of him eventually came to a stop to just hold him while she increased motions inside her as instead of easing her tension with a relieving touch, she just fueled her desires more. Her pelvis started matching pace with her thrusting fingering then slightly shuddered when Freddie’s left hand joined her between her legs to tease her clit. She let out a soft whine from the added sensation of his fingertips and her mind started registering soft encouragements from him in a slightly labored breath about giving into the feeling starting to wash over her and how beautiful she looked when she came.

He continued to augment her stroking and whispering her compliments for about another minute before she pushed her face into the crook of his neck and let out a soft yell as she shuddered against him as a small wave rippled through her. He peppered her with some affectionate kisses along her forehead while her hand reflexively tightened around his shaft. It was slightly painful, but helped hold him back as he was considerably aroused at seeing her reach her ecstasy.

She took and release a few shallow breaths before lifting her eyes to see him and softly laughed with a grin, “I was suppose to have you enjoy this and I’m the one that got off.”

He kissed between her eyebrows then laughed, “And it was a beautiful sight, so I’m not complaining.”

She shook her head in mild embarrassment from the compliment then returned with a smirk. “I can’t leave you hanging, but…” She bowed her eyes to break eye contact then leaned further for her lips to his ear and teasingly begged, “Will you fuck me first?”

His fleshy steel jerked and hardened further in her grip and for the faintest of seconds she thought he’d cum right in her hand and on his rock hard abs. He grunted and tightened his muscles to hold back from the possibility. He tried clearing his mind with a few breaths and thinking of the oddest, stupidest of things which he had a long memory of such things in Seattle. He settled enough to mull, “No, but would you settle for me making love with you?”

“But you don’t love me.”

He turned his head to affectionately look at her. “Not that way, but I care about you and I respect you and I think that’s important. I think it makes it different than just that—an easy lay,”

“You don’t have to make more of this that what it is.”

“And what is this?”  
  
“Just… just two people having a good time…”

“But you seem to need more… this isn’t just meaningless to you—not after last night and an apology this morning.”

She saw the same stubbornness in his eyes that she had seen for years in Tori’s eyes. She bowed her head as she couldn’t accept that level of kindness from his eyes.

He tapped her chin up and immediately pressed his lips against hers that quickly turned into a kiss.

She naturally responded and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to pull him closer. The kiss surprisingly lacked any sense of urgency as the nearly black haired teenager just enjoyed the sweetness of kissing the strong geek. He returned with equally lazy kisses, just enjoying her mouth where her lips almost in a cliché manner could be described like bubblegum. They lost track of time in their exploration kissing until Freddie finally pulled his lips away.

He timidly asked as if they had been long time lovers and they were deciding to consummate their relationship, “Would you like us to make love?”

She nodded her head a fraction of an inch and gave him an honest, sincere bashful look of longing.

He gave her another kiss then pulled away. He stepped out of his boxers then knelt down in front of her. She slid partially in her seat and he curled his fingers around the elastic band of her silky boxers then in a tortuously slow manner, pulled them over her sweet peach of an ass once she slightly lifted her ass off the cushion of the couch then down her shapely legs until he reached her ankles. He playfully tossed them to the side on the L-cross cushion of the couch. He spread her legs to expose her neatly trimmed triangle of hair and her delicate and honey coated pink flower to him.

He leaned forward about to take her mound into his lips, but she softly placed the butt of her hand on his forehead and playfully scratched the top of his head. In barely above a whisper, she stated, “I’m wet enough.”

“I’d like to make sure… I don’t want to hurt you and…” He smirked like the best of the losers that thought they were impressing girls but there was an overwhelming since of genuineness to him. “If you don’t believe my… _altruistic_ reasoning, you can believe that maybe I like another taste? You’re quite sweet… in more ways than one and… if I don’t get a chance to cool off, I’ll last just about as long as I did in Carly the first time.”

The corner of her soft pink lips lifted at his come on, but his consideration for her sent a shiver through her spine. Also, she realized she’d have to be a little nuts in not letting him go down on her again after what she had experienced last night. She teasingly smiled to him and answered with a sultry voice, “Okay, if you insist.”  
  
He returned with a devious grin and answered before dipped his head down at her core, “Oh, I insist.”

He dipped his head down and went to work with his agile tongue on her wet folds. At first he licked up the fine coating of her juices on her lips that she had been able to entice from with her fingertips and the mood that had been set. He set about in a combination of licks and kisses on her delicate folds, taking time to focus on one then the other, drawing out various mews and sighs from the light skinned teenager.

She rolled her head back and forth on the top of the backrest and her pelvis gyrated up towards his mouth, desperate for more contact of his lips and tongue. She started hissing out in shorter breaths, “Freddie, I’m going to cum, but—but… I want…”

He paused only enough to ask, “What do you want Jade?”

“I want to cum with you inside me. Please Freddie? I want to feel you inside when I cum—I want to scream your name.”

He paused in being touched at finally realizing what her true goal was since she started their little encounter. He smirked at her ability to be a devious little schemer. He pressed his lips to her opening more than an actual kiss then whispered in a near pout, “But I wasn’t done playing… I guess you’ll have to settle for cumming twice instead of just once.”

She sweetly smiled at his suggestion at a compromise. “Okay, deal.” She palmed and massaged her breast through her shirt, hoping to avoid the repeat of leaving marks on herself as she started picking up the pace of his licking. He placed his thumbs on her outer lips and gently pulled them apart and shoved his tongue as far as he could inside her.  
  
She hissed out, “Fuck. Yes, fuck me with your tongue.”

He smiled at her request and was grateful that his slightly longer than normal tongue had more use than making a fantastic Lewbert imitation he did at the end of April when he dressed up as the doorman for iCarly’s ‘Half-o-ween’. He was getting a double treat from the action as Jade was definitely getting off on the action and he tasted more of her sweet juices.

The tip of his tongue touched a spot in side her upper wall towards her abdomen and her pelvis jerked up to his mouth in response to the jolt of pleasure that went up her spine. She gripped the crown of his head tightly and pushed him against her opening and started repeating in a near chant, “Right there, right there, right there, please Freddie, please Freddie…”

He desperately licked all around that sensitive bundle of nerves while at the same time his nose to nudge her clit.

She tossed her head back along with her hair over the top of the backrest and screamed out in a high pitch tone, “Oh my fucking God!”

When her pelvis started gyrating away from his tongue, he realized that she had enough and quickly ceased.

Her eyes were closed and she huffed out while gently stroking the top of his head, “Oh my janking God. How can you be that incredible?”

He stood up and had a seat next to her and slithered an arm behind her back to pull her shoulder against his chest. “I don’t know. I think it’s instinct in trying to figure out what you like and I’ve learned to read girls hanging out with them for so long as my primary friends.”  
  
She looked up at his eyes. “Wait? You have no experience in doing that?”

“Just you and Tori from last night. I didn’t get to do that with Carly during our one and only time.”

“Definitely her loss,” she laughed then took his slightly softened member and stroked it back to full harness as she explained with a hint of nervousness, “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but… I need to be on top.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Set the pace?”

“Something like that.”

He leaned forward and gently caught her lips and gave her a delicate kiss trying to physically show her his acceptance of her desire. He was going to put to good use what he had learned with his repeated makeout sessions with Sam of what a girl liked and didn’t like and give this pale angel in his arms the best.

She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

He held on to the back of her thighs and picked her up from her seat in one motion.

She squealed into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, completely caught off guard by his strength. Her mind quickly became intoxicated with all the possibilities of where and how he could fuck her due to his strength. He turned in place then lowered himself back in the seat. She pulled her legs out from behind him before he leaned back and she straddled over his thighs, a knee pressing into the cushion on each side of him.

She lifted up enough and grabbed his rod then pressed his head against her slightly pulsing lips. She gritted her teeth as she slowly lowered herself onto him, opening herself to sheath him until he was completely inside. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head for the scant seconds and wondered how Tori could take him.

She had done this one time with Beck for his sixteenth birthday and he was definitely an entirely different experience. She felt just as tight as she had been with Beck, but Freddie was a little more gifted than her ex and sending the expected additional pleasure through her.

Her mind drifted to her ex and anger started bubbling up inside of her. He had the nerve to complain to Tori that the only thing he got was the can of lemonade. _‘Unappreciative prick,’_ crossed her mind then the next thought crossed her mind about a month or so later after that when Beck was in André’s play and he got so interested in Meredith’s ‘cupcakes’, she wouldn’t give him another taste for the rest of their relationship.  
  
Freddie was of course having his own sensations and experience with sheathing into the pale beauty straddling him. He slowly breathed in and out to become accustomed to the same warmth and tightness of the fleshy vice as he had experienced with Tori. _“God, these girls are practically virgins.”_

Jade called out in a husky breath, “Jank, if I knew it would feel this good, I wouldn’t have let Tori go first—to Hell with that, we would have done this in the janitor’s closet and missed that stupid play.” She let out a laugh, “Then Trina would have saved herself from me posting that video on-line.”

He chuckled and gave her a smug expression. He lifted his hands off of her hips and reached to the top fastened button of her shirt. He teasingly undid the button and twitched inside her at the same moment. She clenched her teeth in response from the little ripple of pleasure that went through her.

Freddie undid a second button and again, he twitch inside of her.

Her eyes narrowed at catching his eyes. He was teasing her with a smirk and his throbbing meat inside her and she hated it… she loved it.

He snaked his right hand under the flap of the shirt and cupped her supple breast.

Her pierced eyebrow rising caught his attention along with her sultry words, “So you are a boob man?”

He reached up and cupped her cheeks, the ends of his fingertips meeting at the base of her neck through her dark hair and thumbs gently brushing over her cheeks. He looked her straight in the eyes and whispered, “Actually, I’m an eye man and I want to look straight into them when I make you scream in pleasure because I didn’t get to the last times.”

“You will, but in the mean time, could you put those hands to some good use and have some fun at the same time? I kind of sensed that’s the reason for the slow teasing… show me what you can do.”

She closed her eyes and lulled her head to the side from the faint touches of his fingertips slide across underneath her breast. He liked to so a little soft exploring and getting another feel of her supple flesh.   
  
She grinned. “How does it feel to know that you get to do what every guy at Hollywood Arts wanted to do but couldn’t?”

“Probably not as half as good as I’m going to try to make you feel.”

She opened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? That’s pretty cocky?”

He tensed up a muscle in his thigh and his member twitched again inside her, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

“Cocky? Interesting choice of words.”

“I saw how wild you drove Tori doing this, so don’t disappoint me.”

“Not disappointing you is some fine motivation. I guess it is time to worship an angel.”

He bowed his head forward and pressed his lips against her flesh and started leaving a trail of kisses randomly over her left breast, avoiding her pink bud and keeping her guessing where he’d kiss next. She slightly turned to move her nipple to his lips, but he dodged her several times. After the fifth or so attempt, he heard her growl in frustration so he took the tip of his tongue to run over her areola, sending a slight tremor through her then gently and lazily wrapped his lips around the hardening peak and suckled on her.

He brought his hands up to cup both her breasts and started massaging them, careful to avoid the small marks on the right side of her right breast, and started the same teasing then suckling action on her other nipple.

She lulled her head back as his actions were heating her back up and getting her juices to flow around his shaft in her. She felt a momentary bit of innocent jealousy towards Tori in realizing this was what it must have felt for her when the muscular teen was worshiping her tits, but there was a tingling in the back of her mind and one in her nether regions where his hard staff was still nestled in her that wanted him to be a little more forceful with his touches. She whispered her desire in an encouraging manner, “You can be rougher. I’m not made of glass.”

He cupped his hand up under her right breast to partially lift it then pressed his lips against the faint marks, one by one by one. He had taken her up on her offer to kiss her spots to make them better, but she hissed out from the tingling pain reaching her brain, apparently him proving some kind of point to her. He looked up to meet her intoxicating blue eyes and whispered, “No you’re not, but you are made of beautiful flesh and blood and I never want to see another mark on you again, especially if I’m partially responsible.” He finished in a darker tone, “I’m physically capable of doing worst.”

“But it was the good kind of pain.”

He gave her a helpless expression. “I don’t understand that.”

“I’ll teach you later… I think we can find a happy medium later…”

He raised a curious eyebrow at her assumption that this was going to more than a one time thing between them and that they’d get a chance to find that sweet spot of ‘sweet’ sex and doing something that could hurt her. He brushed that aside and turned back to her chest to kiss along the top swell of her beautiful bust until he reached her cleavage. He ran his coarse tongue across her left cleavage and further down the curvature of her breast until he reached the bottom of her valley then up the opposite breast until he reached her cleavage again. He pressed his nose into it and inhaled her heavenly sent with an encouraging rubbing of the back of his head.

He kissed down her right breast until he reached her nipple then caught it between his incisors and ever so gently, put a little pressure on the pink nub.

She cursed with a sharp yelp, “Shit!”

He pulled his mouth away and looked up. “Too much?”

She let out of all things a giggle. “No, just an unexpected welcome.”  
  
He softly laughed out, “I guess you’re not going to have any problems one day when you’re nursing and you baby starts teething.”

Jade gave her a lost look, as if she couldn’t wrap her mind around the concept of such a thing. Her voice reflected that sentiment, “Me? A mother?”

The look in her eyes and the slight tension he felt in his arms from her told him that she had such doubts of being such a thing and he quickly went about to squash them, “I think you’ll be a fine mother.”

She softly challenged with a little heartbreak in her voice, “You don’t know me well enough to know that.”

He teasingly smiled. “I’m taking a leap of faith.”

He cupped her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss that they traded for several seconds until his hands slipped away to rest on her hips. He started lifting her up without the need of her assistance, slightly catching her off guard about how much strength he really possessed. He started setting a nice easy pace of her pulling away and coming back down on him while she steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders. She decided to assist him a little in raising and falling on her knees so she could have some semblance of control of the lovemaking.

She closed her eyes and started letting her head lull back and forth, enjoying the sensation brought about the head of his shaft gently rubbing back and forth against that knot of her internal bundle of nerves, slowly building her to her peak every time he lifted her and brought her back down.

She seemed to drift away from conscious thought and only let the various feelings across her skin and inside her core wash over her, but then Freddie’s comforting voice whispered out, “Jade… tell me what you love.”

She blinked and focused on him, unsure if she had heard him correctly, “What?”

“Anything, tell me anything about you: what you love, what you hate, what makes you happy or scared, anything. You caught me up on what’s been going on with you, but I want to get to know _you_.”  
  
“You don’t have to sweet talk me Freddie. You’re—ah fuck—already filling me up with this godly cock of yours.”

He took his hands off her sides and cupped her cheeks again so he could stare into her eyes.

Her breath hitched at the intensity he was directing to her.

“We’re going to be at least friends after this weekend?”

“Yes we are,” she responded in a tone to reassure herself as much as him.

“Then I want to get to know you as my friend—and let you know how much what we’re doing at this very moment means to me.”

She would love for him to pound her until she saw stars, but she was enjoying this slow and tender sex. She nodded her head and started to whisper, “I hate guys that ask if they can kiss me. When the moment’s right, just take it.”

He affectionally pulled her face forward and leaned to meet her lips in a surprisingly innocent manner when compared to the act they were in the middle of sharing. He confidently smirked with a look and a whisper, “I’ll hold you to that.”

She smirked in return and continued the little game, “I hate people assume I hate pink. I hate yellow. God I hate yellow.”

“I think you’d look pretty in pink, maybe a nice pink dress for the spring and a jacket to match your eyes.”

She lifted herself up then eased herself down on him. “I love bunnies. I think they’re cute and adorable and how could you not love them?”

“So you’re a sweetheart deep down?”

She frowned, but he kissed it away and whispered, “It’ll be out little secret.”

She raised an eyebrow and whispered, “Just like this one: how good you can fu—make love to me?”  
  
“That’s up to you.”  
  
His right hand slipped between them and his thumb started teasing at her clit. He leaned forward to take her left nipple between his lips and start to suckle on her with his tongue occasionally lapping at the hard numb. He opened his mouth further to wrap his lips around the areola to let his tongue fully assault her nipple.  
  
Her hips lost steady, rhythmic motion and randomly gyrating her hips and her words started slurring, “Fredd—I’m almo—please… don’… sto…”

He didn’t as he took up the slack of controlling her movements on his lap and mere seconds later, the tension inside snapped and a shuddered went throughout her body from the multiple points of stimulation while dulling the rest. Her sight, hearing and even sense of smell instantly white out, leaving only the sense of Freddie’s touches overwhelm her.

If her higher brain functions were working, Jade would be amazed by the muscular teenager’s stamina that he could lift her up with his hips, continuing to slowly thrust into her while he kept gently stroking her clit with the pad of his right thumb, rolled her right nipple tenderly between his left pointer finger and thumb and suckled on her left nipple, dragging out her orgasm.

Her body could only take so much attention before her brain simply started blocking out even the sense of touch and lose of muscle control, sending her to collapse on his chest and welcoming arms. Her amble chest heaved against his muscular chest while she snuggled her nose into his neck and his hand slipped away from their joined crotches and away from her breast to rest on her cute ass and the other to slide under the back of her shirt to rest between her shoulder blades to envelop her in comforting arms.  
  
She rested her hands on his shoulders and shuddered a time or two from coming off her peak as Freddie placed butterfly kisses on her forehead, nose and upper right check where a few tears of pleasure had fallen, whispering tender and comforting words to reassure her that she was safe in his arms between kisses.

The warmth of his arms around her, the manly scent she inhaled from the crook of his neck while she desperately tried to catch her breath and feeling of being full with him still being nestled inside of her almost sent her into another orgasm.  
  
Her eyes opened and met Freddie’s warm expression and couldn’t help but let out a girly laugh. At any other time she would have felt ridiculous, but being in his arms allowed her to be open in free… just like with Tori. She took a few more breaths to help calm her nerves, she started rubbing over her abdomen and asked in a mildly confused tone, “Did you cum?”

“No, no—not inside you. That would be… presumptuous of me and wrong, but I don’t think I can make you cum again before I do. You’re just—fuck.” Her muscles reflexively clenched around him. “Too good Jade. I’m sorry to cut this cuddling short but could you…”

She gathered all her strength and with the help of the leverage she had from her hands on his shoulders, pushed herself up enough to let his impressive length fall out of her. His hard rod flopped onto his muscular abs, coated with her juices and a few sticky strings connecting their sexes. She quickly sat back on his thighs to continue to rest and regain her strength by laying her head on his right shoulder.

She delicately wrapped her fingers around his slightly twitching rod and just held him. She affectionately asked in a tired voice, “Then how should I get you off? Stroke you until you blow all over your sexy abs and shirt then lick you clean? Or maybe I can wrap my lips around that sweet head of yours and suck and suck until you give me a nice treat?” She wickedly smirked and teased, “Do you have any suggestions?”

He bowed his head and a faint blushed appeared on his face.

She lifted her eyes to meet his downcast eyes. “You’re cute when you’re bashful, but I want to know.”

He dipped his head further down and she lifted hers slightly so he could murmur in her left ear.

She pulled back and teasingly smiled at hearing his suggestion.

He cleared his throat and almost shamefully asked, “It’s not demeaning or degrading or dirty to you is it? I can imagine how it could be and how guys could—”  
  
She placed her finger on his lips to silence him as she did last night. “It’s not—not for you, but what is it with guys and that?”

“I can’t speak for any other guys, but for me it was because it’s so intimate with you and I was warm and safe.”

She swallowed with a near overwhelming sense of awkward surprise. “Safe? With me?”

He smiled and rubbed his nose against the side of her nose. “Yes, I’m safe with you and you’re safe with me—with me and Tori. I hope I’ve been proving that.”

She brushed the side of his face then kissed his cheek and whispered, “I am safe with you two—I mean with both of you and enjoyed it too.”

She slipped down from his lap and rested on her knees in front of him. She spread opened his legs and scooted between them. She wickedly smiled at seeing a thin coating of her juices on the crown of his head and down the rest of his shaft. She kept her wicked smile that offered some devious fun while overdramatically flicking her collar up and pulled her shirt completely open, giving him another magnificent view of her exquisite breasts before she wrapped her beautiful bosom around his slick manhood.

He grunted in pleasure from the soft contact from the closest way he could describe them as the softest pillow every conceived, but with a natural warmth that put one at ease. She lifted up until his head disappeared from her cleavage.

He growled from the warmth and pressure directly on his head and she felt him release a little more precum.

She came back down until the bottom of her bosoms pressed against his crotch and his head obscenely sitting out of her cleavage. She repeated this very slowly several times, spiting down on him for extra lubrication from her own slick juices still on him and now in her valley.

She took a lick of his darkened head when it poked out of her cleavage, unable to resist having a taste of him as she knew the pressure she was putting on him was forcing more of his precum out. She whispered in a baited breath, “Tell my how you feel. How does this feel to you?”

Freddie’s eyes were clenched closed and his head was thrown back and rolling from side to side, “You’re warm and soft and… safe. I feel safe… how do you feel Jade?”

“You’re warm and hard—strong would be—would be a better word.” She hurried through a few quick breaths as she cycled through a few quick strokes to throw him off from her gentle stroking. “It tickles in a fantastic way—all the way—through both my tits—damn and I thought you could get my nipples hard by sucking on them. They’re starting to hurt in a good way they’re so hard.”

She saw the mild perspiration on his forehead and him softly biting his lower lip. His soft thrusting to meet her downward strokes was becoming more erratic. He started twitching in the valley of her breasts (sending another wave of pleasure through her fleshy pillows) and the pressure increased from his inner thighs pressing against her sides under her armpits.

She licked over her bottom lip and teased, “Trying to hold back? Trying to make me really work for that cum?”

He let out a mixture of a grunt and a chuckle, “Of course I’m trying to hold back. I’m being lovingly embraced by an angel. When would this ever happen again? If you knew you were never going to be treated to the ‘Benson Tongue’ again, wouldn’t you try to last as long as possible?”

She raised the corner of her mouth and looked at him in a sultry look at the term ‘Benson Tongue’, but she understood his point because she would hate to think she’d not have another chance at experiencing his talented tongue. A wicked idea popped into her head to get him to let go and have a little fun at the same time. She hissed out and teased him like a vixen, “What makes you think this will be the last time we’ll do this? What gave you the idea that I won’t randomly pull you into a closet or a restroom stall and drop to my knees to wrap my gorgeous beauties around your godly piece of meat and stroke you until you paint my chest and throat with your hot seed? Give me a nice necklace that only you get to see? Or that when you wake up tomorrow morning that the first thing you see will be me doing this to you and you’ll reward me for taking care of your morning wood by feeding me your cum right down my throat and spoiling my breakfast?”

His fingers dug into the edge of the cushion and clenched his teeth so hard he was threatening to crack some of his molars while his hips surged forward, pressing his pelvis against the underside of her breasts and clenching his inner thighs to close around her and secure her in place. The slightly painful squeeze on her sides sent a thrill up and down her spine to her brain and core, letting a bit of her moister to run down her inner thighs. His head popped past her cleavage and he roared out loud enough for a neighboring suite to hear, “FUCK!” His rod throbbed between her orbs and he rapidly fired off several large globs then several smaller ones from his heavy balls and painted her upper chest and the little valley at the base of her throat.

He slumped back into the cushion of the couch and his chest heaved as if he had just finished a marathon by sprinting the entire thing. His hips continued to jerk upward on autopilot, trying to force his balls to give up and deposit every bit of his seed onto the pale angel.

She slipped her grasp from holding her impressive chest in her hands and crossed her left inner over forearm over her chest and grasping the side of her opposite breast to hold them together between her hand and sleeve covered left bicep to keep his still hard, twitching shaft in her valley.

She affectionately rubbed his lower abdomen with her palm to help easy him down from his peak and inadvertently forcing a little more of his watery cum to bubble out from his slit and rundown his shaft and onto her cleavage. She lovingly urged him on his softly humping hips, “That’s it babe. Let it all out for your angel on her knees. Show me how much you loved me— _us_ doing this.”

He gripped the edge of the cushion tighter with his knuckles becoming even whiter than Jade’s skin and lifted hips upward so much that Jade had to lift herself just a little higher to keep holding him. He growled and grunted with all he had and member wildly throbbing and jerking in her tight fleshy grip to force out the last bit in his tank, spitting out one last bit of weakly held together glob followed by one last sticky string.

His humping against her bosoms finally ceased and his member finally started to softening in her safe warmth. The more watery part of his jism started running down to the top of her heavenly globes and over them towards her nipples. She shook her head at seeing what a lovely mess he had made on her.

She scooped a bit of thicker part of his deposit with her right middle finger then brought it to her lips. She smiled from his salty goodness in her mouth. His left hand left go of the cushion and took her free hand. He lifted her hand and pressed his lips against her palm. He held her hand to his cheek and breathed out in a labored breath into the butt of her hand while looking her in the eyes, “Jade… I don’t—I don’t know… what to say. That was…”

She interrupted in a hushed and caressing tone that sent even a shiver down into her own heart as she realized the depth sincerity to her own words, “Us sharing something very intimate.”

The raven colored young woman continued to hold her breasts with her forearm to keep his deposit from dripping only onto her arm pulled a foot up and stood up, pulling her chest away from his softening member to slip out from her valley and flopping to his lower abdomen. She kissed his cheek and spoke in a tone that she hoped was just as reassuring as he had given her last night when he held her from coming off her high, “Let me clean up and I’ll be back to clean you up.”

“I’m sorry for making a mess on you.”

She kissed his forehead to show she didn’t mind.

He closed his eyes and relaxed in the extremely comfortable couch. He tried to steady his breath while he couldn’t imagine such an experience could be so draining.

Minutes ticked by and he was brought out of his near sleep with another warm sensation around his spent manhood. He opened his eyes to see Jade kneeling between his legs, having cleaned up the mess on her chest and her shirt loosely hanging to cover her breasts, and wrapping a warm washcloth around his sticky flaccid tool and started cleaning him.

He pulled his hips back away from the contact and grunted through his clenched teeth.

She looked to him with a concerned look. “Too much?”

He blew a breath out and nodded his head. “Yeah. I’m still a little sensitive.”

She slowed down her cleaning of their mixed juices on his crotch and comforted, “I’m almost done.”

She took about another minute to finish cleaning him then folded the rag and dropped it on the coffee table. She turned to him to pull his boxers back up with a little assistance from him lifting his bottom. She pulled her shirt closed instead of bothering to button it up or put her boxers back on then cuddled back up to his left to rest her head on his shoulder and he eagerly wrapped his arms around her.

The pair relaxed into each other’s embrace with steady breaths, her hand resting over his heart feeling that it was still rapidly beating.

Jade broke the silence with a playful whisper, “We were both right.”

His eyebrow raised in curiosity. “About what?”

“That I really enjoyed that and I felt it was very intimate too not some perv wanting a quick titfuck because they think I’m a nice piece of tits and ass.”

“That’s exactly why I was concerned that it could be disrespectful and degrading to you when I asked.”  
  
“You’re not some pervert; you’re… you’re my friend.”

He kissed her forehead and laughed, “I’m glad I have your reassurance on that.”

She smiled while they turned their attention back to the television to continue to watch the horror movie over the next hour and surprisingly laughing at the same spots that others would find inappropriate and sharing what they enjoyed of the film and what they would change from a story and productive standpoint. The pair seemed to relax more in each other’s company even further

As the movie started wrapping up, Jade noticed that Tori was about half an hour late from when she said she’d return. When the credits started rolling, she commented, “I’m going to fire off a text to Tori to check on her. She should have been back half an hour ago.”

She slipped out of his grasp and stood up to head back to the bedroom. He suppressed a smile and felt a slight twitch in his boxers at seeing Jade walk away and her sweet bare ass swaying with each step as she walked around the L-cross part of the couch then behind him.

She walked back less than a minute later and retook her seat next to him with her PearPhone in hand. “Tori said she’ll be another half hour then she has that treat for us for lunch. She said it’ll be a surprise.”  
  
“I wonder what that could be? Maybe a show? It is Vegas. They have some great comedy and magic acts. I would say a music performance, but that sounds more like something for tonight.”

She snuggled back under his arm (not bothering to fully close her lazy held closed shirt) and answered while dropping her phone on the coffee table, “I don’t know, but it’s probably one of those things. Whatever it is, I just hope it’s something private for the three of us.”

He turned his head slightly away from her but gave her a curious expression.

She kissed his neck and whispered, “I’m greedy, okay?”

He laughed, “Okay.”

She nestled back onto his shoulder and Freddie turned the channel to something random. She wasn’t paying attention, so she idly asked while her pointer finger lazily trailed up and down his chest. “Did you really want me to cum again? Before you just came?”

“Yes. I wanted you to have a good time.”

“Well since we have some time before she gets back…” She looked away and shrugged a shoulder. “…would you?”

He pulled the pale angel onto his lap and slipped his hands under her button shirt and ran his hands up and down her sides, his hands enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin. “If you really want me to. How would you want me to do that?”

She teasingly smiled to him and teased, “Let’s warm up first then I’ll tell you.”

She grabbed at his boxers and he quickly helped her pull them off and toss them away. Since she never put her shorts back on after their first go around, she slipped a finger inside her folds and gently pushed inside herself. She massaged herself and pressed her top teeth softly into her bottom lip.

The Seattle born playfully commented, “You look so sexy and cute with that expression.”

She responded with a teasing expression while she pulled her fingers out and wrapped her slick digits around his hardening shaft from witnessing her lewd act then gently started twist around and stroking him upwards.

He placed his hands on her thighs and started rubbing them up and down as he let his head lull back from the building sensation.

She wickedly smiled at seeing how easy and quickly it was to get him back to full hardness. She quickly surprised him when she jumped out of his lap and walked around the couch the left side.

He opened his eyes and looked around to see the reason for the removal of contact on his tool. He looked over his right shoulder to see that Jade braced her hands against the glass, spread her legs then looked over her shoulder. “Do you need an invitation?”

He blinked then quickly got up from his seat and walked around the seats to get behind her. He towered over her clothed back and ran his hand over plump and soft ass. He had several comparisons to how her smooth bottom felt to the touch: marshmallow, a cloud, a custom made foam pillow but each fell short to adequately describe how heavenly she felt. He finally realized something that was equally soft and comforting: Tori. He suppressed a laugh that the only way to describe this heavenly creature was with another heavenly creature.

She shivered by the closeness of his overwhelming and dominating physical presence. He noticed her reaction and whispered, “We can switch to another position where you have more control.”

His consideration sent another shiver through her and a brought a smile to her face. “I want to put that strength of yours to the test… we’ve made love, now I want a good fucking.”

He asked in a toying manner into her ear, “Are you insisting?”

She answered in a soft, breathy voice laced with her lust, “Yes.”

He grinned against her ear, feeling more aroused in wanting to fulfill her desire. He palmed over her left ass cheek while holding the base of his manhood. He pressed his head against her slick folds and slowly pushed inside until he was completely inside.

She jolted from him sheathing inside her, but she approvingly smirked from the action. She was certainly enjoying his bigger size to Beck.

Her soft ass softly pressed against his pelvis, the pair getting a feeling for each other in this position. He pulled back only slightly, probably only about a fourth out then pushed back inside. He repeated this several times, pulling a little further out each time until he was softly bounced her off his pelvis, just starting off slowly to build up a rhythm she was demanding and his baser instincts were readily going to approve of giving her.

She teased, “Am I better than Tori?”

His motion stopped with him fully sheathing himself into her and holding her back to his chest while gripping her breast. He whispered into her left ear, “Don’t compare yourselves to one another.”

Her shoulders slumped and whispered in a shameful tone, “Old habits die hard I guess…”

He kissed her cheek then whispered, “The only comparison I’m making is last night I made love with a goddess, now I’m making love again to an angel.”

She wickedly grinned at his reassurance then asked, “Are you sure I’m not a devil?”

“I watched you sleep before I fell asleep and just after I woke up; I got to see you with all the pretenses down and what I saw… you couldn’t be anything other than an angel… maybe a little bit of a wickedly gothic angel—that’s what makes it fun… and here comes the fun.”

He let her breast go and let her leaned forward against the glass, he straightened up, took a tight hold on her hips and pulled out about halfway then pushed back into her then started repeating the cycle in shorter and shallower intervals. In mere seconds, he was bouncing her sweet, plump little ass off his pelvis from his hard shoves and the noise of their flash slapping one another resounded through the suite, only being mildly washed out by Jade’s profanities, “Holy shit! Fuck me Freddie! Fuck me!”

He growled out in response from the enjoyment of the warm vice gripping him and the visible stimulation of the hem of her shirt bouncing with them, but covering her ass and most of him penetrating her as it allowed his mind to put the picture together of what was happening only through the sensations he was feeling.

He shouted back while he tightened his grip on her hips, threatening the leave similar marks that were on her breast and throwing his back into pounding her, “I heard you talking to Tori that you want me to make her forget about all those losers that broke her heart and do you know what?”

She clenched her eyes shut for the force driving into her and pushing hard against the glass to prevent her face from plowing into the glass (which was becoming a losing battle), “What?”

He blew out a harsh breath from his chest starting to heave. “I’m going to make you forget about Beck and how he broke your heart. You would _never_ have doubted my love for you. Beck let go of you because he’s a fucking idiot. If I had been him, I wouldn’t have let you go.”

Through quickening breaths and weakening arms, she responded, “You let go of Carly…”  
  
“You’re damn right I let go—I let go of Carly because I fucking _loved her_ and wanted it to be real and her to be happy. I loved Carly… some much so that I ripped my own heart out to make sure she was happy. Can he say the same thing with you? I did love another girl at the same time and not for some damn attention he obviously wanted—I loved Sam—maybe not the same way as Carly, but I loved her and cared about her and they were _my girls_ and I’d do anything to protect them. I made sure that she didn’t lose Carly when an old friend returned when she tried to steal Carly back as her best friend. You know why I did it? Because I cared about her too, but she—“

He gave her a few quick deep thrusts to make sure he had her full attention and perhaps take out some of his anger then pulled her hard against him and pushed as far as he could inside her with her letting a high pitch shriek then he leaned over to rest his strong chest over her back to whisper into her ear, “—she never let me and pushed me away time and time again because she could never see past some thirteen year old nerd that got in her way with her friendship with Carly. She thought I would steal Carly away from her, but I always knew they were a packaged deal and I didn’t mind one bit. I’d never do anything to harm their relationship because Carly loves her so much. How could I ever take away something my love loved?”

He paused to growl through the pleasure of her pussy massaging his hardness inside her. “I know you’re a package deal with Tori too. You’ll always stick by her side now, because you care about her so much. Will that be the way it is between us while I’m with Tori? Will you see me as getting in your way of loving her or her loving you? Will we fight and war and be at each other’s throats until the point that we hate one another?”

She grunted in return and used the glass as leverage to push back hard against him. “No—I’ll let you love me.”

He growled into her ear, “You’ll let me love you? You’ll let me be there to celebrate with your happiness? You’ll let me be there to comfort you when you need it? You’ll let me make sure that no one fucks with Jade West and gets away with it? You’ll be one of _my girls_ to love and protect and cherish that Beck obviously fucking failed to do?!”

“Yes—fucking yes—OH FUCK!” She cried out as her words hit her just as much as he was driving home into her with his shaft. She clenched around him in spasms and started banging her fist against the glass to help ride out the wave of pleasure that hit her. Despite her eyes being clenched shut so hard that a bit of tears started being forced out, she could see a rainbow of colors that soon washed out to white and the sound of her own shouts washed out by the sound of her heartbeat.

After in her mind, surviving not just enjoying her orgasm, she pressed the right side of her face against the glass. She heaved her breath out against the glass, easily fogging it up. The cool touch of glass against her breasts was a welcome relief to her hot skin since she still wasn’t hot enough to sweat to help cool her down with the additional tingling sensation of her hard nipples being pushed back into her breasts.

She was starting to bend further forward, the glass no longer providing enough friction for her hands and face.

He released her hips to slip his right hand under her shirt, across her impressive chest and grasped her left heavenly globe and his left hand slithered around her hip to rest on their joined sexes to pull her up to press her back against his muscular chest. She rested the back of her head against his left shoulder and wrapped her right arm back to palm the back of his head. She slightly turned his head so she could started to kiss him and force her tongue past his lips while the pad of his right pointer finger started circling around her erect nub.

He wasn’t done with her yet and his thrusts became slow and deliberate, pulling his hips back to pull out his shaft three quarters of the way out then pushing back into her to reach her deepest depths. He repeated that several times, heating the gothic girl back up in shoving her ass back at him. They went through several cycles of this until she started growling and shouting while looking him straight in the eyes, “Fill me up Freddie! Pound me until I can’t walk and I can’t think straight! I want to feel you in my fucking womb!”

She clamped down on him to try to pull him deeper.

He growled back and pushed her down hard as much as he could just to the point of hurting her on his throbbing manhood while he pushed his pelvis harder against her ass to try to do such a thing. He pinched her nipple between his pointer finger and thumb while his other fingers frantically brushed back and forth across her hood and directly on her clit. He whispered into her ear in a near begging tone, “Cum for me again my gothic angel. Fall and let me catch you. I’ll catch you. I promise I’ll catch you.”

Her arm fell away from his neck and she haphazardly clawed at the back of his thighs and ass, desperately trying to grab on to something to steady herself until she realized it was pointless and she’d have to trust him to catch her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and shouted at the top of her lungs, “FUCK!”

She brought her legs tight together and clenched around him in a fleshy vice trying to hold him in place, her body overloading from her nerve endings firing off in pleasure. She shuddered and her limps sporadically jerked for several seconds. Except for her inner core, the rest of her muscles released seconds later from their tension and slumped completely into his arms, thankful for the support or she would have fell completely onto the floor.

He kissed her neck and let her head fall back on his shoulder. He gently massaged her heavenly orb while gently rubbing over her abdomen to help ease her down. He held her that way for several stretched out minutes so she could steady her breathing.  “That was—that was incredible.”

“You’re—“ He interrupted himself with a growl trying to hold back his pleasure. “—welcome, but…”

She turned her head to meet his eyes. “What?”  
  
“I’m sorry Jade, but you’re clenching me tight and I’m getting real clos—I’m about to… What do you want me to do?”

She thought for the briefest of moments to tell him it was okay and release in her after two mind blowing orgasms, but she had a better idea. She huskily requested, “Pull out.”

He immediately did as she asked, pulling his pelvis away and releasing her breast and stomach. An almost comical slick popped sounded from their joined sexes when they separated.  
  
She turned and he helped her drop to her knees in a dignified fashion and grasped his slick, throbbing manhood. She leaned forward, wrapped her lips just over his head and licked just under his slit once. It was all that was needed to send him over the edge. He placed his hands against the glass and his pelvis surged forward, sending his member further into her mouth and he grunted out through clenched teeth, “Argg—argg—fuck Jade!”

 She gripped his hip with her left hand to give her leveraged and jerked the rest of his fleshy rod not in her mouth as quickly as her right hand would move, determined to draw as much of his tasty seed into her mouth as he humped towards her face. She was rewarded for her efforts of not only four or five heavy globs of his seed spitting out and coating the actress’ tongue and filling her mouth as he did last night but several smaller spurts that threatened spill out around the corners of her mouth. She was quite happy in allowing him extra time to recover from his last release so she could enjoy the taste of this much of his cream.

She looked straight up to meet his eyes with a look of surprising tenderness in her blue eyes while performing such an act. She visibly swallowed and he twitched in her hand. She slowed down her pace, but she continued to stroke and twisted her hand around his still hard meat.

“Come on Freddie, give it all up! Give me every last bit of cream you have in your balls so you and Tori can make love all night until you both pass out!”

She opened her mouth and pulled him just past her lips.

He shouted out animalistic growls, his knees slightly started buckling as he gave up just a few more droplets of his essence to her.

She lapped it up with her tongue, sucked on his head and swallowed the rest. She looked up and wickedly smiled to him so he could see her wiping her bottom lip with the pad of her thumb and smiled. She stood up between his arms supporting himself on the window.

She heaved out a breath as she answered his question before he could ask her, “I wanted another taste of you. I like the salty flavor.” She leaned forward, her lips just centimeters from his own lips. Her eyes flickered down to look at them while he tried to catch his own breath. She met his eyes and whispered, “Just to make it clear, I wouldn’t have been upset with you if you hadn’t been able to pull out in time.”

His softening member twitched at the mentioning of the idea despite the oversensitivity of his manhood at the present time. He slipped his hand around to above her rear and pulled her close. They traded a few comforting kisses then her voice was heavy with concern while she peered into his eyes. Her voice dropped from her near animalistic manner to a sweet and innocent tone, “You’re going to be this good to Tori, right?”

“I hope so—I get to be the person that I want to be and I’ll be good to you too.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and pressed her lips to his neck then just relaxed in his arms. She answered in a surprisingly quiet voice, “You’ve already been good to me.”

The keylock buzzed then the door opened and Tori called out, “Hey guys, I’m bac—Oh?”

Freddie pursed his lips and looked wide eyed towards Tori. She had plainly told him that being with Jade wasn’t cheating, but her actually seeing the aftermath made him worry that he could really be in trouble and already blew his chances with her.

The music star laughed while she shut the door behind her, “I see you two _did_ have some fun while I was gone?”  
  
Jade slipped from his grasp, pulled her shirt closed and wobbled around the couch, her legs still feeling like jell-o. She beamed a smile to Tori. “We are absolutely keeping him when we get back.”  
  
“We? _I’m_ going to have to share him with you?”

She smugly countered, “I’m going to share you with him. I think it’s only fair until I can find a guy like him. There has to be more like him out there.”  
  
Tori wrapped her arms around Jade’s waist and around to her back and smiled. She looked over her shoulder to Freddie and asked, “Do you really mind if we have a plus one to our relationship for a while?”

Jade interrupted with a playful mocking, “I’m considering him the plus one to _our_ relationship.”

The freshman musician questioned, “Our relationship?”

“Yes, _our_ relationship.”

Her heart warmed to the label Jade used for them. “Until you dump me?”  
  
She cocked her head to the side and lazily answered, “Eh, we’ll see.”

He shook his head after pulling his boxers and laughed, “This has to be a dream. This can’t be happening.”

The girls laughed at his cute disbelief with Tori finishing, “Then don’t ever wake up because _I’m_ enjoying this dream.”


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie was still in the bathroom of the other room that he was originally going to take before sleeping through the night with the girls. He was finishing showering and getting ready for the surprise lunch treat as the girls were waiting on the couch after Tori quickly changed and Jade finished her shower in their bathroom (more out of need for a daily shower than the fact that she hadn’t got hot enough during their activities to sweat) and dressing before the muscular teen.   
  
Tori wore a giddy smile on her face and asked the lighter skin tone teen in a tone of a platonic girlfriend desperate for details of her ‘conquest’, “So did you and Freddie have a good time?”  
  
However, Jade suddenly felt timid and bashful in answering such a question. “Yes… we did, he…” She looked away towards the television.  
  
“What?”  
  
She looked lost for words and a hint of shame manifested on her face with a soft blush as the reality set in of what happened about a half hour ago.  
  
“Jade?”  
  
Jade took a deep breath and released it then answered, “It wasn’t just me trying to make up for last night. He made me feel special Tori, like it was my first time but far better then… I think—I know we came to an understanding between us outside of you. He said I was going to be ‘one of his girls’—you being the obvious other girl—that he was going to care about after saying he knew we—you and I—are a ‘packaged deal’ in him being with you and wasn’t going to get in our way—he wasn’t going to take you away from me.” She swallowed in a little bit of fear. “…and I told him I’d let him love and care about me too—how Sam never let him do that when they were ‘friends’ and he loved Carly.”  
  
She looked away to finish, “We obviously went further than just friendship…” She snapped her gaze back to Tori and timidly finished, “You’re not jealous are you? That me and him even if you… I put you through Hell a few times when I was with Beck and I thought…”  
  
Tori softly asked, “Did he make you happy?”  
  
The curvier girl nodded her head. “Yes.”  
  
“Then that’s a good thing. Hasn’t enough jealous—fear kept us apart from being friends? Kept us at antagonistic to one another for too long? Fear of losing the ones we care about… the ones we love?” Tori shook her head. “I won’t do that and I know… you’re mine too. You’re my…”  
  
Jade arced an eyebrow and softly frowned.  
  
Tori finished with a lacing of tribulation, “You’re my… girlfriend? You said our relationship when I got back. Isn’t that’s what it has turned into over these last few months? Haven’t we really been a couple and not realizing it? I know I don’t want to let go what we have and I’m not talking about the… the lovemaking.”  
  
“I’d say friends—best friends with benefits, but… yeah, that’s how I see it now. I’ve been treating you as my boyfriend.”  
  
Tori cocked a lovely eyebrow.  
  
“You know what I mean, so… I’m going to be your girlfriend and Freddie is going to be your boyfriend?”  
  
“Yes… is that okay with you? Now that we said that we’re a couple?”   
  
“Yes, I really trust Freddie when he says he won’t get in our way and I want you to be happy. I don’t know why, but I just do. Maybe because I feel he’s so trusting or maybe because he already did that with Carly and Sam.”  
  
Tori’s face lit up in a smile and it warmed Jade in return then the brunette unexpectedly frowned and to Jade’s eyes, she looked as an instant bit of shame washed over her and she was about to cry. “We have to keep us secret—not because of us, but because people wouldn’t accept all three of us.”  
  
Jade’s returned with a comforting smile and replied, “I know, but it’s okay. It’s no different than what we’ve been doing.”  
  
“But we hadn’t admitted that to ourselves. I don’t… I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret.”  
  
The darker haired inspiring singer wickedly smiled. “You don’t?” She scooted closer to the sexy Latino and rested her hands on her hips. “I think it adds a little kink to our relationship.”  
  
Tori blushed at recognizing that expression, but she set it aside to continue, “But you’re my girlfriend, not my… on the side. You shouldn’t be hidden away.”  
  
Jade reached up and brushed some hair behind the brunette’s left ear and whispered in a more somber tone, “I know, but that’s how it is and I’m okay with it because… I found the person that really loves me.”  
  
Tori smiled and a single tear fell from her eye then pulled Jade into her arms.   
  
Jade patted her on the back and whispered, “I know how we’re going to celebrate. “I have an idea for you and Freddie tonight, if you’re willing—if you’re willing to really forget about those losers and start fresh with Freddie, let him make you feel what he made me feel.”  
  
Tori pulled away and looked to her in eager anticipation.  
  
Jade quickly explained to her the idea in a hushed whisper that had quickly turned into a plan.  
  
The Latino beamed a smile and let the excitement of the idea play on her face. “Oh my God Jade that’s…” Tori was near the point of shedding a few happy tears. “I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“You could start off with ‘thank you’?”  
  
Tori tossed some of her hair back and teasingly answered, “Thank you, but…”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“I have one change for it.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“You have to come with us for the first half of your plan.”  
  
“But Tori—“  
  
“No, please don’t argue with me on this one, please? I can’t leave you here by yourself for most of the evening.”  
  
“Why can’t you? Why can’t you do that so you can spend the evening with him?”  
  
“Because I care about you too. Jade I…” Her lips turned up in relieving smile as she realized the obvious, “…I love you.”  
  
Jade’s heart had been so cold to those words since Beck, but them passing Tori’s lips—and Freddie’s earlier—she knew they were true and her mouth responded with her beautiful smile. “I love you too Tori.”  
  
Tori nearly pushed her off the couch when she suddenly lunged at her for a hug.  
  
Jade pulled her just as tightly in return and whispered, “I want the end of this night to be special for you two, okay? Promise me that Tori… let me really make up for all I did to you over these last two years.”  
  
“Okay, I will—as long as you enjoy the part you’ll play.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
The couple held on to one another for a few more seconds before they heard Freddie walk out of the bedroom door next to their left side of the television.  
  
He awkwardly smiled at interrupting the pair as they got up to greet him, but that expression was quickly replaced with one of awe in seeing how beautiful the pair looked.   
  
Tori wore a rounded cup light blue bikini top with decorative flower pattern that allowed a considerable amount of her beautiful tanned skin to be shown from her shoulders, upper chest and abdomen with her cute little bellybutton that was crying out to him to make love to with his tongue. He couldn’t help but be reminded by one of her lyrics from her music award show: “I wanna show some skin…”  
  
He could not disagree with the sentiment. His eyes further traveled down to see the matching bikini bottoms from what he could see that wasn’t being covered by the light skirt tied around her hips to flow over her legs.  
  
He looked to Jade and could see spaghetti straps and make out some of her bikini top from under her very loose fitting black tank top. What he did saw was quite pleasing to his eyes her top was a triangle cupped black bikini top. Unbeknownst to him, it was the one she had worn when the group had decided to go to Venice Beach two years ago. She had filled it out more since then, but it was still quite tastefully covered her and fit her like her blue one she had worn to Kenan Thompson’s house where the girls had originally met Freddie.  
  
Jade noticed his attention and she head cocked to the side and muttered with a lace of annoyance in her voice, “The sun and I don’t get along.”  
  
He nodded along then complimented, “You still look hot.”  
  
Her annoyance disappeared at hearing the genuine compliment, “Thanks.”  
  
Tori eagerly pointed out to her sun aversive girlfriend, “You won’t have to worry about the sun. We’re getting a private spa session where they have small pools/large Jacuzzis.”  
  
Jade let out a sound that sounded like a giggle, but would never admit such a thing, “We’re not going to the pool? We get a Jacuzzi? I get to be boiled by witches?”  
  
Freddie squinted his eyes in confusion and looked to Tori for an explanation.  
  
She smiled and shook her head signaling that she would explain later. She motioned for the door. “Okay, time for lunch.”  
  
Minutes later, Tori led the three of them from their private elevator, though the deserted spa and to one of the secluded Jacuzzi rooms. Freddie looked around to see that past the receptionist they had met coming inside—and now was taking her extended lunch break—there wasn’t another soul in sight. He curiously asked, “So you got us the entire spa for an hour? No one is going to bother us?”  
  
Tori laughed, “Just a little thing Mason pulled. The hotel doesn’t want to miss out on future stays from high paying celebrity customers, so they’re willing to lose out on an hour.”  
  
The three entered the secluded room and Tori shut the door behind them. She wished it had a lock, but trusted the receptionist to lock up this part of the Salon/Spa with the accompanying sign of it being closed for some nonsense reason in not being disturbed.  
  
The room was decorated in a Greco-Roman style with a few decorative earth tone tiles. Jade’s eyes were immediately drown to the large octagon shaped Jacuzzi bubbling in the middle of the room.  
  
While Jade was being hypnotized by the sight, Tori spoke, “Our lunch is sat aside for us and I’m going to get it, so you two get comfortable.”  
  
Freddie eagerly offered, “I’ll help. It is three lunches after all.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
The pair sat their personal towels and her bag down before leaving Jade and heading for the prepared food. They found the left tray with servings enough for three in a discrete place in the employees’ only area and Freddie graciously offered to carry it. As they walked back, Freddie spoke up, “I wanted to help, but I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
She snorted out a soft laugh as the pair came to a stop. “Okay.”  
  
He cleared his throat and she found him really cute being so bashful towards her. It was sexy combination with his physical strength. “I made love with Jade—twice and I… really enjoyed it and not just on a physical level. I think we really connected on a lot of levels and I feel… did I cheat on you?”  
  
She bashfully looked to him and felt touched that he was concerned about such a thing. She placed a hand on his chest and sweetly asked, “Can I answer you question with a question?”  
  
Some of the tension faded from Freddie and he cracked a soft smile. He teased in a boyish manner, “I think you just did.”  
  
She let out a soft giggle at realizing she had done such a thing. She calmed herself and asked, “If I made love with Jade, would you consider me cheating on you?”  
  
He answered in an instant, “No.”  
  
She bowed her head slightly and continued with a whisper, “So do you think it would be fair for me to think that you cheated on me with her.”  
  
“No, but it’s not about what’s fair, but about what you feel.”  
  
“I don’t feel betrayed. Will you feel betrayed if I’m intimate with Jade?”  
  
“No, I meant it: I was not going to get in your two’s way. It’s just…”  
  
“Just what?”  
  
“Since I met up with you two last night, I’ve felt like I’ve been in some sort of dream, about to wake up any minute and be back alone just driving around until I made it to L.A. How could this really be happening: finding you again and getting a shot with you and even getting to make love with you within hours—with Jade at the same time? This doesn’t happen to people—certainly this doesn’t happen to me and I know just like you—the painful way, I always thought a third person in a relationship was not a good thing… but this… I meant it Tori—I don’t want to get in yours two’s way and… I don’t want to be Steven to you either.”  
  
She cupped his cheeks and forced him to look her straight in the eyes. “You are not Steven. You’re my boyfriend and she’s my girlfriend and… you need to love her like you didn’t get a chance with Sam when you wanted Carly and I know Jade would love to be loved by you… because I know I love being cared by you.”  
  
He picked up the hint that Jade had told her about their conversation while making love and Tori apparently was not upset with his words. “So you’re calling each other a couple?”  
  
“Yes. Is that really a problem?”  
  
His mind drifted back to Carly and Sam and how deep their bond ran, one he admitted to himself and Jade, that he knew he would have always contend if he had been successful in being with Carly. He should have felt jealous, but he didn’t. He truly had made peace with that at the time and he felt the same peace in this situation with Tori and Jade. He shook his head. “No, but what about the… physical intimacy part? What if it happens again? Can it happen again? Are you sure you don’t have a problem with that? That was further than I was ever going to go with Sam—if things had worked out with Carly before I started dating Sam.”  
  
She gripped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He would have naturally wrapped his arms around her, but he was carrying their lunch. She pulled back and saw that he still had a question from the look in his eyes.  
  
“Am I just replacing Carly and Sam with you and Jade, but… making love to both of you?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say replace, just… you get to love someone new—that will love you back the same way. It’s just an odd coincidence in the… parallels?”  
  
He chuckled and decided to let her ‘win’ the discussion as he could and didn’t have any real desire to find some way to refute her.  
  
The couple walked back into the private room and they stopped at the sight before them.   
  
Jade had discarded her tank top and long skirt and had tied up her hair to the back of her head before slipping inside the crystal clear and softly bubbling water. She was kneeling in the Jacuzzi in a profile to them with her forearms on the slight banister surrounding the tub.    
  
She arced her back and thrust her black bikini top chest out as she straightened up in the Jacuzzi while giving the pair a sly look.  
  
The sight and look was quite effective on the couple as Freddie slightly twitched in his pants and Tori felt her slit spike in temperature.  
  
Jade continued to give them a sultry looked while at the same time asked in a blatantly false innocent tone, “So? Did you bring lunch?”  
  
She turned to rest her bent arm on the slightly raised step from the floor and show the pair her exquisite back before finishing her turn to rest her back against the side of the hot tub and arms back to rest on the ledge. Her choice in seating positions along with her arms gave a nice view of her slightly thrust out chest.  
  
Freddie leaned ever so slightly and spoke barely above the sound of the Jacuzzi, “Tori.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’m having some really dirty thoughts about Jade right now.”  
  
“So am I.”  
  
He blew out a tension relieving breath, “Good, I’m glad it just wasn’t me.”  
  
“It certainly isn’t just you. I think that is her intent.”  
  
Jade slipped further into the water and lulled her head back as they sat the trays on the other side of one of the eight ledges to the Jacuzzi then Tori took off her beach wrap. She slipped into the warm water, pausing to let and relaxing and pleasing smile form on her face.  
  
The girls paused at seeing Freddie toss his athletic shirt on the floor next to their lunch. They had made love with the muscular teen several times, but this was the first time they had actually seen him without a shirt and they were both resisting the urge to drool at the sight. His muscles wear taunt and shaped as if they had been sculptured out of marble by a master craftsman. If Tori was the goddess, Jade the angel then apparently Freddie was the demigod of the trio.  
  
He slid into the water to have a seat next to Tori then the three started on their lunch.  
  
Tori had ordered Jade some buffalo wings, similar to what she loved at Karaoke Dokie and the light skinned angel thoroughly enjoyed the meal along with the various accompanying fruits in the large side dish for the three of them. The other two enjoyed their light meals and Freddie would occasionally feed a piece of fruit to Tori then one to Jade. He delighted at being able to treat and pamper the girls and they individually sensed that was something he need to emotional do for them. Neither one complained at his pampering as it delighted them and if it made Freddie happy to do it, so much the better.  
  
After taking about fifteen minutes to eat, Jade relaxed back against the opposite side from what was going to be the public couple and whispered while letting her head fall back, “I needed this.”  
  
Tori teased the paler girl, “Did Freddie wear you out?”  
  
“Almost. He has this great combination of being all gentle and sweet—just like you—then he can really give it to you—if you want him to.” She devilishly smiled to her girlfriend. “That’s something you should keep in mind: you have options with him.”  
  
Tori smiled to the news and snuggled up to Freddie’s left and rested her head on his very muscular shoulder and the crown of her head pressed into the crook of his neck. He eagerly wrapped his arm around her back and side to rest on her hip.  
  
Jade teased, “I told you she was a cuddlier.”  
  
Tori ticked up a fine eyebrow.  
  
Jade innocently admitted, “I just gave him a few tips about you while you were gone.”  
  
Tori playfully retorted when she looked up to Freddie’s eyes, “She’s a cuddlier too.”  
  
“It was a pleasant surprise to find out,” he answered without thinking.   
  
The longer haired brunette turned to Jade and idly asked, “How much fun did you two have? As in details, I want to live vicariously through you two.”  
  
Freddie suddenly blushed as the events of just about an hour ago came flooding back. The images of what the pair had done started his member to start twitching in excitement yet he was still feeling a bit guilty in hindsight that he had perhaps cheated on Tori despite her giving them her blessing.  
  
“Do you want to know the details? Do you want to know all the wonderful and nasty things we did? Do you really want to know how he’s going to make you scream tonight?”  
  
Tori was finding his bashful expression cute, but didn’t want to torment him. She calmly answered, “No, I don’t want to know. It’s like spoiling the ending to a good book—or who won the last American Sings—so don’t tell me. You owe me for that one, so don’t spoil.”  
  
Jade wickedly smiled as it would be more fun for Tori to find out the details. “Fine, have your surprise with him tonight.”  
  
Freddie inquired with obvious curiosity at it being a foregone conclusion that he was going to make love to the girl in his arms tonight. “I’m going to surprise you tonight?”  
  
“Yes,” Tori whispered in complete certainty.   
  
The three continued to relax until Freddie asked the near sleeping mean girl, “Could you explain something to me?”  
  
“What?”  
  
He slightly shook his head and squinted his eyes. “The ‘witches boiling you’? I don’t understand.”  
  
“I like Jacuzzis because I always imagine that witches are boiling me for soup. It’s just one of my… oddities.”  
  
He softly laughed with a bright smile, “Okay…”  
  
Tori teased, “Is it some kind of sign that you’d want to be eaten?”  
  
“The fantasy never got to the actually eating part.”  
  
Freddie awkwardly teased, “I’m sure you’d taste delicious…”  
  
Jade was about to comment that was exactly what Steven had told her at Kenan’s part, but Freddie continued, “…wait, I know you taste delicious.”  
  
Tori raised a hand with a giddy smile. “I second that.”  
  
Jade cocked her pierced eyebrow and looked to the pair with a seductive smile. “You think I taste delicious… I think I’m done boiling and you’re both here… would either or both care for a taste of me?”  
  
Tori shot Freddie a look and conspiratorial smile. He was confused only for an instant when Tori curled her finger and motioned for Jade to come to them. “I would.”  
  
Jade pushed off her seat and scooted across to kneel in front of the pair until an idea struck her. She reached down under the water and pulled Freddie’s left leg and Tori’s right leg up so their thighs would parallel each other and she could have a seat. She hopped onto their legs, shifting her weight a little more to Freddie’s leg to support her.  
  
The moment after she situated herself, Tori grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. The girl’s mouths parted and immediately went to battle with their tongues. As usual, Jade quickly gained dominance, but quickly retreated and surprised Freddie grabbing him by the back of his head and capturing his lips and demanding entry into his mouth. He allowed the entry and eagerly duel his tongue with her and gave her a far more even battle than Tori.  
  
As Freddie distracted Jade with quickly heated kisses, Tori pulled aside the large triangle cup of the breast in front of her face. She started licking the bud with the tip of her tongue like she was trying to catch melting ice cream yet bathing it in a thin coat of her warm saliva.  
  
Jade pulled her mouth away from Freddie to look down at Tori’s forehead and whispered, “Fuck Tori… FUCK FREDDIE!”  
  
He had caught her off guard from her distraction by pulling the other cup to the side of her breast and took her other nipple into her mouth and gently started suckling on her with occasionally catching it between his incisors to tease her nipple to harden.  
  
The couple teasing her flesh pillows in their own way caused her to roll her head back and just accept the duel pleasurable assaults on her breasts, each being effective in hardening her nubs and forming goose bumps along her skin despite the warmth of the water and the hands of the pair starting to touch her.  
  
As the muscular teen suckled and added licks to her areola, he slithered his hand across the curvature of her back and over her slightly plump behind and under her top of the bikini bottoms. He began to softly knead the supple flesh and his middle finger started swiping over her puckered rosebud.  
  
While Jade moaned from the contacts, Tori began her assault with running her right hand over Jade’s smooth abs until her fingertips slipped under the front of the swimwear until her fingers made contact with her slick folds. She pushed open her lips with her pointer and ring finger then gently slid just the tip of her middle finger into Jade.  
  
Jade dropped her forehead on the crowns of their heads and hissed out from the gentle intrusion, “Fuck…”  
  
Tori slipped her finger in deeper to the second knuckle and massage her insides as her thumb teased out the curvy girl’s clit and Freddie increased his rubbing over her other hole and every once in a while putting a little pressure on it as if he just might want to slip the tip inside her.  
  
Jade hissed out with increasingly labored breath and without thinking or regret, “Push inside me Freddie.”  
  
The muscular teen slipped past her cracked until he reached her pussy and his finger collided with Tori’s gently probing finger. The brunette shifted her finger to the side and allowed his finger to slide inside with her.  
  
Jade bucked her pelvis forward to the two fingers inside her mound and whimpered out, “Holy shit…”   
  
He quickly pulled his finger out after gathering some of her juices then moved back up to her rose bud to coat with her own juices. He put the softest of touches to her hole with the tip of his finger for a few seconds until he pushed through the ring.   
  
Jade shrieked out, “Fuck me!”  
  
The couple wasn’t sure which one she was talking to, but neither cared as the drove their fingers inside her, Freddie of course being much slower and not really going past his first knuckle. She arched her back and shoved her tits further into the pair’s faces and started thrusting her hips back and forth at the intrusions.  
  
They took advantage of her insistence of shoving her love pillows in their faces as the couple hadn’t let off their assault on her supple chest with increasingly needed various kisses, licks and suckles in various combinations across her nipples and breasts from each other in trying to taste and devour her pale globes as if they were a pair of fruit. Freddie wasn’t sure if he was tasting a fruity body wash she had used less than an hour ago along her naturally good taste of her skin or it was the left over taste on his tongue from the fruits they had eaten, but he didn’t care. He was enjoying the fleshy marshmallow. Tori was enjoying Jade as much as her tongue slid across the perfect porcelain skin and supple warm flesh pillow. Whatever twinge of jealousy she might have had for Jade’s chest, it was quickly squashed at being able to feast on the orbs and understanding why guys would enjoy getting their hands and mouths on them.  
  
Jade started softly chanting as she started becoming unhinged from all the various stimulating, “Fuck me, fuck me, please… please… please make me cum. I want to cum for you two… please make me cum.”  
  
The couple had every intention of fulfilling that wish as they sped up their finger fucking of her with them pushing her hips back and forth to their intruding fingers, as if her pelvis was a tennis ball being hit back and forth between them. Tori’s thumb was a blur across Jade’s clit while licking all over Jade’s pale orb like a woman possessed to cover ever square inch of flesh with a swipe of her tongue. Freddie stopped his kissing and licks and took her nub in his mouth and desperately sucked on her like trying to get that last bit of liquid from the bottom of a cup with a straw.  
  
Jade finished wrapping her arm around the back of Freddie’s neck and covered her mouth then muffled her scream when her hips bucked and she started bouncing on the pairs. She dropped her hand and threw her head back to out a string of high pitched curses, “Holy fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me! I’m cummminggg!”  
  
She stopped her shouting as her lungs demanded oxygen and wanted her to breathe instead of talk. Her muscles were locking up and she started trembling in their embrace. Her inner muscles clamped around their fingers, particularly hard around Freddie’s finger. She ran out of screams and started letting out soft squeaks with clenched eyes, being nearly brought to tears from the sensation flooding her body. She spasmed a few more times before slumping against the couple.  
  
Tori gently slipped her fingers out of the trembling singer while Freddie pulled his hand away from her rosebud and cheeks. The brunette affectionately rubbed Jade’s back with her left hand while Freddie joined with his right hand over another portion of the pale angel’s back.  
  
Jade started sucking in breath as quickly as she could fill her lungs then expelled it. She quickly placed a kiss on each of their cheeks to the left and right of her lips then let her forehead collapse on their pressed shoulders and whispered, “I love you, I love you, I love you…”  
  
Tori kissed just above Jade’s right ear and whispered, “I love you too.”  
  
Freddie frowned and eyes drooped then glanced around the back of Jade’s head to meet Tori’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what to say to Jade as he didn’t want to tell her meaningless things and was hoping Tori would help. He whispered, “Not like Tori does yet, but I love you too.”  
  
She kissed his cheek then laughed, “Good enough for me.” She rested her cheek on his shoulder while looking at Tori and just let herself relax in the pair’s mutual embrace.  
  
She finally sat up and looked at the pair. Her cheeks were flushed along with her upper chest as she smirked and motioned towards the couple. Her breath had finally steadied to remark, “It looks like I’m not the only one that got excited.”  
  
There was a visible tent in Freddie’s shorts under the water and she was betting Tori was wet from more than just sitting in the warm water. She was about to slip a hand into his trunks while the other was going to go into Tori’s bikini bottoms, but Tori placed a hand on the center of Jade’s chest and teased, “Oh no, this isn’t about you getting to eat; it’s about us getting to eat you and I’m not finished eating you.”  
  
The darker haired teenager slid back until she was back in the water completely and her back was at the opposite end again then hopped her ass onto the small banister. Tori pulled the right bow tied side to her bikini bottom then the left one. She caught the black material while Jade lifted up to pull free and Tori tossed it over her shoulder for Freddie to catch. He smirked and realized that he was going to get to enjoy a show while taking a quick sniff of the damp crotch (and not from the water).  
  
She pulled apart the busty girl’s slightly swollen lips and plunged her tongue inside, desperate for a taste of her former tormentor. Tori had no rhyme or reason to her licking, she just started wiggling it randomly and occasionally sucking on a lip to get some of her sweet juices.  
  
Jade rested her hands on her knees and leaned slightly forward, her melons lovely hanging above Tori’s head like rip fruit to be plucked and savored in one’s mouth. The pale singer let one hand go of the banister and grip her own tit to massage it in her own hand, rolling her pink nub between her thumb and pointer finger.  
  
She looked up at Freddie remaining still in his seat on the other side, afraid of breaking whatever was going on between the pair, still holding on to her bikini bottoms. She winked at him and mouthed, “Touch yourself.”  
  
He flashed her a charming expression as he complied in pulling doing his trunks to his mid-thighs to expose his hard rod under the water, but he one up her by taking her black bikini bottom and wrapping around his manhood and started gently stroking himself.  
  
Her eyes bulged from the combination of Tori hitting a good spot with tongue and bumping her clit with her nose and the sight that he was getting off watching them and inadvertently her with her discarded clothing. “Shit Tori… right there, right there, don’t stop, please don’t stop…”  
  
The brunette responded by flicking her tongue madly at the spot she thought she had hit to get that reaction from Jade with the goal of getting the gothic girl off as quickly as possible. She wanted her girl to have another mind blowing experience and take a greater amount of her sweet juices in her mouth.  
  
The technique worked as far as she knew, unaware that it was being helped along by Jade kneading her own breast and watching Freddie get off with her bikini bottom and watching them. Jade gritted her teeth and cursed loving encouragements to Tori while bucking her pelvis into Tori’s face once then twice then slightly shook from the aftershocks of her small rapture while running after her breath with her lovely orbs hypnotically rising and falling with each breath.   
  
Tori didn’t really give time to recover as she stood up in the pool and wrapped her arms over Jade’s shoulders and around her neck to pull her into a lip crashing kiss, sharing with the girl her own taste. Despite Tori stealing Jade’s much needed breath in recovering from her experience, she eagerly returned the kiss. The darker haired teen was catching her second wind and was about to start her usual dominance of Tori’s mouth when the brunette pulled away and let Freddie slide into place and looked the pale singer straight in the eyes. He had pulled his trunks back up to hide his arousal and huskily stated, “My turn.” He knelt down into the water to level his mouth to her pink and nearly overheated mound.  
  
Her breath still outpaced her ability to catch it as she asked, “Trying… trying to make me pass out?”  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. “You wanted to be devoured; I’m just trying to fulfill your desire.” He gently started lapping at her soaked opening, starting off slowly to build her back up to her crest and collecting any nectar that Tori had missed. He did have the courtesy to avoid directly attacking her clit with his tongue for the moment.  
  
She leaned backwards until she slowly lay back onto the tile floor. The coolness of the floor sent a shiver through her, but she didn’t care as her legs were warm and Freddie was quickly heating her back up with his mouth. He quickly slid his arms under her legs and rested the back of her thighs on his shoulders before diving right back into her honey pot.  
  
Jade rolled her head back and forth and her mind couldn’t help but compare the pair’s techniques on her. They both were so gentle and a tentative to her, genuinely wanting to please her instead of it being a chore.   
  
Tori had more experience in knowing exactly she liked after their several times over the last few months, but Freddie made up for it in patience and quickly figuring out what she liked and didn’t like through trial and error. Finding out the hard way on her end might have been slightly annoying until he caught up, but he adapted quickly and it made him take more risks in bring about new sensations that she couldn’t argue against. He also made up for it by having a longer tongue than Tori to really be able to use it to orally fuck her as he was just starting to do by shoving it as deeply into her as possible.  
  
“Fuck,” she hissed out and arced her back, pushing her chest up. Her whispers became desperate as darted in and out of her in a blinding speed, “Fuck me Freddie. Fuck me with your tongue. Make me cum in your mouth. Make me cum one more time… force it out of me… please.”  
  
Tori took the opportunity to climb out of the water and to the floor so she could hover her face over the withering pale girl and captured her lips and shoved her tongue inside. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori’s back and pulled her tight, their breasts smashing against each other, nipples being denied contact with one another by being separated by the material of Tori’s top she still wore.  
  
He latched onto her clit and sucked on it hard while two of his fingers slipped inside to make up for the loss of his tongue.  
  
Jade’s eyes shot open and screamed into the brunette’s mouth as her third orgasm in the last few minutes tore through her. She started shaking and jerking in place while Tori lovely took hold of her to steady the girl. Freddie meanwhile started licking like mad after releasing the girl’s clit to lick up the near flood of her honey.  
  
Tori continued to kiss her while Freddie continued to lick and explore her with his tongue while Jade continued to ride out her wave. The couple continued as Jade started whimpering, the pleasure becoming too much for her to continue to comprehend.  
  
Jade closed her legs around Freddie’s head and placed her palm on his forehead, signaling to him she couldn’t take anymore of pleasurable torture. Tori broke the kiss and allowed Jade to heave and breath and she whispered, “Okay, you two win. I give up. I don’t think I have another one in me—not right now anyway.”  
  
Tori let out a soft giggle while gently stroking Jade’s cheek. “I’ve given you more in one night.”  
  
Freddie pulled his mouth away from the gorgeous mound to place comforting kisses about it and her abdomen while Jade answered, “Yeah, but not back-to-back-to-back like that. You gave me time to recover and didn’t have someone to tag in.”  
  
The longer haired girl crawled over her to hang her face over the raven colored girl and murmured, “Okay, I’ll let you tap out since we’re playing in water, but next time the only way to tap out is to pass out.”  
  
“Going kinky on me Vega?”  
  
“Kinky?”  
  
A devious and teasing smile appeared on Tori’s face, one that Jade knew meant she was in for a treat, but she wasn’t sure if she could take anymore.  
  
Tori sat up and through her right leg over Jade and hovered over her upper abdomen as to not put any weight on her. She looked over her shoulder and motioned towards the tray of left over food for Freddie grab for her, but her body blocked Jade’s view of what exactly he was handing her.  
  
She brought the tip of one end to her covered mound held it while placed in the valley of Jade’s breasts. She saw a devious glint in the brunette’s eyes that told her that Tori was finally letting out that little bit of darkness she kept hidden inside… and it turned her on.  
  
“Hold it and lick it just like you did Freddie last night.”  
  
Jade gripped the sides of her breasts and brought them together just enough to keep the fruit between them and not crush it. Tori started pushing and pulling her hips back and forth across Jade’s upper abdomen, sliding the banana in synch with the moment. Jade enjoyed Freddie’s meat, now she was going to enjoy Tori’s fruit.  
  
As the brunette tenderly slid across Jade, her slickness started dripping through her bottoms and rubbing across Jade as the erotic sight of darker haired teen making love to the end of the banana with her tongue licking at the end and the sides, sometimes teasing the end with rapid flicks of her tongue. During the fruity titfuck, some of the piece of fruit started shredding off the side and getting the inside of her breasts sticky that Tori was hoping she’d get a chance to lick up.  
  
Jade grunted out with squinting eyes, obviously fighting her own impending orgasm, “You like sliding through my fuck pillows? Freddie loves it—God did he loved it last night and just an hour ago. You know why? And it’s not because I can get him off so well.”  
  
Tori breathed out, “Why?”  
  
“Because it’s intimate… just like you’re doing right now. Can you feel it? Can you feel how safe you are with me?”  
  
Tori nodded her head and a hint of all the vulnerability that she showed Jade months ago could be seen. “I lost count how many times you made me feel safe since graduation.”  
  
Freddie focused on burying his tongue into Jade, but from his vantage point, he could see through the gap of Tori’s raised ass off of Jade of the brunette sliding the fruit between Jade’s orbs as if she was titfucking her. He thought the sight alone was going to making him blow in his trunks as watching Jade already get off three times was pushing him. He distracted himself by focusing on Jade’s folds before his tongue gave out on him.  
  
Tori’s encouraging words and Freddie’s tongue caused Jade’s breath to start becoming ragged again and her licking the end of the banana became unfocused as Freddie’s tongue sped up in her folds, determined to draw out one more orgasm from her.  
  
Tori smile down and teased at seeing Jade become unfocused, “Is my—our man about to get you off again? Are you going to give him another fruity treat? Are you going to surrender it to him? Are you going to surrender to us?”  
  
“Yes… yes… fuck yes… God Tori… I didn’t know you could talk dirty… you need to do it more often.”  
  
Tori raised a teasing eyebrow. “Dirty?”   
  
Tori removed the banana from the prone girl’s valley and placed the end of it to her lips while slipping her left hand around to support the back of Jade’s head and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
“Open.”  
  
Jade slightly shivered (and not from Freddie hitting a particular good spot inside her) from the intensity of the look in Tori’s eyes. She obeyed and the banana slipped about three inches in her mouth before wrapping her lips around the piece of fruit.  
  
Tori slowly twisted and pulled back the fruit before turning it the other way and sliding it back inside, past Jade’s soft pink lips. “Suck on ‘me’ and don’t stop until Freddie makes you cum.”  
  
Jade closed her eyes and eagerly sucked and licked all around her quickly watering mouth. The banana started dissolving and becoming mush in her mouth, but she quickly swallowed the small amount that had broken down. Tori compensated by pushing it a little further into her mouth to keep something hard in her mouth.  
  
As much as the idea of having her mouth filled with Tori’s ‘fruit’, it was becoming harder to keep up with her breathing and fighting back the pleasure that was about to drain her as Freddie simply started tongue fucking her and flicking her clit with his thumb. Her mind became unhinged and whimpered as the knot in her stomach twisted hard one more time before snapping.  
  
Her eyes shot open and she bit clean through the fruit as her fourth orgasm hit her and muffled her screams. She jerked and outright spasm as if she was going into a seizure, trying to buck Tori off of her while her mound pressing against Freddie’s mouth to try to stop his stimulation while flooding his mouth with nearly the last of her juices. She didn’t know how long her pleasure ripped through her as her mind shut down then her body in a flop on the tile floor.  
  
Jade turned her head with a supportive hand behind her neck so she could spit out the fruit as she would probably choke on it if she tried to eat it when she desperately tried to catch her breath as she was nearly comatose.  
  
Tori rolled off her abdomen and sat next to her, brushing the sticky bits of banana off of the corners of her lips. She pulled Jade into a sitting position and cradled the lighter skinned teen. Jade rested her head on the girl’s shoulder and held on to her like a life preserver. She chased after her breath until she finally came back to reality as with all the colors across her vision, she thought she had an out of body experience. A moment later she commented, “Damn Tori… I didn’t… I didn’t realize you were that kinky.”  
  
She let out a surprised laugh, “Neither did I.”  
  
Jade took a few more breaths while cuddling with the lithe girl. The girls continued to hold one another until they finally looked to Freddie. He looked red face and his breathing was becoming a little labored as he braced his hands on the banister on each side of their legs in the water. They looked down at his swim trunks and saw the tent in them look like they were about to bust loose.  
  
Tori put a hand over her mouth and put on a mortified expression. “Freddie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think…” She reached towards his trunks to give him some relief, but he grabbed her wrist and whispered, “Just give me a minute or I’m going to make a mess in my trunks before I even get them off. Even from only seeing it from this side, that was hot.”  
  
Jade winkled her nose and laughed, “So our man liked the little show?  
  
“Yes I did.”  
  
Tori commented sympathetically and somewhat embarrassed, “But we left you hanging…” She smirked as an idea came to mind then teased, “I know the way to take care of that.”  
  
Tori quickly pulled off her bikini bottoms and slipped back into the water and turned to nestle into Jade’s welcoming arms with her back turned to the former web-celebrity. The brunette braced her knees on the step and slightly spread them, allowing one of the warm jets of water. She bit her bottom lip and hissed with closed eyes as the sensation traveled up from her core and to the rest of her body.  
  
The curves over her tight little ass broke the surface of the bubbling water. She flirtatiously flicking her hair back and whispered, “Make love to me Freddie.”  
  
Freddie’s rod twitch at the sight and let out a low growl at feeling himself harden even more if possible at such a sight of her cute welcoming ass.  
  
“I need to cool off just for a moment or I’ll last all of three seconds inside you.”  
  
The brunette snorted a giggle as he started rubbing his hands over her ass to get a feel for it. It wasn’t as plump as Jade’s, but it was still just as soft and nice and the contrasting color to Jade’s was enticing to the eyes. His hands traveled up her back, softly pressing his thumbs into it in circles before reaching her shoulders and started kneading them.  
  
She sighed into the crook of Jade’s neck from his impromptu massage then softly laughed at the irony of being in a spa. She relaxed further into Jade’s embrace when he softly spoke, “You ready?”  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
He steadied her hips and gripped himself at the base before slowly pushing inside of her.  
  
Tori let out a loud sigh as her folds parted to welcome his fleshy steel then her eyes rolled in the back of her head, barely able to comprehend how he could push so deep in her when he fully sheathed into her.  
  
He took hold of her hips and hissed out, “God Tori, you’re warmer than the water.”  
  
“And you’re so janking hard. Don’t stop until you reach my heart.”  
  
He smirked at her true meaning and it touched him more than the physical act. He slowly started pulling out until just his head was being squeezed by her hot love hole then he eased back into her. He started picking up the pace each time he stroked inside her until he found a soft, steady pace of sweet lovemaking after she finally became lose enough for him. The underside of his glands scraped her internal nub of nerves in each stroke and she would buck her hips back each time he made contact.  
  
Tori nuzzled her forehead into the right side of Jade’s neck from the tender act of him tenderly pushed and pulled out of her flower. She was still trying to comprehend how being filled by him could be so fulfilling and not just physically satisfying her.  
  
Jade had recovered enough to start participating with kissing along Tori’s shoulder, neck and cheek. Her hands slithered around the brunette’s back and unhooked the back of the bikini top then slipped it off of her shoulders. Her hands immediately went to Tori’s golden handful of bosom and start tweaking her nipples and massaging the plump flesh. While she distracted the brunette with a loving tease of a nipple with her thumb and pointer finger, her other hand slid down and started rubbing her clit.  
  
Freddie’s slowly stroking in and out of her, the warm jet of water spraying directly against their joined sexes and Jade gently playing with her clit and a nipple was quickly becoming too much for the starlet. Her vision of the beauty in front of her start to blur and she bowed her head into the right crook of Jade’s neck. Barely seconds later, she let out a sobbing scream that sounded something along the lines of her screaming her love for Freddie.  
  
She clenched her arms around Jade to hold her tight as her core clenched around Freddie’s welcomed intrusion.   
  
Jade held on to her in return and gently stroked the back of the trembling girl’s head. “That’s it baby. Cum for him. Show him how much you love what he’s doing to you. Let him know how good of a man he is to you.”  
  
She trembled for several breathtaking seconds while Jade steadied her with the gentle motion of rubbing her hands up and down her back. Finally, the pleasurable waved finished washing over her and she slumped into Jade’s arms.  
  
Jade smiled as she continued to stroke her back and whisper into her ear, “Do you want him to make you cum again? I know you have one more in you before we’re done.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Her blue eyes turned to the other set of brown eyes. “Can you make her cum again?”  
  
He playfully smirked to her before he hunched over Tori so he could whisper into the same ear that Jade was whispering sweet nothings into. “I can last for you to get one more… you’ll have to thank Jade for that for earlier.”  
  
“Thank you Jade.”  
  
Jade cracked a sweet smile. “You’re welcome Tori.”  
  
Freddie stole a kiss from Jade, kissed Tori just below her ear then straightened up and gripped the lithe girl’s hips. He started a slow pace once again, forcing her still tight channel to accept him. She grunted from her muscles being forced apart and loved it.  
  
He picked up the pace to get back to the first go around then after only a few seconds he was at a near breakneck speed he had given Jade during their second time—even through the resistance of the water splashing as he drove into her over and over again—but he wasn’t sure Tori would enjoy it the same way judging by her sweet nature or maybe she was as she wasn’t complaining, but readily grunting her approval and pushing back against him.  
  
In no time, Tori’s vision started blurring again and loosing focus on Jade’s crisp blue eyes from Freddie pounding her.  
  
Jade stroked her right cheek and whispered, “You’re almost there baby. I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your muscles. You want to cum—for him. You want to let him know how much you are loving this.”  
  
The brunette tried to mouth a few words, but she could only croaked out a cry a moment later when the building tension snapped inside of her and the flood of pleasurable signals raced through her body. She clenched around him just as he finished impaling her completely one more time.  
  
He was almost brought to his knees from how tightly she squeezed around him. He gnawed his teeth shut and held back with all his strength and willpower not to blast the physical representation of his growing love for the brunette deep inside her tight channel. He thought he was about to lose that battle as he felt he was to the familiar point of no return when Tori’s muscles relaxed around him and she fell completely limp in Jade’s arms instead of slipping and possibly drowning in the water being so weakened by her second orgasm in such a short period of time.  
  
He desperately pulled out and maintained clenching his teeth and stroked himself with his right hand a few more times until he grunted out a string of ‘affectionate’ curses about how beautiful his goddess was in his eyes with his release and started sputtering all over her tight little bronzed ass. It wasn’t as much has he had given Jade during their second time, but it was a healthy amount of his spunk for the tanned girl. The sight kept him hard for a few more moments at seeing that he had ‘marked’ Tori again as belonging to him. A stray thought past his mind that as much as he enjoyed making love with these two beautiful girls, he hoped to get some considerable rest this afternoon or he’d soon be running on empty.  
  
As he continued to enjoy the sight of his white translucent sticky mess contrasting nicely on her tan ass, he chuckled when the following thought about marking her reached his consciousness.  
  
Jade gave him a peculiar look. “What?”  
  
He laughed in mild embarrassment, “I keep making a mess on you girls.”  
  
Tori whispered just loud enough into Jade’s neck so only the pale fellow singer could hear her, “You can make a mess inside me next time.”  
  
Jade tenderly asked her while affectionately stroking her hair, “Would you really like for him to do that?”  
  
She nodded her forehead against the side of Jade’s neck.  
  
Younger singer smiled and pressed her lips to Tori’s forehead then softly joked to Freddie, “Then we need to get you some condoms for the rest of the weekend so we can cut down on the ‘messes’.”  
  
He widely grinned at her. “Good idea… I barely hung on that time.” He gently rubbed Tori’s upper back and suggested, “You two just relax while I get something to clean Tori up.”  
  
Freddie turned to the steps and the hand rails to step out of the Jacuzzi, giving Jade a fine view of his muscularly appealing shape.   
  
Jade reached down to Tori’s ass and scooped a bit of Freddie’s deposit with the tip of her middle finger and brought it to her lips. She closed her eyes while she enjoyed the saline and sticky taste.  
  
Tori looked on in curiosity.  
  
“What? I like the salty flavor. It’s a nice contrast to your sweetness.”  
  
She swiped a little bit more off of the brunette’s ass and brought it to Tori’s lips to try. The brunette timidly wrapped her lips around Jade’s finger and took a gentle suck on it to gather the cream into her mouth. She smacked the contents in her mouth, getting a taste for the substance. She made a somewhat sour expression as she decided that it wasn’t her favorite taste, but it wasn’t revolting as she somewhat expected. She figured that it coming from Freddie that she was quickly falling head over heels for might have something to do with it and that it would become an acquired taste for her or hope it would.  
  
Jade laughed against Tori’s nose, “I guess more for me then.”  
  
Freddie got a smaller cloth and softly damped it in the water after slipping back inside then started wiping off her behind. After he was done wiping his mess off of Tori tight little ass, he discarded the rag over the ledge of the Jacuzzi. He took a seat next to the girls after pulling his swim trunks back on then wrapped an arm around Jade’s back and one around Tori’s back to hold them while they held each other. He placed a kiss on each of their facing cheeks.  
  
The pair lovingly held Tori for what seemed like several minutes until Jade being the thoughtful one suggested, “As much as I would enjoy staying this way, we better get dressed and get ready to go. We don’t need anyone coming back early and seeing something we don’t want them to see.”  
  
Tori reluctantly sighed, “I know, but I do enjoy being in both of yours arms.”  
  
“We enjoy holding you too Tori. Don’t we Freddie?”  
  
He chuckled, “Do I really even need to answer that question?”  
  
The three softly laughed and held on to their mutual embrace just a few more seconds before releasing one another.  
  
Jade readjusted her cups over her breasts then tied her bikini bottom back onto herself after Freddie found them for her.  
  
Tori found her bikini top and slipped her arms under the straps and adjusted the cups to fit properly while Freddie slipped up behind her and fasten the clasps. She looked over her shoulder and smiled to the muscular teen as him helping her felt strangely innocent than anything sexual.  
  
He looked over to Jade and asked, “Do you need any help?”  
  
Jade surprisingly gave him an innocent smile. “No, I’m fine, but thanks for asking.”  
  
After cleaning up the slight food mess on the floor, picking up their towels, the food tray to leave it where they had retrieved it and finishing completely redressing, the three discreetly (with Tori and Jade’s legs a little wobbly, but covered by their beach skirts), but calmly exited the spa to head back to a private elevator to their room with fortunately no one really paying attention to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, them seeing Jade sit up in the tube when they returned with lunch was completely inspired by Liz Gillies 15 second video of her relaxing in a pool recently.
> 
> Continue to practice safe sex.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
After the three returned and showered (Tori and Jade sharing a shower while Freddie took the one in the other bedroom), the three were dressed in casual sleepwear shirts and shorts and back in the bed they shared last night.   
  
Tori lay in the middle of the bed and turned on the television while Jade snuggled up to her right side and rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder and draped an arm over her tone abdomen. Tori smiled down at her while wrapping her arm around her back and the lighter skin toned teen quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The Latino softly laughed to her companion on her left, “I think we wore her out.”  
  
Freddie got comfortable in seating next to her with a pillow bracing his back and replied somewhat bashfully, “We gave her a lot of attention for most of the time.”  
  
She smirked while gently brushing her hand over her back. “I wanted her to feel loved.”  
  
He chuckled with a raised eyebrow. “I think you accomplished that.”  
  
“We accomplished that.”  
  
He nodded in agreement then added, “Tori, I’m not like other guys. I don’t throw the word love—that kind of love—out there as if it’s meaningless just to snag a girl or—“  
  
“To sleep with them?”  
  
“Or sleep with them, but I did want her to know that I do care about her.”  
  
She teasingly smiled, “Well I guess I just have to make you fall in love with me.”  
  
His face lit up and answered, “I certainly look forward to it.” He slumped back until he was lying next to her whom she immediately snuggled against his shoulder, taking special care to keep Jade just as close to her. “So, I fall in love with you, you fall in love with me, you and Jade have already fallen in love with each other and she and I will be friends with benefits?”  
  
“As crazy as that sounds, yes—unless of course you two fall in love with each other then it would really balance out.”  
  
He lopsidedly smiled to her and a raised a curious eyebrow. “How would you feel if that happened? That Jade and I fell in love too and not just be friends that occasionally… make love? That’s different than what we talked about before lunch.”  
  
Tori was about to answer when Jade mumbled out from her shoulder half-asleep, “We’re going to be one happy threesome—now keep it down and let me nap.”  
  
The other two looked at the groggy dark haired teen then shared a quiet laugh.  
  
He snorted out a soft breath, “I didn’t expect this when I was cutting through Vegas.”  
  
“Neither did I,” she whispered out in a husky voice then stole a kiss from him before happily snuggling back unto his shoulder.  
  
The couple turned their attention to the television while Jade peacefully fell completely asleep with using Tori as a teddy bear.

* * *

The darker haired teen woke up an hour later with the pair just watching television in the meantime. She decided to dress and step out for about an hour to make a quick errand to run she had told the pair. She came back with a shopping bag that she had ditched in the other bedroom then changed back into the same lazy sleeping clothes to join the couple back in bed.  
  
They spent the rest of their afternoon lazily lounging around, actually avoiding explicit sexual contact with one another other than some cuddling and a few traded kisses and talking about various things that weren’t all that important, yet gave the girls and Freddie a deeper sense of one another than just spilling more of their inner workings between the Angelinos and the Seattleite.   
  
In each of their minds, they seemed to click even more with one another than they already had through their previous conversations and of course their lovemaking. Tori felt that they more they talked, the more she got confirmation of what she had always thought of Freddie from their previous limited contact and saw they truly shared a lot of similarities and the same outlooks of life in general. Jade could see the same thing and in an odd way, she was seeing a somewhat male version of Tori in Freddie which reassured her, but would have easily annoyed her years ago—someone that she couldn’t intimidate into leaving and could truly care about her. Freddie came to the same conclusion as Tori and in regards to Jade, found a strong girl similar to Sam, yet driven, quite intelligent and self-assured, but not in an obnoxious manner.  
  
The time finally had arrived of early evening to set Jade’s plan into action and they were finishing dressing for the evening. Freddie didn’t really have any fancy clothes with him, but he picked out his best looking plaid shirt and blue jeans in his luggage and patiently waited in the living room for the girls to step out.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long as Jade was the first one to step out of the bedroom and her choice for attire for the night was simplicity in all its glory. She wore a curve hugging simple spaghetti strap sheath black dress that stopped to her mid-thigh. It was a simple little black dress, but she wore it perfectly. Her outfit was accented with a few rings and a bracelet around each wrist. He swallowed at it was clear to his eyes that she had no undergarment support for her lovely chest (as if it really needed all that much support), letting the dress do all the work.  
  
She smirked to him and motioned to the right side of her right breast. “Since this material is so comfortable and I didn’t want to chaff and irritate my marks, I decided to forgo with a strapless bra.”  
  
Freddie was about to compliment her, but was beaten to it by Tori’s voice calling out behind the lovely creature, “You look fantastic Jade.”  
  
The pair turned to see Tori step out after her. Her hair was straightened and hung behind her and fell over her shoulders and along side her breasts. She had a designer light blue Fernanda Carneiro cropped bustier top with a matching miniskirt that reached her mid-thigh that between the gap between the two pieces, showed off a nice sliver of her tanned abdomen.  
  
The pair spoke simultaneously, “Wow.”  
  
She bowed her head slightly and a soft blush formed on her cheeks from the compliment of the pair. “Thanks. I guess I achieved the reaction I wanted.”  
  
Jade walked to her and rested her hands on the Latino’s hips then stole a swift kiss. A soft laugh with a sweet expression followed, “You certainly did.”  
  
Tori smiled back and shared another brief lip lock with the pale angel while Freddie looked down at himself with mild embarrassment at seeing that he was wearing a fresh blue plaid shirt and blue jeans. He stuck his hands in his pockets and bashfully looked to the gorgeous teens. “I am so underdressed.”  
  
Tori pulled from Jade’s embrace and walked to him and looped one of his arms. “You look quite ruggedly handsome.”  
  
“I actually agree with Vega on something. You’ll stand out.”  
  
His embarrassment turned into worry as he quickly snapped, “Stand out? Will they even let me in? I don’t want to embarrass you two with them turning us away.”  
  
Jade smugly smirked, “We got this room and we were able to have a spa all to ourselves for an hour, we’re not going to have to worry about you not exactly meeting dress code. They’re not going to want to embarrass themselves by refusing us entry with us.”  
  
Tori nodded along to reassure him that the former Hollywood Arts mean girl was correct.  
  
He grinned. “Okay, well let’s go eat then.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Freddie led Tori by the arm while she had laced her fingers with Jade’s while they held hands into the fine dinning restaurant on the bottom floor of the hotel. Jade took the lead since she had made the reservations under Tori’s name and met the maître d’hôtel once they entered. He gave Freddie an odd look, but quickly masked it with an air of professionalism when Jade shot a harsh glare at him and dignified him with a short explanation of Freddie’s appearance.  
  
Another waiter led the trio to a secluded table and Freddie paused by looking between the pair when they reached it.  
  
Tori was the first to question, “What?”  
  
“I don’t know who’s chair to pull out first.”  
  
Jade quickly supplied an answered with a smirk feeling a little touched that he had paused in giving her an equal consideration to Tori, “Tori’s.”  
  
He nodded then pulled out Tori’s chair and helped her adjust her seat then quickly did the same for Jade, receiving thankful smiles from each of the girls. He took a seat with his back to the wall with Tori on his left and Jade on his right so the girls could face one another.  
  
The three quickly ordered non-alcoholic drinks, knowing that they couldn’t be overlooked again for being underage to drink and wanting to be completely sober for the night.  
  
The waiter left menus and went off to fulfill their drink orders while the trio decided on what to order.  
  
Freddie looked at the menu items and blew out a breath at some of the prices, but that wasn’t going to intimidate him into suggesting some of the cheaper things to the girls.  
  
Tori noticed his reaction and teased in hoping she guessed correctly, “You’re not paying for us. This is our treat.”  
  
Jade playfully smiled and had a bit of pleasure in teasing him, “This is something you’re going to have to get used too.”  
  
He gave them a serious expression that was oddly out of place for the occasion. “Both of you are going to make far more than me in the very near future and further ahead, but I’m not going to be a freeloader on either of you. I’m not taking advantage of either of you.”  
  
Tori saw a look in his eyes and saw that it wasn’t only a matter of pride to him, but didn’t want to take from them as in using them. She whispered, “And you won’t be our kept man.”  
  
He nodded then looked back to the menu.  
  
The waiter returned with their drinks then quickly placed their orders. He discretely left and the three were left relatively alone.   
  
Freddie looked back and forth to the girls decided that if this was going to be an intimate dinner for three as a romantic couple then it was going to be meaningful. “If we’re really going to do this—us—then I need to be completely honest with you two about how I look at it.”   
  
They looked to him with serious, but more importantly respectful expressions at realizing he was going to pour some of his heart out. It was not lost on the Seattleite about how they gave him the respect to listen to his thoughts.  
  
He relaxed back in his seat and took a sip from his drink. He took a soft breath before continuing, “I’ve been in love with one person—truly in love—and that was with Carly Shay to the point of willing to die for her once. I loved Sam as my friend—like a sister at one point—then tried to have something more with her then realized it wasn’t going to work, but I loved her too. As I told Tori earlier, I have not used the word lightly and to love again like that is a little scary—“ He looked to Jade to finish, “—especially if I may fall for two girls at once when I’ve always saw myself as a one woman guy and the idea of being disloyal to my girl is… I can’t fathom it. Just because I haven’t fallen in love like that again doesn’t mean I don’t care—that I don’t love either of you. It’s just the way I am.”  
  
Jade picked up the next leg of the conversation with a somewhat embarrassed and vulnerable expression, “I understand. Tori was like that with me since we met, caring about me when I was mean to her first—and continuing to care about me time and time again when I tried to make her miserable and loving again—truly loving again is hard. I loved Beck. I loved him so much and it… it hurt so much to lose him, but I had to because…”  
  
Freddie tenderly met her eyes and softly and regretfully asked, “He was never going to love you back that way?”  
  
The pair met each others eyes and she barely nodded her head to acknowledge his question then continued, “No, he didn’t love me enough and wasn’t going to change—I’m not sure if he ever really loved me like I loved him and just lied to me from how he parsed his words with Tori when he was trying to get a date out of her.”  
  
His shoulders slumped as he replied, “I don’t know what hurts more: the other never really loving you the same or lying about loving you the same… I think it’s the latter because just because they don’t do the former, doesn’t make them a bad person.”  
  
Jade nodded her head and they both took a sip from their respective drinks to give them a small respite from facing the other two.  
  
Tori awkwardly chuckled, “I guess I’m the odd one out. I’ve never been that in love with anyone before.”  
  
Freddie ironically chuckled, “Then you’ve been spared the heartbreak we’ve been through, but… what about… Steven?”  
  
“It hurt with the betrayal, but I didn’t get to fall in love with him—not really even if I was so caught with the whole thing that we talked about kids.” She looked between them and bashfully asked, suddenly feeling nervous with talking with either of them, “If you’ve loved someone so much, so deeply, how do you move on and love someone else?”  
  
Freddie and Jade looked to one another, trying to gauge the other’s opinion on the matter without words. The muscular teen decided to go first, “I can’t speak for Jade, but… it’s taken me time—and a failed attempt to move on along with a failed relationship—to realize that it’s alright to move on, that I have to move on to be a healthy person. I can’t let my first love dictate to me that I can’t ever be able to love again.”  
  
Jade picked up, “I got through it… alone by choice most of the time, keeping it all bottled up inside, but… after Beck’s lame attempt to get back with me and realizing that I could never have that back… I had you for these last few months and you showed me what it was suppose to be like to be loved and cared about. So, I don’t see how it’s hard not to love again—you proved it to me.”  
  
Tori’s face lit up and felt a sense of warmth in her chest from Jade’s words. She mouthed without thinking, but was no less truthful, “I love you.”  
  
Jade quickly brought her glass to her lips to try to hide a somewhat embarrassed expression at being touched by her words.  
  
Freddie patted Tori’s bare knee and whispered with a smirk, “And she loves you too.”  
  
The waiter returned with their dinner just after he finished his remark and they quickly started on their meals after a polite thank you to him.  
  
Over the course of the next half hour, a lightness of just enjoying each others’ company emerged about talking about anything to future career plans to views on entertainment (which Freddie took quite a bit of pleasure in having an intellectual conversation on the subject) to high school to what they planned to do in college to further their goals. They started straying from there into living arrangements where Tori had already was looking at her own place for college with Jade being her roommate and now possibly having Freddie move in with them to save money as Tori may have gotten and advance for her album, but it would be a little while before she was really rolling in the money.  
  
During that time, the three stole bits of food for the others’ plates and a few times Tori and Freddie were able to feed a particular morsel to the other. They in turn were able to discretely do the same with Jade under the guise that she had to taste this or that when someone tries something delicious and wants to share.  
  
They continued on like that for another half hour when after Jade took a sip from her drink, she passed a quick gaze to Tori over the rim of her drink. The brunette took a few moments to realize the underlining message in her girlfriend’s eyes. Jade smiled as she sat her glass down at seeing Tori’s slight nod. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to use the ladies’ room.”  
  
Tori hid her smile from Freddie’s gaze, which wasn’t entirely necessary as his attention was focusing on helping Jade out of her seat. She took her clutch purse with her then headed for the rest room.  
  
The couple continued on their meals and lightly chatted for a few minutes until Tori suggested, “Why don’t you go check on Jade? It’s been a few minutes since she left.”  
  
He wanted to point out the fact that Jade would be in the Ladies’ Room, but figured that there had to be a reason she suggested him instead of excusing herself and checking on her girlfriend. He nodded his head then excused himself from the table to quickly walk towards the restrooms, drawing a few looks form his attire, but ignored the looks. When he reached the restrooms, he noticed a very lovely middle aged woman exit the restroom and decided to approach her. “Excuse me ma’am, but did you see a young lady with dark curly hair with blue highlights? My friend might have gotten sick and I wanted to see if she’s alright.”  
  
Unlike the usual reaction he would receive being in Seattle of random people just being rude to him, the lovely redhead replied, “I don’t know. There’s only one other person in there other than me, but I did hear her coughing heavily. I’m hoping that it isn’t any kind of food poising. I hope not, I don’t want my night spoiled.”  
  
“Thank you ma’am,” he answered with a polite nod as she walked past him.  
  
He glanced around to see that no one was watching the door then slipped inside the restroom. He cautiously bent down and looked towards the feet of the stalls to see if he could spot Jade’s feet. He whispered out in a little worry, “Jade?”  
  
 _“I’m in here!”_  
  
“Are you alright? We were getting worried.”  
  
 _“I ah… could you come in here?”_  
  
A shiver of dread went through him, thinking that something was wrong such as her getting food poisoning or something like the woman suggested. He cautiously pushed open the stall door then closed it when he saw that she was just sitting on the seat and looked alright to his eyes.  
  
Jade leaned forward from her seat on the toilet and reached for the lock on his right and behind. She flicked the locked to the bathroom stall then sat back down on the toilet.  
  
“Jade? Are you alright?”  
  
She teasingly smiled up at him while she reached for and started undoing his belt buckle. “Oh, I’m fine.”  
  
“Ah, what are you doing?”  
  
She looked up and raised an eyebrow in a manner of questioning whether he was really questioning her.  
  
He hissed out in a near panic, “Jade, we’re in a public restroom. Anyone could walk in at any moment.”  
  
“Then I guess we have to make this quick. When we get back to the room, you’re going to make love to Tori right?”  
  
“I wasn’t discounting the possibility—I was actually hoping that’s how the night would turn out after having such a nice evening.”  
  
She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Her breath was becoming a little husky. “You want it to be special for her—you want it to last for her and have her really enjoy it?”  
  
He answered just as she was pulling the flaps of his jeans apart and exposing his boxers. He had a strange sense that they were talking about something very profound and answered it in that way, “Yes. I want… I want her to think of it like it was her first time. When she thinks back on it, I want her to remember me and not Danny or any of the rest that couldn’t measure up or just outright hurt her, because I… I care about her… I want to fall in love with her.”  
  
She answered with a genuinely caring tone as she pulled his jeans and boxers down just enough to reveal his mostly flaccid manhood. “Well I’m going to help you two by taking the edge off of you and making sure you can last just a little bit longer for her.”  
  
She took him in her hand and just held him to feel her warm of her hand. “I’d get on my knees, but I really don’t know what’s been on the floor no matter how fancy the restaurant.”  
  
He leaned forward and brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “If you insist on doing this, I want you to remember—same with Tori—that I have no problem getting on my knees for you two. The… ‘servicing’ on your knees is always reciprocal, because I’ll kneel to my goddess and angel.” He finished with a kiss on her cheek.  
  
She closed her eyes and a slight shiver went through her from the sincerity of his words. She smirked up to him while meeting his eyes. “Just let me get you lubricated…”  
  
“Lubricated?”  
  
She lifted his semi-flaccid tool to her lips with one hand and sucked him inside her mouth and able to press her nose to his abdomen while slithering her other hand under his shirt to palm over his chest. She smiled as in this state she could take him completely in her mouth, because he was too big to take with him when he was fully hard pushing beyond her gullet. She pulled her head back until she reached his head, making an obscene sucking sound on his stiffening rod then started back down. She did this for several cycles, each time going a little less further down than the last time as he fattened and lengthening in her mouth.  
  
He pressed his left hand flat against the stall wall as his other hand cupped the back of her head as he didn’t want to mess up her hair despite how much he wanted to slip his fingers through her hair. “Oh my God Jade…”  
  
She sped up her bobbing a few more strokes, making sure she really lathered his meat with her salvia before pulling off. The lose of her warm mouth with the saliva helping to cool his rod off with he cool air of the room caused him to groan and muscles tighten.   
  
The dark haired young woman didn’t leave him hanging for long as she pulled the spaghetti straps over her shoulders and slipped her arms out of them then quickly pulled the front of her dress down to reveal her heavenly beauties.  
  
He twitched at the sight just before she placed his manhood in her cleavage and enveloped in him with her warmth. She flicked her pierced eyebrow and wickedly teased, “I told you not to expect that to be the last time we did this.”  
  
His jaw slacked and lulled his head back from the heavenly warmth and softness around his hard rod.  
  
She started an easy pace in stroking him, spitting occasionally to maintain the lubrication. The stiff meat sliding between her orbs sent waves of pleasure through the fleshy orbs, causing her nipples to tighten harder and send another rush through her. She gritted her teeth and hissed, “Damn Freddie, you’re so hard between them.”  
  
He looked down and hissed out as he started meeting her stroking, “And you’re so soft and warm.”  
  
“Perfect combination then, huh? Like we’re supposed to fit together this way?”  
  
He began to answer as she slid up and took a moment to capture his head between her flesh pillows and hold him in place to interrupt him in mid-speech with a mild curse, “I would—chizz—I would say so if you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”  
  
She stroked back down to have his head poke out of her cleavage. She spat down on his head then pulled up while answering, “I am baby, just another sweet way to sink into me and feel you.”  
  
Her breathing became heavier as she sped up with rubbing, up and down, up and down and he started thrusting up at a mild pace as if he was fucking her and causing her bosom to jiggle from each upward stroke. It was a distinct difference than last time that they were sharing in the work that sent more pleasure through the both of them.   
  
She bent her head forward and swiped the tip of her tongue over his head each time it poked out of her cleavage, sending a reverberating of pleasure down his shaft. The assault on his meat from the wrapped around warmth and her tongue teasing his head quickly got to the young man, especially at the hurried pace they picked up.  
  
She ceased with the licking and looked up at him. She started breathing out while rapidly bobbing on him, “What do you like best? My… my lips wrapping around you… and lick… licking and—shit Freddie—suck on you until you spill into my mouth or making love to my tits until you make a nice a mess all over them or sinking this God given rod into my tight pussy over and over again until I scream your name and cum all over you?”  
  
He rolled his eyes back and groaned and not just from the sweet soft pressure encasing his manhood. She had a thing for dirty talk he figured out, but he wasn’t going to complain especially since he sensed an underlining tone of love in her words and not just lewd things to try to get either one of them off.  
  
“Jade… Jade… I’m about to—grra fuck!” he was unable to finish through a hiss from trying to concentrate on holding off his pending release for just a few more seconds. He twitched between her pale globes and his balls tightened.  
  
She wasn’t going to let him hold out on her. She was greedy and sped up her stroking. “Then cum… cum and give me that nice necklace I wanted—the necklace you’re the only one that gets to see on me.”  
  
He looked down and the glint in her blue eyes was the tipping point. He pressed his hands on either side of the stall to the point of nearly denting then with his palms while he gritted his teeth and took several sharp and quick breaths and pushed forward against the bottom of her impressive rack.  
  
His head pushed out of her cleavage and he let out a string of garbled curses and affections towards the dark haired angel as his first shot fired and hit her in the center of her neck. His pelvis jerked up against her globes in sync with the following shots. They were nearly as forceful as they landed just under her neck in surprisingly a straight line to her cleavage.  
  
She rubbed him up and down a few more times to help him finish then just tenderly held him as his breathing slowed. She dipped her head down and kissed his still softly throbbing head before releasing him. He took a step back, still trying to come down from his high and enjoy the endorphin rush in his brain.  
  
She took off a few pieces of toilet paper to catch any of his seed running down off her breasts to her dress while taking a finger and wiping some of it to bring to her lips. She closed her eyes and savored his taste then proceeded to finish cleaning herself up in a combination of devouring his spent essence and toilet paper. She stood up and then threw the soggy tissue in the toilet before retaking her seat.   
  
She affectionally cupped his still twitching balls and retook his softening member into her mouth. She went about sucking him off clean and focusing on the tip of her tongue swiping every spot.  
  
“Shit Jade…” he hissed in pleasure of her tender licks. He gripped a bit of her hair at the back of her head and followed her pace of bobbing her head.   
  
She bobbed a few more times to make sure she completely cleaned him off, but not enough to get him ready to go again. She intended for him to be ready for the main event when they got back to the hotel room for Tori.  
  
She pulled off him again then delicately put him back in his boxers as she pulled them up then redid faceting and zipping his jeans. She reached down her purse to retrieve a small square plastic package. She opened it and took the moist towelette and started cleaning off her chest, making sure she was particularly thorough as she wasn’t eager for anyone to spot any evidence of their activity or have any sticky spots on her. She discarded the towelette in the toilet then turned to him and teasing asked, “How do I look? Did I miss anything?”  
  
He wasn’t sure if she was serious or just giving him an excuse to admire her beautiful chest. “Beautiful as always.”  
  
She smirked then pulled something else out of her clutch purse and sprayed a few reapplication spots of perfume around her neck. She stuffed the small bottle of perfume in her purse then slipped her arms back under the thin straps and over her shoulders. She took another few moments to adjust her dress in place for a comfortable support of her ample chest.  
  
She teased, “Now that should take the edge off for you for Tori later this evening.”  
  
She was about to walk around him, but he grabbed her hips and turned her to face him. He took one step forward and her back was against the stall.   
  
He pressed his lips against her lips and quickly deepened the kiss.  
  
She slithered her arms around the back of his neck and held him in place to maintain the kiss. She moaned into it just as he pulled away and gave her a devious expression.  
  
“Would you settle for a quickie tongue lashing? We don’t have much time before someone could walk in here…” He devilishly smiled. “And we could see how good I am under pressure if you had taken me to the janitor’s closet before Tori’s play?”  
  
She grinned and teasingly bit her bottom lip.  
  
That was all the permission he needed to drop down to his knees and helped her pull her dress up above her hips. She lifted her left leg up and draped it over his right shoulder once she was free of the constriction. He pulled the material of her black silky panties to the side and swiped his tongue over her slightly parted lips, seeing that she had enjoyed her end of the lovemaking. He feverously started licking her opening like trying to save his melting ice cream on an unusually warm Seattle day for her petals to blossom for him.  
  
Jade closed her eyes and threw her head back from the flat of his tongue over her outer then inner lips then shoved the side of her thumb into her mouth to muffle the sweet scream of him shoving his tongue into her. He quickly darted it in and out of her in a rapid pace, slurping up her sweet release in the process as he revered her up.  
  
She dropped her purse to the floor from her right hand and slipped back up to pull her spaghetti strap down and pull out her right breast. She clamped her hand over herself and squeezed the pale globe to hard to help ride out the pleasure rapidly shooting up to her brain, ignoring the slight pain from her still healing fingernail marks from last night. She caught her nipple between her thumb and pointer finger and twisted it back to hardness.  
  
He brought his right pointer and middle finger together and slipped between her petals until he reached his bottom knuckle. He slowly pulled out until only the tips remained then pushed back inside. He quickly picked up the pace of his finger fucking and turned his tongue directly to her revealed clit.  
  
“Fre…” She lipped over the side of her pointer finger to muffle her screams.  
  
He pulled his mouth away to harshly whisper as if commanding her, “Cum for me Jade. Cum for me right now.”  
  
He latched his lips around her clit and sucked as hard as he could manage and push his fingers as deep as he could go while rubbing her internal nerve spot.  
  
The sharp spike of pleasure shot up her and pushed her over the edge of her pleasure precipice. She shoved her mound against his face, clamped her right hand over her breast and her left hand over her mouth to muffle her screamed into her hand. Her juices freely flowed unto his tongue and he gladly licked up her nectar, but eased his licking to gently let her down from her rush.  
  
Once he felt that she was calm enough and finished completely cleaning her, he tenderly kissed her lightly pulsing lips then he pulled her underwear back into place then helped her leg off of him and pull her skirt down.  
  
Her legs felt wobbly, but he delicately held her by the hips as he stood up. She looked to him with softly flushed cheeks and whispered, “Freddie…”  
  
He pressed himself against her to keep her back against the side of the stall, her soft breasts feeling wonderful against his muscular chest, and kissed her ear lop then teased, “You know you spoiled my dessert with the treat you just gave me.”  
  
Anything profound vanished from her mind and she let out a soft laugh.  
  
He kissed her cheek again then pulled away to allow her to pull her dress back up and into place. They shared a small smile then exited the bathroom stall after she picked up her purse. They casually slipped out of the restroom without noticed to their eyes, but he still put on an act being a concerned friend worrying and checking up on his possibly sick friend.

* * *

Tori took a sip from her drink then innocently asked as Freddie helped Jade retake her seat, “Is everything okay?  
  
Freddie smirked as he took his place cattycorner to her. “Yes, everything is fine, but I did learn something new about you.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“You can be quite devious.”  
  
She flicked an eyebrow and took a sip from the rim of her glass then innocently answered, “I have to give credit to Jade.”  
  
Jade sat her purse down and took a quick sip from her drink then commented, “Which I will happily take. We would have been back sooner if… well, Freddie felt the need to… reciprocate.”  
  
He sat up straighter in his seat and cleared his throat before answering calmly, “I thought it would be rude otherwise.”  
  
She pushed the tip of her tongue on the inside of her check to slightly bulge out then questioned with mild sarcasm, “So you did that to be polite?”  
  
He softly shook his head, unwilling to elaborate further for his motives, but commented, “I can’t believe we just did that… in a public restroom.”  
  
She cocked and eyebrow then commented before taking a sip from her drink, “I found it rather thrilling.”  
  
Tori gently teased, “You would.”  
  
The shorter haired teen was about to retort until she realized that the first time between them was in a bathroom. She turned her attention to the one menu left that the waiter hadn’t taken when he delivered their food. She picked it up and turned her eyes to the dessert section. “I think it’s time for dessert.”  
  
Freddie idly commented, “I may have to skip that.”  
  
Tori looked on in puzzlement. “Why?”  
  
Jade smirked and flicked an eyebrow up. “I spoiled him with sweetness.”  
  
Tori covered her mouth in mild embarrassment yet her eyes showed her amusement.  
  
Freddie innocently asked before taking one last bit of his meal, “What can I say? You two are very sweet—in your own ways, so don’t ask me which one is better.”  
  
Jade rolled her eyes and teased, thinking back on a little girl that asked Beck such a thing, “We could always ask you which one of us you think is prettier.”  
  
He outright laughed at that and retorted, “Now you’re trying to be cruel, but I’ve already answered that.”  
  
Jade raised her pierced eyebrow and asked with mild disbelief and a hint of sarcasm, “You have?”  
  
“Yes… you’re my angel…” He looked to Tori and finished just as sweetly, “And you’re my goddess.”  
  
The darker haired teen laughed, “Real smooth Freddie.”  
  
“Smoothness, the truth, they just happen to coincide.”  
  
Tori added with support, “You were an angel to me after my parents’ breakup. I think it’s a fitting description.”   
  
The inspiring actress glanced away to think on her point then sexily grinned while commented, “Okay… and you do have the body of a goddess, so it fits.”  
  
The ladies gazed at each other with tender expressions before breaking into soft laughter. Once calmed, Jade leaned over to Freddie him to show him the menu while Tori did the same to look at the dessert options.   
  
Freddie declined ordering a desert, but ended up sharing a little bit of each of their desserts and neither girl complained.

* * *

Tori rested her head on Freddie’s left shoulder as they rode the elevator to their room after spending another half-hour enjoying each others’ company of the fine dinning. Freddie had his arm resting on her left hip while he had his other hand with laced fingers in Jade’s hand while she leaned against the back of wall of the elevator.  
  
The elevator dinged to indicate they had arrived on their floor and quickly exited it to reach the door to the room. The three entered the room and Jade quickly got ahead of the other two to turn and face them. “I think I’ll turn in and take the other bedroom so no one has to interrupt the other. I don’t think the nap this afternoon was enough…” A wicked smile formed on her lips. “…I worked out a lot today.”  
  
The couple looked to each other and saw that the other knew exactly what she was pulling then Tori strolled over the two or so steps to Jade and a hint of desperation laced Tori’s voice as she asked, “You’ll be back before bed, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I will.” Jade kissed her on the cheek to reassure her then turned to head for the other bedroom. She turned and pulled the double doors closed behind her, winking at the pair before the door completely closed to hide her face.  
  
Freddie shrugged a shoulder. “I guess she really intends for us to have some privacy.”  
  
The blue dress wearing musician smiled as she turned look back at the handsome teen. “Yes she does…” She walked back to him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck to draw him close to tenderly pressed her lips against his lips.  
His hands naturally fell on her hips as he returned the kiss and slightly parted his lips to swipe his tongue over plump lips.  
  
She opened her lips and pulled him closer with a wrap around the back of his neck.  
  
He pulled her tighter against him, softly squeezing her plump chest against his hard one and bringing their crotches together. She could feel him start to harden against her as their head angled back and forth with rapidly increasing sloppy kisses and the contact sent a soft shiver through her.  
  
She pulled away from his grasp to catch her breath and took his hand before pulling him along towards their original bedroom to the right side of the suite. After crossing the threshold of the bedroom, she turned back to the door of the bedroom and closed it.  
  
He took the opportunity to admire her back and her ass lovely outlined by her tight blue skirt.  
  
She turned and rested her back against the double doors with her hands trapped behind her. Her usual girl-next-door sweet expression fell and was replaced with a lust filled longing one of narrowed eyes and softly biting her bottom lip.  
  
He felt himself trembled in his jeans from the look as he looked back with his own feeling of lust to the hot Latino.  
  
She pushed off the door and walked over to flip the switch to the lamp to give them a little more light then approached him to gently press her hand against his chest for him to take a few steps backwards until he reached the left cushioned seat of the set in front of the closed blinds window and to the right side of the bed. He sat down while Tori slipped her heels off and slid them under the bed to get them out of the way before turning back to stand less than a yard from him.  
  
She held her left forearm across her chest while her right hand reached behind her and took the end of the zipper. She slowly pulled it down, the sound of the teeth releasing from one another being the only other sound than their breaths. She let the cropped bustier slip off her front and fall unto her left forearm.  
  
She slowly let her arm fall, revealing more and more of her naturally tan tone skin until her darker colored soft peaks were revealed. She finally tossed the top to the neighboring chair and dropped her arms. She let a teasing smile form and flicked her hair over her left shoulder in her famous flirtatious manner to give him an obstructed view of her beautiful chest. The nice handful sized B-cup breasts were plump and full and seemed to defy gravity in his eyes with a slight inkling in the back of Freddie’s mind in wondering why she ever would need any undergarment support. Her nipples started tightening and her areolas formed little goose bumps when the cool air of the room hit her.  
  
Freddie grew harder in his jeans at looking at his goddess and the corner of his lips turned just a fraction as he whispered, “You’re beautiful Tori.”  
  
She mouthed, “Thank you.”  
  
She took a step forward until she stood between his parted legs. He rested his hands on her hips and through a combination her ever so slightly bending down and him sitting up straight on the edge of the seat, he latched his lips to her dark little bud. He sucked in a soft breath to provide a soft suction to it, teasing it to further hardness. He would have preferred to tease her a little bit with kisses over her soft flesh, but the little nub looked so cold and wanted to warm her up.  
  
She softly let out a mewing sound while she closed her eyes and rolled her head to her right shoulder and slightly back.  
  
He smiled against her plump flesh while maintaining a slight suction on the light brown bud. His right hand slid off her left hip and up her side, his fingertips softly caressing the skin as his hand traveled upward. She shivered from the contact and somewhat distracted her from the attention his tongue had started giving her nipple. His hand finally stopped and palmed over her breast. He gently caressed and kneaded it for a few moments, drawing out a loud sigh from the singer, “Freddie…”  
  
He responded by sucking a little harder on the nipple and swiping his thumb over the other one.  
  
Her chest started rising and falling, slightly pulling away from his tender attention, as her breaths became shorter.   
  
The nub between his lips hardened enough to his satisfaction, so he switched to the other one and switched hands on her breast and hips. He started licking the other one before drawing it between his lips while his fingers teased the other wet nipple.   
  
She wrapped her arms around the back of his head and pulled him against her. His nose pressed into her supple flesh and he inhaled her nipple and areola into his mouth to such and attack with swipes of his tongue.  
  
“Ahhh… Freddie…” she sighed out again as her knees started slightly shaking and she felt herself become damp.  
  
He trailed his mouth away form her nipple and started kissing down the rest of her breast then down her abdomen. The material of the skirt just covered her bellybutton, so he pulled his other hand away from her breast and softly tugged on the material further onto her hips.   
  
He exposed the sweet indentation on her skin that once was the place she was nourished before she was born. He stuck the tip of his tongue inside and wildly started licking and swiping and poking into the bellybutton.  
  
Tori slipped her hand over the crown of his head and his hair between her fingers while she giggled from the tickling sensation of his tongue, “Freddie?”  
  
He pulled his mouth away for an instant to mumble, “I’m making love to your bellybutton. It needed the attention.”  
  
She beamed a smile and softly bit into her pinkish bottom lip.  
  
He continued to poking her while his hands reached around her hips and his thumb and the pad of his pointer finger found the pull-tab. He was about to start pulling down, but she gently pulled his head away from her toned tanned abdomen to look down and wickedly smiled. “You first.”  
  
He released her and relaxed back in the seat and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt while she hiked up her skirt just a little so she could then knelt down after a little trouble, but finally slid it further up her thighs. He tossed his shirt away, leaving his under athletic shirt on as she knelt down to rest her knees on the soft carpeted floor and resting her tight ass on her Achilles’ Heels.   
  
The crotch of his jeans bulged out as he had hardened almost to full mast, only restricted by his jeans. She smiled at seeing how him giving her pleasure had giving him plenty in return. She took his belt buckle between her fingers and quickly undid it then went to work on unbuttoning his jeans then pulling down the zipper.  
  
She grabbed the sides of the waist and h lifted his bottom slightly so he could help her pull his jeans and boxers over his rear and down his legs to gather at his ankles.  
  
She paused at seeing his ridged shaft standing up, thinking for a moment that he was bigger than last time and wondered how he got fully inside her last time. She suddenly wished Jade was here to give her an eyeballed, but eerily correct measurement. She brushed that away quickly and wrapped her delicate fingers around the base.  
  
The tanned skinned girl took a soft breath to calm her nerves before she was about to do something that she had never done. She stuck out her tongue and timidly swiped the tiny slip with the tip of her tongue to lick up the little bit of pre-cum that leaked from him, drawing a soft sigh from the muscular teen. She smiled at hearing his approval and from the surprised sweetness of him when she tasted him last time was salty. She timidly licked him again then several times to build her confidence until she brought the flat of her tongue over the steadily engorging head to bath it with her saliva.  
  
She smile as she found it wasn’t that bad, like licking a lollipop, but just a warm one and something about his manly scent drove her lick. She felt his thigh slightly tremble under her right hand. She held him steady by the base with her left hand as she placed her lips at his tip then slowly parted them to wrap her mouth around his head.  
  
Freddie swallowed and let out a low groan more at seeing the sight of the hot Latino performing the act more than the incredible sensation of being inside her mouth. “Oh God Tori…”  
  
She sucked on his head several times to get used to the feeling of the knob in her mouth—and not accidentally bite him.  
  
She closed her eyes and slightly squinted as she took more of him inside her mouth. She suddenly stopped she felt a bit uncomfortable taking him just a little further. She pulled back to leave just his head in her mouth and took a deep breath to calm herself. She chalked up her hesitation to some virgin nerves of never giving a blowjob.  
  
She dipped her head down and slid his meat into her warm orifice, but her eyes squinted as she had the sudden urge to bite as she felt it unnatural to put something this deep into her mouth that wasn’t food. Her nerves broke when she coughed from feeling her gag reflex react and a soft sting of tears in her eyes. She quickly pulled her mouth off and sat up to rest her rear on her heels. She covered her mouth with the side of her hand and embarrassingly stated with near tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry, I-I can’t do that. I thought I could, but I—”  
  
Freddie’s immediate feelings of pleasure from her tenderness and warm vanished and were replaced with concern. His face fell in immediate worry and reached out to gently take hold of her upper arms and quickly reassured her, “It’s okay. It’s okay, you don’t have to do that. Don’t apologize because you don’t feel comfortable doing that—or anything.”  
  
She met his eyes in an apologetic sight. “But Jade—“  
  
He gently rubbed her cheek and caught a tear with the pad of his thumb before it fell. “Jade did what she’s comfortable doing. You do what you’re comfortable doing and I know you and Jade will accept what I’m comfortable doing. Right? I don’t want you to be Jade. I want you to be you. I’m not one of those losers that pitted you two against each other for years. You two are beautifully unique.”  
  
She smiled and he leaned down to latch onto her lips in a reassuring kiss. Her arms slipped around to his muscular sides while his hands while their tongues swiped over one another. It wasn’t a duel as the interaction was when either tongued with Jade. He sweetly kissed her over and over again until he felt her tension in her arms cease and melted into him. He groaned slightly into the kisses as he felt her soft plumb flesh slightly wrap around his member.  
  
Tori finally pulled away with a relieved look on her face then wickedly smiled at him. She teased, “Can I try something else?”  
  
He nodded his head and she immediately stood up and reached for the zipper of her skirt. She pulled it down then stepped out of the blue material and tossed them over to the other chair to join her top. His member twitched at seeing her toned legs and leading up to her light blue thong covered core, already damped with wetness.   
  
She knelt back down then rested her left hand on his thigh to help support herself while her delicate fingers of her right hand wrapped around his rod and gave it a gentle squeeze, pulling a low groan from Freddie’s throat. She just held him for a moment, wanting to get a feel of how he had brought her some much pleasure to her last night and just hours before in the spa.  
  
She let go of him for only a moment, drawing a disappointing feeling in his loans, but that quickly vanished with the sight of her. She bit her tongue as she slipped past the waist band of her panties, dipped her fingers past her nether lips and into her core. She gathered some of her juices then brought her fingers out and wrapped her hand back around his stiff member. She delicately started stroking him from his base to just under his glands in easy, slow strokes.  
  
Freddie relaxed back in the cushioned chair and let out a soft breath as her hand went to work stroking him with her nectar and salvia coated member. His pelvis started lifting in time with her strokes and muscles began to tightening in his abdomen, giving the brunette some nice eye candy of the muscular teen.  
  
She paused in her gentle motion to press the pad of her thumb just under his slit and massaged it in circles.  
  
Freddie tilted his head back and grunted, “Fuck Tori…” as a particularly large glob of precum dribbled out and for a second she thought he was actually cumming.  
  
Her smile could light a room it was so bright with happiness dancing in her eyes from his reaction. She repeated the process several times with a few gentle, but sped up strokes then rubbing under his slit with her thumb.  
  
A low rumble sounded from deep in his throat, “Tori, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop… mess and all.”  
  
She smiled to herself in seeing she had a particular talent as he was nearing his release despite Jade taking care of him less than half an hour ago. She slowed down her strokes then kissed the top of his head and whispered, “Just give me a second.”  
  
She rested his throbbing rod on his hard abs then stood up.  
  
He twitched at the sight of her the back of her thong was practically invisible between her tight ass cheeks.  
  
She reached the nightstand on the side of the bed and reached for a box of condom left on the stand. She pulled a silver package and walked back to him.  
  
He squinted at her in confusion. “Already? But you haven’t gotten the chance to—“  
  
She deviously smiled to him. “I have another idea.” She tore the end of the silver foil and pulled out the rubber. She knelt back down in front of him and quickly rolled the condom over him, making sure to leave a bit of room past his head. She suddenly felt grateful for not opting out of sex ed classes against her parents wishes—birth control and devout Catholics not mixing—and recalling the one time she was with Danny.  
  
She dipped her fingers past the waistband of her silky thong again and inside her, mildly moaning in pleasure. After a few thrusts inside her, she pulled her fingers out, taking bit of her moisture. She wrapped her fingers around his sheathed member and gently stroked him to cover him.  
  
“When you use your hand on me and Jade, we get to cum, so why not you?” She cutely wrinkled her nose and softly laughed, “You’re the one that didn’t like making a mess on us?”  
  
She bent her head foreword and spit a little on his head then started affectionally stroking him up and down.  
  
He sat up in his seat and rested his hands on her shoulders so he could look her straight in the eyes. His hips increased their jerking up to meet her hand stroking hand. They just stared into each others eyes and smiled affectionately to one another. Her movements carried on for several lost minutes as they were tuned into each other and not worrying about time or the soft burning feeling Tori was getting in her arm from her repeated motions.  
  
Freddie finally whispered, “Tori… I’m…”  
  
She reached up with her left hand and cupped the back of his neck and breathed out, “Freddie… cum for me, please?”  
  
His abdomen flexed along with his groin muscles while he let out an under his breath growl. “I’m…”  
  
She felt him throb and she could swear that she could for a moment feel his cum traveling through his meat from her gentle stroking before he started unloading into the condom. She wanted to look down at it to see what she felt must have been a heavy load, but the only thing she could look at was his loving warm brown eyes. She felt like she could drown in the love he was directing at her.  
  
She tilted her head and pushed up on her knees while he leaned forward so their lips softly collided. They closed their eyes and softly moaned into their kiss, him from the feeling of releasing into her hand and her from the erotic nature of their intimacy. She stroked him gently a few more times to make sure he finished.  
  
She finally stopped with her motion and just held his flexing manhood, but the couple continued to kiss. After several more tender exchanges, she pulled back and smile was almost giddy once they finished. She looked down to see that the end of the condom was filled to capacity with his seed. She let out another giggle, “I guess I found what I’m good at.”  
  
“Now that is us being intimate.”  
  
He stole another kiss from her before she started unrolling the condom from his heated member. She successfully pulled it off of him without spilling any of the contents then headed for the bathroom. His softening member twitched at seeing her tight ass again. A few seconds later, he heard a flushing sound and assumed she put it down the toilet.  
  
She walked back into the bedroom and around the bed to him. She commented in a soft and somewhat embarrassed tone, “We don’t want some maid getting the wrong idea—right idea actually—you know what I mean!” she finished in a hurried pout.  
  
He softly chuckled at the cute, embarrassed expression on her face. He kissed her nose and answered, “Your laugh is beautiful.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms over his muscular shoulders, his balls pressing against her lovely silk covered mound. They started kissing again, tenderly and slowly, just letting their bodies feel and relax into one another. They continued in such a way for about a minute before Freddie gripped her ass and easily stood up in carrying her weight. She let out a high pitch squeak as he surprised her by picking her up then resting her in line with the head and footboards on the center of the bed, pinning and hovering over her. He playfully smiled to her for the half a second before dipping his head down and latching onto her pink lips.  
  
He quickly pulled away and trailed his lips down her chin, under it and down her neck. He continued until he reached the small valley made by her gravity defying breasts. He kissed up and down it several times then broadly licked it up and down before continuing further down.  
  
He licked around and into her bellybutton several times, drawing her lovely giggles past her lips before he slipped his pointer fingers into the waistband of her thong then pulled them over her ass and hips and down her toned shapely legs. She lifted them up where her ankles rested on his left shoulder for a moment as he finished detangling the material from her angles then randomly tossed the undergarment away. He kissed her left ankle then brought her legs back down and released them.  
  
She scooted back and brought the double pillows to support her upper back and head. She brought the bottom of her feet nearly together and laid there completely nude—and had completely shaved for the night. She couldn’t remember a time she felt so vulnerable and exposed other than the first time Jade had made love to her and just like that time, never felt safer.  
  
She spoke just louder than her heart rapidly thumbing in her chest, “Freddie?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Make love with me.”  
  
Their eyes focused on one another and contact was only broken for a moment as he grabbed the back of his athletic shirt and quickly pulled it over his head then tossed it away. He leaned forward and faintly kissed her lips, her cupping both his cheeks then tore away so fast that he literally took some of her breath away.  
  
He scooted backwards a little then brought his face down between her legs. Her outer lips had parted from her excitement and slightly playing with herself to gather some of her juices for the handjob.  
  
He softly blew against her warm opening, sending a shiver through her then quickly warmed her by placing as much of his mouth over her opening as he could manage. A sense of warmth did go through her followed by a spike of pleasure from his tongue slipping inside her. His licks and sucking where gentle and slow, not having to rush as he had with Jade earlier in the night.  
  
She clenched her eyes shut and rolled her head back and forth on the pillow as he gently built up her pleasure. She was surrendering into the pleasure, blocking out everything but his mouth on her until he gently broke the near deafening sound her heart beat in her ears, “Will you cum for me Tori? Will you cum for me my goddess?”  
  
He wasn’t Ryder, he wasn’t Steven. He was kind and considerate and gentle and she felt so safe in his arms.  
  
She nodded her head as she looked away from him. She softly mewed out, “Please… please… I want to cum Freddie.”  
  
He bowed his head back down and gently explored her moistened folds with his tongue as if it was the first time.  
  
The inner muscles of her inner thigh tightened, trying to draw her legs together, but kept just enough pressure on smooth tanned legs with his hands to keep them apart.  
  
He trailed his tongue up until he reached her little bundle of nerves that finally peaked out. He teased it with the tip of his tongue then took grazing swipes on the sides. The rough surface of his tongue against the sensitive nub drove her on then he latched his lips around it to take a quick and soft such on her.  
  
“Fr-Fr—Fre… I’m goin’… I’m…”  
  
He lifted his head up a fraction of an inch to whisper, “That’s it baby, just give in.” His mouth and tongue were back on her in an instant and started licking and sucking away at her slit.  
  
She clenched her eyes tightly and softly mewed and let out soft squeaks before trying to form any words, “Fre-Fr—Fred—oh JANK!”  
  
She arched her back and thrust her chest out while clinching the sheet tightly between her fingers. Her hips started humping at his face on their own accord as her ab muscles clenched. Her mind was flushed from any conscious thought from the base pleasure flooding her brain and washed out the trembling pain of clenching her muscles so tightly. She finally collapsed back on the bed and raced to catch her breath after on unaccountable seconds in her head.  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut as she relaxed her head back into the pillow and rapidly sucked in breath.  
  
He crawled back up and looked down at her peaceful face and playful smile. He decided to wait and just let her enjoy the afterglow.  
  
She surprised him by suddenly reaching up and cupping his cheeks. She nearly commanded him, “Freddie, I want… I want you inside.”  
  
He dipped his head down and took another kiss from her. “I want to make love with you too.”  
  
They shared a deep smile then he reached over to the nightstand where Tori had left the box of condoms he assumed Jade had bought during her trip out (along with the little black dress she had worn to dinner) then sat up to rest against his heels. During making love with his mouth on her, he had stiffened back up and was ready to go again.  
  
He stretched the ring of the rubber and pulled the condom over his head then rolled it down the rest of his meat. He was surprised how easy he accomplished such a task since years ago his mother had opted him out of sex education at Ridgeway, feeling that her talking with him was enough—which surprisingly it was—as she warmed him of all the dangers of not practicing safe sex since she was a nurse.   
  
He took himself by his base with one hand and gently massaged the spot between her right leg and her crotch. He timidly pressed against her slick opening and teased her.  
  
She let out a giggle from the strange mix of pleasure and tickling sensation, “Freddie.”  
  
He smiled in return and slowly pushed into her.  
  
They groan in concert as she gripped him tightly and he in turn filled her up. Despite the barrier between them, he could still feel her pleasant warmth and still felt nearly as natural. He hadn’t bothered to look at the exact brand or type of condom on the box, but in the back of his mind he was thanking Jade for her good taste—and guessing his size.  
  
He pulled back a few inches then gently pushed back inside. He repeated this motion several times before they could build a steady rhythm as she clenched so tightly around him. She wrapped her arms around to his back and pulled him forward to rest nearly all his body weight on her.  
  
He softly rutted against her, his muscular chest brushing against her hard nipples, sending a different pleasurable sensation to her brain. He pressed his lips against the right side of her neck and kissed it over and over again.  
  
She rolled her eyes back and huffed out, “Keep going Freddie… keep… going.”  
  
He did as he was told, but he firmly grabbed her cheek so she could face him then he locked his lips on to her lips. He sped up his thrust, but not too much as this was a gentle copulation. She squinted her eyes shut as she felt the tightening in her core reach her limit again. He felting it around his shaft and it slowed his movements down a little from the increased tightness, but he was determined to make her cum.  
  
He shoved one more time into her and the figurative band in her stomach snapped.   
  
She screamed into their shared kiss as he groaned from her tightening grip around him so much so that he had to stop pushing inside her. He was thankful that just because he rapidly recovered with an erection, he hadn’t recovered enough to cum as her tightness was enough to send him over the edge otherwise.  
  
He pulled his lips away and pulled back until he slipped out of her to give her a moment to recover her breath and calm her body.  
  
She wasn’t interested in recovering.  
  
She grabbed his ass and pulled him to her just a little to rest her soft petals on the underside of his cock. She started jerking her hips back and forth, coating the underside of his rubber covered member further with her juices. She reached up and grabbed one of his shoulders and nearly devoured his lips, desperate to taste him as she rode out towards her next release. He eagerly returned the intensity as she started to hump her pelvis against him. She mumbled into their kisses, “I want to cum again.”  
  
He wouldn’t deny her such a request and grabbed her now lightly sweat covered ass with a firm grip and jerked her against him to help her along so she could reach another satisfaction. The solidness against her lower lips and just enough pressure on her clit from the sliding back and forth of his head was plenty of stimulation in continuing to stoke the fires of her approaching orgasm.  
  
The couple sped up their movements in a near frenzy, the sound of skin slapping against one another filling the room along with their heavy breathing.  
  
“FredDIIIEEEE!”  
  
Her hips erratically humped against him and her slickness ran down the underside of his rod and unto his balls as she came on him. The rush of nearly mind numbing feelings gave her another burst of energy, but she knew it wouldn’t last long as each release was taxing on her muscles and energy, so she was going to take advantage of the false sense.  
  
Her hands left his shoulder and ass and reached up to grab his cheeks. She pulled him down while lifting her upper body to smash her lips against his lip. He slightly tilted his head and eagerly returned the kiss.  
  
She pulled away and she looked at him in a teasing and grateful manner all at the same time. She kissed his upper left cheek then tapped his chest to signal for him to back up.  
  
He lifted up and scooted back while she turned and got on her forearms and knees. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes told him exactly what she wanted.  
  
He silently positioned himself behind her and rubbed his hand over her tight golden ass. He parted her cheeks and took a moment to look at her enflamed lips and her tight little rosebud. He kissed her opening then he slid back into her, softly groaning with feeling her fleshy vice welcome him back with a soft squeeze even through the rubber, then bent forward to rest his chest against her back for the instant it took him to grab her breasts and pull her back up to a straight position.  
  
She looked over her shoulder with a confused look and whispered, “Freddie?”  
  
“We have time for that later… I was hoping for something softer?”  
  
Her face brightened and she whispered out, “Absolutely.”  
  
He kissed the side of her neck as his hands kept busy massaging one handful of tanned breast, teasingly pinching the dark nub topping her breast while the other affectionately brushing over her clit. He pulled back his pelvis then pushed forward to start back his gentle thrusts into her.  
  
She wrapped her arm behind his neck and brought their faces close and rocked back against him every time. It was a tender motion of him pulling halfway out then pushing back in while she met each of his thrusts with pushing her ass back. They were in no hurry to rush to a finish line, but she was clearly being heated up by the attention with a heated flush all over her chest and cheeks, holding back the coolness of the room.  
  
After uncounted minutes of their tender copulation with his continued attention on her erogenous zones, Tori felt the exertions of the last minutes were finally catching up with her in the energy department and the approach of another release. She whispered out, “Fre—Fred—Freddie, I’m… I’m going to cum again… and… cum with me…” She sobbed, “I don’t think I have another one after… after this one. Please?”  
  
He pulled his lips off her shoulder and brought them to her right ear. “Yes, yes, cum with me, but… are you sure you don’t want me to pull out? Even with the condom?”  
  
“Yes. Please stay inside me until you’re done… I don’t care if it janking breaks. I just want you inside when you finish.”  
  
Her words were just the encouragement he needed for his second wind and start thrusting into her little faster, the popping of his lower pelvis striking her ass being a pleasing sound to their ears. The feeling her now sweaty body pressed against his chest was added stimulation to drive him forward.  
  
He softly, but quickly piston into her with a few more strokes until the familiar tightening in his groan muscles signaled that he was about to release. He jerked her hard against him one last time and that was it for both of them: her inner bundle of nerves were scraped by the underside of his head and sent that last sharpness of pleasure through them.  
  
He held her ass firmly against him and flexed his abdomen, groin and thigh muscles just as she turned her head to lock lips with him. They screamed into each others mouths while maintaining their kissing while her lips convulsed around the base of his heaving manhood while her inner muscles squeezed him for all she was worth as his shaft spurted several times to empty the contents of his balls into and stretching the end of the condom.   
  
She shuddered as she could feel the warmth of his deposit through the rubber and pressing against her cervix. Her inner muscles tightened and squeezed him, determined to get every drop out of him despite the fact that they would be denied his seed. She released his mouth and heaved several breaths while looking him in the eyes. She stuttered, “You’re… God you’re so warm Freddie. I can feel you… I can feel your love.”  
  
His arms wrapped across her chest to rest his hands on her opposite shoulders while she gently scratched the back of his head. He breathed into her ear, “I can feel yours too… God Tori… I think I could stay hard in you.”  
  
“Then stay inside me, please… as long as you can. I just want to feel you. I want to… I want to feel one with you. I know it sounds cheesy, but…”  
  
He whispered his reassurance, “I know, I know what you mean. It’s the same way with me… you can feel my love?”  
  
She peered into his eyes and blinked at feeling a tickling sensation in her eyes. A tear fell and she whispered, “Yes… I know we haven’t spent that much time with each other, but… I think I’m already falling in love with you.”  
  
His lips parted in an innocently charming manner while he whispered in return, “You’re making me fall hard too Tori.” He kissed away the tear then laid her down on her stomach and hovered over her back with a braced hand on either side of her. He brushed her hair off her back to expose her neck and placed several kisses on it then partially down her spine then back up to her left ear. “I’m going to pull out now.”  
  
She breathed out onto the pillow, “Okay.”  
  
He gently pulled back, little by little until he exited her. His rod still had a solidity to it and could probably go one more time even if his tank was probably near empty.  
  
She clenched her eyes shut and mewed out in disappointment of the loss she felt—the sudden emptiness. She slipped her hand between the sheet and tummy then slid down until she reached to cover her softly pulsing lips in time with her breathing. She relaxed the left side of her face into the pillow and let her body sink into the comfy bed.  
  
She couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but he eventually returned to slip up to her right then felt the gentle warmth of a cloth on her heated lips to clean her. Seconds later, he returned and spooned beside her, resting his forehead against her right temple. He pulled the sheet up to cover her naked form just as she snuggled up against his chest and fell asleep against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori's dress is what Victoria Justice wore to the Perez Hilton Blue Ball Birthday and Jade's dress is from a recent Instagram pic of Liz lying across her bed with her head propped up.
> 
> Also, keep practicing safe sex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life got in the way of getting this chapter done. I hope it was worth the wait.

Chapter 8  
  
Tori rested the side of her head on the edge of the bedroom door she had quietly opened to check on Jade. The time was approaching four in the morning and Tori had stirred from her peaceful sleep of being in Freddie’s arms. She wasn’t originally sure why she should have woken up from being so safe and warm in Freddie’s arms until the morning until she realized that they were the only two in bed. The absence of their third member troubled her and she would not tolerate such a thing.  
  
After pulling on a fitted T-shirt and cotton panties before coming to the second bedroom, she gazed on the sleeping beauty resting on her back with most of the sheet pushed down to her waist, only highlighted by a few stray rays of moonlight and the lights of the city filtering in through small gaps in the window blinds. Jade had slipped on a pair of her pajama shorts and a simple white athletic undershirt that barely contained her ample rack.  
  
Tori licked her bottom lip at seeing Jade’s tiny nubs poke underneath the shirt from the cool air of the industrial air conditioner for the room. She pushed aside in her mind any sexual thoughts about her girlfriend for the time being and pushed off the door frame to walk to the right side of the bed and slipped next to the nearly black haired teen, cuddling up to her and draping an arm underneath Jade’s chest.  
  
Jade slightly stirred from the surprisingly warm contact against her skin and rolled her head to the side to meet Tori’s face. The brunette kissed her upper lip then whispered, “Morning—well, really early morning.”  
  
The curvy young woman blinked several times before she could awake enough to figure out what was disturbing her sleep, namely her hot girlfriend cuddling up next to her. She groggily answered, “Hey, what are you doing here? What time is it?”  
  
Tori teasingly smiled. “It’s still early morning. I think it’s sometime around four and I’m here because you said you’d come back to bed after we were finished, but you didn’t. I woke up and wanted to check on you.”  
  
Jade blinked a few more times to try to wake up and process the girl’s statement then glanced downward to break eye contact. She had gathered enough thoughts to answer, “I didn’t want to intrude on your night. I thought I did that enough going to dinner with you.”  
  
Tori brushed the porcelain skinned girl and teased, “So you were designating it as my ‘boyfriend time’?”  
  
“That’s one way to look at it… so how was it?”  
  
The brunette grinned at hearing that Jade wanted details and slightly diverting the topic at hand. “It was fantastic. He was so gentle and attentive.”  
  
The gothic angel teasingly commented, “I’m glad. When I was with him, it was better than my first time. It felt… so real.”  
  
Tori snuggled her cheek against Jade’s shoulder and whispered, “Be that as it may—you didn’t distract me from my point. You didn’t come back, so you owe me a cuddle.”  
  
Jade playfully laughed, “Oh? I owe you?”  
  
“Yes. As much as I’m touched you would do that for me, you promised, so you owe me.”  
  
Jade rolled her eyes and groaned before she relaxed against the brunette to snuggle with wrapping her arms around Tori. “Fine, fine, if it’ll make you happy.”  
  
The two lay together in silence, their individual calm breaths being the only real noise in the room. Tori had resettled and was starting to drift off to sleep when Jade spoke, “I still think you should be in the other bedroom with him.”  
  
Tori rolled her eyes at hearing Jade wanting the last word. She lazily trailed her finger over Jade’s stomach as she answered, “Maybe, but how could I leave my girlfriend?” She looked up with her gaze to meet Jade’s pretty blue eyes and finished with a bashful, but heart filled voice, “We’ve been friends for years even when you didn’t want to admit it. You were there for me in my darkest moment and you’ve been with me since then… I can’t abandon the girl… the girl I fell in love with… not after…”  
  
 _…About a week after graduation…_  
  
Jade groaned as she softly trotted down the stairs and headed for the front door just after two in the morning after receiving multiple text messages. She may have been able to sleep-in that morning with no place to go that morning since graduating with college months away, but that didn’t mean she liked being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
She opened her front door and hissed out, “What?!”  
  
She stopped when she saw Tori on the other side of threshold wearing a mishmash of pajamas, casual outing clothes and a jacket. The half Latino’s eyes were bloodshot and she had dark rings under her eyes.  
  
Tori sniffled and softly croaked out, “Jade…”  
  
The lighter skinned girl crossed the threshold and pulled the distraught girl into her arms without a second thought. She quickly whispered in a near frightful tone, “What happened?”  
  
“My—my mom…”  
  
The pale girl’s stomach sank while her eyes shot open. She took a deep breath then softly asked, “Did… did something happen to your mom?”  
  
Tori sobbed out, “No, she’s fine. It’s just…”  
  
Jade pulled away just enough to meet Tori’s eyes. “Just what?”  
  
Tori swallowed down another sob that was threatening to escape her throat and whispered, “My mom… my mom has been cheating on my dad with his partner and my dad caught them tonight…” She bowed her head and cupped over her mouth, unable to continue.  
  
Jade heart sank. The rock steady parents of their group actually broke. “Okay, come inside,” she welcomed as she turned and pulled her inside with her, sparing only a moment to shut and locked the door behind them then took Tori by the hand to lead her back to the stairs.  
  
The rest of the house was empty and quiet except for her mother soundly asleep in her room on the first floor, so there wouldn’t be anyone to disturb them. It was something Jade was grateful for as Tori looked like she needed sanctuary.  
  
Jade pushed her partially opened bedroom door and led Tori inside, quickly taking a seat on the edge of Jade’s bed. The darker haired teen closed and locked her door behind her, flipped a single lamp switch on then quickly walked over to take a seat next to the distraught girl. She gently took Tori’s hand and whispered, “What happened?”  
  
Tori snapped her head to peer into Jade’s eyes and whispered, “I don’t want to talk, I just want to… can I stay here for the night. I can’t stand being in the same house as her.”  
  
Jade wrapped an arm over Tori’s shoulders and affectionately whispered, “Of course.”  
  
Tori leaned to her friend and rested her head in the left crook of Jade’s neck, just wanting to feel the comforting embrace of a friend.  
  
Jade quickly offered, “Would you like me to get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?”  
  
Tori lazily shook her head.  
  
“You’d like to go to sleep and just forget about everything for a while?”  
  
The half-Latino nodded her head. “If that’s alright?”  
  
“It’s alright.” Jade patted to her right on her double bed and answered, “I have plenty of room.”  
  
Jade slipped off the edge and helped the brunette take off her thin pink hoodie jacket and tossed it into her burgundy chair, leaving Tori in a tight fitted baseball tee and short athletic shorts. She knelt down in front of Tori and started untying her former frenemy’s sneakers for her then slipped the footwear off to toss under the bed. She stood up, directing a reassuring smile the entire time towards Tori then kissing her forehead. She slid around the brunette back onto the bed and gently pulled her down to lay with her.  
  
Tori quickly snuggled up to Jade and laid her cheek over Jade’s heart. The lighter skinned girl wasn’t expecting to share the bed this closely, but she wasn’t complaining and held her.  
  
Only a few moments passed before Tori heaved a cry out then started sobbing into Jade’s neck, feeling overwhelmed by the comfort of Jade’s warm embrace.  
  
Jade’s heart ached, remembering when her own parents broke up years ago—how her father had left them for countless reasons and now had remarried. “It’s okay Tori, it’s okay.”  
  
The brunette sobbed for seconds, minutes, maybe even an hour, Jade wasn’t sure. All she was sure of was that she needed to comfort her friend.  
  
Tori finally stopped when she ran out of tears and let herself breathe with her friend whispering comforting words to her and holding her tightly. She lifted her face from Jade’s damp neck and looked to meet compassionate blue eyes.  
  
Jade directed a sincere smile to the singer and at that moment, a tiny bit of warmth surged through her heart and gave her the courage to take her next action: she gently pressed her lips against Jade’s lips.  
  
There was an innocence to the kiss yet an obvious sexual desire on Tori’s part for the resident mean girl as she deepened the kiss and raised her hand up to cup the side of Jade’s cheek. Jade returned the kiss with the same amount of pressure, letting Tori set the pace. The brunette eventually pulled her lips away, realizing what she had done and snapped into a seated position.  
  
Jade sat up and turned in her seated position then whispered, “Tori?”  
  
Tori refused to turn her head to meet the eyes of the sweet voice calling her. Jade patently waited for Tori to finally turn her head to meet her eyes and what Tori’s eyes told her was that she was terrified of being rejected as she finally answered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”  
  
Jade wrapped her arms around Tori’s waist and laced her fingers together so she could rest her hands just above the swell of Tori’s peach rear. She returned with a genuinely sweet smile that unfortunately she rarely used.  
  
“It’s okay Tori…”  
  
Tori didn’t look convinced, so Jade dipped her head forward gently returned the kiss in reassurance.  
  
Tori sucked in a breath from between their joined lips in surprise then quickly relaxed by Jade massaging fingers into her lower back and deepening the kiss.  
  
Jade broke the kiss and whispered again, “It’s okay…”  
  
Tori felt a surge of confidence and leaned forward to kiss the dark singer again.  
  
They kissed slowly or more accurately, Jade let Tori kiss her and have her enjoyment or whatever she needed to ease her pain, but she soon stopped to reconnect with Jade’s eyes and asked, “Please Jade… I… I need…”  
  
The fellow singer knew exactly what she needed as she needed weeks ago and answered by dipping her head slightly and placing a kiss on her lips then chin then along her jaw line, occasionally swiping her tongue across the golden skin. She peppered kissed across Tori’s skin until she reached the right side of Tori’s neck. The singer fluttered her eyes closed and rolled her head to her left shoulder and mewed out from the gentle and caring attention of Jade’s delicate lips across her flesh.  
  
The curvier teen placed her palm over Tori’s left breast and gently squeezed the flesh through the shirt and thin undergarment. It was warm and supple even through the tight T-shirt and feeling a thin bra.  
  
Tori reached up and rested her hand over Jade’s hand. She hadn’t let anyone touch her like that since Jade’s touch in the restroom after the Full Moon Jam and she missed the contact.  
  
Jade pulled her lips away from the neck and whispered, “Do you want to go further?”  
  
The lithe girl quickly nodded her head, bringing a smile to Jade’s face and heart. She teased the hem of Tori’s t-shirt, signaling she wanted the girl to take it off.  
  
Tori quickly complied by grabbing the hem and pulling the tee over her head then dropped her arms by her side, the shirt still tangled with her right arm as it rested on the bed. She gave a somewhat bashful smile in being only in her white bra.  
  
Jade turned and knelt on her bed, placing her right knee between Tori’s legs. She slipped her thumb under the left bra strap then one under the right bra strap. She pulled the needless supporting undergarment over her shoulders and pulled the bra down to her lap to reveal the gravity defying beauties. They looked perfectly proportioned to Tori’s lithe and nearly athletic frame and were a supple handful. If the nipple and areola was just a little darker, it would be to her like a Hershey kiss and wondered if they tasted just as sweet.  
  
“Damn Tori… you’re beautiful.”  
  
The half-Latino looked down in embarrassment, feeling that Jade was just flattering her to reassure her from being smaller in bust to the gorgeous figuratively dark girl. She quickly rethought that idea when Jade dipped her head down to press her lips against the golden skin over Tori’s heart, sending a shiver through the brunette. Her skin started forming goose bumps from the attention and her nipples started hardening. She kissed back up to lick and kiss into the left crook of Tori’s neck and over her shoulder, giving her time for her fingers to unhook the bra to properly discard it. Tori closed her eyes and let her forehead rest on Jade’s right shoulder, wrapping her right arm around Jade’s shoulder blades to hold her close.  
  
While she distracted Tori with the delicate kisses, she slipped her hand past the waistband of the old Hollywood Arts gym shorts. The curvier teen smiled to feel that Tori wasn’t wearing any underwear then nearly laughed when her fingers slithered further down towards her lips and felt she was nearly bare of hair.  
  
The brunette closed her eyes tighter and sucked in a soft breath through her teeth when Jade’s pointer and middle finger slid over her dampening slit. “Jade…”  
  
“That’s it Tori, just relax and enjoy.”  
  
Jade slid her fingers up and down, slowly working Tori up and letting the dampness the brunette was releasing cover her fingertips before slowly pushing the finger inside to the second knuckle. Tori softly mewed out from the intrusion while Jade gently probed Tori’s opening. She was taking her time to make sure it was a gentle intrusion, unaware what techniques, if any Tori used to pleasure herself.  
  
Tori’s breath quickened against Jade’s neck, trying to relax against the pale girl’s fingers as her muscles tightened from the surprising intrusion. She rolled her hips towards Jade and her fingers, taking more of her digits inside and trying to coax herself into relaxing.  
  
The light skin toned teen whispered, “Are you okay with me doing this?”  
  
The singer nodded against Jade’s neck.  
  
Jade smiled and brushed her thumb over Tori’s hood to join the gentle probing of her intimate area.  
  
Tori clenched her eyes closed and her breasts rose and fell, brushing against Jade’s chest, from her quickening breath and tightening feeling in her abdomen. Jade soft and warm skin, her sweet feminine smell and gentle caresses and kisses was making her feel hotter than when they were trapped in Beck’s trailer for hours at Venice Beach. Her mind even drifted back to the image of Jade finally stripping down to her black bikini top and black short to find some relief and it turned her on more with her mind drifting off into thinking what might have been if it had only been them trapped in the trailer.  
  
Jade kissed her temple before pulling her fingers out, causing Tori to mew out from the lost of contact, but was quickly silenced when she gently pushed against Tori’s shoulder and the singer laid back to let her head hit the pillow while the more buxom beauty whispered, “Let’s do this right so you really can enjoy.”  
  
Tori looked up hesitantly, somewhat torn in about what was going to happen next but her body screaming for more.  
  
The cultivated scary girl smiled again then started kissing down her delicate neck. Her lips tickled a trail downward across the inner swell of the brunette’s right breast and trailed her lips across the underside of the bosom. She looked up to Tori’s hooded eyes before catching the dark nub and areola in her mouth.  
  
Tori glided her fingers through Jade’s hair and pushed her down against her breast while lifting her chest up, wanting more of Jade’s mouth on her. She granted the wish and sucked on the delicate skin and flicked the nipple with her tongue.  
  
Tori shuddered, the strange mixture of tickling and tenderness setting her nerves on fire and twitching her abdomen muscles.  
  
“Jade…”   
  
Jade released her mouth from the gravity defying bosom and wiggled her fingers between the waistband of the old shorts and golden skin. In a teasingly slow manner, she pulled the garment down, over Tori’s cute peach ass then down her legs before tossing them somewhere in the room.  
  
She took a moment to look at her completely nude friend—or more, the question hanging as they were sharing their second intimate encounter.   
  
Tori instinctually pulled her thighs closer together and looked away, suddenly feeling a clenching of her fire burning her from the stark realization of the situation.  
  
Jade slid back up her body, softly resting a little weight on the lithe teenager, and placed a faint kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Bashful?”  
  
Tori partially opened her mouth, caught on how to respond. She stuttered, “The first time… was not what I expected… I expected more… I was…”  
  
Jade grinned as if Tori was her prey that she had just caught and was going to enjoy before devouring—or enjoy devouring. “Disappointed? Oh, we are going to correct that. I promise.”  
  
Like Tori had done weeks ago, she had to vanquish a haunting ghost of a past partner. She started by kissing under Tori’s ear and captured Tori’s left nipple between her pointer and middle finger, softly scissoring the beautiful little nub into further hardness while the thumb brushed over the skin above it.  
  
A soft breath escaped past Tori’s lips as her eyes squinted.  
  
“Feel good Tori?”  
  
Tori looked to her with a caught expression, her lips slightly parted as she was for a lost of words in how to respond to such a question.  
  
Jade frowned at the unintended layered question. She quickly pecked Tori on the lips in apology then started working her way back down until she dipped her tongue into Tori’s bellybutton, drawing a soft giggle passed the future musician’s lips. She hated giggling of course, but this noise was signaling that she was sweeping away for the moment the hurt being inflicted on Tori’s heart. She kissed down then around to the lying girl’s left leg joint to pelvis, carefully avoiding Tori’s outer lips for the moment.  
  
Jade swiped the area with her tongue a few times, sending a couple of shivers through the girl before she moved her nose and mouth to Tori’s glistening sex. She took a deep breath, smelling the pleasant aroma of Tori’s sex. She suppressed a laugh at figuring that Tori was sweet to her core and she was about to taste it. She swiped the flat of her tongue across the lithe girl’s left outer lip then quickly the right one, taking the light coating of juices onto her tongue. She swallowed and grinned from the confirmation of Tori’s sweet taste then dove back into teasingly licking her lips until she reached her core.  
  
She teasing licked, lipped and hummed into Tori’s love-hole causing Tori to toss her head back and forth as her breath shortened and became heavier. Her heels dug into the mattress to push her slick folds against Jade’s mouth and tongue and repositioned every so often as her sock covered heels slipped across the sheet.   
  
The darker haired teen held onto Tori’s breasts to keep her in place while tweaking her nipples and sped up her licking to the point of tongue fucking the withering brunette. She whimpered out while her hips started to try to avoid Jade’s mouth, “Jade… I’m… I’m almost… I’m going to…”  
  
Jade pulled her mouth away from Tori’s sex to look up in order to see the pleasurable expression, but was concerned when she saw to her eyes that Tori was trying to fight against her release with clenching muscles and moans turning into resistance (but still quite sexy) grunts. Reasons for the reluctance raced through her mind: embarrassment, shame… the feeling that she really didn’t want Jade to be doing this to her.  
  
“Tori? Tori? Do you really want me to do this? We can stop and go to bed right now and never speak of this again.”  
  
Tori blinked as slow tears ran from her eyes, “Jade, I’m… please Jade, I just want to feel better with you…”  
  
“Then don’t fight it Tori. You can cum for me baby. It’ll make you feel better.” She kissed her clit and urged, “I promise it’ll make you feel better.”  
  
“Jade… please…”  
  
Jade saw that as a green light and flicked her tongue like mad at Tori’s sweet opening. She licked and sucked and slurped up Tori’s lubricant and tried to touch every little sensitive part of her slit.  
  
Tori’s hips bucked up and trembled for scant seconds until her lips parted, her throat straining to make a sound, but only a high pitched yet soft squeaked sounded from her throat. Her vision blurred as she clawed into the sheets to find some purchase for her hands as she felt like she was falling until the brunette sobbed out, a mixture of overwhelming pleasure and heartache from her world collapsing earlier in the night. She shivered as she collapsed back into the bed and softly cried as she felt the warm comfort of her release settle throughout her body.  
  
Jade crawled back up to the emotionally and physically exhausted brunette and was latched onto as soon as she lay on her side next to Tori. The darker skin girl cuddled her up to her and tried to calm her breath. The curvier girl gently stroked the back of Tori’s head and down her back before placing a kiss on her forehead. “You’re okay, you’re okay. You’re safe with me. You’re safe.”  
  
They both knew that wasn’t exactly true, but it was enough for Tori at the moment as she did feel safe in Jade’s arms and at least for a little while, forget the pain.  
  
Jade lifted herself only enough to reach down and grabbed the end of the sheet to pull up and cover her and the naked girl in her arms.  
  
 _…Present…_  
  
Tori continued, “I think I fell in love with you that night. After everything—the fights, disagreements, sabotages—you made me felt loved and wanted me to feel better. I just wish I had admitted it to myself and to you earlier.”  
  
“No you don’t.”  
  
Tori’s face fell as if Jade had just ran her through with her favorite pair of scissors.  
  
Jade immediately saw the reaction and quickly explained, “If you had, you wouldn’t have hooked up with Freddie and I know you care about him. He’s snagged your heart.”  
  
The half-Latino opened her mouth to protest, but realized her former frenemy was correct. She saw it as an odd blessing in disguise—blessing might not be the most appropriate word to describe what happened. However, she was not so willing to admit defeat to dark girl.  
  
Tori slithered her hand across Jade’s blemish free abdomen and slipped her fingers past the elastic band of her pajama shorts. The delicate fingertips that loved to play the piano danced across the porcelain skin.   
  
Jade teasingly questioned, “I thought we were just cuddling.”  
  
Tori deviously smirked as her fingers slipped over her neatly trimmed V-shaped pubic hair and over her closed lips. “We were cuddling… but I changed my mind. I made love with my boyfriend last night, I want to make love with my girlfriend now… the girl that has also snagged my heart. This is ‘girlfriend designated time’.”  
  
Before Jade could utter any kind of response, Tori pulled up the right side of Jade’s athletic shirt to expose her beautiful pale orb and already stiffened little peak from the cold of the room. Her mouth latched on around the nipple and areola and her tongue immediately went to work on licking it and bathing it in salvia.  
  
Jade closed her eyes and sighed out, the warm wetness of the brunette’s tongue warming up her bosom to drive back the chill of the room.  
  
Tori pulled her tongue away for just an instant to mumble against to pale skin, “God Jade, I understand why guys like these so much. They’re so soft and warm, like a warm pillow.” She paused to lick the delicate skin then finished, “And you taste delicious.” The longer haired brunette went back to work in kissing and nibbling at the flesh pillows as if they were marshmallows she could eat.  
  
Jade wondered if Tori was jealous of the size difference between them and hoped that wasn’t the case especially since she thought Tori was beautifully proportioned. She laughed, “You certainly liked them yesterday afternoon, but I think yours are beautiful—you’re gorgeous Tori.”  
  
Tori released her mouth off the saliva covered bosom and whispered, “You don’t have to humor me.” She placed lips over Jade’s mouth in a lust filled and dominating manner, causing the curvier girl to look at her with a wide eye expression so she couldn’t respond. The half-Latino pulled her lips away and teaseling smiled and stated in a hush and slightly dominating voice, “I don’t want you to wake up Freddie, so when I make you scream, you scream into my mouth. Understand?”  
  
Tori’s assertive mannerism sent a shiver through her and felt herself get just a little wetter which increased when the brunette’s hand inside Jade’s shorts rubbed her fingertips over Jade’s lower outer lips.  
  
Jade thrust her hips up off the bed, demanding that Tori shove her fingers deep inside her warming core, not wanting to be teased.  
  
Tori granted her wish by sliding her fingers past the wet folds and twirling around to find just the right spot. Once she found it, she quickly rubbed the pads of her fingers in alternating circles to try to quickly bring Jade off.  
  
Jade grunted back in pleasure and a thankful smile spread across her face. “Shit Tori, you know how to work the fingers.”  
  
The brunette dug her teeth into her bottom lip and hissed, “I know how to work them on you. I might be able to settle on Freddie being better at me tonguing you since his is longer, but not on this.”  
  
Tori slipped her hand between the pillow and the back of Jade’s head, her fingers working their way through her hair to get a nice grip to hold her in place then smashed her lips against Jade soft, pinkish lips. She parted her lips and bullied her tongue into the mistakenly gothic girl, wanting to establish her dominance for a change. She dipped and pulled her fingers as far as they could go into the shorter haired teenager with Jade rocking her hips up to meet the gentle thrusts.  
  
Jade grunted into their kisses, her abdomen and thigh muscles clenching as she was pushed further into her release with Tori stopping her sawing motion and rubbing in circles the knot of internal nerves in time with the half-Latino doing the same with her thumb across Jade’s clit. The dominated girl broke the kisses to harshly whisper, “Fuck Tori, you’re… going to make me cum already.”  
  
“That’s the idea.” Her lips curled into a wicked grin before dipping her head down and taking Jade’s hardened nipple back between her lips to suck on, expecting to actually get a different kind of sip of the girl’s essence.  
  
Jade reached above her head in an attempt to claw at the headboard for some kind of purchase as she felt the need to hold on to something to ride out the wave of pleasure about to crash into her. She bore her teeth and hissed in a low growl, “Tori I’m going to—“  
  
She was cut off by Tori pulling away from her life giving nub and clamped her mouth over the pale girl’s mouth and shoving her tongue as far as it would go. The duel dominating assaults on her pushed her off the precipice. Jade lifted her ass off the white sheet, pushing hard against the balls of her feet against the mattress and inner walls seized up, slowing Tori internal rubbing into her, but not stopping her. The brunette was going to finger fuck her all the way through her climax.  
  
Jade grunted her profanities of pleasure into Tori’s mouth as she bucked on the wave of pleasure and ground against the fingers. Her abdomen and thigh muscles trembled under the strain of tightening and just as she thought she could take no more, her muscles relaxed and she collapsed back on the bed.  
  
Thankfully, Tori slowed down her fingering to nearly a halt to let the darker haired teen calm down and catch her breath, which was considerably hard than one might think thanks to having to push against the weight of her rack.  
  
Tori looked down to see that Jade had made a considerable damp spot in the crotch of her shorts, having released a sizeable amount of her essence into the garment and over her hand. She teased as she pulled her fingers out of Jade’s love tunnel, “You’re so beautiful when you cum.” She brought the digits to their barely separated lips before she started licking them clean. Once Tori licked the last bit of Jade’s nectar from her fingers, she satisfyingly smirked, much to Jade’s chagrin and asked, “Now will you come to bed?”  
  
Jade snorted out a desperately needed breath and rolled her eyes. She looked back to the insistent brunette and relented, “Fine, I’ll finally come to bed, but you have to give me a minute and help me stand. I don’t think I can feel my legs.” 

* * *

Tori led Jade back to their original bedroom and slipped around the bed into the bathroom as to not disturb Freddie and perform some of their morning rituals including the obvious getting rid of morning breath and making sure they individually took a particular pill (to prevent a happy accident and relief of loathing cramps) and allowing Jade to clean up and put on a fresh pair of sleeping shorts.  
  
They returned to the left side of the bed to see Freddie lay on his back, the sheet pulled away and mostly tangled around his legs below his knees leaving him bare chest and mostly visible blue boxers. He apparently had a fight with the sheet after Tori had slipped out of bed before relaxing on his back.  
  
Jade covered her mouth with a hand to suppress a laugh.  
  
Tori curiously eyed her girlfriend. “What?”  
  
Jade motioned over towards Freddie and answered, “He’s tenting his boxers. He’s certainly happy this morning.” The blue highlighted teen ran the pad of her left ring finger over her bottom lip as the corners of her mouth lifted.  
  
Tori understood the look in Jade’s eyes: she was sexually hungry and wanted her appetite satisfied. The brunette felt a rush of heat to her cheeks.  
  
Jade softly laughed, “You’re blushing? After what you did last night? I could hear you a few times over the sound of my PearPhone.”  
  
The future musical sensation rolled her eyes, momentarily shaking out of her embarrassment to answer, “It’s not that. I know that look and what it means, it’s just last night, I couldn’t…”  
  
Jade’s playful manner dropped and asked with heart filled concern, “What?”  
  
“I couldn’t…” She bowed her head and her cheeks darkened into a deeper blush. “I couldn’t give him—with my mouth. I was just too uncomfortable… uncomfortable with him in my mouth. I don’t know why. I feel so safe with him and I can do that with you, but—“  
  
Jade shook her head and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. “It’s a bit different from what we do, but how did he react?”  
  
Tori smiled and answered in a relieved voice, “He told me that it was okay and kissed me and we made out for a while until I wasn’t nervous anymore then…”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
“I ah, I tried something different.”  
  
Jade teasingly asked, “Different?”  
  
She cupped her hand over Jade’s right ear and whispered.  
  
Jade partially stuck out her tongue and licked over her top teeth while she pulled away and met her girlfriend’s eyes. “Well aren’t you being all creative? Nice recovery from a potentially derailing moment for you two.”  
  
“I can’t take all the credit. He was so sweet and comforting…”  
  
“You may have really landed a good guy.”  
  
“We landed a good guy.”  
  
“He’s your boyfriend, he’s my…” Jade trailed off as he turned to look at the sleeping teen and found the word ‘friend’ didn’t seem to be enough even after only a few days of really knowing each other.  
  
Tori noticed her girlfriend’s nearly lost expression and whispered in concern, “Jade?”  
  
The labeled gothic girl shook her head and offered, “Let me help.”  
  
The half-Latino wrinkled her brow in the adorable way she found. “Help?”  
  
Jade wickedly smiled. “Get comfortable… pleasing him that way.” She snorted out a laugh at seeing her girlfriend’s embarrassed expression then tried to reassure her, “If you want to be able to do that with him, you’re going to have to get comfortable.”  
  
Tori softly hissed, “But he’s asleep.”  
  
Jade flicked an eyebrow up and wickedly teased, “So there’s no pressure on you and it’ll be a nice wakeup for him.”  
  
The brunette looked quite hesitant at the suggestion then looked at her peacefully sleeping boyfriend and his tenting boxers. She couldn’t help but feel a little turned on by the sight. After mentally struggling for another few moments, she went around back to the extended bathroom/vanity room to get something from her luggage. She walked back while she twisted her hair up and looped the hair tie to bundle up her hair behind her head.   
  
Jade smiled at the initiative to the usually ‘prissy’ girl and the pair cautiously crawled on either side of the bed to meet on either side of Freddie’s thighs: Jade on Freddie’s left and Tori on his right.  
  
The darker haired teen smirked as she warned, “There’s one drawback to this.”  
  
“You mean besides not asking him?”  
  
She cocked her head to the side a fraction of an inch and flicked an eyebrow up. “That too, but since he’s asleep, he won’t be able to tell you when he’s about to cum or try to hold back long enough to get your mouth off of him… I assume you’re going to let him cum? You wouldn’t blue ball the poor guy this morning in wanting to practice?”  
  
Tori knotted her brow in an adorable manner to Jade’s eyes to show she was a little offended by the question/accusation. “Of course not.”  
  
“So are you prepared for him to cum in your mouth?”  
  
Tori’s eyes grew wide, apparently not realizing that likely outcome.  
  
Jade raised a hand. “Never mind, I’ll take over at that point to prevent a mess. We just need you to get comfortable doing that with your—our man… Do you want to be comfortable doing that with him? Or do you feel you’re obligated to do this? If it’s the latter, we’re not doing this and the vibe I’m getting from Freddie and what you told me form last night, he wouldn’t want you to do it either.”  
  
“I want to do this with him. I don’t want to be freaked out about any part of him.”  
  
“Okay, if you’re sure…”  
  
Jade turned her sights back on Freddie’s tenting boxers and curled her fingers over the waistband of the shorts and carefully lifted the band over the swollen head. She patiently worked his boxers down to his knees to give Tori plenty of room to ‘practice’.  
  
He stood at nearly full mast resting against his abdomen and Jade could have sworn she heard Tori nervously swallow. She teased, “Intimidated?”  
  
“A little, he’s… he’s bigger than Danny… and that was a few years ago.”  
  
“So Danny was your first?”  
  
Tori defensively remarked, “I didn’t give it up to Steven if that’s what you were wondering.”  
  
“Good, you might have been sharing him in more than one way with Carly.”  
  
Tori put on a sour expression at such a thought.  
  
“Forget about that loser and focus on the winner you have in bed.” Jade turned her attention to the task at hand. “Take hold of him and start with focusing on just one thing about him. Don’t try to devour him at one go, just get comfortable teasing him.”  
  
The brunette swallowed her apprehension down then took her boyfriend by the base to bring his meat into a vertical position then cautiously licked underneath his slit with her tip then traced the flat of her tongue under his glands. She licked on one side then the other side of the knob.  
  
A soft groan escaped past Freddie’s lips as her tender licks sent shivers down his pole to his balls then to his unconscious brain.  
  
A feeling of satisfaction blossomed inside Tori’s chest at seeing that Freddie enjoyed her first attempts. She opened her mouth then slid her lips over his head and let her tongue lather over it.  
  
Freddie rolled his head to the side and his legs instinctively spread, giving her more room.  
  
Jade rubbed her palm over his lower abdomen as Tori started tasting something else along with his flesh then realized that she was tasting his pre-cum. It tasted far sweeter than his seed that he had dumped on her ass yesterday and closer to how Jade tasted.  
  
She dipped her head a further down to take a little bit more of him in her mouth. She just held him and took a few nervous breaths through her nose. Jade encouragingly rubbed her back then the brunette started pulling back then slide back down his pole.  
  
Tori gently smiled as her lips wrapped around him. She was becoming comfortable with him in her mouth like sucking on an ice pop. She closed her eyes and softly moaned while she coated his meat in her mouth with her saliva and relaxing to the welcomed intrusion in her mouth. After she felt comfortable enough holding him, she started pulling back until the tip of his head was between her lips then opened wide to take him back. She repeated this several times at a lazy pace, allowing her considerable amount of saliva that had built up in just holding him in her mouth to run down his rod into his pubic hair and down on his balls.  
  
Jade’s hand followed stayed in sync with Tori’s gentle bobbing of her head while encouragingly whispering, “That’s it. Up and down, up and down. Take your time. You have all the time in the world. There’s no pressure at all.”  
  
He started to stir and become restless in his movements on the bed. His head started to roll back and forth and his pelvis started lifting slightly off the bed to meet her mouth.  
  
Jade gently started rubbing her hand over his tightening hard abs and whispered, “You’re just having a nice dream. You’re just having a nice dream…”  
  
And that was exactly what was going through is mind…

* * *

Freddie was gently returning the kiss of the love of his life after she had helped him back to his bed after slipping in the shower. He really couldn’t lift himself out with a broken wrist and broken left leg, each wrapped in plastic to keep from being soaked from the shower, after jumping in front of a taco truck to save her.  
  
The girl pulled her lips away and sat up to smile down at him.  
  
He blinked several times to see that the girl wasn’t Carly, but Tori or so he thought as she looked like Tori, but was wearing Shelby Marx’s fighting outfit from her and Carly’s charity fight to his mind just a few months back. His lips parted in the anticipation of speaking, but he didn’t utter a sound in shock and being drawn into Tori’s beautiful eyes.  
  
“Shelby? Tori? You can’t be here? I haven’t—we haven’t met…”  
  
She brushed the crown of his head with an affectionate hand and reassured him, “Shhh… it’s okay. It really is me Tori.”  
  
He looked her up and down, taking in an eyeful of the brunette beauty. She was post-Hollywood Arts graduation in appearance with the woman’s athletic tank top hugging her beautiful chest and her short silky shorts showing off a considerable amount of her legs. Between the two articles of clothing showed her toned and tanned midriff along with of course her cute bellybutton. He asked the obvious question, “Am I dreaming? This has to be a dream.”  
  
“Maybe… but either way…” She slipped her left hand between the flaps his closed rob and laid her hand over his flaccid member. “…you’re in safe hands.”  
  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head with a groan escaping his lips when she started gently stroking him between her delicate pointer, middle finger and thumb to help arouse his member before she could wrap her hand around him. While she coaxed him to hardness, her other hand undid the belt of his bathrobe and pulled the robe open to expose his pelvis and lower abdomen.  
  
He looked down in mild embarrassment at feeling exposed to the brunette then away, conflicted in wanting to stop her and wanting to surrender to his Nightingale.  
  
She leaned forward and pressed her lips above his left eyebrow. “Just relax.”  
  
“Okay, but I’ve never been this far with a girl—or have I?”  
  
She reassuringly smiled and stroked his cheek. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll do fine… you love me and we want to make each other happy.”  
  
She kissed his cheek them brought her lips to his ear. “You’re so brave and kind and sweet Freddie. I’m glad we found each other again and I want to show you how grateful I am for having you back in my life.”  
  
She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes then chastely kiss him.  
  
He smiled at the contact and tentatively pressed his lips back against her soft and inviting lips. Partially unsure of how to really kiss a girl, he took his time with various pressures against Tori’s lips, one where she was quite patient for him to learn, until he instinctively figured out what Tori and he enjoyed.  
  
They mutually moaned from their quickly becoming intimate kisses while Tori continued to gently stroke Freddie, using her thumb to coax some pre-cum out for lubricant.  
  
It didn’t take the ‘inexperienced’ teen long to feel an unfamiliar tightening and tingling in his groin, but made the logical conclusion of what he was feeling as he wasn’t ignorant about sex despite what one would think from having just a devout mother. He groaned into another kiss before breaking off and speaking through a strained voice, “Tori, I think I’m going to… please… stop…”  
  
She took his chin between her pointer and thumb to turn his head just enough for her to look into his eyes while slowing down her stroking until she stopped to just hold him. The smile she directed at him was so warm and reassuring as she whispered, “Okay, okay… absolutely. We’re in no rush. This is suppose to be special, not a race.”  
  
She placed another kiss on his lips then wrinkled her nose and laughed out while holding eye contact, “Would you like to… see me?”  
  
He swallowed down his nervousness and barely nodded without realizing it.  
  
She teasingly smiled to him as she sat back up. She let go of his rod to gently rest it on him. She crossed her arms under her chest to take hold of the bottom of her sports crop-top then pulled it along with bra over her head and tossed it to the floor.  
  
His eyes nearly popped out at seeing her lightly tanned bosoms and delicious looking slightly darker nipples. His brain barely registered his member twitching at the sight as he consciously thought about how much he wanted to kiss them take a suckle on the duds.  
  
She pressed her top incisors into her bottom lip, enjoying his reaction to seeing her.  
  
He regained his voice and uttered, “You’re beautiful.”  
  
She bowed her head just a bit and slightly blushed before teasingly smiling. “You’re sweet Freddie… unabashedly honest.”  
  
He looked down bashfully from her praise, allowing a lull in their intimacy before Tori whispered, “You can touch me.”  
  
He studied her eyes for a second to make sure he had heard her correctly before he lifted up his good hand and timidly palmed over her right breast, just wanting to get a feel for the delicate flesh. She lulled her head to the side as the delicately explored her with his fingertips. He held her bosom as if he was touching something precious and was afraid of damaging.  
  
“That’s it Freddie, just like that. Just enjoy…”  
  
He moved his hand up further to take her slightly darker nipple between his thumb and finger. He carefully rolled it between his digits, taking special care to gauge Tori’s reaction. He was relieved to see her pleasurable expression of a faint smile and closed eyes.  
  
She crawled up and straddled his torso, resting her hands on his shoulders so she could offer her tantalizing flesh to his lips. He wasted no time in capturing the soft nub between his lips and gently suckled with the occasional swipe with the tip of his tongue on the tip of the hardening nipple.  
  
“Oh Freddie…”  
  
He lifted his right hand and took hold of her other breast to gently start kneading it.  
  
She hissed from the contact of the rough palm of the wrist cast against her flawless skin and partially pulled away.  
  
He pulled his lips away from her other nipple and in a near panic whispered, “I’m sorry, I for—”  
  
She gently stroked his cheek and whispered, “It’s okay. I got you excited—it’s flattering.”  
  
He smiled in relief and dropped his cast hand away and gripped the sheet, feeling that was the only safe place to hold. He turned his lips to that breast and seeing what he was planning, Tori shifted to make it easier for him to reach with his mouth. He attempted to kiss away any unpleasantness his cast hand may have brought to the singer the stuck out his tongue and licked the flat of it from the underside of the precious breast to her nipple, but swiped around to carefully avoid it.  
  
He kissed back down until he reached the darker teat and flicked his tongue across it a few times, drawing a pleasant squeak from the singer. She pulled her breast away and offered him the other one to give the same treatment, one in which he was all too eager to comply.  
  
She surged forward then pulled back, teasing him to catch and worship her breast. He thought it was a cute game she was playing until he realized she was rubbing her shorts covered crotch against his stiff rod to make sure it got enough stimulation and sending shivers through her.   
  
She finally stopped and met his eyes. In a nearly desperate voice, she huskily asked, “I want to make love with you Freddie. Will you make love with me?”  
  
He looked down and his still hard member and thought of his first time to be quite different, in a far more romantic situation and with another girl, but he felt this was right. He bashfully gazed up to her welcoming eyes and whispered in a disappointed tone, “I can’t exactly participate this way. I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
  
She cupped his cheeks and to hold his gaze to her eyes. “You can’t disappoint me. I’m the one afraid that I can’t satisfy you—that I can’t make this special for you… like you did for me last night…”  
  
He squinted his eyes, unsure how to what she meant. The situation was already confusing enough feeling that this was a dream and real at the same time. However, he felt that this was right even if it wasn’t the most romantic way for his first time, he felt it was becoming special. She wanted it to be special for him.  
  
He nodded before he sat up fully and with her help, scooted backwards and used his pillows used to support his back.  
  
She scooted off the bed and turned her back to him, her ponytail tied hair flowing down the center of her back. She looked over her right shoulder to him and teasingly winked before turning her head away from him. She bent forward, showing off her covered tight rear and shapely legs before loping her fingers into the elastic waistband of her silky shorts and pulling them down along with her underwear.  
  
A lump caught in his throat at seeing her sweet, peach of an ass and some of her lips.  
  
She turned to face him and wore a seductive smile while standing in her all naked glory to him. She was shaved clean and her lips were already slightly parted and swollen with arousal. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, but he thought he saw a slight dampness on her lips.  
  
She licked her bottom lip and coyly asked, “Like what you see?”  
  
He swallowed down in embarrassment at staring at her then muttered, “You… you truly are a goddess.”  
  
She walked over back to the bed and straddled his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders and whispering, “And what does that make you?”  
  
A goofy expression appeared on his face as he awkwardly answered, “One lucky guy?”  
  
She kissed his nose then whispered, “I’m the lucky one.”  
  
She dipped her head again to meet his lips and exchange gentle affections to help keep him at ease. While he relaxed at her sincere kisses, his left hand rubbed up and down her side, eventually running over her taut stomach. His thumb brushed in a circle around her bellybutton and occasionally dipping it inside to tickle her, drawing a heartwarming laugh past her lips and into their kisses.  
  
His hand inched further down until he timidly rubbed the pads of his pointer and middle fingers in gentle circles over her hood. She bucked against his hand, wanting more contact on her until her love button could poke out and he could tease her.  
  
She pulled away from their kisses and wickedly smiled to him, however he was unsure of her intentions. She took his left wrist and turned it so that his pointer and middle finger pointed straight up then scooted over to his left leg. A quick eye look later and Freddie realized what she had in mind. He held his hand steady on his good thigh and she lifted up then sank down on his upright digits. She squinted her eyes shut and let out a soft breath as she used his fingers to fuck against.  
  
He curled his fingers towards her inner wall every time she would drop down on his hand. His eyes were hypnotized by her pleasure displaying face as she approached her rapture and the soft bounce of her breasts. She did this for only a few cycles before she started yelling, “Right there Freddie! Right there!”  
  
She dug her fingertips into his robe covered shoulders and clamped around his fingers just as she shouted, “Oh JANK!”  
  
He kissed her upper chest as she ground against him, riding out her passion before dropping her forehead against his the crown of his head and whispered through her shortened breath, “Fre… Freddie, thank you.” He lifted his chin slightly and she dipped her head so they could rejoin their lips in a few lazy kisses.  
  
She finally stopped trembling about a minute later and was able to push up with her knees and allowed his fingers to slip from her. She scooted backwards until she straddled his thighs, his member twitching at the sight of her and the closeness of her heated core to his balls.  
  
She looked down at his inviting meet and took him in her hand. She spit down on the head then started to twist and stroke his rod to bring it back to full mast.  
  
He groaned to her delicate touch, feeling himself heat back up (as if watching the goddess on his lap wither in pleasure wasn’t enough), and she asked, “You ready?”  
  
“No, but…”  
  
“It’ll be okay and you’ll enjoy it, I promise.”  
  
He nodded and she lifted herself up again, holding him in place with one hand to line him up to her core. She flashed him a quick smile before slowly sinking down, his head pushing through her folds. She settled on him in only a few seconds, her wetness and smaller size than his present incarnation allowing him to quickly fit inside.  
  
He grunted as the fleshy vice gripped him and hips instinctively lifted up to sheath more of himself into her. He bowed his head into the hollow between her neck and collar bone. He grunted and clenched his muscles tightly, determined not to release into her despite how tight and warm she clenched around him. He grunted again and bucked into her, his self-control teetering to let go into her and filling her with the physical manifestation of his love.  
  
She had slithered her left arm under his arm and her right around so that her hand could cradle the back of his head. She brushed the back of his head and whispered, “This isn’t like your first time. No embarrassment or shame for feeling inadequate… I’m not going to disregard you after this and forget it happened. I love you Freddie—you won’t disappoint me.” She kissed the front of his cheek then whispered, “Take all the time you need.”  
  
He rumbled through clenched teeth as the warm vice wrapped around him was sending near indescribable feelings through his brain. The feeling rippling through his body was better than any painkillers than whatever his mother was picking up from the pharmacist. If this was how it was every time, he understood why other guys at school were always chasing after the girls. “Jank Tori… you’re so warm and tight… am I dead? Did I go to Heaven?”  
  
She giggled then sweetly answered, “No, I’m just bringing you a little Heaven on Earth… God Freddie, you fit perfectly inside… just where you’re supposed to be…”  
  
They held on to one another, just enjoying their embrace for about a minute before he whispered, “I’m okay now.”  
  
She softly giggled, “Okay, now this can be special.” She rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed up with her knees to lift up. She rose up enough for about half of him to escape her honey pot then slowly sank back down. She repeated this several times in the same slow and steady rhythm to allow him to be comfortable and enjoy without the risk of it ending too soon.   
  
Freddie grunted in time with her dropping fully on his pelvis and she smiled to him, a goddess pleased that he was enjoying the reward she was giving him after such worship. Sprinkled between her quickening breaths, she whispered, “That’s it… baby. Just enjoy me riding you…”  
  
“Tell me how you feel Tori.”  
  
She narrowed her teasing gaze and uttered while she continued to softly bounce on his lap, “I feel fantastic in your arms and—you inside me. You make me feel so full and… precious.”  
  
A feeling of warmth spread out from his chest, being reassured and justified that he had made this moment special for her too regardless of how ‘real’ it or she.  
  
She bounced a few more times before leaning backwards, supporting herself by her palms against the sheet, and allowing the top of his rod scraping the front inner wall as she bounced on his lap. Her hair gently bounced behind her and she rolled her eyes back. “Freddie… oh my God… I’m… I’m almost… please…”  
  
He pushed up with his good leg to help his hips rise off the bed and sped up rubbing the lithe girl’s clit. He was going to die trying to get her to cum before him. It wouldn’t be like last time—or the first time. None of this was making sense to him in being back in his bedroom after his near death experience while making love to a girl he wouldn’t meet for year—or more since she looked as she did in Vegas or why she had dressed like Shelby Marx. He figured he had hit his head harder than he thought from the taco truck.  
  
She threw her head back and the ends of her hair tickled his right leg as she increased her bouncing on him as she could see her finish line. She dropped one last time then screamed while clenching her eyes tightly shut, “FredDDIIEEE!”   
  
Her muscles locked in place to cause her to freeze as if she was a statue, holding the sheet through her fisted fingers to help maintain her balance. One other group of muscles locked and they were around Freddie’s teenage meat, clamping down hard to hold him inside, trying to milk him of his teenage seed.  
  
He squeezed her right hip in his uninjured hand and grunted from the nearly overwhelming pleasure slightly tipping over to mild pain from the clamping around him and shouted, “Tori!”  
  
Muscles locked in battle for a few seconds: Tori’s muscles continuously clamping and relaxing to force Freddie to release as she rode out her mind fogging orgasm and Freddie’s pelvis and thigh muscles struggling not to give up his essence quite yet to the brunette goddess, an amazing feat in of itself for the apparent fifteen year old.  
  
Tori’s body was the first to yield in the battle and she quickly fell forward. She immediately devoured his lips, disregarding her need to catch her breath. He eagerly returned kissing her, their lips battling to draw each other’s breath from another. As they continued to makeout, he brushed his left hand up and down her back, reassuring her that she was safe in his arm.  
  
She finally pulled her lips away, a thin string of saliva connecting each others lips, and smiled and kissed his cheek before praising him, “That was… that was fantastic. My perfect gentleman… my Freddie.”  
  
He laughed in mild disbelief despite the overwhelming tightening in his gut, “I try. I can’t believe I lasted…”   
  
Her inner muscles spasmed from an aftershock to clench around him again, interrupting him. His rod twitched inside of her and his balls tightened in response. “Ohhh…” he huffed out from the sensation with an eye roll.  
  
She sat up and she wickedly smiled and narrowed her gaze at him in a teasing manner just before she pushed against her knees to lift herself up until he was halfway out of her before dropping back down on him.  
  
“Jank!”  
  
She lifted herself up again and slid down his rod until she took him back inside. She repeated this process several times in a slow, lazily manner.  
  
The action quickly battered down the last of Freddie’s willpower to last. He looked to her eyes and probably not in the most manly manner whimpered, “To—Tori, I’m gonna—I’m going to—you got to stop or I’ll… inside…“  
  
She settled on his lap and grounded on top of him and rubbed her hand over his heart and whispered, “It’s okay, it’s okay. Just enjoy and don’t fight it. Please baby, don’t fight i—“  
  
His growls through his teeth drowned out her encouragements and his mind started numbing from the feeling in his groan traveling to his brain as he felt the damn break inside and the last of his resistance crumble to heave into her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but one more chapter and Epilogue after this one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than expected delay in updating along with deciding to split this intended chapter into two, so one more plus an planned epilogue chapter.

Chapter 9  
  
Tori dropped her head further down until Freddie’s bulbous head touched her uvula and took a sharp breath in near panic as her throat muscles reflexively squeezed the spongy flesh.  
  
Freddie let out a considerable grunting noise and lifting his hips upward, driving a little further into the back of her mouth, while he wrestled between the dreaming and waking world.  
  
Jade brushed the back of Tori’s head and whispered, “It’s okay Tori, just slowly pull back and breath through your nose.”  
  
The brunette closed her eyes and timidly pulled back and calmed her breathing through her nose, taking a hard suck around the rod and hollowing out her cheeks in the process.  
  
The unconscious muscular teen’s hips gyrated upwards to hang onto the sucking sensation that she was pulling away.  
  
Jade continued to whisper, “Okay, that’s your limit. Don’t try to take him any further than that. He wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself—I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” She reiterated her point with a butterfly kiss just in front of her right ear.  
  
Tori softly shuddered from Jade’s affection and the solid piece of meat filling her mouth. She released him for a moment then nodded her head while taking a few quick, but deep breaths. She shared a thankful smile with Jade before she parted her lovely pink lips and slipped his head back into her mouth.   
  
“Okay, just take a little of him then stroke the rest of him. Don’t be shy with the spit; you don’t want to rub him raw. I should have grabbed my KY from my bag…” she finished in a mumble.  
  
Tori complied with the instruction of taking him halfway into her mouth. The dribble coating his shaft served as enough lubricant and she started taking the hand that held his base to stroke him up to the halfway point of his manhood then back down. Her head would bob over his head in sync with her stroking hand. She smiled around the fleshy rod as she started getting comfortable and really enjoying the intimacy. She had his most private part in her mouth and becoming comfortable with the tasty meat.   
  
She continued with the gentle ministration, getting lost in the sensation with lazily closed eyes and softly moaning around him. She was so wrapped up in her pleasure and enjoying the faint taste of his pre-cum, she faintly noticed Jade’s hand on the back of her head to help guide her and Freddie groaning louder and in shorter intervals. A few cycles later, he started noticeably twitching against the roof of her mouth and throbbing in her hand.  
  
She pulled her mouth off and took a deep breath before commenting, “He’s starting to throb in my hand.”  
  
Jade saw that as the moment to step in. “Okay, let me take over.”  
  
Tori shifted to her left and allowed Jade to take her place. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips just behind his head and gently stroked the rest of his shaft. She moaned in pleasure of having his warmth in her mouth and tasting both of them then started speeding up her bobbing. As much as Tori’s act was slow and sensual in giving him pleasure, Jade’s head motion was nearly a blur with her bouncing dark hair and needy suction from nearly inhaling him and short, rapid strokes of her hand near the base of his manhood.  
  
He started lifting his ass off the mattress more and more to meet the warm envelopment around him.  
  
Tori tenderly and affectionately stroked his thigh and whispered, “It’s okay, it’s okay. Just enjoy and don’t fight it. Please baby, don’t fight it.”  
  
He must have heard her sweet voice as the next moment, he turned his head to the side and softly grunted while his pelvis spasm upward, driving a little bit more of his meat into Jade’s eager mouth then started softly firing his sticky glob.  
  
Jade closed her eyes and moaned around his shaft in response to the impact of his seed hitting the roof of her mouth and back of her tongue. She held herself in place until he finished and only a dribble leaked from his eye. She noisily sucked while pulling off of him then smacked her lips between swallowing his copious seed. She brought her free hand’s middle finger to her lips to make sure none of his load fell out of her mouth.  
  
Tori cocked an eyebrow and teased at seeing Jade’s content face. “You really like that stuff don’t you?”  
  
The busty teen turned her head to deviously spy the half-Latino and seductively answer, “Yes, I love the contrast with you. What I’d love to do is for you to ride him until you cum all over his cock then suck your juices off of him then he blows in my mouth so I can taste both of you at once.”  
  
Tori stated more than questioned with a cocky eyebrow raised. “You’ve thought about this.”  
  
Jade chuckled then let out in a seductive tone, “Yeahhh…” then turned back to licking his head clean.  
  
Her course tongue swiping around his oversensitive glands was the final straw to jar him wake. The muscular teen softly groaned and blinked down and saw through sleepy eyes the pair at his crotch, specifically Jade holding him and licking his head clean. He groggily whispered, “What…”  
  
Tori looked wide eyed and panicky at being caught. She quickly stuttered with her cheeks flushing, “I ah… I needed to ah… practice. I’m sorry we—I took advantage of you while you were asleep. I was embarrassed I couldn’t do that with you last night and Jade was trying to—to show me—to get me comfortable. I _want_ to be able to do that with you.”  
  
Jade sat up on her heels and triumphantly smirked, unabashed by her action. “I think I just spoiled my breakfast—I guess we’re even in spoiling our food.”  
  
Freddie sat up and looked at the couple, still trying to assess what just happened. The satisfying tingling sensation through his loins relaxed his mind so he could lazily answer, “Okay…” He let out an embarrassed laugh. “That was a very pleasant way to wake up… pleasant way to end a dream.”  
  
The girls simultaneously answered, “Dream?”  
  
He chuckled, “Yeah…” He opened his arms to Tori and she returned with a beaming smile while scooting to him and his welcoming embraced. The pair kissed each others cheeks before turning their lips to one another. Their pecks on each others lips where short and gentle and laced with playfulness.  
  
Jade softly smiled before turning to get off the bed, but felt Tori’s delicate fingers wrap around her wrist. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
  
Tori softly laughed, “Oh no, you’re not slipping out again on us.”  
  
She pulled Jade in her arms then quickly slipped around her to have Jade straddle Freddie’s lap and look at him while Tori settled behind her. Tori rested her hands on Jade’s stomach once they were settled in place to make sure she couldn’t slip away. Tori brushed some of Jade’s hair off of her left shoulder to leave it bare other than the gray athletic shirt strap. She rested her chin on the shoulder and looked Freddie straight in the eyes.  
  
She whispered into Jade’s ear, but loud enough for Freddie to hear, “I need to make this absolutely clear to the both of you, so pay attention. _This is important._ ”  
  
The pale beauty rolled her lovely blue eyes and breathed out, “Alright Vega.”  
  
Freddie nodded his head with a slightly concerned expression, but completely focused on his girlfriend.  
  
“Look at Freddie.”  
  
Jade squinted her eyes and hissed, “Okay?”  
  
The darker haired teenager turned her head and looked Freddie straight in the eyes.  
  
“Freddie, this is my girlfriend Jade. I love her and I can’t do without her. She’s a part of me like my hand or foot—“  
  
Jade interrupted with a soft laugh, “The foot that you’d give up for the internet?”  
  
“Shhh—I’m being serious.” She cleared her throat and continued, “During my lowest point, she was there for me and loved me. I love her.”  
  
Jade bowed her head, breaking eye contact with Freddie in feeling a little embarrassed with Tori praising her so much. The brunette reached up and gently took Jade’s chin to lift her head back up then kiss the corner of her lips before turning the pale girl’s head to reestablish eye contact with Freddie.  
  
Freddie reached out and placed a hand over one of Tori’s hands resting on Jade’s stomach and quickly attempted to reassure her, “Tori, I already said that I’m not going to get between you—“  
  
“It’s not that. I know this is insane but…” She kissed Jade’s left cheek and continued, “…she’s so sweet Freddie, when she lets herself be and she’s very loving… she’s still just a little hurt from Beck… and you could make her happy with me… you could love her like I love her… like we’re falling for each other.”  
  
Freddie and Jade shared a mildly confused expression while the pale girl turned her head, perplexed where Tori was going.  
  
“Jade, this is my boyfriend Freddie and I really like him along with loving you. As you’ve experienced since Friday night, he’s kind and sweet and caring and very loving.”  
  
Jade found herself whispering, “Just like you…”  
  
“Yes, just like me,” Tori teased then gave her a kiss just in front of her ear.  
  
“I think he can love you too just like I do… let him love you like I love you… please don’t leave me Jade.” The brunette singer looked to Freddie with an equally hopeful gaze. “Do you have enough love for the both of us?”  
  
The pair focused on each other’s eyes and each internally struggled with the idea of ‘friends with benefits’ possibly becoming more through Tori’s suggestion while at the same time, Freddie reassuringly rubbed his hands up and down the porcelain colored thighs, setting Jade at ease.  
  
In Freddie’s mind, it wasn’t too much of a stretch to go just a little further than his plan of being dear friends and loving her (one positive thing about being friends with two girls for so long) as he was already growing to care for Jade deeply after reconnecting and really getting to know one another.  
  
Jade in turn allowed her thoughts to drift to her real desires. As much as she had been pushing Tori to Freddie, she wanted to keep her. The pair had been a prime example of there being a fine line between love and hate and Jade had tumbled over that line to love in recent months and Tori was loving her in return. Now there was Freddie in the picture, a guy that was sweet and kind and loving already towards her and just like Tori in so many ways. He didn’t want to push her out of the way.  
  
Freddie finally gave his answer by cupping her cheeks and timidly brought his lips into contact with her soft pinkish lips, knowing that things were shifting from quickly made friends having some fun into something deeper. He could taste a faint salty aftertaste of himself in her mouth and as much of a turn off as that should have been, he didn’t care as he focused on her. She slipped her hands behind his head and slid her fingers through his hair, relaxing to his touch and embrace and taking a chance with Tori’s words.  
  
As the pair tenderly and lazily kissed one another, Tori let her hands slip away from over Jade’s abdomen. One hand slipped inside Jade’s shorts to gently bush her fingertips over her neither lips while the other hand wrapped around Freddie’s semi-flaccid staff still hanging out from his pulled down boxers. As her fingertips made gentle circles over her lips and peaking clit, her other hand was busy starting to stroke Freddie and her lips gently kissed the back of Jade’s neck.  
  
The pair moaned into each other’s kisses from the affectionate stimulation from Tori, but kept their focus on each other to enjoy the gentle exchange. They teased each other’s lips with their tongues and gently stealing each other’s breaths.  
  
Tori stroked him a few more times to try to get Freddie hard and was quite successful thanks to the recovery time of an eighteen year old and being with two beautiful girls. Once she was satisfied he was ready to go, Tori released him and took the hem of Jade’s athletic shirt and started pulling up.  
  
Jade got the signal even through the loving haze forming in her mind from the pair’s attention and lifted her arms and allowed the garment to be pulled over her head and let Tori toss it away. Her hands were right back on Freddie’s shoulders as he cupped underneath her pale orbs and brushed his thumbs over her hardening nipples to tease her. He quickly moved his lips to kiss her right collarbone while Tori left faint kissing on her shoulder down the line to the crook of her neck and slipped a hand back to the pale teen’s crotch and rub over her love button.  
  
The inspiring singer looked up towards the ceiling and hissed out, “Shit… Tori, Freddie… are you going to try to wear me out again like yesterday?”  
  
Tori pulled her lips off the pale angel’s shoulder and whispered, “I want you to feel loved… feel what I feel when I’m with you and we can do that.”  
  
She grunted through a considerable wave of pleasure from Freddie’s lips on her collarbone and gentle caressing of her breasts _(damn he’s good with the attention)_ , “Right now—right now, I’m feeling really turned on.”  
  
Freddie pulled his lips away from her shoulder to look in her eyes. He whispered out with a sense of finality, “I want you to feel more than that before we’re through.”  
  
The intensity of the look in his eyes sent a shiver through her more than Tori’s fingers gently caressing her lower lips. She caught his lips to attempt to devour them with a new sense of urgency which he quickly met.  
  
While the intensity of the pair’s kissing intensified, the singer pulled away from Jade’s back and leaned over to her right towards the nightstand where the box of condoms were still resting on the nightstand. She was able to pull a package out with the tips of her fingers then resettle behind Jade, leaving a few kisses on her neck.  
  
While the pair continued to make out, trading sloppier and increasingly frantic kisses, Tori wrapped her arms around Jade’s waist and between the pair to quietly roll the rubber down his hardened shaft.  
  
Freddie sucked on Jade’s lips from the contact of Tori’s delicate fingertips brushing his head and down his shaft while sheathing him in the rubber. She stroked him a few times to make sure it was snuggly around him and give him a bit of pleasure before surprising Jade by leaning back and pulling her with her, the pale girl’s legs being pulled out from straddling him and the soles of her feet against the headboard.  
  
Jade let out a disappointed whine from her lips breaking contact with Freddie, but was mollified with several cheek kisses and Tori slipping her thumbs between the waistband of her shorts and started pushing them down off her hips and upper thighs. Freddie with a lust/love filled mind looped his fingers over the waistband with Tori’s fingers and helped pull them down the rest of her legs then tossed them away in a random direction.  
  
The Gothic described girl now lay bare to the couple, relaxing back into Tori’s embrace and exposed for Freddie to visually take in all her beauty. Jade’s sex was already slick with her juices from the heated exchange and Tori’s delicate fingers, so it was easy for Freddie to slip two fingers past her folds into her and slowly pull out while his other hand steadily rested on her hip.  
  
Tori took the darker haired teen’s full bust into her hands to take over for Freddie in giving them attention. She delicately kneaded the flesh and gently pinched the nipples while leaving kisses under her left ear.   
  
She rolled her head back on Tori’s shoulder and hissed out, “Fuck Freddie… Tori…” Her mind was being flooded from the various points of pleasure the couple was inducing onto her body and wasn’t sure what to do with her hands as the randomly would rub against Freddie’s chest or reach up to palm over the back of Tori’s head.  
  
Tori’s fingers and palms were so smooth and delicate across her unblemished skin, sending an odd tickling sensation through the future life giving orbs. The pads of the brunette’s fingers teased and gently pinched on Jade’s harden nipples causing a pleasurable tension to be added to the breast massage.  
  
Freddie’s fingers delicately penetrated her and rub over the knot of nerves inside her. He’d throw her for a surprise with a delicate swipe of his thumb over her clit that sent her into a soft shudder, but avoided for the most part.  
  
The wayward Seattle born was enjoying the activity nearly as much from watching the sight of the lovely inspiring actress start to wither in pleasure and the slick pressure around his fingers. His breath was shortening and felt he was getting warmer. He was starting to leak precum into the tip of the condom, his body getting ready for what was about to happen quite soon.  
  
The soon to be hit singer was getting turned on by the activity with feeling a slight dampness between her legs by the smooth feel of Jade, the soft mew and panting sounds the girl was starting to make, the concentrated expression on Freddie’s face and his rod obscenely sticking up and slowly bobbing in time with his increasing heartbeat. She whispered, “I want you to come for Freddie, just like you did with me. I want you to show him how much you appreciate what he’s doing. He needs the encouragement of knowing he’s making you happy. He needs to know he’s making you happy.”  
  
She squinted her eyes and choked out, “Ah fuck…” The gothic style teen surrendered to her feelings and just let them do to her what they willed. “Please… just please…”  
  
Freddie gently sawed in and out of her, letting his mind drift in wanting sheath himself inside of her tight channel. Tori on the other hand continued to manipulate the ample rack that she was starting to love and let her mind start imagining what kind of fun she could have with them in the future recalling the fun with the banana from yesterday and hearing from Jade how much Freddie enjoyed a certain kind of contact with them that had become their ‘thing’.  
  
The couple manipulated the third member of their intended threesome like a puppet for another agonizing few minutes until Jade reached her limit. “Oh fuck, I’m cu—“   
  
She couldn’t finish as her climax hit her like a slug in the chest and overwhelmed her vocal cords with a low growl followed by a surprisingly high screech. She bucked her hips towards his welcoming fingers and shuddered against Tori’s body, the brunette holding on tightly to make sure she felt safe.  
  
Freddie pushed his fingers as far as they would go to rub inside her and quickly make circles with the pad of his thumb over her clit, determine to drag out her pleasure as long as possible.  
  
It had the desired effect as the loving tension and wave was slow to subside and she shouted, “Fuck Freddie, right there, right there, right there…”  
  
He kept going, ignoring the slight burning of his muscles in his fingers and thumb from near the point of over exertion. He kept going for another few seconds until her pleasure started giving way to pain of her oversensitive clit and she clamped her hand over his rubbing thumb.   
  
She quietly whispered, “Thanks…”  
  
He smiled at seeing the pleasure on her face while gently withdrawing his fingers from her. He licked his fingers clean, enjoying her sweet taste while she relaxed back against Tori for a few seconds. Her lips formed a smile while she caught her breath, feeling the warm flush of her skin and energized coming off her second climax within the last half hour. She sat up and wasted no time in resting her hands on Freddie’s shoulders and lifted up on her knees. They spared each other a quick glance, each signaling that they wanted the other before she slowly lowered herself.  
  
They groaned against each other, one from his solid covered piece of meat penetrating her and forcing her muscles apart to accommodate him while he groaned from their resistance and gently squeezing him in their lovely warm vice.  
  
Once she settled on him, she rolled her eyes back and hissed, “Damn… you’re so fucking deep and big Freddie… you fill me up.”  
  
He pulled her closer to him, her soft flesh pillows pressed against his solid chest, and licked her earlobe then hissed, “And you’re warm and tight.”  
  
Jade leaned back just a little so Tori on her knees now could palm over one of Jade’s breasts and continued to tenderly massage it with the occasional pinching of a nipple while her other hand played over her clit. She whispered into her girlfriend’s ear, “He’s just where he needs to be.”  
  
Her words sent a shiver through Jade while Freddie rested his hands on Jade’s hips and started lifting and lowering her, impaling her on his fleshy steel.   
  
Jade lulled her head back, letting her dark locks over Tori’s shoulder, and surrendered to their coordinated attention. She looked to Tori with a desperate plead, feeling just as vulnerable as when she turned Beck down when he tried to get back with her.   
  
Tori kissed her ear and answered, “Let him love you. It’s okay.”  
  
The former frienemies gazed into each other’s eyes, before Jade squinted her eyes closed and groaned out with Freddie hitting a particularly good spot, “Damn…”  
  
Tori gently pushed Jade off of resting on her chest and fully into Freddie’s embrace. Jade wrapped her arms around the back of Freddie’s neck. While the pair turned completely to one another, the brunette was able to slide Freddie’s boxers off the rest of his legs then slipped away from behind Jade and crawled off the bed. She took a seat in the chair that Freddie had sat when she got on her knees for him hours ago.  
  
Jade continued to gently bounce on Freddie’s lap while the pair started dueling their tongues when they parted their mouths for sloppy kisses. She moaned into his mouth as the top side of his shaft scrapped against the internal bundle of nerves that he had used to get her off with his fingers minutes ago and his head drove towards the opening of her womb.  
  
He continued to push her to her sexual fulfillment in this manner for about another minute until Jade’s legs were getting a little tired and pleasantly burning of pushing up and down. He slipped his hands under her ass and the small of her back before slightly lifting her while he pulled his legs underneath himself. He leaned forward and rested her back on the bed and supported his leverage with his knees. He rose and braced his hands on either side of her torso to lovingly look down at her.  
  
She looked up in return into his eyes with mild concern.  
  
He huskily asked with a concerned filled voice, “Do you need to be on top?”  
  
A look of near panic and embarrassment appeared on her face.  
  
He supported himself with his knees and one of his hands to gently stroke a cheek with the back of his fingers. “It’s okay if you need to be… if you have to feel you’re in control.”  
  
She slowed her breathing and studied his face then answered by cupping his cheeks to help pull herself up for her pink lips repeatedly pressed against his lips, chin and cheeks. She stopped after a few more kisses and relaxed back on the bed, looking back to him with an easing expression.  
  
He felt relief washing over him that she was taking that step and he didn’t want to disappoint her. He took that as the signal to gently start thrusting and withdrawing from her.  
  
His motion into her was an easy going one, one that set Jade at ease and relaxed her as a whole while at the same time churned her desire for him and his actions.  
  
Her full breasts would softly bounce in a near hypnotic manner to Freddie’s eyes with each soft thrust. She grabbed one of them and playfully twisted the nipple as her other hand slipped up to cup the side of his neck.  
  
He groaned at the sight while his member twitch inside her velvet walls while she sighed out, amazed how she could enjoy the sweet slowness of his lovemaking instead of the hard and fast way that her body normally craved.   
  
The pair lost track of time as they slowly made love relatively silent except for soft grunts and mews from their lips, each crawling their way up to their peaks. They would exchange soft kisses occasionally and Freddie taking a few chances to suck on one of her nipples.  
  
Freddie started feeling the first sign of the tightening of his balls and groin muscles while Jade started gripping him tighter inside. Her inner muscles and abdomen muscles continued their trek of tightening as more and more pleasure started flooding her brain.  
  
He could see her approaching her release and wanted her to know his deepest feelings before he took her over the edge, “You’re mine Jade… I mean it. I will look out for you and love you and I’m yours… it’s the three of us now.”  
  
His words pounded in her head along with the ones he had spoken yesterday as he took her from behind. All he wanted was a chance to love her and in the darkest crevasses of her mind, she wanted to be loved. All she had to do was drop that wall and let him love her as she had let Tori really start to do after Beck.  
  
She squinted her eyes as her stomach knotted and muscles tightened to their limit, feeling the approaching the final wave of pleasure that would crash over her. Her eyes were filled with tears and she choked out a cry, “Freddieee…”  
  
He gently stroked her left cheek, sweeping away the first tears and whispered, “Cum Jade… let it out… the fear, the pain, the regret, the… the heartache… the loneliness… just let it out and let it go. We’ll replace it with love, just let us inside.”  
  
“I don’t… I don’t want to be hurt again…”  
  
For one terrifying moment Freddie desperately tried to recall any possibility that he could have hurt her during their previous lovemaking other than her digging her own nails into her flesh until he realized looking into her eyes that she was referring to loosing Beck.  
  
“I loved him so much and… I failed him and… he failed me… it hurt so much. I can’t… I can’t go through that again…”  
  
He quickly attempted to reassure her, “I know, I know hit hurts. I’ve been through that hell, but I know it’s okay. We can love again, I found you and Tori. I can’t promise I won’t screw up from time to time, but I will do my best to make sure you know I love you and I know it’s the same with Tori. It’s okay not to be perfect.”  
  
She bore a look into her eyes, desperate to look into his soul as for the brief moment, they were as one. He wasn’t making unrealistic promises to her, he was just being honest with his feelings with her and that is what touched her more than the physical manifestation of his feelings filling her core and it was that feeling that finally pushed her over the edge.  
  
She threw her head back against the mattress and a high squeak left her throat. She clamped around him and ground her pelvis up against him as the rest of her muscles started trembling. A few tears started rolling from her eyes down her cheeks as her vision blurred and white outing from her nerves overloading. She sobbed out, “Fuck, fuck, oh God, fuck…”  
  
He gritted his teeth from the sensation, grateful that even though he could rapidly get hard again from the girls, he still needed probably another minute before he could release into her.   
  
She trembled and jerked for several seconds, still softly cursing but whispering something along the lines that she loved him. However, she whispered so softly, he couldn’t know for sure.  
  
Once she started to relax her muscles and sink into the bed, he quietly watched and waited for her to recover. He braced his forearms on either side of her to keep his body weight off of her and looked down at her. She was rapidly chased her breath, her lovely beauties rising and falling in an incredible fashion to the muscular teen’s eyes causing him to twitch several times inside her, for roughly a minute while her hands clung to his sides.  
  
He lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her cheek with the pad of his thumb and tenderly commented, “You’re beautiful.”  
  
She opened her eyes and blushed from his affectionate words and expression.  
  
“I mean it Jade. You’re physically beautiful, but I can tell you’re beautiful on the inside. I see it, Tori sees it.”  
  
Her mind was too cluttered to respond with anything other than a soft, “Thank you.” Her fingernails slightly scratched up and down his sides. She desperately whispered, “Cum… I want you to finish inside me.”  
  
He dipped his head down to place a soft kiss on her forehead then pulled halfway out of her then almost painfully slowing pushing back into her until he bottomed out.  
  
The action drew out another sigh from Jade, still oversensitive after reaching her climax, but she wasn’t complaining as she felt so full with him inside her.  
  
He kept his head dipped low to kiss along her neck as his thrust remained long and deep, but he slightly picked up the pace wanting to satisfy not only himself, but her from her encouragement.  
  
He bucked his hips to drive a few more deep thrusts into her when he felt the tail tell feeling just below his navel that he was reaching his limit. His hands slipped from behind her shoulder blades, down her sides then gripped her hips and pulled her pelvis against him.   
  
“Jade I’m—“  
  
She stroked the back of his head and encouraged with an emotional laden voice, “That’s it baby. That’s it, let it out. Empty inside me…”  
  
He bowed his head in the crook of her neck and harsh grunts were muffled into porcelain skin as he blasted into her—but of course it was stopped by the rubber sheath to prevent from filling her core with his essence.  
  
He thrust hard into a few times, harder than he wanted at hearing Jade’s louder grunts in response as his body finished its instinctual need by releasing into the condom. He felt drained almost instantly as he last of his deposit empted into the rubber. He wanted to collapse, but he rolled unto his back, pulling his partner to rest on top of him as to not drop his weight on her. He gently ran a hand over her back to help calm her and perhaps himself, continuing to enjoy the feeling of his manhood nestled into her core and soft breast pressed against his chest.   
  
Jade lifted her head and gently started pressing her lips against his cheeks and lips that soon turned into a soft makeout session. She giggled into the kisses, feeling completely relaxed and safe in his embrace.  
  
She sat up and settled on him, driving just a little further into her. She rolled her eyes and grunted as she could feel the warmth of his deposit in the tip of the condom press against her cervix, he was that deep inside of her. She chanted in her head her wish that it would break and she could truly feel his deposit inside of her and coat her insides with his love. She’d have to ask him the next time to finish that way, actually grateful to those damn cramps she hated that put her on the pill (that she took religiously) in the first place as soon as she had hit puberty.  
  
Freddie alternated between stroking her thighs and reaching up to play with one of her breasts, the pair just enjoying the afterglow affection.  
  
They were so into reveling in the shared afterglow that they didn’t notice that Tori had disappeared during the course of their lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to have the next chapter out by next weekend or sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that continue to keep up with this story and have checked out my Puckentine story: 'Lazy Sunday Afternoon'. 
> 
> I had to split the last chapter yet again, so there is one more after this other than the epilogue and 'Lazy Sunday Afternoon' is parallel to Chapter 11.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10  
  
The pair finally separated after another few minutes of cuddling and petting (both to each other’s disappointment as Jade felt full and whole with him inside her and he felt warm and safe inside her love channel) to head to the bathroom to clean up and for him to dispose of the condom. They quickly found themselves back in bed, Jade dressed back in her athletic top and shorts and Freddie back in his boxers, cuddling with one another.  
  
Jade laid across the prone former web technical producer, her head resting on his chest and the crown of her head in the crook of his neck looking to his left while he gently brushed his hand up and down her back. She relished the gentle affection and embraced and surrendered to it, finding peace in it as she had done after the rare occasions of her and Tori’s lovemaking.  
  
She wanted to fall asleep in the peaceful state, but her mind was racing in circles with Tori’s reaffirming confession after waking her up, her suggestion of what the three of them should be to one another after surprising Freddie and what she had just experienced with her making love with Freddie—and that was exactly what it was to her.  
  
Her merry-go-round thoughts were halted by Freddie’s soft and gentle words, “That was beautiful Jade.”  
  
She wanted to say something witty, possibly even sarcastic, but she realized that she didn’t have to utter any such thing to protect her true feelings. She had emotionally surrendered to him just before and during her last climax and what surprised her the most was that she was fine with such an act. After several seconds of peaceful silence, she whispered, “Yes it was… but… where do we go from here? Friends with benefits or… are you my boyfriend now?”  
  
“Do you want me to be?”  
  
“Tori certainly thinks so.”  
  
He smiled against the crown of her head and gently retorted, “It’s not Tori’s decision. It’s yours and mine. I want to know what you think.”  
  
She remained silent for several moments, her brow gently creasing then asked again, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
  
He took a deep breath, his chest rising and easily lifting her body. The tone of her voice told him that she wasn’t going to bulge in giving him an answer until he revealed his thoughts. He gently stroked her back and softly answered, “It’s ah… unexpected proposition. I was willing to accept sharing her with you and catching up with you in working on her falling in love with me.”  
  
Jade lifted her head and rest her chin on his chest to meet his eyes, giving him a confused expression.  
  
He continued in the same easy going voice, wanting to clear up her confusion, “What I mean is that if before you two met me at the launch party you had admitted to one another that you were a real couple, what happened Friday night wouldn’t have happened or anything else until this point. I would have just become your two’s friend that was crashing for the weekend before we all went back to Los Angeles. Jade, I would not have butted into yours two’s relationship. As much as I’ve grown to care—love you two in these last two days, if you and Tori wanted me to leave, I would… Jade, she might be falling in love with me, but she’s already in love with you. I can’t wreck that. I’m the outsider, not you.”  
  
She turned her head away to rest her cheek back on his chest. She commented just louder than his soft heartbeat, “What is it with you and self-sacrifice?”  
  
He softly chuckled, the pleasant vibrations from his chest traveling through her ample chest resting on him and giving her a pleasant sensation. “I don’t know… I just want to be able to love freely and honestly I guess and it be honestly returned and not mocked or joked about. I don’t want to mess that up for anyone else.”  
  
“We just slipped into one of those deep conversations where we lay out our feelings and all that chizz?”  
  
He kissed her forehead and whispered, “That’s what friends do from time to time when they need it… that’s what boyfriends and girlfriends do.”  
  
She whispered in a near heartbreaking tone, “I couldn’t talk with Beck that way, he wouldn’t listen.”  
  
“I’m not Beck.”  
  
She turned her head slightly to look at his eyes. “You’ve certainly proven that on more than one occasion this weekend—and not just in the bedroom—or the hot tub or the bathroom.”  
  
He kissed the crown of her head then teased, “I’m glad to hear.”  
  
She sat up and straddled him across his abdomen, resting her hands on his chest. She looked down to him in a curious fashion while gauging his opinion to her question, “Why do you think Tori is trying to push us together?”  
  
“The same reason you pushed me and her together: she wants you to be happy and she thinks I can make you happy too.”  
  
She diverted her eyes from looking into his eyes and towards his chest. Despite all the conflict the pair had shared over the last two years, the gothic girl could believe such a statement. Tori had always offered her hand over and over again despite their spats. She softly uttered, “You would have loved Sam just as much as Carly if she would have let you?”  
  
The tone of her voice told him that she was asking a rhetorical question or at least one meant only for herself.  
  
He reassuringly rubbed up and down her thighs, the same motion when Tori had been in the room before they made love. He painfully admitted while glancing his gaze away, “Both girls meant the world to me…”  
  
She slightly lifted her head to catch a glimpse of his eyes. A flash a pain shined through them as he continued, “…and maybe I could have eventually loved them the same if given the chance and we had fallen into this situation, but… I’ll never know now.”  
  
She leaned down and cupped a cheek, placing a delicate kiss on his lips.  
  
He gently returned the tender kiss while his hands traveled up to rest on her hips.  
  
Her lips parted and they quickly explored each other’s mouths with their tongues. Instead of the dueling that would usually taking place, they licked and sucked on one another. This dance went on for a few seconds to a few minutes, neither knowing nor caring until Jade pulled her mouth away and looked into his eyes. She took several deep and quick breaths, her chest rising and falling in a sexy manner under her shirt and whispered, “I can be a very demanding girlfriend—I want someone that listens to me and supports me and… loves me… all the things you told him when you were taking me from behind against the window yesterday.”  
  
He teased in return, “I can be a demanding boyfriend too: I need someone that will listen to me and not ridicule things I say or geeky things I enjoy—poke a little fun, sure, but not ridicule, someone that will support me and someone that will love and care about me.”  
  
She softly bit her bottom lip and rubbed her nose against his nose then answered, “I think we have a suitable arrangement then…”  
  


* * *

  
The two-thirds of their trio exited the bedroom to find a brightly lit rest of the suite where Tori had been busy with calling room service for breakfast and finishing setting out plates on the dining room table. She looked up from the dinner table after setting two plates on the surface and knowingly smirked at the sight of the pair exiting the bedroom. “Enjoy your morning workout? It sounded like you did.”  
  
Jade glanced to Freddie before slyly answering, “I certainly enjoyed the se—lovemaking… with my boyfriend.”  
  
The longer haired teen put on a giddy smile at the confession.  
  
The bustier teen glanced around the place set plates and curious asked, “It’s kind of early to start on breakfast isn’t it? It’s what?”  
  
Tori softly laughed as she turned to grab the last plate from the tray on the kitchen counter, “It’s just after five and you’re probably right, but we’re up and my stomach is awake and we can always turn in for a few more hours. It’s just something light.”

* * *

Tori sat at the end of the table, Jade to her right (her back to the bedroom) and Freddie to her left. She understood what Jade enjoyed for breakfast with some fresh fruits along with her waffles. However, she had skipped out on the coffee as not to keep her up and apparently the gothic girl didn’t object or complain.  
  
The three sat and ate in relative silence, just enjoying each other’s company for the next several minutes.  
  
Jade was halfway through eating her breakfast when she looked back and forth between Tori and Freddie as she confidently asked, though Tori could hear the slight tremor in pale skin girl’s voice, “So, we’re really going to do this? Just the three of us—exclusively?”   
  
The brunette answered without hesitation, “Yes. I know it’s crazy, but I just feel like it could work—I want to try to make it work. I know I’m being selfish in wanting both of you, but I think the both of you together would be good too.”  
  
The darker haired teen nodded her head and answered, “Despite all the chizz we’ve been through—what I put you through, I know you love me and I love you too Tori.” She looked to Freddie and softly continued, “And I think Freddie will care about me—even if he never loves me like that or like you.”  
  
Freddie bowed his head down bashfully and responded, “I loved two girls before—at the same time and I remembered what happened when I had to choose between them.”  
  
Both looked to the handsome Seattle native in mild surprise with Tori asking out of pure curiosity, “What did you do?”  
  
“I chose both sides—I was the peacemaker between them or I tried to be and we survived… until both walked away. I don’t think this will be much different than I used to.”  
  
The girls smiled in relief in their own way, each being reassured that this just might work out between them.  
  
“But I do want to make it clear… I am not getting in between you two… you two love each other and I’m not ruining that. I’ll walk away first.”  
  
Jade nodded and seemed to answer for her and Tori, “I understand… and we appreciate it.”  
  
The half-Latino softly agreed, “We really do.”  
  
Freddie smiled in thanks to understanding his position then asked the practical question, “How are we going to work this out publicly? People wouldn’t accept this—it could sabotage your career and my mom would probably have an aneurism from the news.”  
  
Jade was quicker to the draw than Tori, “You’ll publicly be a couple while I’ll—“  
  
Tori frowned with a hurt tone, “Be our dirty little secret?”  
  
“Yes. Nothing’s changed in that regard. We were secretly together—so secret we couldn’t admit it to ourselves until Freddie—and it’ll be easy to cover: we’ll be roommates at your place. I’m your friend and he’ll be your boyfriend.”  
  
Tori teased with a relieved smile, “My place?”  
  
Jade smirked. “You’re the one who’s going to be rolling in the money first before my career takes off in the next couple of months and Freddie—“  
  
“It won’t be as much as you two, but I’ll pay my part of the rent from my savings and hopefully some kind of work/study job—if you’re sure you want to take that step of me just moving in. We don’t have to take that step right now. We don’t have to make up for lost time we could have had if you had taken your chance or I wasn’t so wrapped up in Carly or coming off of my breakup with Sam. All three of us together is a huge step in of itself and we don’t necessarily have to mix in living together right now.”  
  
Tori was quick to point out after hearing a bit of shame in his voice and to clarify her position, “There is nothing wrong with you pursuing your passion that doesn’t pay the same. We’re the lucky ones with the jobs that happen to pay a lot and we wouldn’t be moving in together, we’d be roommates—with separate rooms and living spaces, just like any other college students.”  
  
Jade softly laughed, “Splitting hairs Tori?”  
  
“You think we’ll end up all in the same bed together every night?”  
  
The pale girl hid her smirk with taking a sip from her orange juice.  
  
Tori rolled her eyes and muttered, “Okay, maybe, but…” She looked back to Freddie and stated, “If you’re not comfortable moving in right now, I understand. It is a lot and… my parents wouldn’t be thrilled with it either—okay, my dad’s opinion is what I care about right now, so…”  
  
Jade offered, “He can move in with us at the start of winter quarter. We’ll see where we’re at then and he can always stay whenever he wants in the meantime to escape the dorms or wherever else he lands.”  
  
“Or you kick me out for you two to have alone time together,” Freddie softly joked.  
  
His good natured joke instantly relieved the worrying tension Tori was feeling.  
  
“Okay, we’re see how it is after Christmas… but if you need any money for re—“  
  
Freddie quickly raised a hand, “I wouldn’t accept it from you Tori. I’m not being a freeloader off you—“ He turned his head and looked to Jade to finish, “—or you. That’s not just a little pride talking. I’m not in this just to be with some soon to be famous singers and actresses.”  
  
He looked back at Tori and the pair stared into each other’s eyes, both clearly being stubborn in wanting to do right by the other.  
  
Jade shook her head, “Oh my God, it’s like you’re arguing with yourselves on doing the right thing. I’ll save us all the time and make the decision: Freddie will be fine and won’t need your help even if you want to give it to him and he doesn’t want to try to monetarily take advantage of your relationship.” She sighed out, “It looks like I’m going to be the practical one in this relationship. I shouldn’t be surprised since I already was the one before you got here.”  
  
The boy and girl-next-door looked back to one another and quickly shared a laugh, being able to see each other’s points with Jade’s clarification. Tori leaned over and pulled the ‘mean girl’ into a quick and surprised hug. “Thanks Jade.”  
  
The hopefully actress rolled her eyes and patted the girl on the arm. She sighed out, “Okay, Vega, okay.”  
  
Tori responded with a laugh then turned back to her breakfast while speaking to Freddie, “So you’re going to stay on campus or get an apartment?"  
  
“I’m not sure. I’ll go apartment hunting and see what’s available and what the better deal is. Are any of the guys moving out and getting their own place? We could share rent on a place.”  
  
Jade put on a sour expression and muttered, “Beck is still going to live in his RV.”  
  
Tori followed up, hoping to turn the conversation away from Beck as quickly as possible, “And Robbie and André are still going to be living at home—André will probably get his own place soon since he signed with RPX Records, so that wouldn’t do you any good.”  
  
He shrugged a shoulder and idly commented, “It was a thought.”  
  
Tori was quick to offer, “Don’t worry, we’ll help you apartment hunt—hey, I wonder if there is unit available where Cat’s living.” She shut her mouth the instant she finished her statement and put on a nearly terrified expression.  
  
He squinted his eyes and quickly asked, “What? What’s the matter?”  
  
She looked lost in what to say, but Jade was quick to rescue Tori by stating with a brave front, “She’s realized something that we haven’t brought up since you mentioned Sam… she’s in L.A. She’s living with Cat.”  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and slightly tilted his head, doubting that he had heard her correctly. “What?”  
  
The pale darker haired brunette casually continued, drawing on her acting skills not to show any kind of embarrassment or shame for not being forthcoming with the information, “Sam moved into Cat’s apartment not long after graduation. They have a babysitting service.”  
  
Tori looked like she was turning a little pale at admitting the news then timidly picked up, “We weren’t sure if we should bring it up then you kept talking and it just didn’t come back up.”  
  
He looked at the lovely girls with a dumbfounded expression then burst out laughing.   
  
They looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but before either could say anything, he caught his breath and stated, “Good one. You really got me going there for a second.”  
  
Tori tried to keep the fear off her face, but her worry easily slipped into her voice, “Freddie, we’re not joking. Sam really showed up about a week or so after graduation. They’ve been making money on the side by babysitting.”  
  
His boyish smile faded and turned into disbelief.  
  
Tori was quick speak, a small tremor of fear in her voice, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
  
Jade followed up nearly at the same moment the brunette spoke her apology, “We’re both sorry.”  
  
He looked back and forth at them, trying to process that they were telling him the truth. He first tried to wrap his head around the idea of the absurdity of the coincidence then though on that they had been correct in that there wasn’t a good chance for the girls to bring it back up then finally that the look on their faces told him that they were sorry they hadn’t been honest with him sooner after he brought up Sam.  
  
He reassuringly smiled to them and whispered, “It’s okay, we’ve been… busy. So how is she?”  
  
Jade timidly continued, “Alright I guess. We really don’t deal much with Sam.”  
  
Tori picked up, “Yeah, when we hang out with Cat, Sam usually is off doing something else. We trade polite pleasantries, but that’s about it.”  
  
“Oh? So she hasn’t tried to become your friends? I would think she’d naturally try to make easy friends with everyone since we all know each other.”  
  
The brunette shook her head. “No, she really doesn’t want anything to do with us.”  
  
Freddie shook his head in puzzlement then muttered while looking at his breakfast, “Well I guess I’ll see her when we get back?”  
  
Tori softly spoke while passing Jade a quick glance, hoping for some support, “I guess you will.”  
  
The silence between the three of them suddenly became awkward as Freddie turned his attention completely to his breakfast.  
  
Tori quickly turned the topic, hoping to avoid Freddie getting upset with her—them—and stop him from going into a funk, “So this is our last day here, so… how do you want to spend it?”  
  
Freddie easily remarked as he lifted his head to meet Tori’s eyes, glad for the shift in the conversation, “We definitely have to take in a few shows—a magic show and maybe some performance. I’ve been here only once and the last time I was here, we had to bail Sam’s mom out of jail after she stormed the stage to try to pull Celine Dion’s hair extensions out to prove they were extensions. It wasn’t any fun trip.”  
  
The young ladies blinked and once again looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
He laughed it off, “Yeah, I have—had friends that had some odd family members.”  
  
Jade finished chewing a bit of her waffle and readily offered, “Well, after we do that, I want to go shopping.”  
  
Tori looked on in surprise to her girlfriend and questioned, “Shopping?”  
  
Jade smiled deviously and her voice teased that she had a hidden reason in wanting to go shopping, “Yes, I want to go _shopping_.”  
  
Freddie and Tori glanced at one another, each picking up a hidden meaning in her voice even if Freddie was still learning Jade’s body language. Each decided to let it drop and Freddie asked, “Then what do we want to do tonight? Go out to dinner again? Go to an evening performance?”  
  
Tori was about to make a suggestion, but Jade interrupted in a cryptic manner, “I’m going shopping for _tonight_ …”  
  
Freddie bashfully chuckled, clearly seeing that Jade had plans cooked up in her head for them to spend their last evening at the hotel in the hotel, “So dinner in?”  
  
Jade barely nodded her head and Tori playfully rolled her eyes, expecting Jade to have her way and settling the discussion for the three.  
  
The former wayward teen slightly shook his head at the other two-thirds of their trio, still learning their idiosyncrasies.  
  
They continued to peacefully enjoy their breakfast, each just feeling at peace with the situation they surprisingly found themselves.  
  
After wrapping up eating and setting her fork on her plate, Tori commented, “That was delicious. I wish I could tip the chef, especially this early in the morning.”  
  
Jade followed up, “It certainly was…” She glanced across the table to Freddie and slyly smirked while commenting, “Even if I kind of spoiled my appetite.”  
  
He bowed his head and bashfully looked at his nearly empty plate.  
  
A soft blush formed on Tori’s face from the comment in feeling a little guilty of taking advantage of him in his sleep, but she quickly disregarded it by leaning over and giving him a quick peak on the cheek.   
  
He smiled back just as she continued while standing up, “After last night, I could use as shower.” She raised her right arm and smelled herself and laughed, “Definitely need a shower.  
  
Jade stood up from her seat. “Good idea. Both of you still smell like sex and I want to feel fresh for the day too.” A corner of her mouth lifted and she finished, “I think I’ll join you.”  
  
Tori softly bit into her bottom lip and her eyes brightened at the suggestion. The girls then glanced to Freddie to hear his opinion.  
  
He stood up from his seat and started gathering the finished plates into a pile and directing a boyish self-confident smirk to the pair and teased, “I’ll clean up then get my own shower… though washing away both your scents off me doesn’t sound very appealing.”  
  
Jade laughed and looped an arm around Tori’s arm and gently started to pull her back towards their original bedroom before Freddie showed up and slyly commented, “Just remember which bathroom to take your shower.”

* * *

Tori opened the clear door of the shower and reached in to turn on the shower head and get the hot water running. The water started spraying down and she quickly closed the door to prevent from getting wet. She took a step back and crossed her arms over her abdomen and grabbed a hold of her hem of her fitted baby T-shirt. She pulled the shirt over her head, giving Jade, who walked in a few steps behind, a clear profile of the brunette’s breasts that were perky, but had a soft and ample roundness to them that Jade instinctively wanted to cup them in her hands. If it was up to her, Tori would never wear any bras underneath her clothing as she wouldn’t need them to support her proportional rack to her body.  
  
The singer hooked her fingers over the waistband of her cotton panties and pulled them down over her hips, recatching Jade’s eyes to the lithe girl’s toned and tanned legs.  
  
Tori took a hair tie that she had swiped from her luggage on her way to the bathroom and used it to tie her hair up on top of her head. She grabbed a washcloth she had laid on the bathroom sink before turning on the water then slipped into the hot and steaming shower.  
  
The shower glass hadn’t completely fog up yet, so Jade felt a flush form on her upper chest as she saw her fit and tanned girlfriend stand in her glorious nakedness with the water cascading down the smooth curvature of her breasts, some lines running to her nipples and the droplets hung off the tips of the darker tanned little peaks before falling off followed by light brushes of a washcloth over the future life sustaining beautiful orbs of flesh.   
  
In almost a flash, Jade pulled her athletic shirt over her head, freeing her beauties to the quickly warming air of the bathroom, and randomly tossing the garment on the floor. Her shorts quickly followed with a quick pull down and tossing them off with a flick of one leg. She grabbed one of the other hair ties Tori left on the bathroom counter and hastily tied up her hair in a bun behind her head then opened the door to step inside to join Tori.  
  
She slipped behind the brunette and rested her chin on her right shoulder and right hand over Tori’s bellybutton just as the singer was finishing washing off her breasts and starting on her abdomen.   
  
Tori barely turned her head to meet Jade’s eyes and seductively whispered, “I was wondering how long it would take you to join me.”  
  
Jade softly answered, “I was just admiring the view… may I?”  
  
The lithe teen happily handed the washcloth over to her girlfriend and Jade proceeded to gently lathered one of the brunette’s lovely breasts despite Tori already washing the bosom.  
  
Tori relaxed her back against Jade’s flesh pillows as the teen used the washcloth to cup and brush under and over the perky tit, covering it with suds (before the still running water in front of Tori would rinse it away) then catching the soft nipple in the gentle clothe between her fingers to clean it. She let her head slightly fall back and sucked in a soft hiss through closed teeth, letting the teasing sensation of her nipple sweep through her.  
  
Jade smiled at the reaction she was getting and started on the next breast as she whispered into her left ear, “Did you mean it? Really? You want to share me with Freddie?”  
  
“If that’s how you want to call it—holy chizz Jade—“ she was interrupted with Jade giving a particularly nice squeeze of her breast in the guise of washing it. She took a few soft breaths to calm down then continued in a relaxed tone, “…but in my mind I was thinking you were getting double the love. I want you to be as happy as I am.”  
  
The lighter skin girl whispered, dropping her guard to Tori’s ears, “I think… I think you two will. He seems like you in a lot of ways and I just get that vibe off of him. I’m willing to try this too…”  
  
Tori smiled at Jade’s confession, feeling reassured in what should have been an idea that immediately got her labeled as crazy by her one time frenemy. Despite what she and coincidently Freddie’s upbringing said, she felt like this was right for the three of them—that they each needed the other.  
  
While Jade continued to play with Tori’s chest with the appearance of repeatedly washing it after each rinsing, the hand that had remained on her abdomen slowly made its way down until her fingers reached just above Tori’s petals and smoothly shaved mound. She slid her middle finger up and down the brunette’s dampening lips (and not from just the shower), teasing one then the other then back to the first one but avoiding penetrating her, wanting her to open herself up more before slipping inside.  
  
Tori sighed and pushed her pelvis forward, her body clearly wanting Jade’s finger to invade her warm opening but the sultry girl refusing to fulfill such a request (or her opening).  
  
Jade teased the future starlet for a torturous minute or so before she pulled the washcloth away from Tori’s chest and placed the cloth covered hand on Tori’s shoulder and gently pushing her forward. The singer quickly capitulated and rested her hands and breasts against the warm tiles of the shower stall, avoiding the shower getting her hair wet for the moment.  
  
The bustier teen brushed the cloth over Tori’s shoulder and squeezed the washcloth, letting the soapy water run down the brunette’s spine and between her ass cheeks just as the darker haired teen pulled her hand away in front then ran her palm over the half-Latino’s side until doing the same to her tight ass to make sure the soapy water covered every bit of her fit ass in the semblance of washing it.  
  
Tori had closed her eyes and sighed multiple times as Jade gently washed her back and massaged her peach rear. She relaxed to the gentle touch from the usual standoffish girl and let her mind drift away from being pampered, forgetting that Jade had just teased her without satisfying her… until the hand that had been washing her rump had slipped down and between her cheeks to slip two fingers into her wet opening from behind and started slowly pumping in and out of her.  
  
  
Freddie had quickly cleaned the table and set the leftover trays outside of the room for pickup, somewhat eager for his own shower and the possibility of seeing his girls. Jade had teased him to join them since the last time he had used a shower while the girls shared one—at the same time, he wasn’t certain nor would he complain if he had to take his own.  
  
He stopped just as soon as he had entered the bathroom to see to his left a most beautiful sight in the somewhat fogged up shower stall: the shower was still running between and on the teens as Tori was using her hands to brace herself against the shower wall while Jade had one hand on the brunette’s right shoulder with a washcloth and with the other, fingering her from behind in a gentle swaying motion of her hips, as if she copulating with Tori from behind.  
  
These two wonderful, beautiful girls had made him cum twice already this morning, but the sight to them literally dripping wet with a little soap suds on them while Jade pleasured Tori was enough to get his manhood to stiffen and start to rise inside his boxers.  
  
  
Jade glanced over to see Freddie standing outside of the shower and his growing manhood tenting in his boxers. Tori had her eyes closed, lost in the building fire in her gut and lost in the sensations starting to tingle throughout her limbs, fingers and toes, so she was quite unaware that they were putting on a show for their mutual boyfriend.  
  
The dominating girl gave him a wink and motioned for him to come inside with a curling of her pointer finger while the rest of her fingers held the washcloth, all the while she continued her gentle fingering of the singer.  
  
Once Freddie started taking off his clothes and made his way towards entering the shower, Jade brought her lips back to Tori’s ear and teased with a devilish smile, “Here’s something else I think you’ll enjoy… it’s only fair from this morning…”  
  
Tori’s mind was too clouded to process Jades words and mewed out in disappointment at the lost of Jade’s fingers, but quickly sucked in a sharp breath when she felt Freddie’s spongy head press against her lips. She snapped her head around to see Jade had taken a sidestep and Freddie had taken her place behind her. Her eye met Freddie’s gentle gaze and sweet smile.  
  
He gently stroked up and down her side while he held himself by the base of his quickly hardening rod then gently. “Do you wa—“  
  
“Yes,” she interrupted in a baited breath.  
  
He quick responded by carefully pushed past her lips and slowly slipped inside, he softly groaning as her warmth started surrounding him. Jade had slightly loosened the lithe singer, but not enough for Freddie to readily penetrate her, so he took a few moments to gently seesaw his way inside, eliciting soft groans and moans from Tori.  
   
He groaned while he continued his motion to bury himself inside her, “Oh God Tori, you’re so tight.”  
  
“And you fill me up,” she managed to moan out just as he finished sheathing himself inside of her. She took one of her hands off the wall to brushed over her lower abdomen just above her clit, trying to feel if she could feel any outward bulge from the head of his member filling her to the brink.  
  
He took his hands off her hips and reached around to palm her breasts. He leaned over to her left ear and whispered, a strange mixture of a dominating demand yet an invitation for her to readily refuse, “I want you against the glass.”  
  
She looked over her shoulder to seeing his lustful yet quite loving face as the water soaked his hair and water droplets started falling off his face and unto her shoulder. She nodded her head and whispered her response, “Fuck me Freddie.”  
  
He pulled her off the tiled wall and turned ninety degrees to their left so she could be driven forward to the point where her cheek and her plump breasts were squished against the glass once he removed his hands off of her chest and back onto her hips.   
  
He pulled back about halfway out of her then pushed back inside before starting his gently seesawing motion again he had used to originally fill her up. This gentle motion quickly sped up in less than a half minute and the sound of wet flesh smacking each other reverberated through out the shower as he pounded away at her, instincts taking over to copulate with the fine brunette as quickly as possible. She humped her ass back against him as much as she could from submissive position. They’re gentle lovemaking had quickly slipped into raw fucking and neither seemed to mind, despite the glass door slightly creaking at the hinges from him driving her against the door.  
  
The slow fire that Jade had started quickly escalated into a full-fledged forest fire in her gut and chest and she was about to become unhinged from the pleasure flooding her brain. The pin was pulled to set off the explosion inside of her when he took one hand off of her hip and slipped it between her legs to rapidly rub over her exposed clit.  
  
Her eyes rolled back in her head and threw her head back as she pushed off the glass just enough to let out a shout of rarely used profanity, “FUCK FREDDIE!”  
  
She clenched around him so hard that once he filled her, he was locked in place from pulling out of her unless he wanted to hurt her and if he was closer to his edge, he would have spilled into her. However after two releases already this morning, he could go a little while longer.  
  
She jerked and her limps spasmed, loosing the strength to hold herself up and fell forward against the glass. She heaved out and rapidly sucked in her breath, further fogging the glass as she rode out the last of her release. Her eyes were blinded and the only thing she could feel was her release and Freddie’s being penetrating her.  
  
Freddie slipped his hands off her of her hips and between her legs to round to her abdomen then chest to pull her off against the door and pressed her back against his chest.  
  
She pulled her arms up and wrapped them over his protective arms while she continued to shiver in his arms, despite his loving warm embrace and the warm water spraying down on both of them. She turned her head to her left and Freddie quickly captured her lips in a reassuring kiss that quickly turned into several more in an effort to calm her down.  
  
Their gentle exchange was cut short when they heard a high pitch shout, “Fuck!”  
  
The couple pulled their mouths away and Freddie slightly turned to allow both of them to see Jade resting her back in the corner, her legs barely holding herself up and heavy chest heaving, one heavy orb in hand under the washcloth while her fingers of her other hand slowed down their frantic rubbing up and down her slit.  
  
Jade stared both of them in the eyes and huffed out, “Chizz… you two are hot to watch.”  
  
Tori grinned and spoke just about the sound of the still running water, “But isn’t it more fun to play?”  
  
The pale, but quite flushed singer smirked in return as she threw the washcloth on her shoulder and answered, “It certainly is…”  
  
The brunette looked to Freddie’s eyes and she gave a slight nod of her head, signaling the obvious to him. He slowly withdrew from Tori once her muscles had relaxed enough then helped her rest against the shower wall under the shower head.  
  
He turned to Jade and he wrapped his hands around her to cup her sweet, plump ass while they nearly devoured each other’s mouths. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he lifted her up, not breaking the rapidly trading kisses, and she wrapped her legs around him, trapping his nearly painfully hard meat still mostly covered with Tori’s essence between them.  
  
He slightly lifted and dropped her down to ground the underside of his rode against her lips and exposed clit, sending a scolding sense of pleasure up through her then lifted her up enough to quickly impale her.  
  
She pulled her mouth away and shouted, “Damn Freddie… you’re going to split me in two.”  
  
He hissed out, “Not split you, fill you up just like I did our girlfriend.” He took a step forward and pushed her back against the shower wall to use for leverage then started his piston motion.   
  
His efforts were quickly rewarded with Jade grunting in appreciation of his efforts since she actually didn’t make it to her crest after watching Freddie get Tori off.  
  
He slipped one hand from an ass cheek and with the help of the back against the wall, he carefully pulled his arm away and slipped under the back of her thigh. He quickly did the same with the other arm at seeing his success and Jade dropped further onto his rod while the back of her knees rested on the inside of his elbows.  
  
Her eyes rolled back and her breath caught in her throat from the sensation of his head bumping something and was quickly convinced that he had bumped her cervix with his head. She didn’t get the chance to realize the significance of that as he started rapidly lifted her up as he pulled away then dropped her when he pushed completely forward.  
  
Jade threw her head back against the wall started shouting, cursing and letting out shrieks, “Holy chizz Freddie! You’re going to push into my fucking womb! Keep going! Please Freddie! I’m almost there! FUCK!”  
  
He dipped his head and buried his face into the side of her neck, needing a place of refuge and focus on to try to hold back the building tension in his abdomen and groin started exponentially growing towards his release.  
   
It was a losing battle after burying himself into Tori and pressing their wet bodies against one another, bringing her to ecstasy, burying himself into Jade and quickly doing the same to her as her ample rack pressed against his chest and her warm vice continued to squeeze him in time with dropping her.  
  
Their wet slick bodies continued to slap against one another as they raced to their release.  
  
He finally mumbled into her neck, “I’m almost there…” He recalled her words yesterday that it would have been alright to finish inside her even without a condom, but he wanted to warn her and give her the chance to decide.  
  
One of Jade’s arms were over his shoulder and palming his back while her other hand palmed the back of his head, allowing her to look over his shoulder to see Tori gently caressing a breast and her lips, not really working herself up but continuing to cool herself down. The pair met each other’s eyes.  
  
Tori mouthed, “It’s okay.”  
  
Jade recalled her girlfriend’s words when the three of them were in the hot tub, Tori wanting Freddie to finish inside her, so she turned her lips to ear and uttered, “Sit me down.”  
  
He lifted her off and carefully slid his hands up her thighs to allow her feet to touch the floor. She quickly grabbed him by the base, giving him just a little bit of extra control and drawing a low groan past his lips. She looked in him straight in the eyes and whispered in a devilish voice, “I don’t think Tori’s been satisfied enough. Take it easy for a minute, okay?”  
  
He stole a kiss then answered with a satisfying grin, trusting her completely that he wouldn’t be hanging at the end.  
  
She turned and took about the two steps needed to gather Tori in her arms and crashed her lips into her half-Latino girlfriend. Tori quickly opened her mouth in response. The girls instantly started pawing at each other’s slick bodies while exchanging heated kisses. The brunette singer was so caught up with the sensation of Jade’s sweet mouth, delicate hands palming all over her and the exquisite soft flesh pillows pushing against her smaller chest that she didn’t realize that the darker hair colored girl had turned them in place a hundred eighty degrees and now had her back turned to Freddie.  
  
Tori quickly realized this when she felt a third gentle, but powerful hand on her heated skin over her left hip.  
  
Freddie had grabbed her and guided with his other hand his steel flesh rod to re-sheath himself into her.  
  
Tori huffed out a breath and her eyes flew open from being so filled up again. She whined out in an odd mixture of pleasure, need and mild pain, “Freddie…”  
  
Jade hastily trailed her lips down Tori’s neck, to her right breast, sucked hard on her nipple for a half second, down her abdomen, swirled her tongue in the naturally tanned girl’s bellybutton then fully dropped to her knees to bury her face between the brunette’s legs, gently gripping the back of the girl’s thighs for leverage.  
  
Tori’s jaw dropped and her breath and words caught in her throat as she was unable to vocalize the duel feelings of Freddie quickly driving into her and Jade rapidly licking at her lips and clit. She laced her fingers through Jade’s hair and gripped the back of her head to keep her in place while her left arm reached back over her shoulder and gripped the back of Freddie’s neck.  
  
The trio’s dance only lasted for less than a minute before Freddie clenched his eyes shut as he was back to the brink from not only Tori’s tight and loving confine, but Jade licking the underside of his exposed shaft every time it partially withdrew from the brunette.  He groaned into Tori’s ear, “Tori, I’m about to cum.” He began pulling out of her as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
Her eyes shot open and looked over her shoulder, breathing out, “Wait, Freddie—“  
  
However, she was too late in asking him to stay inside her to finish as he withdrew himself from her loving hole, holding on to one of her left breasts and quickly jerking himself with his other hand, pushing him just past the brink. He let out a primal growl, “Tori—you janking beautiful goddess…”   
  
As the warm water for the shower flowed down her spine in several lines all the way to her tight ass and crevice between her cheeks, it was quickly joined by a thicker and globular mess as he fired several short and heavy ropes of his essence on her ass cheeks.  
  
She felt a twinge of disappointment of missing out on the warmth inside her that was currently being deposited on her ass, a distinctive feel in comparison to the warmth of the water from the shower head, but sighed anyway in the enjoyment and closeness she felt to the muscular teen from Seattle and Jade still licking away at her opening, but slowing down.  
  
He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her to cup her breasts. He softly pinched her nipples, drawing an approving whine past the brunette’s lips, and ground his softening member between her ass cheeks. The humping motion drew a few more tiny sputters of his cum from his slit and dribbled down onto the small of her back and gather in the shallow dip.  
  
She turned her head and they quickly traded short, sloppy kisses between ragged breaths, intent to try to devour one another.  
  
Their frenzy exchanged was interrupted as Jade gently pushed Tori to the side by her hands on her hips to instantly wrap her slick and soapy covered breasts around his softening meat. She rapidly pushed and pulled her beauties down and up to stroke him off to get the last bit of his load out.  
  
His head fell back and let out a load groan over the running shower water, actually heaving out another small load and leaving a pearl trail just above and in her cleavage.  
  
She sighed in appreciation before pulling her chest away and Tori slipping up behind him and took his semi-limp member in her tender hand. She gave him a few more gently jerks for another dribble or two to fall on Jade’s chest.   
  
He rolled his eyes up from the final sensation of Tori’s delicate hand after experiencing the wonderful sensations of Tori’s velvet love hole and Jade’s exquisite breasts, getting a double treat of what had quickly become the girl’s signature methods of intimacy between him. The idea that all this had to be someone’s idea of making it up to him over the last few years of Hell ran though his quickly fogging mind.  
  
He cupped over Jade’s shoulders to support himself took a few labored breaths and huffed, “That’s it for a while girls… I’m tapped out.”  
  
Jade happily took her middle finger to gather a bit of his seed off her chest onto the pad of her middle finger before bringing it to her lips. She seductively licked of her finger while looking straight up at him, sending a shiver through him from seeing the erotic act. After cleaning the rest of her chest, she wrapped her swollen pink lips around his head and took a hard suck.  
  
He roared out from the tittering battle of pleasure/pain of an oversensitive head, “Fuck!”  
  
She smiled around his meat while licking the head clean while Tori continuing bumping his softening member. Once Jade was satisfied, she took off the washcloth that somehow miraculously remained on her shoulder during the lovemaking and wrapped around his shrinking manhood to properly clean him.  
  
She stood up with Freddie’s help and the two-third held each other with Tori behind him resting her head between his shoulder blades. She wrapped her arms around his sides to palm over Jade’s sides in an affectionate manner. However, that wasn’t satisfying enough for Freddie, so he pulled away his right arm and pulled her into the hug with Jade slipping her left arm around Tori’s lower back.   
  
The three started sharing kisses with one another in a merry-go-round of trading kisses. They did this for about another minute or so to help each of them calm down from their high before the three turned back to the relaxing hot water, taking turns and the time to properly clean one another in a particularly affectionate manner of gentle rubs of the washcloth and tender kisses.  
  
After about another fifteen minutes, the trio exited the shower and took the time to gently dry one another off then the girls slipped into bathrobes while Freddie opted to wrap a towel around his waist. The girls didn’t complain as this allowed for him to show off his muscular chest.  
  
Jade whispered in a conspiratorial manner into her brunette friend’s ear, drawing a curious eyebrow from Freddie from what she could be telling their mutual girlfriend. Tori devilishly smiled just as Jade walked away and disappeared to the side ‘exit’ of the shower area to head to the closet/dressing room/bathroom part of the elongated room.  
  
She returned with a handful of her own clothes and a bottle of lotion. She handed it to her girlfriend with a sultry smile then quickly made her way out of the room into the bedroom and out into the dinning room.  
  
Freddie watched as Jade left, his curiosity growing to what the girls’ obviously was conspiring to accomplish. He remained silent as Tori took him by the hand and led him back to the bed they had shared that night and took a seat on the edge of it, Tori taking a seat and snuggling to the muscular teen’s left which he eagerly wrapped his left arm around her back to rest on her robe covered hip.   
  
Freddie was expectantly curious of what Jade had spoken to the singer and being led to sit on the bed, but he wasn’t complaining that the sweet girl was pressed next to his muscular chest, her soft bathroom feeling wonderful against both their skins.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder while she opened the lid of the bottle of lotion then squirted a bit of lotion into her left hand then resting the bottle on his lap for the few moments it took her to rubbed the lotion into her skin. She picked the bottle back up and with her other hand, loosened the tied towel away from his waist.  
  
He chuckled nervously and with a hint of bashfulness, despite the fact that they had repeatedly seen each other nude, “Tori?”  
  
She teasingly smiled, feeling a little adventurous with the teen from Seattle. “Jade reminded me that soap isn’t very good for a… lubricant for you and we don’t want to leave you dry and irritated on account of us—or anything else.”  
  
“Okay…” he answered with a playful smile then placed soft kiss on her cheek, a feature she had repeatedly praised over the year.  
  
She squeezed a little more in her hand then taking his flaccid member into her hand and stroking the lotion into his skin.  
  
He lulled his head onto her right shoulder and sighed in relief from her gentle massaging motion, his manhood not taking long to stiffen under her gentle ministration and being next to such a sweet and beautiful young lady. She smiled as well at the oddly innocent and erotic act, enjoying the intimate act with him.  
  
He turned his mouth and sought out Tori’s delicate lips which she was eager to offer him. They started off slow and gently, so unlike about the last half hour ago they were going at it like animals. He reached out with his right hand and pulled on the belt to the robe to loosen it.  
  
She sucked in a breath from his mouth in their lip lock from the contact of his hand palming under her soft tanned bosom and his thumb brushing over her darker tanned nub. She relaxed into his gently touch as he did the same for her.  
  
They continued their exchange for another minute, perhaps two before Freddie whispered between kisses, “Tori…   
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I think you’ve got me good.”  
  
She asked in mild disappointment with her feelings clearly on her face with a sad puppy dog look with her doe eyes, “Do you want me to stop?”  
  
“It’s not that… it’s… I’m not sure I have anything left to give you right now. I think I’ve hit the wall on how much I can go.” He let out a tension relieving laugh, “It’s going to be a challenge to satisfy both my girls on a regular basis.”  
  
She giggled then kissed his nose to reassure him. “Jade might—and that is a big might—be disappointed if she was doing this if you couldn’t give her a little treat, but it doesn’t matter to me just so long as it makes you feel good and you will never disappoint me—us. I’ll stop if you want me too.”  
  
He groaned at a particular fulfilling upstroke by the delicate fingers and playfully satisfying expression formed on her face. She affectionately whispered, “I’ll just keep going until you want me to stop, okay? It’s not just you satisfying us.”  
  
He nodded his head and recaptured her lips with his own and pushed his tongue back between her lips. They started up their slow kisses again. Their tongues would affectionately lather one another from time to time then he would slightly pull away to kiss her upper then bottom lips then the corners of her mouth.  
  
During their affectionate kissing, she continued to stroke him while he massaged and kneaded her breast, occasionally pulling and teasingly twisting the brown pebble that topped off her breast.  
  
She broke her mouth away after another minute or so and gently asked, “Freddie?”  
  
He asked between kisses of her cheeks, “Yes Tori?”  
  
She pulled back far enough to deny him another kiss so that they could lock eyes.  She slowed her stroking nothing more than holding him. Her cheeks started to turn a soft pink with flush and she bashfully asked, barely able to maintain eye contact with him, “Next time will you…”  
  
His sexual desire cooled, quickly being replaced with his concern and quickly asked, “What Tori?”  
  
“Inside… without a condom… I want you to leave a piece of you inside me… I’m on the pill—my dad would freak if he found out I was on it—so it’s…” She was losing her nerve to finish, but she pushed on, “I’m falling for you Freddie, hard… and I think that’s how we should finish… I wish we had—”  
  
He let go of gently palming her breast and reached up to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb over her high cheekbone. “It’s okay Tori. We have now. We can’t let the ‘what ifs’ hurt us and if we had done things differently then we wouldn’t be here now… you—we—wouldn’t have Jade… and if that’s how you want us to finish our lovemaking the next time… then yes…”  
  
She nodded her head, letting a single tear roll down her cheek but she had a smile on her face.  
  
They resumed their tender kissing, getting lost in their own little world while Tori slowly picked up her stroking and he gently retook massaging her breast and teased her nipple with his delicate fingertips.  
  
She felt like she was melting under his delicate touch of stroking her fair and unblemished tanned skin, his fingers playing with her nipple as delicately as her—their—future child would suckle from her.  
  
They were lost in each other for untold minutes of gentle massaging and making out, but eventually he started grunting into her mouth while they kissed and his fleshy steel rod started to twitch and throb in her encasing grip, this special thing they shared together (other than of course a consummated act of their love) as he and Jade shared their unique form of intimacy.  
  
She pulled slightly on his member, tilting it at a slight angle towards herself and under the towel resting on his left thigh.  
  
The couple had their eyes closed as they continued to make out, Freddie’s kissing becoming just a little faster and urgent. She pulled her mouth away from his mouth and whispered in an affectionate and pleading tone, “Any love you have left, let it go, please?”  
  
She locked her lips with his just as he grunted and pulled her closer to him with his left arm and squeezing just a little harder her breast in his palm, nearly crushing her fit body against his muscular frame, but she didn’t care.  
  
His pelvis slightly raised and his balls heaved to give up the last of their reserves, a few dribbles springing from his slit, sliding down his rod and over Tori’s fingers and onto his towel.   
  
He continued to grunt into their kisses and let their tongues battle while she gently stroked him a few more times to make sure he was finished and satisfied.  
  
She pulled her lips away and they opened their eyes at the same time to look at one another.   
  
He huskily spoke, “Tori… God Tori… you’re beautiful…”  
  
She could hear—feel the sincerity of his words. She felt the love and his desire for her and not just on a physical level.  
  
She released him to bring the top of her fingers to her lips. She tapped the tip of her tongue over her knuckles then pulled her tongue inside her mouth. She giggled, “You’re salty.”  
  
He bashfully pointed out, “You don’t have to do that.”  
  
“I know, but I was curious. I wanted a second taste before I decided whether I liked it or not. I may leave it to Jade though as I wouldn’t want to deprive her of that enjoyment.”  
  
“I can understand. I enjoy the taste of both of you, but there is nothing wrong if you don’t like mine. Okay?”  
  
She reassuringly smiled and answered, “Okay.” She kissed the tip of his nose and softly spoke, “Let me clean you up.”  
  
She started to get up from her seat, but he had some of the robe material bunched in his hand and gently held her in place. She knotted her brow just as he explained in a devilish manner, “Leave your robe?”  
  
She dropped her jaw in surprise while her lips curled into a smile.  
  
They shared an infectious laugh as he loosened the belt a little more so when she stood up, her arms slid out of the sleeves and pulled away from her body, relieving to his eyes her tight and fit tanned back, ass and legs.  
  
His exhausted member twitched as his eyes drank up her beauty while she walked back to the bathroom.  
  
She returned less than a minute later and took a warm damp washcloth and delicately cleaned him. After taking about a minute to make sure he was completely clean, she dropped the damped cloth on her discarded bathrobe then quickly applied a little more lotion in her hand and gently worked it into his skin, not wanting to defeat the purpose of the first application from a second cleaning.  
  
Once she was done, she retook her seat next to him and the lithe brunette rested her head back on his shoulder happily sighed out, “I think I need to go back to bed. I got up too early and you wore me out—both of you wore me out—last night and in the shower.”  
  
He charmingly smiled and supportively answered, “Good idea and for the record, you two wore me out.”  
  
The pair went back into the side room to retrieve fresh sleepwear and quickly got dressed. They smiled to one another in a surprisingly innocent manner after the morning’s activity then laced their fingers together to hold hands as they left the room and bedroom.  
  
They reached the other bedroom to find Jade had snuggled back into her bed after putting on another pair of silky sleeping shorts and loosely fit athletic shirt that looked like one of Freddie’s shirts.  
  
The darker haired brunette was still awake as she took in a sharp, but approving breath with Tori snuggling up to spoon behind Jade while Freddie took the other side of the bed, the pale teen snuggling her head into the side of Freddie’s neck while he draped his arm over the pale girl and rested her hand on Tori’s hip to hold both his girls close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow, but no promises.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life got in the way again for posting sooner, but at least you get an early Christmas present if you really enjoy this story.

Chapter 11  
  
Several hours later, Jade sat up between the brunette pair and stretched her arms above her head, slightly lifting her magnificent assets under the athletic shirt she had stolen from Freddie’s luggage. After stretching out her arm, neck and shoulder muscles, she dropped her hands into her lap and wore a content smile feeling recharged from her earlier morning activities with her girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
She turned her head to either side to see the other two of their trio slightly stirring from their peaceful sleep since she pulled away from their loving embrace. She rubbed a hand up on Tori’s right thigh and Freddie’s left thigh as they each were resting on their sides and facing towards one another after she sat up. She wickedly smiled while she softly mocked, “Rise and shine. This is our last day and we need to enjoy it… and not just in bed.”  
  
Tori groggily sat up with a slight groan and a bit of bed-hair falling in her face. She yawned then lifted her arms above her head and let out a cute mew from the pleasant sensation of her muscles stretching.  
  
Jade smirked and eyed at the brunette’s chest as the shirt stretched against her lovely mounds and nipples poked under the material. She had caught Tori looking at her chest a few times over the years, which is to be expected since she did have an impressive rack, so she thought it was only fair to take in the lovely sight with her eyes.  
  
The brunette muttered, “Okay, I’m up, I’m up.”  
  
Jade turned and patted Freddie a little harder on his thigh, finally rousing the young man. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes then lovingly smiled to the pale teen. He wrapped his arm around her lower back to rest his hand on her opposite hip to him and gently pulled her close to place a kiss on her cheek. “Morning Jade.”  
  
She bowed her head to rest her forehead on his right temple and nearly blushed from the sweet affection. She had loved it when Beck would give it to her, loved it when Tori did the same and now she relished his playful affection—and the underlining strength he possessed was a pretty big turn on for her too. She reached up with her right hand and rested it on his left shoulder to complete the partial hug.  
  
Tori scooted a fraction of an inch closer to Jade to rest the side of her head on the pale girl’s shoulder, trap Freddie’s right arm between them and let her right hand palm over Jade’s abdomen.  
  
The trio remained peacefully in place for just a little while until a small growl emanated from Jade’s stomach.  
  
The three shared a soft laugh even Jade through her mild embarrassment. She quickly covered with an air of casualness to her voice, “I need something to eat. That breakfast is gone after the shower and the last few hours.” She turned to curiously look to Tori and asked, “Has it been hours?”  
  
Tori looked over her right shoulder to see Jade’s phone resting on the nightstand then twisted in place to pick it up to check the time. She twisted back in place to while holding the pear shaped device in her hands and looked at the time with an adorable expression of the tip of her tongue sticking out the right side of her mouth. She answered then dropped her hands in her lap, “Yeah, it’s just after ten.”  
  
Freddie quickly offered with his devilishly charming smile, “Then I will get us something to eat.”  
  
He regretfully pulled away from the girls and slipped out of the left side of the bed to head for the kitchen.  


* * *

  
The three enjoyed a small brunch as they cuddled with each other on the couch to watch a movie. Tori took a seat in the center of the couch while Jade snuggled up to her right. Tori was still surprised at times that despite how tough and rough Jade could be at times, she appreciated and needed the innocent affection and the about to be hit singer willing gave it to her. Freddie sat to Tori’s left and simply held her hand with their fingers interlaced while balancing eating with his other hand.  
  
Jade had suggested something a little more erotic for them to watch, but Freddie made it the point that he wanted to have a little more rest for tonight as it was clear the girls had something special planned for their final night in the suite. She looked to him with a teasing smirk, but relented at seeing the sensibility to his point.  
  
After finishing the movie, they finally separated themselves from one another and got dressed to head out for a few hours. The trio spent the first hour or so—perhaps more as they weren’t really keeping track of time—exploring the various sights of the city within walking distance of the hotel, under the careful eye of several trained bodyguards casually a few paces in front of them and trailing behind as Mason had an investment to protect. After traveling on foot long enough, they took the record company provided limo to various other attractions such as the Aquarium at the Silverton Hotel, M&M's World (where Tori could indulge in her sweet tooth) and the CBS Television City Research Center that appealed to all of three (Tori and Jade in front of the camera and Freddie’s interests behind it) to just name a few of the free attractions.  
  
All during that time, they happily went from one attraction to the other as carefree teenagers just enjoying themselves with Freddie taking various pictures with his digital camera that he had packed before leaving home to keep a visual record of the places he had been before heading back to L.A. for college. They avoided any real physical contact with one another to avoid the suggestion to anyone observing that any of them were together other than friends. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that hard as that was the norm for them before their declaration to one another of being more than just friends.  
  
On the way to and during their destinations, they were recognized, even Freddie, and stopped to take some pictures and sign a few autographs. Tori was still a little bashful, but Jade took it all in stride as some wanted to take some pictures with her and get an autograph as she was recognized as the performer’s constant companion over the last few months and equally talented.  
  
Eventually they decided to end their excursion and the girls wanted to do their shopping, in private, so the limo returned to the hotel to drop off Freddie. In the back of the limo, Freddie sat on the right side of the seat the three were sharing, ready to exit when the limo pulled up in front.  
  
Tori was seated between the muscular teen and her gorgeous girlfriend, so she could place a kiss on his left cheek then brightly smiled to him. She slipped the plastic card the size of a credit care into his hand and quickly commented as to reassure him, “We’ll be back soon.”  
  
He softly chuckled, “Girls, take all the time you need. I certainly understand the need for ‘girl time’. I’ll be fine.”  
  
Tori’s smile slightly wavered just millimeters, suddenly feeling jealous of his reference to his longtime with Carly and Sam. However before Freddie could notice, Jade leaned over past and in front to Tori, challengingly smirking while cocking her pierced eyebrow and answered in a low voice, “So you’re not going to be jealous that I’m going to have Tori all to myself for the next few hours ‘shopping’?”  
  
He answered with his own raised brow, bright and confident tone, “Absolutely I’m going to be jealous… of each of you… but girl time is very important.” He softly laughed and dispelled any potentially awkward feelings.  
  
Tori gave him another kiss on the cheek and Jade shook her head just before Freddie opened the door and slipped out of the limo.  


* * *

  
After a short elevator ride up to the suite, Freddie lazily strolled inside and made his way to the couch, his mind for some reason lingering on the point he made to the girls that he understood the need for girl time, an allusion to the times where he gave Carly and Sam the space for their friendship.  
  
 pulling out his phone and was about to set it down on the coffee table before taking off his jacket, but he paused as his mind suddenly drifted to the revelation from the girls where one of his best friends—and ex—was currently located after taking off without a word.  
  
He stared down his contact list displaying on his PearPhone and thumbed through for a number.  
  
 _Los Angeles…_  
  
The soft ring of Sam’s PearPhone on her nightstand reverberated throughout the bedroom on the lazy Sunday afternoon for the two occupants that shared the room.  
  
Cat’s barely registered the faint sound across the room due to the increasing pleasure flooding her brain as her blonde roommate kneeled between her spread legs and delicately kissed and licked her inner thighs and outer lips while the redhead lazily reclined on her bed, partially propped up with her pink pillows. The top of her pink lacy camisole was pulled down to expose her perky A-cup breasts, Sam’s a light skinned hand palming over it to gently massage the small mound of flesh, and her pajama bottoms and panties tossed somewhere on the floor.  
  
A few more rings finally pierced the redhead increasingly clouded mind and she softly uttered, “Sa—Sam, your phone is ringing.”  
  
The former juvenile delinquent pulled her mouth away just a hairs breath from the redhead’s slick sex and looked up to meet her roommate’s semi-innocent brown eyes. She growled out, “Ignore it. Let it go to voicemail.”  
  
Sam dipped her head back down, not waiting her adorable roommate to answer and took a long, broad lick across one of the petite girl’s inner lips.  
  
Cat to lull her head back on the pillow and uttered loudly from the pleasurable tremor traveling up her spine, “’kay, ‘kay!”  
  
She placed a hand over Sam’s hand that was gently mauling the perky right breast, urging her more dominate friend on in pleasuring the small mound of flesh. Sam eagerly complied by catching the puffy nipple and gently coaxing it to hardness with gentle pulls and rolls between her digits.  
  
The mousy redhead softly bit into her bottom lip and softly mewed out, appreciating the attentiveness of the usually abrasive girl.  
  
Sam slipped her right arm under Cat’s thigh and brought her hand around to rest just above Cat’s neatly trimmed patch of natural brown hair. She moved her thumb lower and carefully pulled back the smaller teen’s hood to expose the small love button starting to peak out just as her tongue started moving deeper into Cat’s sweet folds.  
  
The blonde gently let the tip of her tongue swipe over the edge of the bundle of nerves and the reaction was immediate with Cat letting out a tiny, but high pitch whine.  
  
Cat’s eyes shot open and toes curled from feeling a new wave of pleasure from Sam’s slightly course tongue exploring where she had only allowed her own fingers to occasionally slip over. She approvingly squeaked out, “Sam…”  
  
The tough girl let a self-satisfying smirk form on her face from getting such a reaction for the sometimes ditzy redhead, but still seeing that she’d have to be careful at Cat’s particular sensitivity in playing with her clit.  
  
Sam decided to retreat from the sensitive bundle of nerves and started tracing various random letters (some actually from the Italian and Spanish alphabets) over the girl’s nether lips with the tip of her tongue, wanting to tease more of Cat’s sweet juices from her love hole. The gentle tongue touch did the trick as Cat’s sex slowly released some more of her sweet honey, preparing to accept something Sam was not equipped to give her.  
  
It was of now importance to Sam as she pushed her tongue into Cat’s slit and took a wide lick to gather the redhead’s increasingly released nectar to get a good taste as she always had a considerable appetite when it came to food and this wasn’t much different. She smiled against Cat’s love mound from the sweet taste and quickly started lapping and darting her tongue in and out of the smaller girl.  
  
Cat started mewing and whimpering louder, rolling her hand back and forth on the pillow and tightening her grip over Sam’s hand on her breast. “Sam, Sam…”  
  
The blonde smiled against Cat’s lower lips as she was practically tongue fucking the withering girl, pleased she was so easily working up the semi-innocent girl.  
  
Working Cat up was exactly what the tough girl from Seattle was doing to her. Cat’s face and upper chest was beginning to flush and tiny beads of sweat started forming on her forehead along with her shortening breath. The familiar tightening tension in her lower abdomen quickly grew as it always did when she occasionally in her most private moments in the shower allowed her hand to dip lower to relieve the sexual tension she felt if she met a cute boy, but nothing would ever come of it.  
  
However, this was much stronger and even her hazed over mind could register that when the tension would inevitable snap, she would be overwhelmed with the pleasure Sam was affectionately giving her.  
  
Sam felt the smaller girl’s thighs begin to tremble against her shoulders and her pelvis not only become in sync with Sam’s tongue stabbing, but bucking faster in demanding she keep up. Cat was on the edge and Sam had ever intention of pushing her over it.  
  
She let her thumb start brushing small circles over Cat’s clit while she turned her lips to lightly sucking and kissing them.  
  
Cat closed her eyes tightly and buck against Sam’s face just as she began squeaking out, “Sam, I’m… Sam I’m going to…”  
  
Sam pulled her mouth off the honey pot for the briefest of seconds and whispered, “That’s it baby girl, cum for mama… cum for mama.”  
  
The blonde immediately set to work on licking, sucking and slurping on Cat’s tight opening, determined to finish off the sweet girl.  
  
Cat let out a tiny sob then squealed out as the knot in her stomach snapped and the wave of pleasure started filling ever nook and cranny of her body. Her hips bucked up, driving her pelvis into Sam’s tortuously pleasurable tongue and the rest of her muscles trembled. The girl would have testified later that she could see rainbows dancing across her vision.  
  
Sam rapidly licked the slightly throbbing lips to keep Cat on her high as long as possible and to devour up the inspiring singer’s leaking honey. Her efforts paid off with Cat’s mind being flooded with a second, though smaller wave of pleasure.  
  
The wave only took seconds to pass and once it did, it took along with it almost all of Cat’s energy. She slumped back into her bed, a pleasantly delirious smile forming on her face.  
  
The blonde continued to delicately lap away at Cat, but avoiding really stimulating her as she had learned the hard way early on that Cat needed time to cool down or the over stimulation could be quite painful to her. Sam eventually pulled her mouth away after giving her roommate a proper cleaning, partly out of consideration, partly out of not missing out on one drop of the sweet release.  
  
Sam crawled up next to the exhausted former Hollywood Arts student and Cat immediately snuggled up to her tough friend and rested her head on one of Sam’s soft flesh pillows while a hand palmed over the other one through the thin tank top.  
  
The tough blonde in turn affectionately rubbed her hand up and down Cat’s upper arm, this being the time that she didn’t mind the affection of the fellow babysitter.  
  
After several minutes of Cat enjoying her afterglow, the redhead softly muttered as she felt sleep overtake her for a quick catnap, “Your phone stopped ringing.”  
  
The girl from Seattle snorted out a dismissive breath and muttered with a smile lighting up her face, “I’ll call them back later—if I feel like it.”  
  
 _Back in Las Vegas…_  
  
Freddie shook his head at hearing Sam’s voicemail. He felt an odd feeling hearing her voice again after missing it over the summer. He debated whether or not to leave a message, but decided to press the end call button. He placed the pear shaped phone on the coffee table and decided that he’d just wait to see her in person and deal with all the emotional turmoil in their inevitable next meeting. He turned back to watch the television and tried to just let his mind settle on that plan, however his mind and heart wouldn’t let it go. The pair drifted with his thoughts and feelings of Sam starting her life fresh in L.A. without so much a second thought about him. He morbidly contemplated how their first meeting would play out and how they would function living in the same city and connected through Cat, Tori and Jade’s friendship.  
  
The peace he had felt over the last two days suddenly left him as he somewhat dreaded going back to Los Angeles.  
  
 _In another part of Las Vegas…_  
  
…Jade patiently waited in a chair, lazily flipping through pages of some pop culture magazine while Tori was behind the curtain of the dressing room. The pale inspiring singer/screenwriter/actress had finished her shopping and trying on things and now was waiting for Tori to finish on her picked items.  
  
She had been tempted to sneak into the dressing room to see what the sweet, ‘innocent’ girl had chosen and perhaps to have a little fun, but Tori had respected her in keeping her item secrets and they couldn’t risk getting caught and ruining Tori’s ‘good girl’ reputation at the start of her career.  
  
Tori softly called out from behind the curtain, “Jade?”  
  
Jade looked up from her magazine and lazily answered, “Yeah?”  
  
“Are you alone out there?”  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“I just didn’t want anyone to overhear us.”  
  
Jade knotted her brow and asked, “No, I’m the only one out here. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing it’s just…”  
  
“What?”  
  
Tori answered beyond the curtain with a slightly giddy tone, “I’m shopping for lingerie to wear for my girlfriend and boyfriend tonight. It’s kind of surreal.”  
  
A sudden worrying tension formed in Jade’s lower gut and she forced a calmness to her voice, “But, it’s still a good thing, right?”  
  
The curtain slightly opened so the singer could poke her head out and hold the material just under her chin and look at her nervous friend. “I love you Jade.”  
  
Jade leaned her head to her right shoulder and answered, “Freddie told me he believed that—that you were in love with me and he’d have to catch up for you. He seems to understand what we have, maybe even better than we do. He offered to walk away so he wouldn’t mess us up—what we have.”  
  
Tori turned it on her and countered, “Do you believe I love you? Do you believe him?”  
  
The gothically described girl bowed her head to look at the floor and reluctantly admitted, still trying to wrap her mind around openly, at least to themselves, of being together as a couple instead of just friends with benefits and the concept of such a guy after her experience with Beck and others, “Yes… I know you love me, especially after all the Hell I put you through and you still cared about me and he let go of Carly—the love of his life that he nearly died for—just to make sure she was sure of her feelings and happy and he says he’d want to do the same for us. He’s real self-sacrificing. I don’t think I could ask for anyone better than that—least long two people that care about me.”  
  
Tori responded with a reluctant and downtrodden expression, “But a secret one…” She shook her head to look at the curtain and disregarded that for the time being to focus on Jade. She looked back up and answered with a sadden laced voice, “I don’t know if I can deal with the idea that you’re somehow second best to me—to us—since we can’t be open about it like Freddie and I can be in our relationship. Being the ‘dirty little secret’ isn’t funny to me.”  
  
Jade slightly frowned at bringing up the fact that her ‘joke’ was being taken so seriously by Tori until the brunette’s face brightened up as if an idea hit her, “We could be the public couple and Freddie could be our mutual friend. It would be more believable if he’s not going to room with us. Maybe Freddie would accept that since he’s so supportive of us?”  
  
Jade felt touched, she really did and a piece of her wanted to jump at the suggestion—to partially prove that she wasn’t the outsider or third wheel to the Tori and Freddie relationship, but the more reasonable side of her answered, “I appreciate the sentiment Tori, I really do. You know from how I was public with Beck that I like to stake my claim, but… you can’t do that. This can’t just be about me. This has to be about us—all three of us and if I have to swallow my pride then I’ll do it. You can’t deal with the controversy of coming out of the closet since you are the safe alternative for a lot of kids and teenagers.”  
  
Tori slightly bowed her head and frown, not having really thinking on the ramifications of realizing that she was at least bisexual. “But—“  
  
Jade impatiently interrupted, “Tori, I’m just going to have to suck it up and deal with any irrational feelings of inadequacy that might occur just because I can’t publicly be with you and Freddie.”  
  
The half-Latino singer nodded, but a determined expression appeared on her face that Jade knew in an instant meant she might have a verbal sparring match with Tori in the next moment. “Okay, but it you ever start feeling that way—feeling that you’re not as important to me and Freddie—you tell us and I will go public with it and just deal with all the chizz that could happen. The people that I love are more important than my career. This isn’t up for debate. It’s simply how it’s going to be and if I think you’re just trying to hide it from me, I’ll go public over that too.”  
  
Jade blinked at seeing and hearing such determination from Tori and felt a rush of reluctantly admitted reassurance as was completely convinced of her one time frenemy’s words. She eventually formed words and stated, “Okay, we’ll do it your way and… thanks Tori…”  
  
Tori warmly smiled, somewhat embarrassing Jade, who quickly waved her hand towards Tori and softly demanded in order to cover some of her mortification, “Now get back in there and pick out something to turn me and Freddie on tonight.”  
  
The hot Latino singer smirked and pulled her head back to close the curtain in order to fulfill Jade’s demand.  
  
 _Back at the hotel about half an hour later…_  
  
…Freddie had remained in his place on the couch watching another movie when he glanced over towards the door at hearing it open. Tori entered the room first with Jade closing the door behind her. They returned with smiles on their faces and bags in their hands.  
  
Tori lifted the nondescript bag in her hand and gave him a playful smirk. “We did a little shopping—“  
  
Jade interrupted while catching up beside the brunette while holding her bag up, “—for our last night here.”  
  
“Oh?” A bashfully expression formed on Freddie’s face. “So that’s ah—really is the reason you wanted to go shopping. I wasn’t sure how much you were joking or being serious.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes and sexily pursed her lips. “I’m definitely serious. It’s our last night here and I intend to celebrate our relationship.”  
  
Freddie felt a rush of heat travel up his neck and cheeks, his body already anticipating what that sexy teen had in mind for the three of them tonight.  
  
Tori interrupted any other thoughts by sitting her bag next to the coffee table and taking a seat next to him. She eagerly asked, “What have you been up to?”  
  
His happy expression at seeing the girls slightly faded and glanced away. He casually answered with a shrug of his shoulder. “Oh you know, just watching a movie or two and just relaxing. I didn’t realize while driving around since graduation that I really didn’t just stop and relax. I guess I’ve really been wanting to avoid any peaceful thinking…”  
  
Tori that his evasive bashful manner was cute, but her concern overrode her relishing in his adorableness. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Jade dropped her bag by the end of the base of the L-shaped couch and took a step next to the sitting girl, “Yeah Freddie, spill.”  
  
He looked up to Jade’s penetrating blue eyes then blew out a breath. He glanced back and forth between the girls and answered in a tired voice, “I tried to give Sam a call, but she didn’t pick up. I wanted to… I don’t know what I wanted to do, but since I knew where she was at, I thought I could try to call her—no excuse for her not getting a signal and it going straight to voicemail. I never really gave her number a try after the first few times after she left… I guess I was too angry to keep trying after she was ignoring me.”  
  
Tori softly suggested, “You can talk to her when we get back to L.A.—if you want.”  
  
“Yeah, I want to…” He shared a quick glance between them again and saw supportive gazes from them. There was no judgment in their eyes and it was a new feeling to experience and felt safe to continue, “I’m mad that she just took off without letting me know or letting me know where she finally ended up, but we’re friends—I thought we were friends deep down and if not… I’ll have to be at least cordial with her since she’s Cat roommate and Cat’s your friend.”  
  
The brunette rested her right forearm on his left shoulder and nodded her head and hopefully commented, “Maybe you can patch things up? You were friends for so long—even cordial ex’s—so why not?”  
  
Jade quickly followed up, “Tori’s right. It may not have worked out exactly like you had wanted, but why not try more than just… settling to be ‘cordial’ for our sakes. I’m guessing that you’re just like Tori…” She glanced to the brunette while she finished, “…you don’t like giving up on people.”  
  
Tori gave her a supportive smile as he thought on their words, but more importantly their support for him and that meant more to him than any real helpfulness of their advice. He cracked a soft smile and answered, “Thanks—both of you.”  
  
The three fell into an odd silence, not quiet comfortable but not entirely awkward either. The girls could clearly see that Freddie was processing and struggling what his exact plans were going to be with how to deal with Sam.  
  
Jade decided to interrupt his potential embroiled in his unresolved feelings by pointing out, “I’m getting hungry.” She nodded her head over her shoulder. “Why don’t we go ahead for an early dinner then head to whatever show you want to go see?”  
  
Freddie was jarred out of his thoughts and quickly looked back and forth between the girls, seeing that Tori’s expression suggested that she liked the idea. He gave a longer gaze on Jade and quickly grasped what she was attempting. In all honesty, he appreciated the gesture as he really didn’t want to deal with emotional turmoil of the state of flux of his relationship with Sam.  
  
He got up from his seat and put on a smile to push away those feelings. “That sounds like a great idea.”  
  
Jade triumphantly smiled as she replied, “Good, I’ll just put our bags away in the dressing room and meet you two at the elevator.” She picked up her and Tori’s bag and nearly dashed towards the bedroom before either could comment.  
  
The brunette pair looked to one another and shrugged with playful smile on each of their lips then started their way out the door.

* * *

The three sat to one side of a round table together, watching the magic performance with perhaps another hundred or so people in crowd of various levels and tables, enjoying their meals and drinks. Freddie was completely engrossed with the show and Tori looked nearly as entertained with such an innocent smile playing across her face.  
  
Jade idly shook her head, enjoying the show, but not to the extent as the other two. She leaned over and idly commented to Tori, “Far better than Robbie’s show.”  
  
The singer tore her gaze away from the magician about to make his assistant reappear and playfully whispered, “You weren’t there.”  
  
The darker dressed teen shrugged her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She flippantly remarked, “I didn’t have to be to know how bad Robbie’s magic show turned out.”  
  
Freddie slightly leaned forward and looked around the front of Tori to ask his other girlfriend, “Robbie did a magic show?”  
  
“Yes, for ‘Tinkle Aid’.”  
  
He cocked a confused eyebrow and quickly darted his eyes between the lovely creatures. “Tinkle Aid?”  
  
Jade answered in mild disgust as she turned her attention back to the show, “You don’t want to know.”  
  
He nodded in agreement, but stored away the incident to ask about later as it seemed that the incident could be a funny story. He looked back to the performers and just continued to enjoy the show. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy and content—even graduation seemed to have been on a sour note, the thing that should have been the happiest time of his high school life.  
  
He subconsciously moved his hand under the table and slipped it into Tori’s hand. She turned and gave him a bashful smile that he quickly returned. He leaned over and whispered something into the singer’s ear. Her smile brightened and she quickly nodded her head when she met his eyes.  
  
She looked back to the show while she moved her other hand off the top of the table, away from her drink then slip under the table. She moved over Jade’s jean covered thigh and the hopeful singer/actress thought for a moment that the brunette was copping a feel, but Jade turned her head and raised a curious eyebrow when she felt Tori’s hand slip over then held her left hand with lacing her fingers.  
  
Tori smiled and gave a gentle squeeze of the hand then looked back to the magic show as if she did was completely out of the ordinary.  
  
Jade continued to stare at Tori for a handful of seconds than to Freddie, who simply gave her a wink then turned his full attention back to the show. She seemed lost for a moment as to how to react then relaxed and turned back to the show when she realized that they had fallen in step into a naturally relaxed state of each other’s presence in public despite it being a secret. She felt the dawning of her realizing that this was their normalcy, the same way she had with Beck during their good times and she started relishing it now, letting a knowing smile form on her face. She was happy and at peace with not one, but two wonderful people in her eyes.

* * *

Several hours later after the magic show wrapped up and seeing Celine Dion perform (and Jade making a joke that she could see the hair extensions, drawing an eye roll from Freddie), the limo pulled right up front to the well lit hotel as night had settled over the city hours ago and Freddie was the first to slip out of the vehicle then turned to help Jade then Tori step out. The three casually made their way through the hotel lobby and towards the private elevator for the girls’ suite.  
  
Once the three were safely in the private elevator, Freddie was free to loop his arm with Tori and hold Jade’s hand with laced fingers. He passed each of them a loving smile and they easily returned it, even Jade.  
  
The elevator ding once it reached their follow sometime around a minute later and Jade was the first one out, dragging Freddie with her which of course dragged Tori at the end of the chain with her arm looped around his muscular arm.  
  
Jade pulled out her card and quickly fiddled with the electronic card lock, eager to get inside with the pair. She eventually made it open after shoving the card in the third time, but this time correctly then slipped inside with Tori and Freddie right on her heels.  
  
The door immediately shut behind them and Jade turned on them and cupped each by the back of each of their heads. They traded kisses with one another until Jade pulled away and softly tugged on Tori’s wrist. Freddie and Tori looked at her with mild shock and confusion as Jade pulled the half-Latino along with her. She motioned her head over her shoulder and to the direction of the bedroom she was pulling Tori along with her. “Get comfortable on the bed. We’ll be back in just a little bit.”  
  
Tori opened her eyes wide with a somewhat bashful smile then eagerly went along with her girlfriend.  
  
Freddie softly shook his head and pulled his jacket off and draped over the backrest of the couch as he heard Tori’s retreating voice whisper, “Someone’s eager…”

* * *

After a torturous amount of time, which was really only in the neighborhood of ten minutes, Freddie felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he sat on the edge of the bed facing towards the bathroom in the bedroom that the three had made love with each other multiple times. He had taken off all his outer clothes and sat there in one of his many athletic shirts and boxers, clearly prepared to easily ditch his remaining clothing at the right time.  
  
He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was about to make love again to two gorgeous young ladies—two beautiful girls that were both his girlfriends. The idea was insane, but most of his life was insane, so why shouldn’t his love life be any less so? If circumstances had been a little different, how unbelievable would it have been if he was sitting on the bed waiting for Carly and Sam to step out planning to celebrate the realization that they all loved each other and wanted to be together as one?  
  
His deeper train of thought was interrupted when Tori stepped out from around the corner of the doorway to the bathroom/dressing room with a nervous smile.  
  
His eyes opened wide and jaw slacked at seeing the girl-next-door. She wore a black babydoll piece of lingerie, the lacy mesh halter cups that gently covered and needlessly held up her supple and hefty handful of B cup breasts. Under the delicate lace that reached just past her hips, he could see a matching black G-string through the eye catching side slit.  
  
It was quite the sexy look for the girl that to the rest of the world was sweet and innocent.  
  
She smiled as she strolled to him then rested her hands on his shoulders while his hands naturally reached out and cupped the side of her hips. She teased, “How do I look? Do I look sexy for you?”  
  
He muttered out without the words filtering through his brain first, “You look as sexy as Heaven.”  
  
She cocked an eyebrow and playfully questioned, “Heaven? You don’t mean Hell?”  
  
He lifted his chin and kissed up to the side of her neck, causing the brunette to close her eyes and breathe out a sigh. He whispered against her bronzed skin, “You’re a goddess… you have to be from somewhere in the heavens.”  
  
She dipped her head down and slightly to her right to have her soft lips meet his affectionate lips. They shared soft and surprisingly innocent kisses, as if they were taking their first steps towards intimacy as a new couple.  
  
The sound of Jade clearing her throat behind the sexily clad teen caused Tori to break the kiss and pivot on her right heel to turn towards Jade.  
  
Jade stepped into their view, free of her highlights and facial jewelry. She wore a white satin halter tie neckline chemise that gathered at her bodice and reached to just above her mid-thigh. It was simple and sweet and Freddie couldn’t help but think he was looking at an angel. Tori had the exact same thought and felt a warmth in her chest at getting to see Jade dropping her shields and letting her sweetness shine.  
  
Tori giddily smiled and whispered to her boyfriend, “And there is another heavenly sight.”  
  
“She certainly is…”  
  
She raised her ringless brow and teased, “Surprised with my choice?”  
  
The musician reluctantly pulled away from Freddie’s grasp and nearly glided over to the curvier teen. “In a way… a beautiful way…” Tori rested her hands on Jade’s bare shoulders and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck. Jade’s eyes closed from the delicate kisses up her neck until Tori reached her ear and whispered, “I love it. You really are our angel aren’t you?”  
  
Jade smirked and wanted to make a comment that she could still be a devil despite Freddie’s reassurance from yesterday, but that thought was side tracked with Tori sliding her hands down off her shoulders to palm over the satin material to feel the plump, soft mound of her chest.  
  
Jade softly mewed out, leaning her head to the side and Tori quickly took advantage of the movement and kissed the other side of the gothic girl’s neck than she originally started teasing. Jade smiled in appreciation and in turn slid her hands under the lacy hem to palm over the smooth tanned skin of the side of her abdomen.  
  
The brunette kissed and nibbled against the skin, taking considerable pleasure kissing the pulse point.  
  
Jade sighed out and softly moan from Tori’s delicate lips, but she soon turned the tables when she focused over the singer’s shoulder. She turned the brunette in place, pulling the lips away from her neck, to face Freddie who had walked up behind the half-Latino. The former technical producer instantly dipped his head down to place kisses on her upper chest then downward to her cleavage.  
  
Tori sighed out from his delicate kisses that were soon joined by Jade’s lips against her neck and shoulder and her fingers dancing around her bellybutton.  
  
Freddie’s fingers slipped over the edge of the lacy right mesh cup and delicately pulled it to the side to reveal the tan, perky and plump solid B-cup tit and hardening nipple. He nearly swallowed the nipple and areola, trying to take as much of the fleshy orb into his mouth to suck on.  
  
She dropped her head back on Jade’s shoulder just as the paler girl pulled the left cup to the side then palmed over the naked flesh. Tori wasn’t as large as Jade of course, but had a nice solid handful of bosom perfectly proportioned to her and enjoyable to tease and play with. She cautiously pinched and pulled on the little lightly brown nub to coax it into hardness.  
  
Tori clenched her eyes shut and softly whined as she laced her fingers through Freddie’s hair, “Jade… Freddie… more…”  
  
Freddie pulled his mouth away from the perky mound of flesh, leaving her nipple and the surrounding skin covered in his saliva, warming the nub and the surrounding breast. He knelt down in front of her and ran his hands up the sides of her legs, sending a shiver through her in time with Jade taking over to massage and play with the brunette’s other bosom.  
  
His hands stopped at her hips under the hem of the babydoll then looped his fingers under the strings to the G-String and delicately pulled the stings down to take the garment down her shapely legs.  
  
He saw a beautiful sight of her being clean shaven, her outer lips just beginning to part and the first hint of her wetness starting to glisten over her sex. He looked up at her and whispered, “You’re beautiful Tori.”  
  
She bashfully looked down at him and to his eyes, she looked adorable. Jade whispered into her ear, “You certainly are.” She gave her a gentle pinch of her nipples then continued to kiss on the singer’s neck.  
  
Freddie stuck his tongue out, letting the tip start at the bottom of the crevice and slowly licked his way up towards her hood.  
  
She shuddered from the pleasure as Jade joined in on kissing the other side of Tori’s exposed neck when the brunette rolled her head back to her other shoulder.  
  
He gave another slow lick but starting on her left outer lip then quickly followed by one on the other lip. He continued this alteration, drawing out more of her nectar onto his tongue and her lips parting to show him her inner lips. He continued to slowly tease each one until her delicate flower blossomed.  
  
He pulled back enough and looked up to Tori. Her eyes were closed and relaxing against Jade’s neck kisses and breast massage. He whispered up again to reassure her, “You’re beautiful Tori.”  
  
Her cheeks blush deepened to his words just before he dipped his tongue into her folds and licked up and down between her lips, determined to drive as deep as he could manage with his talented tongue. He’d take a few swipes across her lips in the shapes of a few letters then give her a quick tongue fuck then trace a few more letters. He continued this alternating oral until he went through the English and Spanish alphabets and went through the numbers zero through nine and a few mathematical equations.  
  
Tori’s knees began to wobble, unable to hold out on the double pleasure setting her skin and nerves on fire.  
  
Freddie slipped his arms between the singer’s legs, bringing one over his shoulder then the next leg as he palmed over her lower back. The action caught the lithe brunette by surprise in him completely supporting her weight, a blatant showing off of his strength, while Jade was behind her to steady her. The pale girl wrapped arms in front to crisscross over Tori’s chest to hold a breast in the opposite hand and tweaked the light brown peaks.  
  
She softly uttered, partially slipping into Spanish, “Freddie… Jade… ¡Dios mío! Estoy casi...”  
  
Her words drove the muscular teen on and he began to rapidly flick his tongue across her lips before trailing up to lick around her clit.  
  
Tori mewed out a series of soft whines and her breathing was rapidly reaching the point of her hyperventilating. Freddie realized what he was doing to the lovely teen and knew he had to finish her off before she had a heart attack.  
  
Jade had come to the same conclusion and had a different approach to getting Tori to surrender to the oncoming wave. A wicked, yet loving smile slipped on Jade face as she urged with more aggressive squeezing of her breasts, “Cum for us Tori… give him your release and let him drink in your soul…”  
  
The pale girl’s words pushed her over and she wailed out, “FREDDIIEEE! JADDDEEEE!”  
  
Tori bucked her pelvis against Freddie’s face while her legs hanging off his shoulders randomly twitched and heels hit his back and toes rapidly curled. She shuddered against them a few seconds then slumped against Jade, her bosom serving as a pillow for her back.  
  
Freddie delicately took one leg off his shoulder at a time, allowing Jade to keep her steady on wobbly feet. She thankfully smiled to the pair as each took and arm and walked Tori to the bed then helped lay her across it. Jade crawled up gently straddled her pelvis so they could continue to trade soft, intimate kisses.  
  
Tori surrendered to the kissing and let Jade take the lead, wiped out from the pair’s loving acts. Jade pushed open Tori’s lips with her tongue and started exploring the familiar territory as she deepened the kiss. They traded the open mouth kisses in their own little world for around a minute to help settle Tori before Jade pulled her mouth away to look the brunette straight in the eyes. She hovered over the satisfied brunette and whispered in a devious tone, “I want a taste of you too…”  
  
The hot Latino barely gave a nod before Jade started her trail down. She paused for a few moments to kiss her cleavage and take a few tongue swipes around the curvature of her left breast. She made a few lazy licks on the underside of the perky flesh until she traveled back up to take the still hard bud between her lips to take a few suckles.  
  
Tori tossed and turned her head against the sheet, mewing and sighing.  
  
Jade settled to lean over the edge of the bed and settling her feet on the softly carpeted floor, enjoying the sensation on her bare feet as well as Tori’s delicate skin under her brushing hands. She dipped her head and took a broad swipe with her tongue, cleaning up the excess release that Freddie hadn’t entirely cleaned off.  
  
Freddie crawled up onto the bed and hovered over to the side of Jade as the dark headed teen began her work of eating Tori out. He brought his lips to the side of her right ear and whispered, “Can I have a taste of you while you’re busy?”  
  
Jade broke her mouth away from Tori’s dripping sex and glanced over her shoulder. She wickedly smiled and answered in a husky breath, “Absolutely.”  
  
He crawled away and knelt on the floor between Jade’s slightly parted legs. He lifted up the hem of the chemise to reveal her plump little ass bisected by the white thong. He affectionately palmed over the supple flesh to massage them and enjoy the feel of them in his hands before he slipped his fingers into the waistband of the thong and pulling it away from her skin. He gently pulled the matching white thong over her creamy colored ass and down her legs.  
  
He took a moment to look at her dew coated flower and sniffed her sweat aroma then took a delicate lick of her folds. He started his deliberate tongue swipes to get her to blossom as he did with Tori.  
  
Jade bucked back against his face to get his attention which he understood. He pulled away with a questioning expression just as she looked slightly over her shoulder to meet his eyes and whispered with a sultry voice, “Higher, please?”  
  
He smirked and flicked his brow up before he parted her ass cheeks just a little further apart to reveal her clenched rosebud then without hesitation stuck his tongue out for the tip of it to graze it. He only tasted her body wash and her natural taste and wasn’t repulsed by rimming his angel. She wiggled back against him, showing her appreciation for his effort. After thoroughly teasing it and wetting it, he trailed back down and started his tongue lashing against the pink petals. He repeated his alphabet trick again, but then changed it up by spelling out words and phrases such as how much he had fallen for her and Tori and how much she appreciated her already.  
  
Jade had lost all semblances to a concentrated plan of attack with her tongue and just randomly swiped her tongue against Tori’s folds as her mind became clouded with pleasure from Freddie’s tongue making love to her opening.  
  
Tori wasn’t complaining as the randomness of Jade’s tongue as figuratively keeping the brunette on her toes, which were curling in time with her increasing heartbeat.  
  
Soon Jade was grunting into Tori’s folds, the sounds reverberating through her lips and the hot breath against her being the last little bit to push Tori off the ledge of her passion a second time, “I’m going to—ag—JADE!”  
  
Tori bucked hard against her girlfriend’s assaulting mouth and threw her head back against the mattress. She let out a sob while her fingers gripped tightly into the pale angel’s locks to hold her in place against her crotch, “Oh jank, jank JANK!”  
  
The natural sun kissed girl’s cries of bliss drove Freddie on as he picked up his pace of making love with his mouth to Jade’s sweet opening. Only a few moments later from the former web producer tonguing, Jade’s own wave a pleasure crashed into her, causing her to pull her mouth away from Tori’s slick sex to scream out, “Oh fuck Freddie! You magnificent bastard!” She bucked against his face while she rode out the crest, smearing her honey across his lips and nose.  
  
Jade’s knees gave out of her and she was about to sink to the floor, but Freddie’s hands caught her by the hips and slithered a hand around to her abdomen. She lifted herself up and rested her back against Freddie’s muscular chest then quickly wrapped her arm back around his neck to turn his face for a crashing of their lips.  
  
She moaned while deepened the kiss, enjoying her own sweet taste on his lips, the lingering taste of Tori on both their lips and his arousal pressed between her supple ass cheeks, gently grinding against her.  
  
He groaned in response to the stimulation of the gentle friction of his boxers and the hem of her chemise against him. He reached up and cupped her beautiful bosom through the material.  
  
Jade’s moan turned into a low rumble from his gentle caress through the satin.  
  
He ground against her a few times in time with his massaging of her breast before he had to pull away from her before the feeling would become too overwhelming. He quickly walked around the bed and took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs on the other side of the bed. His rock hard member was obscenely tenting in his boxers. He rushed to pull them down to reveal his nearly seven inches of manhood, freeing it from the painful confines of fabric.  
  
Jade was disappointed for an instant that he had pulled away from her, but once she saw the relieved expression on his face, she understood and lazily strolled to him.  
  
He wrapped his hand around the throbbing meat and with a little of his pre-essence starting to dribble out of his eye, he gave himself a few relieving strokes. After making his two beautiful girls cum, hearing Tori cum for a second time and grinding against Jade’s beautiful ass, he was surprised he didn’t release into his boxers.  
  
Jade knelt in front of him and parted his legs before prying his hand off of his shaft and taking over the gently stroking.  
She parted her supple pink lips and wrapped them around his bulbous head. She gently sucked, hollowing out her cheeks and drawing out some of his precum.  
  
He groaned out in appreciation just as she started steadily bobbing her head while sucking on his head on the upstroke. She moaned against the fleshy steel, one for the exquisite feel of it in her mouth and his sweet precum leaking into her mouth like a sieve. She was getting sweet then salty in the next few minutes at her pace.  
  
Tori had recovered enough from her back-to-back orgasms and slipped off the bed to sneak around and kneel behind Jade. She brushed the nearly black locks over to one shoulder to expose her neck and her other bare shoulder. She slipped her hands around and palmed over the bountiful breasts, gently testing their weight and squeezing them while softly starting to place a kiss on her neck and shoulder whenever the pale girl’s head rose on the up motion.  
  
Jade moaned louder around his shaft from Tori’s delicate and loving touch.  
  
He threw his head back and laced his fingers through each of the girls’ hair. He groaned out, “Oh shit girls… you’re… God you two are beautiful… if this really is a dream, don’t let me wake up.”  
  
Jade pulled her mouth away from the throbbing meat and huffed out against his angry nearly purple head, “If this is a dream, we’re finding you and picking up right where we left off when we wake up.”  
  
She took him back into her mouth just as Tori whispered out in utterance, “Absolutely…”  
  
She increased her bobbing and lapping of the underside of his rod, pushing him further into popping into her mouth. He started grunting and lifting his ass off the chair to push further into her mouth. He soon started to flex and twitch in her mouth along with his thighs starting to tremble, letting her know he was close. As much as she wanted to properly taste him, she needed to wait as they had a long night ahead of them and he couldn’t recover as quickly as they.  
  
She pulled her mouth off and gripped his base to help him hold back.  
  
He groaned in mild frustration, “Damn Jade…”  
  
She apologetically whispered, “Sorry… I just want a little more fun.”  
  
He reached out and lovingly rubbed over her hand resting on his thigh. “It’s okay…”  
  
She let him take a few calming breaths and looked at his rod standing up in an obscene manner, covered with her saliva slowing dripping from the head to his base, over her fingers and onto his heavy balls. She wanted him inside her, but she wanted a little more fun first…  
  
She reached behind her neck to lift it from behind and over her head, letting the material drop and Tori helping pull the satin cloth down to reveal her creamy colored and mouth watering orbs. She cupped underneath them and slightly pulled them apart for the second it took to scoot forward and wrap them around his slick manhood. Tori’s hands joined Jade’s hands, lacing their fingers together to hold the globes; the two-thirds shared a quick smile before the pair used the busty gothic girl’s rack to slowly pump his shaft.  
  
He let out a considerable groan and let his head roll back against the top of the backrest of the chair.  
  
Tori softly giggled into Jade’s ear, referencing yesterday when she had used the banana on her, “This is fun on this end too…”  
  
Jade whispered back through her gritted teeth, “Damn right it is… you should let him try on you sometime. You’ll love it.”  
  
The brunette bashfully retorted, “I’m not as… equipped as you.”  
  
“But just as beautiful… you’re ample enough to still try for the fun—damn, you don’t know how good it feels with this magnificent meat between them. Almost as good as him inside.”  
  
Since he was already so close from her mouth, her few strokes before and during the girls secret conversation had him near the brink. He let out a low rumbled groan then whispered, “Girls… I’m almost there…”  
  
Tori stopped Jade’s pumping and asked in a surprisingly bashful manner, “Freddie, can you hold out for us… I want… I just—we—just want you inside us and nothing between us…”  
  
He nodded his head and answered, “Okay… of course, but… which beautiful celestial beauty will I make love with first?”  
  
Jade playful rolled her eyes as she pulled away from him and let his rod fall against his rock hard abdomen. “We flipped a coin and Tori won.”  
  
He chuckled, “A coin toss?”  
  
The whitely dressed teen joined in his laughter, “Yeah… I though of best two out of three on rock, paper, scissors though—“  
  
“I told her it wasn’t fair because I knew she couldn’t help but subconsciously pick scissors…”  
  
He softly shook his head at seeing how the former frenemies could easily tease one another now. He breathed out, “Let me cool off a bit… I think you two girls can have some fun.”  
  
The girls shared another laugh before turning their faces to one another and Jade kissed over her shoulder to lock lips with the feisty half-Latino.  
  
They traded kiss after kiss for several seconds until Tori stood up and pulled the busty girl up with her. They girls turned to one another and continued their gentle makeout session and would have continued it if Jade hadn’t took a step back and let the chemise to drop to the floor, revealing her nude form.  
  
Tori had to take a moment to look at the girl that had been both devil and angel to her standing in front of her. She started with her intense blue eyes, down her exquisite shaped nose to her pink plump lips, down her porcelain skin swan neck then soft heavenly breasts and her curve waist before her hips slightly flaring out then down her tone legs. She was a vision to Tori’s eyes and truly realized how much she was physically attracted to her one time frenemy.  
  
The appreciation session soon ended with Jade backing up and rested back across the bed and parted her legs. She lifted a hand and curled a finger to beck the brunette over to her.  
  
Tori slowly walked over, swinging her hips under the hem of her babydoll that was somehow still on her. She stopped between Jade’s knees hanging off the edge of the bed. She knelt down and looked at the smear honey and Freddie’s dried saliva on the delicate lips.  
  
Tori placed her butt of her hands on her upper inner thighs on either side of Jade’s opening and cautiously placed her thumbs on her swollen lips before slightly pulling them apart to shove her tongue inside. She didn’t want to waste any time having a taste of the mean girl and rapidly licked to get the juices flowing.  
  
Jade grabbed the crown of Tori’s head and knotted her fingers around her lovely brown locks with one hand while her other kneaded one of her breasts. She huskily whispered, “Holy shit Tori…”  
  
Freddie had to avert his eyes from the lovely sight of Tori making love with her mouth to Jade, the sight just too erotic for trying to ‘cool off’. He actually closed his eyes and thought of every ridiculous thing that happened over him in the last few years. It wasn’t good for his ego, but it got the job done of letting him back away from the precipice and of course he was having the last laugh in not only having one amazing girlfriend, but two that clearly cared for him and getting his life back to how his subconscious always thought was going to turn out.  
  
He threw out his feet to wiggle out of his boxers tangled with his ankles then got up to get behind Tori. He took her by the hips with one hand and dipped his fingers of the other hand inside her to gather some of her release. She moaned into Jade, who in turn let out a series of encouraging curses.  
  
He took Tori’s release he had gathered on his fingers and gripped himself, stroking a few times to make sure he was hard enough before he lined himself up with her by gripping the base of his shaft. He teased her opening with his crown then slowly pushed himself inside.  
  
Tori pulled her mouth away from Jade’s dripping mound and rolled her eyes backwards while he slowly penetrated her to the hilt.  
  
They groaned in unison, one from being filled so completely and the other from the surrounding warmth. He held himself in place for a few moments before starting a slow easing in and out of her that slightly picked up with each complete stroke.  
  
Tori clenched her eyes shut as she found it more and more difficult by the second to focus on the nectar giving love opening and give it the proper attention while Freddie drove his steel rod into her love channel and hitting different places to drive her further to her peak.  
  
After about dozen strokes that were becoming fairly quick, Tori gave up trying to pleasure Jade and gave into her primal side to shout and used words she rarely if ever used, “Fuck me Freddie, fuck me!”  
  
The words burrowed into Freddie’s eyes and he picked up his pace of pounding the Latino from behind that quickly turned into hammering her like a jackrabbit. The slapping sound of their skin colliding with one another filled the room and overshadowed the Tori’s shouts.  
  
Tori pushed off the mattress into a semi-standing position on her knees, letting his piston into her at a new angle and hitting several other places that drove her on even wilder. Their lovemaking had crossed into outright animalistic copulation and she loved every second of it.  
  
Jade sat up and cupped Tori’s cheeks, directing her to look her straight in the eyes. She lustfully whispered, “You’re going to come for him aren’t you? You’re going to come all over his rock hard cock fucking that hot tight little pussy of yours?”  
  
Tori’s eyes squinted as she hissed out, “Yes.”  
  
Jade brought her lips to Tori’s ear and whispered, “You’re going to let him come inside you too?”  
  
The brunette’s eyes clenched shut and nodded, her cheek rubbing against the pale skin before heaving out, “FREDDIE!”  
  
Freddie sunk completely into her just as she squeezed him tight.  
  
The muscles around his eyes clenched and he growled out, “Shit Tori!”  
  
Her inner muscles rapidly spasmed, clenching and releasing him, frantic to get him to spill himself inside her while the rest of her body trembled. Jade held her up as the half-Latino’s arms shuddered and lost most of their strength to hold her up.  
  
Freddie somehow actually held off in firing off into her, but he was at the brink.  
  
Once the wave passed over her, she collapsed into Jade’s arms, desperate to catch her breath and hoping her vision would restore as all she could see was a blinding white light. Jade gently rubbed up and down her upper back while Freddie ran his hand over the half-Latino’s tight ass and the little valley of her spine and above her ass cheeks.  
  
Freddie wanted to last a few seconds longer and wanted to try another position that would allow him to look in her eyes while he gave his seed to her, so he pulled away and she hissed from the loss of his filling manhood. He scooted on the bed while Jade pulled Tori further onto it while resting in her arms to give him room to lie down.  
  
Tori looked over her left shoulder to see what he had in mind. She pulled out of Jade’s arms and crawled over to straddle over his erect and flexing manhood. She took a hold of it to properly line up with him. She slowly sunk back down on him, her eyes rolling back in response to the sensation of being filled back up with his fleshy steel. She pushed up with her knees and dropped back down in nearly an instant. She quickly picked up the pace, wanting him to finally release (and fill her) after all the teasing and denial they had put him through.  
  
Jade quickly took her position at the head of the bed and straddled over Freddie’s face, facing forward to Tori to get into the action and hoping Freddie could finish the job Tori had started (and he had inadvertently interrupted).  
  
The girls instantly latched onto each other’s lips and groped each other. Tori palmed over the heavy globes while Jade cupped a cheek and playfully pinched Tori’s left nipple.  
  
He rapidly licked at Jade’s opening, determined to finish what Tori started, but it was for not as Tori’s warm vice was too much after everything. He pushed up against Jade’s hips, freeing his mouth away from her glistening lips. The darker hair teen whined, once again being denied from having another release, but quickly understood as Freddie warned, “T-Tori—I’m close—I’m about to—“  
  
Jade scooted backwards off straddling Freddie’s head just as Tori leaned down and grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look her directly in the eyes. She hissed out in desperate need, “Inside, I want you… I want you… inside and feel how much you care about me. I want to hold a piece of you inside me as long as I can. Please?”  
  
Freddie nodded his head and his fingers gripped Tori’s hips and upper thighs so hard as he pulled her down against him to leave absolutely no space between them that his fingers were leaving soft and discoloration marks on her.  
  
His rod throbbed and jerked one more time in her warm vice that clenched him, determined to ring out his seed if necessary and with a growl that filled the room, he dropped all his resistance and gave into his need and less than a second later, his head angrily shot out glob after glob of his seed and that quickly covered her insides with his warm, loving deposit.  
  
Tori sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes widened to near saucers from the sensation of the contact of his hot, sticky contents against her inner walls. She felt like she was burning inside with the warmth of his release filling her and she loved every moment of it.  
  
He bucked in her several times in time with her contractions to try to milk every drop she could out of him, being quite successful in drawing a bit more out of him.  
  
Tori dropped back down to lay across him and couple quickly latched onto each others mouths and breathed into each other between sloppy kisses. The breaks between their kisses to catch their breaths, they whispered out that they loved one another, knowing each truly meant it.  
  
They continued their kisses for seconds or minutes, neither could tell, but at some point, Tori finally caught enough of her breath and rose off of him then kneeled up from straddling and being impaled to roll off to his side.  
  
Freddie closed his eyes and took several breaths, relaxing in his post-coital bliss, but that was interrupted with another spike of pleasure mixed with just a little bit of pain shot from his staff all the way to his brain. He hissed out in surprise, “Fuck…”  
  
He looked down to see Jade had slipped off the other head of the bed and walked around the other side to kneel between his legs on the bed. She delicately twisting her hand as she stroked his slick and softening cock covered with Tori’s juices. She looked up at him with a desperate and needy expression.  
  
“Please babe, stay hard for me. I need you too.” She dipped her head down and took his head and oversensitive glands into her mouth and gently suckled while the rest of her hand continued to gently twist and stroke his base.  
  
He gritted his teeth and push through the minor discomfort of being over stimulated as he couldn’t deny his angel. The sensation soon passed back into pleasure as Jade closed her eyes and moaned around his hardening member as she nearly deepthroated him, enjoying the combined flavor dancing on her tongue of Tori’s essence coating him and the dribble of his jizz left on him.  
  
He snaked his hand over her head and entwined his fingers through her dark locks then let his hand follow her pace of her bobbing head, signaling it was alright what she was doing.  
  
Tori pulled herself back on her knees and scooted back to her boyfriend. She captured his cheeks in her hands and pulled his lips to crash into hers.  
  
Jade bobbed her head, sucked and licked all around his manhood to clean him, desperate to taste both her lovers at once. Her efforts were rewarded as the fit teen was able to maintain his hard-on. She pulled her talented mouth away from his rod and breathed out, “I need you.”  
  
Tori rolled to the side to give Jade room as the pale girl pushed up with her knees to lift up then straddle over him. He took her by the hips while she lined herself up with him. She sunk just enough for his head to penetrate her folds then she rapidly dropped down onto him, not wanting him to take any time to impale her.  
  
She threw her head back and let out a shout, “FUCK! Right there!”  
  
She grounded against him for a second, just wanting to enjoy the feeling of him being inside her as deep as he could manage. She lulled her head to the side and sighed before pushing up on her knees while Freddie help lift her to slowly withdraw him then sinking back down on him. They set a few slow rhythm gallops while Tori sneakily slipped behind Jade and gripped the pale girl’s impressive chest.  
  
Jade shivered from the lithe girl’s hands massaging her pale orbs and the lithe girl’s nipples pressing into her back. She smile and decided to enjoy a slow ride as she did yesterday as it would be a little while before Freddie could go off again and she didn’t need to wear herself out before reaching the finish line. She turned her head and wrapped her arm around Tori’s head to pull her into a kiss.  
  
The girls immediately parted their mouths and let their tongues duel for dominance.  
  
She groaned into Tori’s mouth when another ripple of pleasure went through her from Freddie having sat up and latched his lips onto her left nipple.  
  
Tori pulled her lips away and looked into Jade’s deep blue eyes before whispering, “You’re not just pretty, but so beautiful Jade.”  
  
Jade’s mind flashed back to her awkward conversation around six months ago at Nozu when they were forced on a ‘date’ and they complimented each other’s looks. As awkward as it had felt back then, she had believed Tori and she believed her now. She uttered out through her short breath while maintaining her gentle bounce of Freddie’s lap, “You—you are… too.”  
  
Tori beamed her a smile just before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The curvier girl turned her attention to slowly riding the muscular teen from Seattle while Tori kneaded and played with her mounds and Freddie licked and sucked her nipples.  
  
Her conscious mind was slowly becoming unglued by the dual ‘assaults’ by the ‘wholesome’ teens. His rod was slowly driving into her while she gently bounced on him, taking turns to gently suckle from each of nipples with such tenderness that she could hardly fathom it and Tori was messaging her love pillows and leaving kisses on her neck, cheeks and lips. She was being enveloped with love and she never wanted to leave her cocoon.  
  
Her body was going on automatic too as she lost conscious thought to participate. She ground against Freddie’s crotch, trying to drive him deeper inside while her juices slowly drained from her heated hole, down his buried shaft and into his pubic hair and across his balls.  
  
Jade threw her head back on Tori’s shoulder and whispered, “Having fun Tori?”  
  
Tori wickedly cocked an eyebrow and teased, “Yeah, but can you give me some too? Didn’t you want to taste both of us?”  
  
In Jade’s clouded mind, it took her a few moments to realize what her girlfriend meant.  
  
Tori pulled away and lay back on the mattress, using her elbows to partially keep herself propped up.  
  
Jade gave Freddie a quick kiss then pulled away, whimpering in disappointment and need of feeling him withdraw, but it was necessary for her to turn and rest on her hands and knees before turning Tori ninety degrees and pulling her towards the edge of the bed, planting her face into Tori’s crotch and drive her tongue inside her folds, determined to get her girlfriend off and suck out her and Freddie’s combined lovejuices.  
  
The half-Latino moaned and purred from the licks and thrusts of her girlfriend’s tongue, trying to coax out her juices along with at least some of Freddie’s deposit.  
  
Jade was soon moaning from Tori’s sweet and Freddie’s salty taste dancing across her taste buds. She was so lost in the enjoyment of pleasuring Tori and enjoying the tastes, she forgot for a moment Freddie was behind her. She was quickly reminded of the handsome teen when he pulled himself up and stood at the edge of the bed and took the busty girl by the hips before slowly re-sheathing himself into her, pushing into her as far as he could go.  
  
The dark haired girl pulled her mouth away to hiss out, “Shit Freddie—fill me up. I want to feel you in my janking womb.”  
  
Unlike his hard and fast driving into Tori, he gently pushed and pulled himself in and out of the ivory colored skin teen, slowly making love to the tough, but ultimately sweet girl.  
  
“I’ll try my best Angel.”  
  
He picked up a slow thrusting pace, each time pushing as far as he could go inside her until his balls just slapping the edge of her clit.  
  
Jade sucked in a sharp breath from the tingling sensation then tried to focus enough back on the slim half-Latino. She pressed her thumbs on Tori’s inner lips and pulled them apart, going back to sucking her lovers’ combined juices.  
  
Tori had one hand on the crown of Jade’s head while another hand massaged and pinched one of her own breasts and nipples. She started withering on the bed as her nerves were being overwhelmed by the stimulation and felt like they were on fire, not having a real chance to cool down from her last climax.  
  
“Jade… jank Jade! I’m—” the brunette began to wail out, but she was cut off when her fourth orgasm hitting her like the bus Jade alluded to one time wanting to use against her to get a part in one of Sikowitz’s plays, so in a way she got her wish of knocking Tori flat on her back. Her breath caught in her throat and her perky chest thrust upward, involuntarily jerking from all the mixed signals leaving her brain. The violent spasms stopped seconds late and she collapsed back onto the bed, jerking and trembling from oversensitive nerves and contracting muscles.  
  
Tori’s head rolled to the side and her breath slowed considerably, her eyes fluttering closed.  
  
Jade continued to lick and even occasionally suck on Tori’s perturbing little love button, but all the response the busty girl got from her lithe and fit girlfriend was her hips involuntarily jerking to meet Jade’s mouth and a soft moan escaping past Tori’s puckered lips. The hot Latino singer for all practical purposes had passed out, overwhelmed from the repeated orgasms in such a short amount of time.  
  
The busty teen was curious to see if she could bring her female lover off in her sleep, the same way they had done so to Freddie, but she didn’t get a chance as Freddie slipped a hand off her hip and between her legs. His fingers searched for a second until he found her exposed clit and gently started making small circular patterns over it. He started performing a balancing act of slowly penetrating her and playing with her sensitive nub.  
  
Jade pulled her mouth away from Tori’s moist sex and dropped her forehead on Tori’s pelvis, trying to process another source feeding into her wave of pleasure. The tension in her gut was approaching the breaking point of her third release and she eagerly anticipating it.  
  
She glanced over her right shoulder and uttered, “Fuck Freddie, right there.”  
  
While playing with her button, he used his other hand to pull her away from Tori and into a vertical position to press her back against his athletic shirt covered chest. Her legs stretched out and braced her knees and hands on the bed while he settled behind her to continue to ravage her.  
  
He gripped the fleshy pillow, delicately kneading it and playing with the nipple while he teased her clit and slowly drove his member in and out of her.  
  
The triple pleasurable assault on her quickly overwhelmed the worked up girl. She started uttering incoherent curses as she lost all rational thought, “Holy shit—damn it! I’m going to fucking cum aga—FUCK!”  
  
She squinted her eyes close and grunted and groaned as her love channel gripped him tight, slowing his thrusting, but not completely stopping as he was determined to drive her further into bliss.  
  
She let out a series of incomprehensible noises and she wildly shook her head and her hair was tossed back and forth, trying to process all the signals reaching her brain. They eventually overloaded her senses and realized that she had blacked out for probably a few minutes while he continued to piston in and out of her since Freddie was already gritting out through clenched teeth to warn his gothic girlfriend when he should still had a few more minutes of recovery, “Jade, I’m about to cum again.”  
  
His words cut through the jumbled mess in her brain just long enough for her to look over her shoulder and peered into his eyes, desperately whispering through bated breath, “Let go—let go inside me. I want to feel you inside me too—show me you’ll love me too.”  
  
Her words enticed a primal urge to fulfill such a request, marking her as belonging to him by depositing his seed into her welcoming love vice. In the back of his mind, clouded by the mixture of forming love for the girls and lust of the moment, it imagined one day doing this again to both girls, but without protection and giving each of them a child regardless of it going against everything his mother had taught him and what he believed about being faithful to one girl.  
  
He pulled out of the pale girl and quickly turning her on her back next to Tori, causing her to let out a surprise squeak in surprise from the action and loss of him inside her. She wasn’t deprived from him for long as he parted her legs by the knees and pushing back inside of her still recovering pussy to the hilt.  
  
She threw her head back and closed her eyes before shouting, “Fuck!”  
  
His strong hands slipped around her to the small of her back and lifted her up into his lap as he sat against his heels.  
  
Pulling her into a sitting position and dropping her full weight onto him drove his rod deeper inside, scrapping more nerve endings and sending another shudder through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eyes. She whispered just enough for him to hear and gripped around the welcoming invader inside her with all her might, “Please.”  
  
His face contorted in pure concentration to hold back for just a few more seconds to be able to utter out, “Jade I… I’ll love you…”  
  
Jade chest immediately felt warm inside at hearing his words then a fraction of a second later, Freddie’s manhood throbbed again, but instead of the rapid firing like a gun as he did into Tori, he slowly spilled several large globs into the pale inspiring musician.  
  
Jade’s mouth fell open and huffed out a breath from the expected, yet unexpected warmth filling her and spreading through her abdomen. It was an entirely new sensation of liquid warmth inside her as she had denied Beck from doing such a thing. She definitely would enjoy this kind of finish in the future.  
  
He grunted and growled through gritted teeth and pushed his pelvis upward while pulling her down to force as much of himself into her to make up for the lack of forcefulness of his climax in trying to deposit himself as deep as possible.  
  
She let out a sharp gasp from him scrapping her inner walls one more time and thought for a brief second that he had bumped her cervix, but had no doubt that he had painted the opening to her womb with his seed.  
  
He shuddered a few times and bucked into her for a few more seconds until his balls began to relax, refusing to give up anymore of his essence for the time being.  
  
Jade flopped down on him and rested her head on his right shoulder. She desperately whispered between heavy breaths, “Stay…  stay in… in me as long as you can.”  
  
He tiredly nodded his head and whispered, “Okay, okay…”  
  
They latch onto one another’s mouths into a gentle make out session, allowing each other to gently cool down. Jade actually let out a soft laugh, letting out her simple joy of being completely relaxed with two people after so much heartache after Beck.  
  
He finally laid her back down on the bed and pulled out, leaving a slick mess in and on her sex and coating on his softening rod and taking a step or two away from the bed.  
  
She slid off the bed and dropped to her knees, quickly taking the base of his member in her hand before quickly going about cleaning him off his spent and overworked manhood.  
  
Freddie threw his head back and let out a loud groan, “Jade…”  
  
His pleasurable groans were music to her ears while she licked off the last of her juices and remains of his jizz from his softening member. She pulled her mouth away and gently grasped him in her grip. She looked up with sultry eyes and whispered with a tired, but determined voice, “If my count’s right, it was four for Tori, three for me and only two for you… that doesn’t seem quite fair does it?”  
  
He devilishly smiled, feeling a sudden sense of renewal to keep going at least for a few more minutes and answered in a self-confident manner, “You’re right, it doesn’t.”  
  
She took her bottom lip between her teeth and smirked in return, preparing to devour his shrinking manhood and attempt to get him off just one last time regardless of how long it would take her.  
  
However, he caught her off guard by taking her hand away from his slick member then settled onto his knees to reach her eye level. She gave him a strange expression, but was surprised when he ran his left around to the small of her back and right hand over her skin just below her bust then further south to slip his pointer and middle finger across her clit and slick folds before slipping his digits into her. She was soaked with her juices and he could feel some of his sticky seed, but that didn’t matter to him as he desperately searched for her internal button. As he delicately explored, he brushed the pad of his thumb over her pearl.  
  
She took a sharp breath as she looked down and gently grasped his wrist, but didn’t attempt to stop his fingering and left hand on his shoulder. “Fuck Freddie… I was thinking about you…”  
  
He kissed her upper cheek next to her nose and softly teased, “You’re sweet, but I can’t leave my girlfriend unfulfilled. What kind of boyfriend would I be?”  
  
She couldn’t answer as she surrendered to the tender fingering and closed her eyes, letting her head lull over so their temples rested against each other. Her head started softly rolling against his temple just as he started alternating gently hooking inside her and rubbing her clit.  
  
She whispered through clenched eyes and baited breath, “Fuck Freddie…”  
  
“That’s it baby, just relax and enjoy.”  
  
She took his advice and gave into her feeling traveling from her entrance to her spine and up to her brain. Her clit was still a little sensitive from her last release and borderline painful from the stimulation, but she didn’t care; she had just offered Freddie to get him off one more time and he had turned her down to give her one more bit of pleasure. If she hadn’t already started falling hard for the teen from Seattle, this would have certainly have shoved her over the edge to begin her trip to the bottom.  
  
He toyed her love channel and delicately kissed her cheek, nose and forehead, showing her the sweet affection he knew in her heart that she really wanted in private. He continued like this for time unknown to the pair, lost in the sweet moment they shared until he eventually whispered at seeing the visible sign on her face partially cringing that she was about to reach her ecstasy, “Come for me Jade. Come one more time. Let me see my angel’s face light up one more time in pleasure. Please?”  
  
She opened her shimmering blue eyes to meet his warm and comforting softly brown eyes, feeling like she was drowning with the compassion and love in them. Mere seconds ticked by and it was his look more than anything else that finally pushed her over the edge.  
  
She clenched her thighs together, trapping his hand while her opening became a loving vice on his fingers. She shuddered then trembled for several seconds, softly swearing the entire time she drowned in her pleasure, “Holy shit Freddie—I’m cumming—oh fuck me…”  
  
He tried to continue, but the best he could do was a little finger wiggling, but it was enough to drag out her orgasm for a few more seconds and buck her pelvis against his hand. After several more seconds, she was left with some shuddering aftershocks and muttering her affections for him when she relaxed her head against his shoulder.  
  
A few stray tears of happiness traveled down her cheeks while the couple held one another, he gently kissing her forehead and cheeks and tears away to show his continued affection for the pale inspiring actress and singer.  
  
After her trembling finally stopped and she completely relaxed her muscles, he almost painstakingly slowly pulled his fingers out of her, the slick fingers making a soft squishing sound, covered from more released juices including a little dribble of his deposited love.  
  
She took his hand and eagerly licked his fingers clean of their combined juices.  
  
His overworked member twitched at the sight of her tongue licking and swiping every spot on his fingers before slipping them past her pretty pink lips and suck on them. She slightly bobbed her head and moaned against them as if they were his manhood in her mouth while the entire time looking Freddie straight in the eyes.  
  
She pulled the fingers out of her mouth and mumbled, “Freddie, I…”  
  
He kissed her in the middle of the forehead. “You’re welcome my angel.”  
  
He stood up, keeping his arm looped under her armpit and hand on the small of her back then looped his other arm behind her knees to pick her up.  
  
Tori had finally woke up from her climax induced sleep and looked at the other two-thirds of their couple as Freddie affectionately laid Jade beside the half-Latino. She smiled down to her recovering mean girl and muttered, “So it’s the three of us?”  
  
Jade snuggled her head against the side of Tori’s neck and embraced her before softly answering, “The three of us, definitely the three of us.”  
  
Freddie spooned up behind Jade, reaching over her body to place a hand on Tori wherever she could find some free skin and having Jade sandwiched between them. “I have no idea how this is going to work—the three of us.”  
  
Jade laughed against Tori’s neck, “I say we just enjoy the ride while it lasts.”  
  
Tori snuggled her nose into the side of Jade’s face. “Good idea.”  
  
The three slowly drifted off to sleep, one by one, each knowing that he or she had actually found love with two amazing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I have just the epilogue to go. In the meantime, if you want to see the conclusion of Sam and Cat's little interlude, check out my story 'Lazy Sunday Afternoon'.
> 
> Also thanks to the support of illusorygentleman and you the readers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the final chapter to this story. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Don't hesitate to comment to let me know what you think.

Chapter 12/Epilogue  
  
Freddie was relaxing comfortably in the bed that felt so soft his subconscious mind wondered if he was lying on a cloud. He had rolled onto his back at some point in the morning after Jade had slipped from his grasp and was now in that place between the waking world and asleep.  
  
He could relax like this forever if he had the chance, but like all good respites, they eventually end as he some delicate touched his inner thighs and the inner joint to them and his pelvis. However for the former semi-celebrity web technical producer, the ending wasn’t something to necessarily mourn over.   
  
He let out a soft groan and blinked his eyes opened as he felt a slight coldness on what he realized was some morning wood. He looked down to see that Jade in one of her athletic sleepwear shirts with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, lying between his spread legs, holding and gently stroking his slick and quickly warming up member in her hand while she sat aside a tube of KY Jelly.  
  
He knotted his brow in utter confusion, but not disapproval of the pale angel’s position to him. “Jade?”  
  
She grinned at him and gave him a lustful look in her eyes. “I wanted to wake you up just like I told I would the second time we did this and… you’re two behind me and Tori from last night.”  
  
His groggy mind was trying to recall when she talked about waking him up in such a way, but he pushed that searching in his head aside and focused on her other remark. In a voice that surprised even him at the coherence of it after waking up from the best sleep of his life that didn’t involve sedatives after his accident, he answered, “Jade, I’m not keeping count for me and you don’t have to either and the same goes for Tori too. As good as you two make me feel—you two make it feel special and meaningful for me—I want to make sure it’s the same for you. I kind of reassure myself that you two are satisfied by having more than me.” He jokingly laughed as a finish, “So sue me.”  
  
She devilishly smirked before pushing up and rested on her knees and her ass on the heels of her feet. She let go of him for just a few seconds it took her to crisscross her arms over her abdomen to pull at the hem of her shirt then pulled up to pull it over her head and toss the article of clothing to her right towards the entrance to the bathroom. She looked down at him with a lustful gaze and a corner of her mouth upturned.  
  
His morning wood twitched at the sight of her bare pale double-Ds that hung perfectly on her chest. He nervously swallowed as his brain caught up to what his body was feeling.   
  
She softly spoke in an innocent manner that was a stark contrast to the lustful vixen she was displaying, “You’re very sweet and that means a lot to me and Tori, but…”  
  
Whatever left over coldness he felt on his manhood vanished when she leaned forward and enveloped him with her divinely inspired breasts and their heavenly warmth they provided. He rolled his eyes back and groaned out, “Oh jank…”  
  
She teased in a sultry manner, “…are you really going to complain in the meantime that I want to show you how much what you did last night—every time we’ve made love so far—meant to me?”  
  
He closed her eyes and shook his head before he let it fall back on the pillow, realizing what she meant earlier about waking him up: to find himself wrapped around her beauties as a wakeup call. “I think I’ll table this discussion for another time…”  
  
She actually let a giggle pass her lips before answering, “Good idea…”  
  
Since she was nearly lying prone to him, she pushed with her knees for her ass to lift off her heels and push forward so that his meat slid down her valley to the point of him nearly slipping out her under bust. She stopped when his knob was trapped in the lower part of her valley then pulled back for his rod to slide back up until his head had pushed through her cleavage.  
  
She did this for several cycles, making sure she kept her slow, steady rhythm, keeping her eyes on his face and seeing that he had closed his eyes and face already starting to clench in the pleasure she was sending through his shaft. After a few more strokes of her soft flesh pillows against his fleshy steel, he started leaking his pre-essence into her cleavage and onto her valley, showing her that he really was enjoying it.  
  
She was in no hurry for him to actually cum yet though, so she kept the slow pace. She didn’t see it as a race despite the fact that in her mind that she and Tori were two behind in giving Freddie satisfaction. She really wanted him to enjoy her supple flesh touching him and she in turn was turned on with his rock hard shaft pressing back on her skin as the damp spot forming on the crotch of her pajama shorts showed.  
  
She would have been disgusted with any other man or woman wanting to do this with her as she knew in her gut that they would only want to do this as if she was some kind of fucktoy on her knees for them, but she came to realize at some point during the weekend—that Saturday in the room when they were alone and when the three of them were together in the Jacuzzi—that this was something intimate and loving between them—and Tori if she wanted to use another piece of food on her or perhaps with a toy.  
  
As they continued to make love using her tits, her mind drifted off to the idea of getting a toy for Tori to be intimate in that fashion…  
  
…she imagined she was on her knees between Tori’s spread legs as the brunette was relaxing back having a seat on one of those goofy red couches in the Vega living room wearing one of Freddie’s front buttoned shirts, parted just enough to see the valley and sweet curvature of the inside part of her breasts. The shirt wasn’t the only thing Jade imagined Tori wearing, but a yellow colored phallus, the same shade as the banana Tori had used on her when they were in the Jacuzzi, about the size of Freddie’s manhood obscenely sticking up from her crotch attached to a harness over crotch and tied to her hips.  
  
Jade’s breasts and the valley between them and the rod would be coated with a banana flavored lubricant after she had painstakingly worked it in on the toy and her chest, the sight making Tori particularly hot and bothered by the indication of a soft flush on her cheeks and shortening breath.  
  
She wrapped her ample rack around the toy then gave the tip a lick before she would start her up and down motion of stroking the phallus. She’d start of slow and gentle bobbing, letting the sight entice Tori until she started speeding up her pumping motion.   
  
She’d stroke and stroke the toy between her orbs, pumping it for all her worth, pushing the underside of the harness down against the brunette’s clit and lips on each down stroke. Her imagination took her further in imagining the lithe half-Latino slowly coming apart with pleasure from the sight of Jade on her knees servicing her and downward pressure on her clit until she would start to thrust up to meet her. Tori would grab onto Jade’s shoulders for leverage as she pumped away until her lovely opening couldn’t take anymore pleasure and she’d internally exploded and let her juices flow from her opening, down over her little rosebud and crack and leave her essence to stain on the couch.   
  
Tori would collapse in the seat like a rag doll and Jade would immediately go about cleaning the toy off just as she did with Freddie. She had enough self confidence on her oral skills, even if Tori could feel her tongue or lips, that the visual sight alone would have at least a minor tremor go off in the brunette.  
  
After she had finished ‘cleaning’ her, she’d climb on the brunette’s lap and impale herself on toy with the intention of riding her like a cowgirl. Jade may be the aggressive and more assertive one, especially after all the grief she had given Tori, but she knew she’s give Tori more control in the bedroom as she had in their past lovemaking. She’d surrender the dominance to the half-Latino as she knew she didn’t always have to be strong and defensive in order to protect herself as she felt she had with Beck during most of their relationship. That damn sweet and innocent girl had always been welcoming and loving to her except on one occasion that stuck out when she had pushed too far with Tori and she had fallen in love with that… just like with Freddie being the same way.  
  
She’d ride Tori until even she would start sweating then to the point of one too many orgasms and exhaustion for the both of them with Jade finally collapsing lovingly into Tori’s welcoming arms…  
  
While her mind delved deeper into her fantasy, her shorts were soaked and Freddie was nearly beside himself in pleasure, trying to hold out for as long as possible to enjoy the heaven his shaft was experiencing.  
  
She was brought out of her fantasy minutes later when she felt Freddie’s hands over her shoulders, his grunts became louder and her coating between her tits was becoming more of his pre-cum than from the KY.  
  
The nearly black haired brunette hadn’t realized she had been lost in her fantasy so long that Freddie was ready to blow. She quickly whispered out, trying to steady her breathing after the exertion of her steady pace and fantasy in her mind, “You’re going to cum for me baby? You ready to dump all that thick creamy cum that you coated my insides with last night onto my rack? Are you going to reward me with another necklace?”  
  
He bucked up hard against the underside of her breasts, his rod twitching in her valley in time with his rapid heartbeat. His inner thigh muscles contracted hard to the point of trembling along with the muscles in his six pack abs as he fought back his release. It was a losing battle and growled out in need and frustration, “God YES! I want to give you my love again.”  
  
She stopped her stroking to the point of his head just poking out of her cleavage and hissed with her own need, “Then give it to me Freddie. Show me how much you love me.”  
  
He pulled his hands off of her shoulders and cupped over her hands holding the sides of her breasts just as he pushed his head back against the pillow. Freddie rolled his eyes and grunted, humping her rack several times in a short burst of energy before driving himself upward to push completely past her cleavage.   
  
He roared out, “Holy FUCK JADE!”  
  
He words became mangled and turned into animalistic shouts as his rod jerked one last time before his engorged head fired off with several heavy ropes his creamy load. The first shot struck her directly under her chin then down further down her neck the followed by a few wild shots over the swell of her breasts and the watery last shots on his lower abdomen.  
  
He fell back in the cushioned bed in exhaustion while Jade’s eyes shut tight and moaned out from a mini-orgasm from the feeling of him firing off between her boobs and his warm jism landing on her.  
  
She stroked him several more times with her milk duds to make certain that she got his entire spent load out of his rod and onto her chest. A few more dribbles flowed out of his slit and into her cleavage while he let out a few soft groans and grunts from the first signs of post-orgasm over-stimulation.  
  
She pulled her breasts apart and sat up to rest her plump little ass on her heels. She looked down and saw her neck, upper chest and swell of her breasts were covered with his white globular spunk. She sighed in satisfaction then noticed that a few watery remains of his jizz had landed on his lower abs. She reached down to scoop up what little had dripped on his abs with her pointer finger then licked her fingers clean.  
  
She teased, “Thanks for the jewelry Freddie. You know how to treat a girl.”  
  
He took several heavy breaths then propped himself on his elbow and remarked with a near face breaking grin, “And you know how to treat a guy.”  
  
Tori wearing a buttoned up shirt, one of Freddie’s it looked like as the hem of it was long enough to pass her hips and cover her to the top of her thighs, and quietly made her way into the bedroom with a tray in her hand with three covered dishes resting on it and smiled at the duo. She softly teased, “Starting early?”  
  
Jade smirked to her girlfriend between taking some of his spunk off of her chest and passed her lips, “We have a noon checkout, so I don’t want to waste any time. We may not have time for a full round, but I want to have a little fun before we leave and I want to make up a little for last night. You have your specialty, I have mine and I enjoy my specialty just as much as he does.”  
  
Tori took a cross-legged seat on the bed to Freddie’s left and sat the tray down in front of her. “Make up?”  
  
Jade continued to clean her chest and enjoy Freddie’s taste while she answered, “Yeah, how many times did you cum last night?”  
  
The brunette leaned slightly forward to take a piece of fruit off one of the plate and answered in a mildly embarrassing tone, “I kind of lost count.”  
  
“I didn’t: four for you, three for me and two for him then he had to be all gentlemanly and get me off one more time before we went to bed. We’re two behind for him and I don’t like an uneven score. We just have one more to go.”  
  
Freddie softly rolled his eye and laughed, “I told her that she didn’t have to do that. I just want to make sure my girls are satisfied.”  
  
She looked back to him with an annoyed expression, but he could see the playfulness in her eyes. “Quiet you.”  
  
Tori chuckled at the playfulness of her boyfriend and girlfriend while trying not to choke on her piece of mango. “Well you’ll just have wait. It’s time for breakfast then you got to get a shower and pack before noon. We don’t have that much time.”  
  
Jade finished wiping the rest of Freddie’s release off of her chest and wickedly teased, “I think I’ve spoiled my appetite though.”  
  
Tori insisted however, “Eat anyway.”  
  
The bustier girl stuck her tongue out in a childish manner then bent down and took Freddie’s semi-flaccid shaft into her mouth to properly clean him off. He let a low rumble proceed from his chest at the warm envelope of her mouth surrounded him. After taking a minute to thoroughly get any drop left on him, she relented to Tori’s request and turned to have a seat on the bed still sitting between Freddie’s legs, but now with her back to him and faced the lowered television.  
  
After he propped himself up with the pillow behind him, he reached over next to Tori where Jade’s shirt rested and handed it to the gothic girl. She winked over her shoulder to him then slipped it back over her head and pulled it down. He wrapped his arm around her to rest on her stomach and pulled her back to him, both ignoring the fact that his flaccid manhood rested against the small of her back.  
  
Tori reached over to the left nightstand and picked up the remote control and pressed a button. The top of the cabinet at the end of the bed opened and the flat screen television began to rise until it locked into place. She randomly switched it to a channel, ending up on the news, much to Jade’s displeasure. However, she remained quiet and the three started on a light breakfast—brunch actually due to the time of the morning.  
  
Tori handed Jade and Freddie each a plate, the darker haired teen deciding to remain comfortably in Freddie’s lap and resting her plate of pancakes and fruit in her lap when she didn’t hold it up to her chest when she had a bite of her food while Freddie rested his plate to his right and ate with one hand off his plate as his left hand comfortably rested on Jade’s stomach.  
  
They may have let Freddie sleep in and started their breakfast late to the point that it was becoming brunch, but the trio still had some time to lazily eat (and playfully feed eat other from their plates on occasion) without a real rush before packing and getting their respective showers.  
  
They peacefully kept this up for around fifteen to twenty minutes until they finished their breakfast and sat their plates on the nightstand except for Tori. She was still finishing her breakfast of an omelet and washing it down with some orange juice, however, she wanted something a little sweet to finish her breakfast and the sight of the still considerable wet spot on the crotch of Jade’s shorts gave her a wicked idea.  
  
As Jade relaxed back onto Freddie’s chest, Tori reached over to the nightstand to grab the small glass cruet of maple syrup that came along with Jade’s breakfast and placed it on her plate. She moved her plate to her left then turned to raise her left leg over Freddie’s extended leg then took a seat on the back of her heels to kneel in front of Jade. Once she was settled, she pulled her plate over to be easily in reach.  
  
The seated two-thirds curiously looked at their brunette companion blocking the television. Jade was the first to ask, “Tori?”  
  
Tori deviously grinned and remained silent for a moment as she reached forward and slipped her fingers over the top of the waistband to Jade’s shorts at the hips and gently started tugging on them. She got them just over Jade’s shapely hips then the pale inspiring actress instinctively straightened her legs out from her cross-legged position, relaxed against Freddie for back support and lifted her behind to let Tori finish the job of taking the pajama shorts off. The brunette finished pulling the shorts down to Jade’s ankles then tossed them to her left onto the floor.  
  
Jade and Freddie were intrigued as to what his half-Latino girlfriend was doing, but the obvious guess was that Tori wanted to have a little fun with Jade before they had to get ready and leave. The pale darker brunette had no complaints as she was still a little wet from her activities with Freddie and smiled to her former rival for what she was expecting.  
  
However, she didn’t exactly have what Tori was about to do in mind.   
  
Tori took one of her strawberries she had left on her plate ran the tip of the strawberry over Jade’s slit until she reached her hood and gave it a little poke to try to get the pale girl’s love button to come out and play.  
  
Jade let her head fall back on Freddie’s shoulder and pleasantly squirmed at the contact while whispering, “Tori…”  
  
The brunette swiped the end of the fruit along Jade’s lower lips then brought the fruit covered with a fine film of Jade’s nectar to her lips and sucked on it before taking a bite. She smiled and moaned from the combine taste, the sight causing Jade to heat up with a slight flush forming on her neck.  
  
The sight was just as arousing for Freddie as his ‘Little Freddie’ stirred to life and slightly started poking Jade’s back.  
  
Tori finally let the pair know what her intentions, “I wanted something a little sweet to finish breakfast and I noticed Jade’s shorts, so… I wanted some sweetness from her. How about I add a little more?”  
  
She reached over to the cruet and brought it just above Jade’s hood and poured a little of the maple syrup down on the pale skin. The gooie substance ran over her hood, clit and down on her lips with Tori catching most of it with the end of the bitten strawberry before it reached her rosebud and the sheet.  
  
Tori brought the fruit to her lips and bit into it again, this time enjoying the sweet taste of Jade, the syrup and the strawberry.  
  
Jade felt herself get wetter and hotter watching her ‘innocent’ girlfriend eat the fruit coated with her essence while feeling Freddie’s rod twitch against her back.  
  
Tori poured a little more syrup over Jade’s sex and took another piece of fruit to dip into the concoction of syrup and Jade’s release. She scooped up some with the fruit and took another bite, closing her eyes and softly moaning through her closed lips. The singer did this several more times, making a particularly sensual show of eating the fruit and moaning with satisfaction each time she ate a piece.  
  
Jade’s breath shortened and her pelvis and lower abdomen started trembling with watching Tori and the gentle poking of the fruit against her lips with one piece actually slipping a little past her folds.  
  
As Tori was finishing another piece, she saw the look of longing and desperate need on Jade’s face with her reddened cheeks and short breath. She was surprised about the restraint Jade had shown so far in not complaining about her somewhat torturing her with the teasing. She decided to not to torment her girlfriend any longer besides the fact she was getting full.  
  
Tori dispelled with the fruit and leaned forward to rest her hands on Jade’s upper thighs to bring her mouth to Jade’s lovely opening and started directly licking at Jade’s succulent lips to directly lick up her honey and the syrup.  
  
Jade let out a low, garbled groan when she felt the first swipe of the brunette’s smooth tongue on her vulva. Her pelvis began rocking up at Tori’s face, trying to get more of the brunette’s skilled tongue to touch her practically everywhere. Freddie meanwhile reassuringly kissed the side of Jade’s neck while he gently palmed and caressed her melons and gently pinched her nipples through her shirt.  
  
The brunette moved her tongue upward around Jade’s clit and over the hood to start licking and cleaning the mess she had made in Jade’s pubic hair. She took several swipes to thoroughly clean her then moved her mouth over the syrup coated clit. She closed her lips around the little love bundle of nerves and gently started sucking on it.  
  
She moaned out in incomplete words from the multiple points of stimulation until her mouth simply put words together, “Fu… Tor… eddie… Teddie…”  
  
Freddie smiled at the sound of hearing Jade combine her and Tori’s name then caught Jade’s ear lop between his lips to gently suck on it for several tantalizing seconds before whispering into her ear, “Tori loves you.”  
  
His gentle words were the last push she needed to fall off her precipice. She clamped her eyes shut so tightly that she was seeing flashes of color behind her eyelids and let out a series of low grunts, unable to form words while her pelvis bucked up several times, releasing more of her sweet lubricant into Tori’s mouth and on her chin. Her toes curled, legs trembled and she reached up to grasp over Freddie’s hands that were still gently massaging her orbs through her shirt in order to hold on to something as her pleasure rippled through her.  
  
The wave through Jade finally settled and the tensions in her muscles relaxed, causing her to collapse back on Freddie’s chest and her own chest heaved underneath the cotton athletic shirt. She gasped several deep breaths before she could even begin to calm her breathing.   
  
As she was doing so, Tori carefully licked the stray syrup off her crotch, outer lower lips, hood and trimmed hair, but being quite careful in not stimulating her too much.  
  
The pale angel’s breathing finally leveled off and she opened her eyes, a few stray tears from the strain her body went through rolling between her nose and cheek. “Tori that was… damn…”  
  
The brunette singer finished licking the last bit of Jade’s juices and syrup and smiled to her before placing a delicate kiss on Jade’s folds. She sat back up to rest her bottom on her heels and affectionately whispered, “You’re welcome.”  
  
Jade rolled her head to the side to nuzzle her cheek and nose to the side of Freddie’s neck as she relaxed in his grasp.  
  
Tori softly called out to get her attention, “Jade?”  
  
Jade turned her head away from Freddie’s neck and whispered with her still short breath, “Yeah?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
The gothic girl put on the faintest of smiles as she answered, “I love you too Tori.”  
  
The last member to join the Hollywood Arts clique two years ago finished leaning forward and hugged her former rival with her arms ending up behind Freddie’s neck and her face in the left side of Jade’s neck. Freddie was able to easily wrap his arms around both girls and rest on the small of Tori’s back.  
  
Jade relaxed and surrendered into Tori’s and Freddie’s warm embrace, receiving the occasional soft kiss from each of them on her cheeks and neck. They whispered to each other sweet pleasantries with Tori and Jade reassuring each other how much they had come to love each other. Freddie would have sworn later the he heard Jade whisper out a faint apology about something, but Tori reassuring her once again.  
  
Untold minutes later, the girls finally released each other and climbed off the bed to head for the bathroom while Freddie finally found his boxers then got up to take the tray to the kitchen. After setting it down for room service to worry about it, he made his way to the other bedroom and its bathroom to take a shower, a cold shower after what he witnessed.  
  
He exited the bathroom around twenty minutes later to get dressed and start packing his things, which wasn’t much since he never really unpacked; he had just pulled things a he needed them over the last two days. He smirked and shook his head when he had been correct in that the girls had borrowed a few pieces of clothing as he was missing at least one undershirt and Tori had been wearing one of his buttoned up shirts. He’d worry about them later and besides, they looked better on them than him and if they wanted to keep them, that was fine by him.  
  
He finished zipping up his rolling luggage case he had rested on the bed just as he heard Tori’s sweet voice called out from his right him, “You almost done?”  
  
He turned to see Tori’s pleasant and almost giddy smile played on her face. She apparently had already showered while he was still asleep since she still had on his shirt and threw on a pair of jeans that hugged her legs nicely. He easily laughed off, “Yeah, I didn’t have much to pack in the first place. I don’t have as much to worry about on our way back. Wait, how are we getting back to L.A.? Your future tour bus? Plane?”  
  
She teased, “Private jet.”  
  
“Private jet?”  
  
She eagerly nodded her head. “Private jet courtesy of Mason. We’ll be home in no time…”  
  
She trailed off as she realized something they hadn’t discussed. “It just occurred to me; we’ve talked about your plans one where you’ll be living during college, but we didn’t figure out where you’d be staying until school started. We still have a few weeks to go and you need a place to sleep tonight. You can’t sleep in a car until then.” Her worried expression melted into an easy going smile as she approached him. She licked her lips and offered, “Since I moved out of my house… since I can’t stand being under the same roof as my mom right now… I have a little place Mason’s put me up in. You’re more than welcome to stay until school starts or you find place or you could stay with Jade. Her mother is really nice despite what ‘problems’ Jade thinks she has with her and she let me crash in a room for a few weeks.”  
   
He returned the smile as he pulled the strap of his old school book bag over his head and across his chest. “Those are good ideas, but why don’t we just figure it out when we land? Let reality hit us when we get back to L.A.”  
  
She raised a teasing eyebrow and playfully asked, “You don’t think this is reality?”  
  
He turned in place and gently took her by the hips to pull her close. He looked directly into her eyes and whispered, “I’ve been wandering around the West for the last two months trying to deal with the fact that I more or less lost my friends and didn’t know how I was going to live my life without my constant companions then I reconnect with some old friends and by Monday morning I have not one, but two beautiful girlfriends? You have to admit, you couldn’t blame anyone of us for thinking this could still be a dream, especially since I’ve never had luck with the ladies and we were of the monogamy type.”  
  
She nodded her head with an understanding smile, but he quickly saw that her expression fall slightly to worry.  
  
He turned his head slightly to the side and whispered, “Don’t worry. I know this seems crazy what we found ourselves in, but that’s just how it turned out and we’ll make it work. You fell for Jade without realizing it and it turns out you like me—‘in the good way’. You wouldn’t have suggested otherwise if you weren’t serious in trying and I intuitively knew Jade would be part of the deal.”  
  
Her smile brightened back up and show wrapped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him into a quick kiss before answering, “Definitely in the good way.”  
  
“I’m glad, besides I’m used to dealing with being close with two girls that were close to each other.” He laughed in a boyishly charming manner, “I can always play peacemaker between you two, so that’s something you don’t have to worry about in ‘balancing’ us.”  
  
“Yeah, but Carly and Sam didn’t…” Her face dropped in mild horror, suddenly finding the concept uneasy for some inexplicable reason. “…did they?”  
  
He chuckled and glanced away. “If they did, they certainly kept it from me and I didn’t see any hint of it.”  
  
She shook her head to clear those thought especially since they were heading toward the idea of how friendly could Sam really be with Cat. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not my business, but about balancing…” She took a calming breath as a nervous knot started forming in her stomach.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I told Jade yesterday that I’d go public with our relationship if she really started feeling like she was a third wheel and it started hurting her that she had to remain out secret. I don’t want her to be our dirty little secret. I know that would seriously complicate things with—“  
  
He gently interrupted, “My mother would freak but… if it comes to it, we’ll just deal with the consequences. Jade’s your girlfriend you love and I’m… I’m falling hard for her too like I have with you. I don’t want to see either of you hurt. If the truth has to come out sooner whether than later, depending on how long this lasts…” He leaned in to whisper against her lips, “…I hope it lasts a long time…” He kissed the corner of her mouth and finished in a reassuring tone, “…then it comes out. There won’t be any second class significant other for us.”  
  
She let a soft giggle past her lips. “You know you’re too understanding.”  
  
“I just understand the importance of love. I’ve been through heartbreak and lost and I wouldn’t want you or Jade to have to go through that. I wasn’t with you to see the real aftermath of Steven or her with Beck, but I know it couldn’t be easy for either of you and I don’t want to be the guy that could do that to either of you.”  
  
She leaned forward and pulled him tight for a hug before whispering into his ear, “You’re not Steven or Ryder.”  
  
He thankfully smiled beside her ear and whispered, “Thanks for the boast of confidence. I do need it.”  
  
She pulled slightly way to smile at him like only a goddess could and answered, “Any time.”  
  
They held one another for several brief seconds then Tori pulled away to allow Freddie to grab his luggage. He casually remarked, “I guess we should get going and check on Jade. I didn’t realize how late it was in the morning. I overslept then Jade then breakfast… time slipped up on us.”  
  
“We thought you should sleep in. After all, you’re having to satisfy both of us and we understand.”  
  
The two-thirds of their trio with Freddie carrying his duffle bag on one arm and pulling along his rolling luggage, stepped out of the bedroom into the living room just as Jade stepped out of the other room carrying a large suitcase and carryon bag. She was wearing her black leather jacket, a black tank top of the same style as an athletic-T with the words printed over the front of her bust to mid-abdomen: ‘Don’t Bro Me if You Don’t Know Me’ and a pair of black jeans. She casually asked when they met each other at the end of the L-shaped couch, “You two ready to go?”  
  
Freddie was quick to answer, “I am.”  
  
“Me too.” Tori motioned towards her luggage already by the door. “I packed before breakfast.”  
  
Jade sat her bags down on the floor then pulled out her PearPhone from her jacket and lazily checked the time. “Good, it’s just after eleven and we have to be out of here by noon or they’re going to charge Mason for an extra day.”  
  
“I just mentioned that to Tori: time slipped up on us,” he remarked then offered, “If you girls could take my duffle and roll my case, I could carry your suitcases down for you. We wouldn’t have to wait for any bellhop.”  
  
Jade was quick to agree, “Good idea. We only brought two large suitcases each and two carry-ons since it was only for the weekend.” She playfully smirked as to tease him, “And a big, strong man like you shouldn’t have any problem carrying them.” Her smile faded into a more serious expression, “I don’t want any of them going through my stuff and stealing something.”  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and returned in a teasing manner, “Like shirts?”  
  
“Yours are just so comfortable. Isn’t that right Tori?” she teasingly countered and motioned towards Tori with an upturned chin to direct Freddie’s attention that Tori was wearing one of his shirts.  
  
Tori gave him a puppy dog expression and whispered out, “Sorry.”  
  
He handed off his duffle bag to Tori while sitting up his rolling luggage while he answered, “It’s okay. You two look better in them than me.” He picked up Jade’s suitcase while she picked back up her carryon bag.  
  
As Freddie was about to head for the door to pick up Tori’s suitcase, Jade casually remark with a hint of tease and regret in her voice, “You’re right Freddie: time slipped up on us. This weekend had to end at some point.” The pale girl glanced around the room and wickedly remarked, “It certainly was a fun weekend… I think we made love on everything in here but the kitchen counter and the diner table.”  
  
Tori casually remarked, “I guess we’ll have to correct that the next time we’re in Vegas and make sure we get the same room.”  
  
Jade’s eyes flared open and she laughed at the casualness in which Tori made the remark. “You really are kinky Tori under that good girl image.”  
  
“And you’re a sweet good girl under that harsh tough girl exterior.”  
  
Freddie softly laughed and wore a big grin on his face at seeing the girls’ antics.  
  
Jade playfully teased her boyfriend, “What are you smiling about? Imagining it?”  
  
“Maybe, but… really I was just thinking how I don’t have to roam anymore…” He looked to Tori first and warmly smiled. “…I found what I was looking for.” He looked to Jade and finished, “…even for what I didn’t know I was missing.”  
  
Tori wrapped her arm around his hanging arm and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. She commented in a low voice, “I’m glad we found each other again.”  
  
She glanced over to Jade and reached over to lace her fingers with the darker brunette’s fingers and whispered, “And realized what we had all along too.”  
  
Jade smirked in returned and remarked, “I guess it was third times the charm for it to work. I’m glad I pushed you to go seeing him on the dance floor.”  
  
Tori laughed then started pulling each of them, one with a looped arm and the other by the hand towards the door of the hotel room and out into the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to practice safe sex and that this was just a story.
> 
> I may do a sequel to this story at some point. In the meantime, check out my Sam & Cat stories that take place in this same 'universe'.


End file.
